Contra el mundo
by Natalia15
Summary: Sakura es obligada a ser la concubina del Emperador. Todo se complica cuando el Shogun la acecha esperando una oportunidad para seducirla y un samurái aparece. Si da un paso en falso en este juego de poder puede acabar mal, pero ¿de verdad importa? En una época en la que los sentimientos y el matrimonio NO se mezclan Sakura tendrá que decidir si lo que tiene es también lo que desea
1. Al castillo Yamanaka

Los diminutos copos caían suavemente hasta acomodarse en la hierba, formando un ligero manto helado que le daba ese aire de pureza al mundo cada invierno. Me gusta sentir la nieve resbalando por mi capa, acomodándose en mi pelo… Me recuerda a _él_.

La brisa; su aliento, que al transformarse en ráfaga se vuelve caricias. La nieve; sus ojos, y la fría piedra con su nombre grabado que ahora contemplo, su cabello.

A pesar de agradarme la nieve, irónicamente nunca he sido muy amiga del frío que la acompaña. Me recuerda a esa sensación de vacío en el pecho, ese sentimiento de tristeza que me invade en esta inhóspita estación.

Y tú, desconocido, que te has parado a leer mis penas, dime… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado de quien _no_ debías? Yo sí. _Nosotros_ nos enamoramos sin tener derecho a ello.

Sabíamos que _no podía_ acabar bien, pero decidimos intentarlo. Y aceptamos las consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Me desperté sobresaltada. Perlas de sudor cubrían mi frente, quizá por el calor, quizá por el mal sueño. No quise recordar la pesadilla que me atormentaba y no me dejaba dormir desde hace semanas y me pasé la mano por la frente, recogiendo el sudor. Me puse en pie rápidamente y abrí la puerta corredera que conectaba mi habitación con el patio interior.<p>

Aún no nacía el día, pues apenas asomaban pequeños rayos de luz del sol tras las montañas. Una suave brisa mañanera me hizo estremecer ligeramente. Aunque estábamos a principios de verano, por las mañanas siempre me daba la sensación de que hacía frío.

Cerré la puerta y cogí un kimono. No quería despertar a las criadas tan temprano, e intenté por todos los medios ponérmelo sola, pero atar el obi me resultó poco menos que imposible. Frustrada, lo tiré al suelo con la poca delicadeza que me caracterizaba. Quizá por eso aún no encontraba marido, por mi fuerza y carácter tan poco femeninos.

—¡Sakura-sama! —se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante, Tenten —dije reconociendo aquella voz que me había acompañado desde la infancia.

Tenten, la criada que yo más estimaba, entró. No era una chica fea, tenía el pelo castaño recogido en dos graciosos moños y los ojos del mismo color, con una vivacidad que siempre envidié. Si aún no había encontrado hombre que la desposara, seguramente se debía a su carácter, que era tan femenino como el mío.

—¿Por qué has venido tan pronto, Tenten? —pregunté extrañada por su visita a aquellas horas.

—¿Se ha olvidado, Sakura-sama? Hoy emprendemos el viaje a la casa Yamanaka.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Ino, del clan Yamanaka, era hija de Yamanaka Inoichi, uno de los Daymio más importantes de todo el Japón. Y no solo eso; ella era mi mayor rival.

Me di la vuelta y permití a Tenten arreglar el desastre que había hecho con el obi. Una vez terminó se fue a buscar a otras criadas que pudieran echarle una mano para peinarme y yo me senté a esperar pacientemente.

Cuando llegaron, procedieron a realizar el complejo peinado que limitaba en gran medida mi movimiento. Una vez hecho, todas se retiraron y yo salí a buscar a buscar a Kakashi-taisho, el más importante de los samuráis del castillo.

A la muerte de mis padres, Kakashi, gran amigo y fiel servidor de mi padre, se convirtió casi en mi tutor. Él me ayudaba a administrar el castillo y me aconsejaba en las decisiones importantes. Sin él no sé qué habría sido de mí.

Le hallé en la parte trasera del castillo, donde aquellos temibles guerreros solían entrenar. Practicaban el tiro con arco mientras montaban sobre un caballo al galope. Detuve mi andar y admiré cómo Kakashi acertaba de pleno en la diana a pesar del movimiento y la distancia, y no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi tutor.

Detuvo a la magnífica bestia y bajó. Me acerqué todo lo rápido que el kimono apretado y el intrincado peinado me permitieron, es decir, a paso de tortuga.

—Buen tiro —comenté.

Kakashi giró y sus ojos ónix buscaron los míos esmeraldas. Era una cabeza y media más alto que yo y tuve que subir la cabeza bastante para poder mirarle a los ojos. Era un hombre delgado, de pelo gris, a pesar de ser relativamente joven, pues contaba con treinta años escasos de edad.

—Gracias, Sakura-sama. Veo que ya estáis lista para el viaje. Bien, no nos demoremos. Vuestra guardia personal ya está preparada. Yo iré dentro de unos días como acordamos. Vos id a buscar a Tenten y que os lleve al carruaje. Nos veremos en unos días.

Asentí y me encaminé a la entrada principal. Allí me esperaba el séquito de criadas que me llevaría conmigo a la visita al clan Yamanaka. Tenten se ocupaba de organizar las provisiones para el viaje y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden.

Subí al carruaje y las siervas subieron los últimos baúles con elegantes y terriblemente incómodos kimonos. Cuando estuvo todo cargado, miré sin saberlo por última vez el castillo y emprendimos la marcha, yo y Tenten cómodamente sentadas, y los demás criados a pie. Los samuráis más importantes iban a caballo y portaban estandartes con el símbolo del clan Haruno, y el resto iba a pie como los criados.

—¿Puedes repetirme por qué tenemos que hacer este viaje? —le pregunté por vigésima vez a Tenten el segundo día de viaje.

—Sakura-sama —empezó a hablar cansada de contestarme. —Es importante mantener relaciones diplomáticas con los Daimyo de los feudos cercanos. Además, Yamanaka-sama —dijo refiriéndose a Inoichi, líder del clan— dijo que tenía un tema importante a tratar con vos. Aunque seguramente de eso se encargue Kakashi-san cuando llegue.

Suspiré agotada. El feudo Yamanaka no estaba muy lejos, pero no podíamos avanzar todo lo rápido que querría debido a la cantidad de gente que iba caminando. ¿Para qué demonios iba a necesitar tantos siervos si se suponía que no íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo fuera?

Pudimos divisar el castillo Yamanaka tras cinco días de un viaje que solo debería haber durado dos. "_Demasiada gente"_, pensé una vez más. En el camino que llevaba al castillo, una pequeña tropa de samuráis esperaba para recibirnos y escoltarnos hasta la mansión.

Dos horas más de camino bajo el intenso sol de mediodía y por fin pude bajar del carruaje y estirar las piernas, que reaccionaron torpes al contacto con el suelo, pues se me habían dormido.

Yamanaka-sama salió a recibirnos personalmente con Ino-san un paso por detrás de él. Le saludé educadamente para después clavar mi mirada en la azul cielo de Ino. Ambas nos saludamos fingiendo una cortesía que no sentíamos.

—Sakura-sama, ¿dónde está Kakashi-san? —preguntó extrañado Inoichi-sama.

—No ha podido acompañarme en el viaje —traté de excusarle—, pero debería presentarse aquí mañana por la mañana. Tenía que atender algunos asuntos, ruego disculpe su ausencia.

Inoichi-sama aceptó mis disculpas e Ino-san me condujo a una lujosa habitación para invitados. Estando ya dentro de la habitación, y una vez nos hallamos a solas, nos saludamos olvidando por un momento que éramos nobles y estábamos sometidas a unas reglas de educación y comportamiento.

—Vaya, no has cambiado nada desde la última vez. Aunque quizás tu frente se haya ensanchado un poco más, frentona —dijo Ino.

—Tampoco es que tú hayas mejorado en lo tuyo, cerda —contesté sonriente.

Ino me devolvió la sonrisa. Siempre había sido así; nos saludábamos como correspondía a alguien de nuestra cuna, y cuando estábamos en la intimidad nos podíamos llamar de todo, nadie se escandalizaría, porque jamás nadie sabría de aquello.

Desde que murieron mis padres, Ino se convirtió en lo más parecido a una hermana, a la vez que mi mayor rival. Podía ser algo superficial e interesada, pero también era más segura de sí misma y valiente de lo que nadie se había atrevido a comprobar. Después de todo, ¿qué gran señor posaría sus ojos sobre una mujer que se negara a obedecer a su marido ciegamente?

Habrá quien piense entre la nobleza que Ino y yo éramos bellas damas, educadas para el único fin de casarnos y dar descendientes a los hombres de los más importantes linajes. Y en cierto modo era así. Para eso habíamos nacido, para que nuestros padres pudieran enlazarnos con alguna familia importante y de esta manera ganar prestigio y dinero. Vivíamos encarceladas en una jaula de oro, desde la que veíamos el mundo sin poder participar en él. Pero creo que Ino nunca lo vio de este modo.

—Será mejor que deje que te acomodes —dijo ella—, ya habrá tiempo para contarte las últimas novedades.

—Espera un momento, Ino —la detuve —¿De qué novedades hablas? ¿Tienen que ver con eso por lo que tu padre nos ha hecho venir? —pregunté confusa.

—Ya lo verás —contestó misteriosa. —Pero te aviso desde ahora, probablemente no sea para ti una noticia agradable.


	2. La carta del Emperador

¡Hola!

Una cosilla: cuando hablamos de castillos medievales, que a nadie se le ocurra imaginarse un castillo de piedra europeo. Debéis imaginar un castillo japonés, como el de Himeji. Ya sé que os obvio, pero por si acaso.

Aquí os dejo el capi 2.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kakashi llegó. Inoichi y yo salimos a saludar y rápidamente el dueño de la casa nos condujo a una habitación espaciosa donde solo había unos cojines en los cuales nos sentamos.<p>

—Lamento no daros tiempo a descansar, Kakashi-san —se disculpó Yamanaka-sama.

—No tiene importancia, seguro que el tema a tratar es un asunto relevante, de lo contrario sé que no nos habríais hecho venir tan deprisa —dijo Kakashi con aquel tono sereno de voz que le caracterizaba.

—Desde luego que es importante. —Inoichi hizo una pausa, y tras darme un rápido vistazo volvió a retomar la conversación con Kakashi —Hace diez días me llegó una carta con el sello de la Familia Imperial.

—¿El Emperador ha contactado con vos? —pregunté asombrada. No es que el clan Yamanaka no fuera importante, era simplemente que el Emperador no enviaba cartas a cualquiera.

Inoichi-sama asintió y cogió un rollo de pergamino en el que yo no había reparado situado en el suelo, a su lado. Se lo tendió a Kakashi con aire severo y mi tutor lo recibió de igual forma. Kakashi lo desenrolló y leyó atentamente los kanjis escritos con un pincel fino.

—Ya veo —dijo mi tutor mientras volvía a enrollar el pergamino y me miraba con cara pensativa. —Sakura-sama, esto tiene que ver con vos. Por lo visto, el Emperador desea consorte.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, la sangre se me heló en las venas, me puse pálida y empezaron a sudarme las manos. Ya me imaginaba qué contenía el pergamino, y no me gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Una consorte… —conseguí articular. —¿Debo suponer que yo soy una candidata?

—Así es —afirmó Inoichi-sama. —No solo vos, Sakura-san. Mi hija Ino y muchas otras jóvenes nobles han sido requeridas. El Emperador en persona elegirá a algunas de las candidatas que se presenten. Es un gran honor.

Aunque el líder del clan Yamanaka dijera que era un honor, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. Me atrevería a afirmar que a pesar de que Ino no hubiera podido encontrar mejor partido, no deseaba dejar marchar a su única hija, porque si lo hacía, quizás no la volvería a ver nunca.

—Lo lamento Sakura-sama —continuó Inoichi. —Pero la orden del Emperador no es discutible. Tal vez sea duro, pero son órdenes. Vos y mi hija habéis tenido suerte de ser seleccionadas como posibles candidatas. En la carta dice que en unos días se presentará aquí una escolta enviada por el clan Hyuga para llevaros a vos y a Ino-chan a su castillo. De ahí, partiréis con la heredera del clan, Hinata-sama, que también ha sido elegida, al Palacio Imperial.

No respondí nada y permanecí con la vista en el suelo unos segundos. Cuando reaccioné, asentí lentamente mirando a Inoichi. Kakashi-san se mantenía en silencio, pero no me hacían falta palabras para saber que él tampoco deseaba dejarme ir a mí, que había sido como su hija.

Desvié la vista de Inoichi-san y miré a través de la puerta corredera, que enfocaba al jardín. Vi a los criados trabajar duramente para sobrevivir y por un momento les envidié. Envidié a la criada que cargaba mis costosos kimonos a mi habitación, envidié al campesino que trabajaba recogiendo el arroz en el campo, envidié a Tenten que se hallaba regañando a un niño por no cumplir con las tareas. Los envidié porque hasta ellos eran más libres que yo.

—Bien —dijo el rubio tras mi asentimiento de cabeza. —Ahora será mejor que Kakashi-san vaya a descansar, y que vos misma, Sakura-san, descanséis también. Necesitaréis tiempo para asimilarlo.

—¿Lo sabe Ino-chan? —preguntó mi tutor.

—Por supuesto; yo mismo he estado discutiendo esto con mi hija.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué os pasa, Sakura-sama? —preguntó Tenten esa misma noche durante mi baño, mientras se ocupaba de lavarme el pelo.<p>

La miré de reojo y mandé salir al resto de criadas que ayudaban con mi baño. Una vez se fueron todas, intenté abordar el tema que me inquietaba.

—Inoichi-sama nos ha comunicado a Kakashi y a mí el motivo por el que nos ha hecho venir. —Hice una pequeña pausa, y al ver que Tenten no hablaba, continué. —Le llegó una carta con el Sello Imperial hace unos días. El Emperador desea concubinas e Ino-chan y yo somos unas posibles candidatas.

Tenten dejó mi largo pelo, el cual se nos prohibía cortar a las nobles, y pareció meditar la situación y las palabras adecuadas. Como vi que callaba, me di la vuelta en la tina para mirarla. No parecía triste, pero sus ojos siempre vivos habían ganado en seriedad.

—Felicidades, Sakura-sama. Es un gran honor que os requieran para dar a luz a futuros miembros de la Familia Imperial —dijo después de un tenso silencio.

Supe que la más querida de mis criadas era consciente de que yo no deseaba esa unión, pero no podía sino limitarse a felicitarme. Nada de lo que ella dijera cambiaría las cosas.

El baño acabó y después de la cena Ino vino a mi habitación. Teníamos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—Sakura, has estado muy callada durante la cena —dijo a la vez que se sentaba de rodillas en frente de mí.

—No tenía muchas ganas de hablar —le quité importancia.

—Mi padre ha hablado contigo y con Kakashi-san esta mañana. No me ha dicho cómo has reaccionado, pero me imagino lo que piensas sobre todo esto —dijo preocupada Ino mientras me escrutaba con la mirada.

—Tal vez tú sepas qué pienso, pero no estoy segura de lo que opinas tú. Siempre has querido que algún hombre de una familia importante te desposara.

—Es cierto —admitió mi "hermana". —Siempre quise eso. Y aún lo deseo. Pero sé que no va a ser fácil. Si me eligen para casarme con el Emperador, solo seré una concubina, una segundona. Mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas para que algún día me convirtiera en la esposa principal. En fin, no puedo quejarme de mi suerte. Mis hijos, aunque no lleguen a Emperadores, serán de la familia Imperial, y eso es más de lo que ningún Yamanaka ha alcanzado nunca. Será un gran honor.

_Honor_. Otra vez esa palabra vacía, y sin embargo por honor los hombres morían y mataban en la guerra, por honor los samuráis juraban fidelidad y perdían su libertad, y por honor yo tal vez yo me casara con un desconocido.

La frustración me invadió. En unos días llegaría la escolta que me llevaría a mi infierno personal y solo me quedaba ver cómo el momento estaba cada vez más cerca y no podía hacer anda por cambiarlo.

—Sakura —me sacó Ino de mis cavilaciones —, ¿qué opina Kakashi-san? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No; ya sabes cómo es. Lo que piensa se lo guarda para él, pero no hace falta que me diga lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Él sabe que yo no quiero casarme, pero también sabe que lo haré por el prestigio del clan Haruno. Tengo quince años, debo comportarme como una la adulta madura que soy.

Ino pareció conforme con mis palabras. Estaba triste por mí, pero al tiempo alegre porque yo asumiera mi deber. Se despidió de mí hasta el día siguiente y salió de la habitación de invitados en al que yo iba a dormir.

Me tiré sobre el tatami y me quedé mirando el techo. Estaba muy cansada, pero tenía miedo de dormirme y que las pesadillas que venían siendo desde hace semanas me asaltaran de nuevo, como cada noche.

Al final, e ignorando mis miedos me quedé profundamente dormida, al menos hasta que en la madrugada me despertara bañada en sudor y con la pesadilla todavía fresca en la mente.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Me gustaría dar un pequeño dato sobre historia: En el Japón feudal, el que gobernaba era en teoría el Emperador, pero éste le traspasaba su poder al Shogun para que gobernara en su nombre. Así que quien mandaba realmente era el Shogun.

Hay cosas que tal vez no sean como eran en el Japón feudal, pero es que he tenido que adaptar algunas al fics. Espero no os moleste.

Actualizaré el miércoles de la semana que viene si todo va bien, y si no, el jueves.

Gracias por leer. ¿Merece un review?


	3. Tiro con arco

¡Hola! Bien, aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo puntualmente. ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

><p>Los días calurosos del principio del verano pasaron rápidamente en el castillo Yamanaka. Ino yo solíamos salir a pasear aprovechando el buen tiempo, pero siempre con un parasol para evitar ponernos morenas.<p>

En uno de esos paseos generalmente matutinos, divisamos una pequeña tropa samurái en el horizonte. Fuimos rápidamente a informar a Kakashi y al dueño del castillo, los cuales le quitaron importancia.

—No creo que se trate de una tropa enemiga dispuesta a asaltar el castillo —dijo Inoichi-sama. —; es demasiado pequeña. Seguramente se trate de la enviada como escolta por los Hyuga.

En veinte minutos llegaron a la entrada principal y las suposiciones del líder Yamanaka se confirmaron. Salimos Inoichi, Kakashi, Ino y yo a recibirles y no pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Si bien había pasado toda mi vida siendo escoltada por tropas como aquellas, con las mismas armaduras terroríficas, supe que este escuadrón era diferente. No solo porque sería el que me llevaría a mi condena, como ya había bautizado esa posible unión, sino por los ojos ligeramente ocultos tras el casco.

Los ojos de los soldados eran blancos, tan níveos como enormes perlas, y no supe por qué me dio la impresión de que se parecían a los de los muertos. Llegué a pensar que habían vuelto del infierno para llevarme con ellos.

A pesar de que de niña Hinata-san, heredera de los Hyuga, había venido a mi mansión cuando mis padres aún vivían y el mundo para mí era tan rosa como mi cabello, sus ojos nunca me dieron miedo. Sí curiosidad, no eran muy comunes, pero no miedo. Quizás se debía a que aquella muchacha de mis recuerdos era la persona más dulce e inocente del mundo.

—Bienvenidos al feudo Yamanaka. —saludó Inoichi.

Uno de los soldados, que había bajado de un hermoso caballo y parecía ser el capitán se acercó un paso e inclinó ante el padre de Ino.

—Se lo agradezco, Inoichi-sama. Es un honor que hoy nos reciba en la ancestral morada del linaje Yamanaka. El nombre de este siervo es Neji, del clan Hyuga.

Se quitó el casco y reveló una larga melena de ébano que emitía reflejos más claros a la luz del sol. Sus ojos eran tan blancos y fríos como los de los demás soldados. Una nariz recta y unos labios finos completaban el cuadro de su cara.

—Estaréis cansados. ¡Ibiki! —se acercó el veterano samurái del señorío Yamanaka —Asegúrate de que los caballos reciben agua, y que los hombres comen. Mañana por la mañana emprenderán el viaje al feudo Hyuga, para no perder más tiempo.

Dicho esto, Ibiki, el capitán de los samuráis del castillo Yamanaka, movilizó a los recién llegados a las cuadras y a las habitaciones preparadas. Ino y yo nos miramos, sabiendo por las palabras de su padre que ése sería nuestro último día allí. Después, no volveríamos a ver ni a Kakashi ni a Inoichi nunca, porque el Emperador no lo permitiría.

Inoichi se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver al comedor, donde organizaría a los criados para dar de comer a tanta gente, pero se detuvo al ver que su hija no lo seguía. La llamó e Ino reaccionó como si la hubieran sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos y fue tras su padre.

Esta vez los que nos miramos fuimos Kakashi y yo. Me miraba con la misma indescifrable mirada que llevaba dedicándome desde que nos comunicaran el contenido de la carta del Emperador.

—No quiero ir, Kakashi-san. —aquellas palabras brotaron de mis labios sin permiso, pero las dije con la sinceridad propia de cuando dices algo sin pensarlo y te sale del alma.

Mis ojos verdes brillaban bajo el sol del verano, amenazando con inundarse de lágrimas puras. El que había sido como mi padre se acercó a mí, se aseguró que estábamos solos y me acarició suavemente la mejilla, como cuando era niña y lloraba por tonterías.

—Y yo no quiero que vayas, Sakura —me respondió él, también sincero—, pero no hay elección. No es discutible. No te preocupes; todo va a ir bien.

"_Daría cualquier cosa por saber qué piensas cuando dices que todo va bien. Tal vez tendría una razón para salir corriendo", _pensé.*

* * *

><p>—¿Eres consciente de la situación? —preguntó Inoichi a su hija.<p>

Los Yamanaka se hallaban en una pequeña habitación decorada tan austeramente que podría haber pasado por ser la casa de alguien con menos categoría. Inoichi estaba sentado sobre un cómodo cojín, de rodillas, e Ino en la misma posición en frente de su padre.

Ino meditó un poco la respuesta antes de contestar, pero cuando habló lo hizo segura y con voz firme.

—Sí.

La voz de la joven sonó rotunda, e Inoichi apretó con fuerza sus puños sobre su regazo. Ino se parecía tanto a su madre… Era lo único que le quedaba de ella, y mañana a esa hora tendría que dejarla ir y entregarla a un desconocido.

—Padre —habló Ino al ver a su padre vacilar—, no os preocupéis tanto por mí. Estaré bien, y soy feliz de que se me haya presentado esta oportunidad. Cumpliré con mi deber y traeré prestigio a la casa Yamanaka.

Inoichi miró sorprendido a su pequeña. Al parecer, la hija había superado al padre con su madurez.

* * *

><p>Podía ver mi reflejo en las aguas cristalinas del gran estanque. Paseé mi mano por su lisa superficie, provocando ondas pequeñas y que los peces de colores huyeran a refugiarse en sus profundidades. Suspiré y me levanté luego de haber secado mi mano en el kimono dorado, que dentro de poco se sustituiría por uno blanco, y más tarde por uno púrpura.**<p>

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer para relajarme cuando estaba de tan mal humor, y no era sentarme a tejer o a escribir empalagosos poemas como haría cualquier dama de mi edad. No, iría a por un arco y unas flechas y a por ropa más adecuada. Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás.

Después de conseguir un hakama, un arco y unas flechas fui al patio de entrenamientos. Lo hallé solitario, y encontrándolo ideal para practicar sin ser molestada, escogí una diana y tensé el arco.

—No cogéis bien el arco —oí una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

Sin darme la vuelta, apunté a la diana y disparé dando cerca del centro. Giré sobre mi eje y tuve que levantar la cabeza para ver a los ojos a mi espectador. Se trataba del mismo samurái que se había dirigido a Inoichi-sama cuando llegó la tropa.

—¿Veis a una mujer con un arco y unas flechas y sólo se os ocurre decir cómo he de coger el arco? ¿No vais a decirme que es peligroso y a quitarme las flechas?

—No sois la primera mujer que veo disparando —respondió el soldado sencillamente. —Y lo que hagáis no es cosa mía, pero insisto en que no sabéis coger el arco.

—Y supongo que vos me enseñaréis ¿no? —dije con marcado sarcasmo.

—No tengo ningún interés en enseñaros. Pero podéis ver cómo lo hago yo para que toméis ejemplo, mi señora.

Me dispuse detrás del hombre con aire ofendido, y éste avanzó un paso. Tensó su arco, apuntó y dejó volar la flecha, que fue a clavarse al centro de la diana. Acto seguido, se volvió enfrentándome.

—Las mujeres no deberíais disparar. No habéis nacido para la guerra, así que dejadlo antes de que os hagáis daño —dijo el imponente joven.

Dicho esto, se fue dejándome indignada con la boca abierta y con el arco aún en la mano.

* * *

><p>*Esa frase la he cogido de una canción de La Quinta Estación llamada <em>"Daría"<em> y la he modificado ligeramente.

**El color púrpura estaba reservado para los miembros de la realeza en la época feudal, y si Sakura se casa con uno, automáticamente pasa a ser ella también de la Familia Real.

¿Os ha gustado? Sé que son cortos, pero en una semana me dan vacaciones de Navidad y podré hacerlos bastante más largos a partir del siguiente.

Gracias por leer. Agradecería comentarios con opiniones y críticas constructivas.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Te dejo marchar

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo.

Abajo os digo algo importante, así que echad un vistazo a las notas finales, por favor.

De momento, aquí va el capi.

* * *

><p>No pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Me gustaría echarle la culpa al calor húmedo tan insoportable del verano, pero yo no sabía mentir. Me había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en el tatami, pensando en lo que había sido mi vida hasta ahora y en lo que sería a partir de entonces.<p>

Estoy segura de que esa noche no dormí porque el tiempo no pasó rápidamente, sino que se me hizo eterno. Pero cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a asomar, sentí que el tiempo nunca avanzaría lo suficientemente lento.

Unos ruiditos de pisadas en el pasillo me hicieron entender que alguien trataba de avanzar sin ser descubierto. Unos golpecitos en mi puerta y Tenten se reveló como ese alguien.

—Sakura-sama, hay que empezar a… Sakura-sama, ¿habéis pasado toda la noche en vela? —preguntó la criada preocupada cuando vio las profundas ojeras moradas surcar mis párpados cansados.

—No he podido dormir. —contesté. —No te preocupes Tenten, estoy bien. Anda, ayúdame a ponerme el kimono. No, ese no. Quiero ponerme el rosa ése tan claro que me regaló Kakashi en mi cumpleaños, el que dijo que me pusiera en una ocasión especial.

Tenten obedeció y se dispuso a vestirme. Cuando terminó de atar el obi, esa maldita penda con la que por más que lidiara jamás podría colocarme sola, salió de la habitación y yo esperé a que vinieran más criadas a peinarme y perfumarme.

Cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, recibí una visita inesperada. El samurái del campo de entrenamientos que se atrevió a ridiculizarme estaba servicialmente arrodillado en la entrada.

—Sakura-sama —dijo Neji. —Ino-sama ya casi está lista. La esperamos en los jardines de la entrada principal. Con su permiso —dicho esto, se puso en pie, cerró la puerta y pude sentir sus pesados pasos, seguramente por la armadura, avanzar por el pasillo perdiéndose en la distancia.

La siguiente vez que abrieron la puerta, era una manada de criadas mías y que Inoichi-sama muy amablemente me había cedido durante mi estancia para que me atendieran.

* * *

><p>Avancé lentamente hacia los jardines; las altas plataformas no me permitían ir más rápido. Ino estaba vestida con un precioso kimono azul claro a juego con sus ojos cielo, los cuales miraban sin ver el palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba.<p>

Los criados corrían de un lado a otro llevando baúles y cargándolos en los carros. No había ni rastro de Inoichi o de Kakashi, ni siquiera de Tenten, y esto me hizo sentirme terriblemente sola en un mundo tan grande.

El tiempo, siempre puntual, pasó y tuvimos que subir Ino y yo al carro. De todos los criados, yo me llevé a Tenten a ese viaje del que no podía vislumbrar el final. Ino eligió a Matsuri, una criada bonita pero nada del otro mundo. Ellas nos acompañarían a donde quiera que fuésemos a parar.

Inoichi, que nunca supe de dónde había salido, se acercó a su hija. Tenía tantas ojeras como nosotras, fruto de una noche en vela y posiblemente llorando, con la diferencia de que nuestro maquillaje las ocultaba.

Mientras padre e hija se despedían afectuosamente, busqué desesperada los ojos vagos y siempre medio dormidos de Kakashi. No le había visto desde ayer por la mañana, y era consciente de que él odiaba las despedidas. ¿Realmente me iba a dejar marchar sin despedirse?

Mis miedos me llevaron a preguntar a Inoichi si le había visto. Él me respondió que sólo había salido para despedirse de su hija en todo el día, así que no se había cruzado con Kakashi. Estábamos a punto de ponernos en marcha, rodeado el carro de siervos y samuráis a pie o a caballo.

El capitán de la tropa, el joven Neji, se nos acercó montado en su caballo.

—Señoritas —dijo llamando nuestra atención. —Yo soy el capitán, como ya saben. Mi deber es llevarlas sanas y salvas a la mansión Hyuga y así lo haré. Prometo que será un viaje tranquilo y las protegeré con mi vida.

Cuando hubo terminado, se puso al frente de la comitiva. Ino miraba su enorme casa, en la que había vivido toda su vida y de la cual la arrancaban sin piedad. Yo también miraba la casa, pero buscando la figura de mi niñez.

Entonces, apareció Kakashi. Después de la angustia de no saber si se presentaría, por fin se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia. Se acercó corriendo y buscó mi rostro tras las cortinas de la puerta del carruaje.

-Sakura-sama… —me llamó.

—Kakashi, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? —casi grité sacando a relucir mi fuerte carácter.

—Lo siento Sakura-sama —se disculpó, pero su sonrisa le delataba: no lo sentía. —Ya sabéis que siempre llego tarde.

Clavé mi mirada en la suya, y atiné a sonreír. Neji nos instó a darnos prisa para no retrasarnos y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Volví a mirar a mi "padre" fijamente y él hizo lo propio. Me picaban los ojos, con ganas de llorar, pero él no lloraba, así que yo no lloraría. Miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, y me entraron ganas de recordar momentos felices, pero él no hablaba, así que yo no hablaría.

"_Vaya"_ pensó Kakashi para sí mismo, _"he cambiado mucho. Hace no tanto me hubiera enfrentado al mismísimo Emperador para mantenerte a mi lado, Sakura, y ahora te dejo marchar sin rebelarme. Me he vuelto un cobarde, y ahora me arrepentiré para siempre, porque voy a fallar, como aquella vez en que intenté evitar que tu padre se llevara a tu madre"._

FLASHBACK DE KAKASHI

La bella mujer de cabello rosa, largo y muy ondulado, lloraba desesperadamente entre sus brazos.

Esa misma mañana, el padre de la joven le había comunicado que se casaría con un daimio del clan Haruno. Después de escuchar la noticia, había salido corriendo a buscar a Kakashi, al que halló en solitario.

Se había echado a llorar sin contemplaciones, y cuando su único amor le preguntó qué le sucedía, atinó a decir:

—Kakashi… Mi p-padre quiere… que me case…

Kakashi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No, ella no podía casarse, él la amaba, si ella se casaba… No es que ahora pudieran estar juntos; él sólo era un samurái mientras que ella era una dama noble, pero aún así no quería.

Entonces brotó la idea fruto de la locura.

—Sayuri —llamó a la joven del pelo rosa que estaba entre sus brazos. —Sayuri, mírame. No te preocupes, aún no está todo perdido. Dime, ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar?

—¿Qué? Kakashi, no te entiendo…

—Quiero decir, ¿me quieres?

Sayuri observó detenidamente los ojos ónix. ¿Quererle? ¡Pues claro que le quería; ella lo amaba! Pero no podía contestar esa pregunta a la ligera. Algo le decía que Kakashi tenía intenciones ocultas tras esa pregunta inocente.

—¿Qué te ronda por la mente? —preguntó ella al final con desconfianza.

—Sayuri, yo te amo y no me importa qué tenga que hacer para estar contigo. Si decidiera irme… ¿vendrías conmigo?

La joven abrió los ojos con desmesura. Fugarse con él… Ella le amaba, pero no podía traicionar así a su padre ni a su apellido. La respuesta fue más rotunda de lo que habría deseado.

—No.

Ella se deshizo del abrazo, miró a su amado y echó a andar en dirección contraria, dejando a Kakashi paralizado. Sentía que si alguna vez tuvo corazón, se lo habían arrancado de cuajo. Cuando se recuperó, ella ya estaba lejos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"_Después de aquello_ –siguió pensando Kakashi para sí mismo, melancólico. – _intenté impedir la boda. Me enfrenté a las tropas del Daymio Haruno. Perdí la batalla y gané esta cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Aún no sé como Sayuri conseguiría convencerle de dejarme con vida tras semejante impertinencia."_

—Me recuerdas a ella, Sakura… —dijo sin esperar que yo pudiera oírlo.

El carruaje se alejaba sin vacilar, pero ni Kakashi no yo cortábamos el contacto visual. Ino también miraba a su padre, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

En ese entonces ya sabía que padre e hija no iban a volverse a ver. Lo que no imaginé es que el destino nos daría oportunidad de reencontrarnos a Kakashi y a mí.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Me gustaría aclarar que Sayuri es la madre de Sakura.<p>

A lo mejor la parte del Flashback no se entiende mucho. Si no lo entendéis, decídmelo y os lo explico bien.

Me gustaría comentaros algo IMPORTANTE: a partir de ahora, actualizaré todos los domingos, y a cambio haré los capítulos tres o cuatro veces más largos. Dejadme algún review y me decís qué opináis de la historia.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Noche intensa

El capitán de los samuráis escolta, Neji, estaba visiblemente preocupado. Había ido todo el camino liderando la comitiva, pero se había ido situando cada vez más próximo a nuestro carruaje. Las tierras que estábamos atravesando eran tierra de nadie, llenas de fugitivos, bandidos y ladrones dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir.

Todos callaban; los criados, temerosos, y lo samuráis, prudentes. El sonido del carro y el de los caballos al pisar era lo único que se oía desde hacía rato. Incluso dentro del carruaje no se pronunciaba palabra.

Ino tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar aun habiendo pasado días desde que partimos. Yo, sin embargo, iba increíblemente relajada. Esta situación se me hizo extraña; Ino era la más madura, la que siempre se mostraba fuerte para infundirme ánimos, mientras que yo era la que solía echarse a llorar por el motivo más tonto que se pueda imaginar.

Tenten y Matsuri habían estado hablando al principio del viaje para intentar distraernos a mí y a la rubia, pero hacía rato que se habían silenciado. Incluso ellas podían sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Hicimos una pequeña parada para comer algo y bajé del carruaje. Ino, en cambio, prefirió quedarse dentro y Matsuri se negó a dejar a su ama sola, así que le pedí a Tenten que se quedara con ellas.

Vagué por el campamento improvisado que habían montado los criados y vi un arco y unas flechas en otro carro que cargaba ropas y algunas armas. Tuve la tentación e cogerlos y practicar para entretenerme un rato, pero una voz me lo impidió.

—Creí que os había dicho que las armas no son para mujeres.

Neji estaba parado detrás de mí. Yo llevaba zapatos con plataforma, lo que no evitaba que me sacara media cabeza.

—Lo hicisteis; es sólo que no comparto vuestro punto de vista. —contesté retadora.

Neji alzó la comisura del labio, como si estuviera a punto de reír pero no se decidiera.

—Deberíais volver al carruaje y comportaros como una dama. —dijo tras una breve pausa. —Dejad esas cosas para los hombres.

Una vez más, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la rabia. Él no era nadie para decirme lo que había o no de hacer. ¡Estúpido arrogante!

Volví con Ino enfadada mientras los sirvientes empezaban a recoger las cosas para continuar el camino. La rubia debió notar mi rabia, pero prefirió no preguntar. Aguantar mi carácter cuando estoy enfadada no es sencillo, e Ino no estaba con fuerza para hacerlo.

Emprendimos la marcha de nuevo y no paramos hasta que cayó la noche, que es el momento en el que los temores que bajo la luz del día parecen lejanos cobran vida en las sombras de la oscuridad. Los samuráis se turnaron para hacer las guardias y los criados se tumbaron en el frío suelo del bosque a dormir, separados hombres de mujeres. Neji bajó del caballo y se recostó en algún punto cercano del carruaje.

Ino, las criadas y yo nos acomodamos como buenamente pudimos en tan reducido espacio y cerramos los ojos, intentado conciliar un sueño que no acudía. Las criadas cayeron rendidas en seguida, y yo las acompañé poco después. Ino se quedó mirando por la ventana largo tiempo después de quedarnos dormidas las demás.

* * *

><p>Un grito en la noche. Un grito y el sonido de caballos relinchando. Yo en medio de llamas y la gente huyendo despavorida en todas direcciones. El mismo sueño de siempre, la misma pesadilla que me atormenta desde hace semanas.<p>

Desperté sobresaltada y completamente desorientada. Por un momento creí que estaba en mi palacio, que Kakashi vendría a mi habitación a consolarme como cuando era niña y que me dejaría al cuidado de Tenten una vez seguro de que me había tranquilizado, pero entonces comprendí.

No estaba en casa, estaba en medio de un viaje de camino al infierno. Y los gritos que siempre oía en mis sueños esta vez eran reales.

Me moví en el interior del carruaje tan delicadamente como pude, pues a pesar del barullo mis acompañantes estaban en el quinto sueño. Retiré la cortinita de la puerta y pude ver asombrada que la única diferencia con respecto a mis sueños era que no había fuego. Por lo demás era como un reflejo: gente huyendo sin rumbo fijo, samuráis combatiendo como si de una guerra se tratase y gritos, sólo el ruido de los gritos.

Abrí la puerta bruscamente y salí sin preocuparme de Ino y las criadas. Busqué desesperada con la mirada algo que aun a día de hoy desconozco y corrí en dirección a una criada que yacía en el suelo herida en el hombro. Le ayudé a incorporarse y la metí dentro del carro, donde Ino ya estaba despierta y miraba la escena con horror.

Le pedí a la rubia que cuidara de la muchacha y volví a correr entre la confusión, siempre buscando algo. Intenté pensar, razonar qué hacer, pero a mi mente sólo llegaban imágenes confusas. Entonces recordé el arco y las flechas en el carro esa misma mañana y lo busqué frenéticamente.

Cuando hallé el carro, pude ver que estaba totalmente dañado. Cogí el arco y el carcaj y me escondí intentado pensar qué era lo que pasaba. Estaba claro que los tan comentados ladrones del bosque habían decidido honrarnos con su presencia, y ahora estaban atacando el campamento y saqueando con todo lo que podían.

Asomé ligeramente la cabeza para intentar distinguir algo, y a pesar de la confusión logré fijar mi vista en dos hombres que habían apresado a Ino y la llevaban a un lado mientras uno de ellos intentaba abrirle el kimono e Ino forcejeaba.

La angustia de la situación me hizo salir de mi escondrijo y apuntar a uno de los tipos, esperando reventarle la cabeza. Mi puntería no dio para más y sólo pude alcanzarle el costado, momento de distracción que sirvió para que un Neji polvoriento atravesara con la katana al otro.

Ambos bandidos cayeron al suelo, uno muerto y el otro con un pulmón perforado. Me acerqué a mi "hermana" velozmente y la ayudé a incorporarse, pues había caído al suelo y estaba paralizada por el miedo.

Se cerró como pudo el kimono y nos dirigimos al carruaje dejando a Neji combatiendo con otro forajido que había salido de no se sabe dónde.

—Ino, ¿estás bien? —grité para hacerme oír por sobre el jaleo.

—S-sí… Creo q-que sí… —contestó ella tartamudeando.

—¿Cómo están Tenten y Matsuri?

—No lo sé Sakura… Sólo m-me cogieron a mí…Sakura, ¿Qué está pasando?

No contesté. La incité a darse prisa y en seguida llegamos al carro. Allí estaban las criadas; Matsuri llorando y Tenten intentando consolarla. Así era Tenten, fuerte incluso en los momentos de mayor adversidad.

—¡Ino-sama! —gritó la castaña cuando vio llegar a su ama, despeinada, sucia y con el kimono hecho una pena.

Dejé a Ino con las criadas y salí a buscar a Neji. Estaba preocupada porque cuando nos fuimos tenía una herida en el brazo que sangraba copiosamente. Me sentí estúpida por preocuparme tanto; era un guerrero que debía dar su vida si con eso nos protegía, además de ser un imbécil.

De todas formas, las dudas no interfirieron en mi decisión de buscarle. Le hallé tirado en el suelo, a punto de ser atravesado por la katana enemiga. No lo pensé dos veces; a la mierda su orgullo de guerrero y su muerte honorable en batalla. Tensé el arco y disparé encomendándome a los dioses.

Si bien cuando quise salvar a Ino y reventarle el cráneo a ese malnacido no acerté, esta vez estuve mucho más cerca de conseguirlo. Mi flecha se coló por en entre los huecos entre la armadura y el casco y se hundió con firmeza en el cuello del ladrón, que cayó en redondo mientras luchaba por respirar.

Neji consiguió ponerse en pie, y buscó a su salvador. Se sorprendió de ver que su salvador era una salvadora a la que había humillado por no saber disparar como un hombre más de una vez.

Justo cuando pensé que se acercaría a mí, bien para agradecerme bien para echarme en cara no haber buscado un lugar seguro, su cara se puso aún más pálida. Fruncí mi ceño confundida por la expresión de temor de su rostro, y ya iba a darme la vuelta para ver qué miraba detrás de mí con tanto horror, pero entonces sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me fallaron las piernas. Todo se volvió negro y ya no supe nada más.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó una voz.<p>

—Aún no despierta. —contestó otra.

Oía aquellas voces como si estuvieran muy lejos, y sólo me llegara el eco. Recuerdo que la cabeza me dolía horrores, y que luchaba desesperadamente por despertar, pero no lo conseguía.

—¡Escuchad: está hablando! ¿Va a despertar? —preguntó de nuevo la primera voz con ansiedad. Era una voz grave, seguramente de hombre.

—No creo que lo haga, lleva toda la mañana balbuceando cosas y no abre los ojos. Siempre dice algo de un arco, pero la verdad es que no se le entiende bien —dijo la otra voz, que correspondía a una fémina.

Cada vez las oía menos distorsionadas y se me hacían más familiares. Me hice más consciente de mi cuerpo, y podía sentir que estaba recostada en algo blandito y mullido, y se estaba muy a gusto. Si no fuera porque el sol me estaba dando en plena cara, no me hubiera importado quedarme así para siempre.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dar una señal de que estaba despierta y abrí un poco los párpados. Abrí la boca y balbucí algo que ni yo entendí.

—¡Ya despierta! —dijo la mujer con emoción y alivio.

Distinguí entonces la figura de Ino, y cuando intenté levantarme se me hizo imposible. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y mi hermana me forzó a mantenerme tumbada haciendo caso omiso de mis quejas.

—Sakura-chan, ¿es que no te puedes estar quieta un momento? ¿No ves que no estás en condiciones de levantarte, cabezona? —dijo casi con burla la rubia.

—Ino… —dije. Sentía la boca seca. —¿Qué ha pasado?

Me llegaron imágenes del día anterior, de los bandidos atacando el campamento, de Ino siendo llevada por unos desgraciados y de Neji en el suelo a punto de ser asesinado. Entonces me entró el pánico.

—Ino, ¿qué mierda ha pasado?

—Eh, eh. Relájate, ¿quieres? Conseguirás que se te abra la herida.

Me senté en el tatami con ayuda de la rubia y me palpé la cabeza. La tenía vendada junto con el hombro derecho. Una vez más pregunté qué había pasado, pero esta vez fue la voz masculina la que contestó.

—Nos atacaron una banda de rufianes buscando oro o kimonos por los que pudieran sacar algo. —habló Neji. Iba sin armadura, solo con un kimono masculino muy sencillo. —Al final no consiguieron sacar mucho; mis hombres los detuvieron.

—Nos hemos desviado del rumbo —comentó Ino. —Íbamos a ir por el bosque, pero después del ataque había bastante gente herida; así que tuvimos que buscar el pueblecito más cercano. Ahora estamos alojados en una posada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Desde ayer por la noche, y ya es mediodía. —contestó Ino.

—Os golpearon en la cabeza cuando intentabais haceros la heroína —dijo el de los ojos blancos con algo parecido a la burla.

—¡Te salvé la vida! —grité.

—¡Y aún no sé en qué pensabais! ¡Podrían haberos herido! No volváis a hacer nada parecido.

—¡No tendría que haberlo hecho si hubierais cumplido con vuestra palabra de protegernos! —hablé exasperada.

Al momento de decirlo sentí que tendría que haberme tragado aquellas palabras. Neji frunció el ceño y endureció sus facciones. Le había dado donde más le dolía; su orgullo.

—Lo lamento; mi deber era protegeros y al final me tuvisteis que proteger vos. No volverá a suceder.

Acto seguido se levantó y salió de la habitación. Ino, que no había participado en nuestra discusión, me miró con reproche.

—No deberías haber dicho eso. Bastante culpable se sentía ya por no haber podido cumplir con su deber. Además, ha pasado toda la noche a tu lado. Si hubieras visto cómo temblaba cuando el médico habló de la seriedad de tu herida.

—¿Quién decíais que me había golpeado? —dije en un triste intento de cambiar de tema. Ino se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, pero no dijo nada.

—No lo sabemos; era uno más de los que nos atacaron. Neji lo mandó ejecutar públicamente en la plaza del pueblo antes que el resto de prisioneros.

No supe qué contestar a eso, así que simplemente no dije nada. Acepto que me había pasado de la raya, pero es que de verdad no soporto este mundo machista. Le había salvado la vida y aún así a él todo lo que le importaba era que una "dama" como yo se hiciera daño.

Ino me retiró las vendas y me lavó con el agua de un barreño que unas criadas habían traído. La herida de la cabeza era una pequeña brecha, pero sangraba abundantemente, y la del hombro no era muy profunda. Sé que me golpearon en la cabeza, pero nunca supe cómo había llegado esa herida a mi hombro. Supuse que me golpearon en algún momento mientras corría de un lado a otro y la adrenalina nubló el dolor, impidiéndome percibirla.

La rubia aseguró que en ambas me quedaría marca. Esto era un problema; era una noble y no debería haber más cicatriz en mi cuerpo que el ombligo. Me consoló diciendo que por lo menos la de la cabeza la taparía el pelo y la del hombro no la vería más que mi marido.

"Marido". Cuando dijo esa palabra se hizo el silencio y el ambiente se tensó. Yo no quise volver a pensar en el futuro e intenté recordar alguna canción para mantener mi mente ocupada, pero no pude ignorar la lágrima que resbalaba por mi espalda. Ino lloraba de nuevo.

—¿Cuántos días pueden quedar de viaje? Tengo ganas de ver a Hinata. ¿la recuerdas?

—Sí. —contestó Ino. Su voz sonaba completamente normal; siempre fue una gran actriz. —La última vez que la vimos éramos muy niñas, pero aún la recuerdo. Era la persona más dulce que he conocido nunca, con diferencia. Espero que el tiempo no la haya cambiado mucho.

Mis heridas ya habían sido lavadas y vendadas de nuevo, e Ino me recomendó descansar. Salió de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire, como cada vez que estaba deprimida, y yo miré por la ventana de la diminuta habitación.

No había suficientes habitaciones en la posada, así que los criados se habían quedado al aire libre. Los malditos ladrones no habían matado a muchos, pero había bastantes heridos, aunque ninguno de gravedad. Seguramente Neji querría continuar el viaje tan pronto como fuera posible, ya que llevábamos algo de retraso.

Neji… Maldición, me había pasado un poco. Un poco bastante. Mi carácter siempre me metía en problemas, problemas de los que luego Ino me sacaba, pero esta vez era distinto. Me dolía sinceramente haberle hecho daño, pero no soportaba la idea de que la gente a mi alrededor se preocupara por mí por ser hija de un Daymio y no porque realmente les importara.

Neji sólo estaba preocupado por mí porque podrían sancionarle si algo nos pasaba a mí o a Ino, no porque realmente le importáramos. El señor Don Perfecto quería hacer bien su trabajo, cumplir con su deber. Sin embargo, si yo sólo fuera una criada, no le importaría lo más mínimo.

Un momento… ¿De verdad admitía que me dolía que no se preocupara por mí por quien soy? No debería importarme tanto, él sólo era un samurái más. Claro que Kakashi también era un samurái, y él sí me importaba. Pero Neji…

Lo pensé durante un rato y llegué a la conclusión de que me sentía culpable por lo que le había gritado. Decidí no darle más vueltas y echarme a dormir un rato para descansar. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

><p>Neji había salido a pasear para despejarse un poco. Mis palabras le habían herido y necesitaba sacárselas de la cabeza como fuera. ¿Cómo podía haberle hablado así una mujer, por muy noble que fuera? Sabía que yo tenía razón; había roto su promesa de protegernos y había acabado salvándole yo.<p>

Se sentía realmente frustrado y totalmente inútil. Para él lo más importante era honrar a sus antepasados, todos samuráis y muertos en batalla, cumpliendo su deber. Pero había fallado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de decepción de Hiashi-sama cuando le informara del incidente.

Caminando y absorto como estaba en sus cosas, no se percató de que había acabado llegando a la plaza del pueblo, donde aún los criados se afanaban en limpiar la sangre de los desgraciados que se habían dejado capturar.

Se le revolvieron las tripas al ver los cadáveres recientes pero que el calor del verano y la humedad del ambiente empezaban a pudrir con asombrosa rapidez. El olor nauseabundo tampoco ayudaba y se vio obligado a salir de ahí si no quería acabar enfermo.

En el camino a la posada, una voz conocida y dulce le sorprendió.

—No le hagáis caso, Neji-san. No lo decía en serio.

Ino se dirigió a Neji caminando lentamente, envuelta en un kimono naranja un poco chillón con flores de campanilla estampadas.

—A mí me parece que le salió del alma, Ino-sama —contestó Neji frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

—Puede ser —concedió la rubia sonriendo. —Pero es sólo porque no soporta que nadie la ponga por debajo por ser una mujer. Sakura siempre fue algo peculiar.

—¿Una rebelde?

Ino estalló en suaves carcajadas.

—Tanto como una rebelde no, pero no se deja domar como las demás damas de su clase. No se resigna a pensar que ha de obedecer a su marido en un futuro, que se ha de pasar el resto de sus días tejiendo o escribiendo versos. Cuando la conozcáis comprenderéis a lo que me refiero.

Ino se fue a la posada, seguramente ver cómo estaba yo. Neji se quedó pensando en la breve conversación sostenida. Ninguna mujer le había levantado la voz antes, ni siquiera la esposa de su señor.

"_Puede que ella sea diferente"_, pensó.


	6. Los Estanques

**Para Diana-chan:**

¡Hola! Lo primero: muchísimas gracias por leer y además comentar. ¡Ya empezaba a pensar que nadie lo haría! Me alegro de que te guste.

Sé que Neji es muy machista, pero hay que pensar que se encuentran en el Japón feudal, en el que el machismo estaba muy asentado. Como dato histórico, diré que las mujeres se presentaban con expresiones que literalmente significaban "Este ser inútil se llama …".

Sobre la pareja final: habrá un poco de Nejisaku, Gaasaku y Sasusaku si se puede todo. No puedo revelar quién es la pareja definitiva porque también revelaría el final. Es que es un poco complicado lo que tengo en la cabeza XD

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar una vez más. ¡Besos!

* * *

><p>Despuntó el alba y el capitán de los samuráis decidió que era buen momento para continuar la marcha, sin importarle si los criados ya estaban recuperados de sus heridas y estaban capacitados para caminar.<p>

Viajar siempre me pareció muy aburrido; horas y horas en un carruaje sin más que hacer para pasar el rato que entablar conversación con mis acompañantes, pero este viaje se me estaba haciendo especialmente largo.

Por mi mente rodaban los recuerdos vividos el día anterior y me torturaban. No quise ser borde con Neji, pero no me entra en la cabeza que haya quien me infravalore por ser mujer.

Descorrí ligeramente la cortina y todo lo que vi fue su espalda. Volví a poner la cortina en su sitio y seguí martilleándome la cabeza con lo mismo.

—No te impacientes, Sakura. —dijo Ino de repente, sabiendo lo mucho que odiaba estar sin hacer nada. —Neji-san dijo que como muy tarde llegaríamos por la noche.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté confundida. —Creí que el viaje era mucho más largo.

—Avanzamos un poco cuando aún estabas inconsciente. —aclaró la rubia.

La conversación acabó ahí. Miré a Ino de reojo y la noté mucho más relajada que al partir de su feudo. No le gustaba la idea de casarse con un desconocido y no volver a ver a su padre, pero que su marido pudiera ser el Emperador o el Shogún la fascinaba, nublando su tristeza inicial.

Qué bien la conocía.

* * *

><p>El cielo se había vuelto rojo. Era uno de esos atardeceres en los que parece que el cielo se va a incendiar, y aun así no te importaría, porque quedas maravillada con su belleza.<p>

Mi corazón dio un pequeño vuelco cuando, espiando furtivamente a Neji a través de la cortina, se puso a nuestra altura y se acercó a la pequeña ventana, pillándome in fraganti en mi escrutinio.

—¿Ibais a decirme algo, Sakura-sama? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Mierda",_ pensé. _"Felicidades Sakura, ahora su ego debe estar por el cielo. ¡Le estabas mirando embobada!" _Claro que, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Admirar su figura recortándose contra el sol del atardecer era demasiado tentador.

—¿Queda mucho para llegar? —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Ni siquiera me contestó. Se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza señalando enfrente de nosotros. Asomé un poco la cabeza, buscando encontrar la respuesta, y pude disfrutar de la preciosa vista de la mansión Hyuga bajo el crepúsculo.

Era una casa de estilo tradicional enorme, lo cual se podía apreciar a pesar de la distancia. Cerca de la casa, construida sobre una ligera elevación del terreno, había algo que brillaba. Más tarde descubriría que se trataba de la luz reflejada en bellos estanques, pero en ese momento me pareció simplemente mágico.

Llegamos a las afueras del feudo cercano al castillo. Los aldeanos subyugados al patriarca de los Hyuga, Hiashi-sama, se iban inclinando a nuestro paso. Según nos acercamos al centro del pueblecito, salieron a recibirnos dos samuráis, los cuales poseían aquellos ojos blancos que a un tiempo me recordaban a espíritus del inframundo y además me hipnotizaban.

—Neji-sempai —habló uno de ellos. —Bienvenido. Hiashi-sama le espera.

—Bien, gracias Kō.

Neji nos guió por la aldea y luego la comitiva arribó en la casa ya descrita. En la entrada principal esperaba quien, por mis recuerdos, deducía era Hiashi-sama. A su derecha la bella Hinata, cuyo aspecto no se diferenciaba del de antaño. A la izquierda del patriarca, una niña parecida a Hinata pero que yo no había visto nunca.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada. —empezó Hiashi-sama cuando hubimos bajado de del carruaje. Yo apenas me tenía en pie; tenía las piernas dormidas. —Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable.

Ino y yo nos miramos de soslayo sin decir nada, y noté cómo Neji se tensaba detrás de nosotras, escupiendo en voz casi inaudible una maldición.

—Sobre eso… —balbució Neji. —Me gustaría hablar con vos luego…

Hiashi frunció el ceño ligeramente pero no comentó nada al respecto y siguió con la bienvenida. Aunque Hiashi no le dijera nada a Neji delante de nosotras, tuve la sensación de que le caería una buena cuando nos retirásemos.

—Os presento a mi hija Hanabi. —dijo con orgullo mirando a la niña de su izquierda. —A Hinata ya la conocéis.

Su voz cambió tanto cuando habló de las hermanas que dejó bien claro que Hinata no era su preferida. La heredera bajó la vista con tristeza. Hasta ella se daba cuenta del humillante trato preferencial de su padre.

—Hinata-chan, llévalas a las habitaciones de invitados. —ordenó Hiashi.

Hinata se acercó a nosotras con la misma expresión dulce de siempre en su rostro. No me pareció feliz desde un principio, así que imaginé que su sonrisa era falsa. Nos llevó a nuestros dormitorios y se despidió hasta el día siguiente, alegando que seguramente estaríamos cansadas y no querríamos hablar.

* * *

><p>La habitación en la que nos hallábamos era espaciosa, decorada austeramente pero aun así tenía un toque hogareño. Ino y Hinata estaba tejiendo, y yo miraba su labor. Cuando me ofrecieron tejer con ellas no pude suprimir mi expresión de horror. Nunca se me dieron bien las cosas de niñas.<p>

Hinata nos había hablado de su vida en los últimos años, e Ino y yo hicimos lo propio. Las tres nos lamentamos juntas por la pérdida de nuestras madres a edad temprana y a la morena se le saltaron las lágrimas. Quise cambiar de tema y, tonta de mí, no se me ocurrió más que sacar "el tema".

—Hinata-chan, ¿tú qué opinas sobre el posible matrimonio?

—Yo no opino nada —dijo tras una breve pausa. —Es una forma de traer honor a mi clan y mi padre está feliz de que una de sus hijas pueda enlazar con la Familia Real.

Tuve el presentimiento de que esas palabras habían sido ensayadas, como si Hiashi le hubiera dado a su hija un guión y ella tuviera que interpretarlo. Después de tanto tiempo sigo creyendo que Hinata sólo deseaba destacar, que su padre se fijara en ella y reconociera su esfuerzo, aunque ella jamás me lo confirmara.

Me pareció terriblemente triste que ella "no opinara nada". ¿Hasta ese punto la habían anulado? Nunca me pareció una chica con mucha personalidad, pero más tarde tendría oportunidad de descubrir su naturaleza valiente.

—Si sois como recuerdo —dijo Hinata—, entonces vos no estaréis de acuerdo con esa unión, ¿verdad Sakura-san?

No creo que Hinata lo dijera con malicia, pero no sé por qué no me sentó bien. Decir que estaba en contra de casarme con un miembro de la Familia Real era casi un delito que me hacía quedar como poco menos que una criminal rebelde, aunque lo que dijo fuera cierto.

No contesté a la pregunta, evité la mirada inquisitiva de Ino que esperaba por mi respuesta y salí de aquella habitación rumbo al jardín, buscando algo de aire fresco. Aunque con el calor y humedad del ambiente, demás está decir que sólo conseguí sentirme más asfixiada.

Mis pasos se detuvieron al escuchar voces tras una de las estancias con salida al jardín.

* * *

><p>—Me has decepcionado, Neji. —dijo Hiashi con dureza.<p>

Neji, sentado de rodillas delante de su señor, que tenía la misma postura, apretó los puños arrugando la yukata y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué dirá el Emperador si Sakura es desposada y se descubre la cicatriz en su hombro? ¡Por Kami, Neji! ¿Qué estabas haciendo en ese momento?

Ante esa pregunta, por la mente de Neji pasaron los angustiosos momentos en los que aquel tipo se alzaba sobre él a punto de matarle y Sakura le salvaba. No, nunca reconocería que una mujer le había salvado. Sería el hazmerreír y el cotilleo preferido entre la nobleza.

—Está bien. No le des más vueltas de momento. —concedió Hiashi. —Pero si piden que alguien se responsabilice, no quiero tener nada que ver. Tú sabrás lo que tu honor te dicta.

Hiashi abandonó la estancia, pero Neji permaneció petrificado. Si pedían un responsable, probablemente el castigo sería la muerte, ya que se decía que el Emperador no era precisamente un ser compasivo. Muchas veces no era ni razonable.

Bien, pues él no huiría como rata cobarde. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hiashi abandonó la habitación, yo permanecí muy quieta detrás de la puerta corredera de papel de arroz tras la que había estado escuchando en plan espía. No fue hasta que lo hube procesado que decidí que lo mejor sería salir de ahí antes de que me pillaran.<p>

Di un pasito, sin hacer ruido, y luego otro, y después la puerta corredera con salida al jardín se abrió.

—¿Sakura-sama? —preguntó Neji alzando una ceja.

Me quedé estática en mi sitio, un sudor frío recorriendo mi espalda y mis manos. Preparé la sonrisa más inocente de la que era capaz y me di la vuelta lentamente, dispuesta a largarme de allí en cuanto Neji bajara la guardia.

—Neji-san —empecé con voz melosa. —¿Qué tal estáis? Parecéis cansado. Mejor será que me vaya y os deje, que el viaje se ha hecho muy duro.

Di un paso grande, casi iba a empezar a correr. Pero su voz me lo impidió.

—¿Lo habéis escuchado? —parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, así que decidí que lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—Sí —contesté firme. —Neji-san, lo siento mucho. —Neji pareció sorprenderse de mi disculpa, pero no lo expresó con palabras. —No debería haber salido del carruaje. Debí haberme quedado dentro con Ino y las criadas. Si no hubiera salido, ahora estaríais muerto, pero también ahora pueden mataros por la cicatriz que me gané al salir.

Estaba un poco confundida; las cosas se retorcían y se me hacía difícil expresarlas con palabras. Creo que ni yo entendía muy bien lo que dije en ese momento, pero el capitán no aparentaba estar tan perdido como yo.

—Está bien —dijo finalmente tras un silencio tenso mientras suspiraba. —No le deis más vueltas. Yo voy a estar bien, he salido de situaciones peores.

Hizo un amago des sonrisa, y cerró la puerta, ocultándose tras ella. A mí me latía fuerte el corazón, y no me sacaba de la cabeza ese intento de sonrisa fallida. Creo que nunca le vi sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Hinata y Hanabi copiaban los movimientos y gestos de Ino mientras la rubia intentaba enseñarles a hacer coronas de flores. Otra cosa que me invitaron a hacer con ellas pero que no intenté por respeto a las flores; no se merecían acabar destrozadas por mis manos cuando Ino podía hacer arte con ellas. Ella era muy aficionada al Ikebana y otros artes de arreglos de flores.<p>

Los días pasaban lentamente. No queríamos empezar a viajar de nuevo hasta finales de verano, para no sufrir tanto con el calor asfixiante. Además, no tenía sentido llegar demasiado pronto, porque las bodas no se celebraban hasta el otoño.*

El tiempo que estuve en aquella casa me di cuenta de las rígidas normas que regulaban los actos y conducta de sus miembros. Daba la impresión de que todo estaba cronometrado y que cualquier retraso podía romper su equilibrio. Y desde el más insignificante de los criados hasta el patriarca seguía las normas y cumplía los horarios.

Sobre Hiashi-sama, solía ponerle flores a un altar dedicado a Amaterasu, Diosa del Sol. Supuse que su apellido venía de la adoración a esta deidad.** Noté clara preferencia por Hanabi, la cual daba igual lo que hiciera, era más diestra que Hinata en todo, desde tejer hasta las coronas de flores, pasando por la escritura de Hiragama. ***

Hinata era la heredera, pero a su padre no parecía importarle despreciarla, incluso en público. Llegué a creer que Hiashi se alegraba de que Hinata tuviera que marcharse, porque mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: Hinata se iría lejos dejando a Hanabi como futura líder del clan y conseguiría emparentar con la Realeza. No me parecía justo, pero no era mi casa y no iba a meterme con una forma de pensar y unas tradiciones milenarias.

Hanabi era una niña dulce, pero con el transcurrir sereno del tiempo vi tras esa máscara de dulzura que era más astuta de lo que le achacaría a una niña de cerca de once años, doce como mucho. No dio señales de ser fría y calculadora, pero algo en su mirar albar, en sus gestos, la delataba. Nunca sabría precisar qué era.

Ino parecía estar en su salsa en aquella casa que a mí me parecía tan triste. La trataban como una princesa, mejor que a mí. No es que me trataran mal, entiéndase, pero los Yamanaka tenían más influencia que los Haruno. Y aquí me lo restregaban sin perder ocasión; eran muy clasistas.

Volviendo de nuevo a las coronas de flores, los pétalos rosas y el olor dulzón del polen disperso en el aire, Hanabi había acabado con su arreglo floral. A Hinata aún le quedaba un poco, y adiviné por su expresión frustrada que no le estaba saliendo bien y estaba a punto de mandar todo aquello al cuerno.

—Vaya Hanabi. —exclamó Ino sorprendida. —Te ha quedado muy bien. ¿De verdad que no lo habías hecho nunca?

Hanabi lanzó lo que supuse quería ser una sonrisa tímida que sólo la rubia se tragó, porque lo que éramos Hinata y yo ya habíamos visto su "yo" interior y no nos la colaba. _"Maldita criaja del diablo"_, pensé.

No me entraba en la cabeza que una hermana pudiera humillar a otra sólo para ocupar su posición dentro del clan. Nunca tuve hermanos biológicos, pero Ino y Tenten eran lo que más se le parecía.

Entró Hiashi en la sala apenas había terminado Ino de hablar y preguntó qué hacíamos. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando Hanabi le mostró el precioso arreglo y volvió a poner el rostro serio al ver el de Hinata. Agradeció a la rubia por enseñarles a sus hijas y me preguntó por qué yo no las había acompañado en la actividad.

—Lo siento Hiashi-sama, no me gustan los arreglos —dije sonriendo.

—¿No? Curioso, a todas las damas les suelen gustar.

—Pues ya veis que a mí no. Tampoco me gusta componer poemas, ni tejer. Son cosas aburridas y superficiales.

Hiashi pareció asombrado, y yo me temí que me diera una charla sobre lo que las señoritas podíamos o no hacer, pero hizo todo lo contrario.

—Ah, sí. Neji me comentó algo de que preferíais actividades menos… femeninas —no sé si lo que había en su voz era burla.

—Sí, es cierto —aseguré con furia interna. —Especialmente rescatar a damiselas en apuros. Pregúntele a su sobrino, él sabe de qué hablo —añadí cuando vi que no sabía a qué me refería.

Sí, Neji era sobrino del patriarca. En el clan Hyuga era normal que la mitad de la familia, la rama principal podríamos decir, se encargara de administrar las tierras y la otra mitad, llamémosla rama secundaria, se encargara de la protección del líder. Al ser familia, se reducían las posibilidades de que los samuráis traicionaran a su señor. Era una de las miles de costumbres de este misterioso clan.

Puse una excusa tonta para escapar y salí al jardín. Cuando llegué a la casa vi algo que brillaba en la lejanía y ahora estaba dispuesta a descubrir qué era. Caminé y caminé -aquel jardín era tan enorme que parecía no acabar-, hasta que llegué a lo que parecía un pequeño lago en medio de la propiedad.

El lago, o sería más correcto decir estanque, rodeado de árboles de sakura, debía ser precioso en primavera, que es cuando florece. Sus aguas eran limpias, y estaban pobladas por pececillos de llamativos colores, los koi, importados de algún rincón remoto de la China****.

Era atravesado en su centro por un puente de madera que no dudé en usar para desplazarme de lado a lado y poder admirarlo entero. Los peces no se asustaban a oír mis pisadas por sobre sus cabezas, sino que por el contrario se acercaban como esperando algo. Lamenté no llevar algo de pan o similares para echárselos.

Me agaché dificultosamente por las plataformas, el peinado y el kimono y sumergí la mano en el agua. Los peces se acercaron y me hicieron cosquillas al rozarme. Parecían estar muy acostumbrados a la presencia de personas, aunque no hubiera nadie allí en ese momento.

—Sakura-sama.

Me corrijo: no había nadie. Levanté la cabeza más por educación que por otra cosa, porque hubiera podido reconocer esa voz aunque pasaran mil años.

—¿Queréis algo, Neji-san? —fui brusca. Las palabras de Hiashi sobre mis preferencias "poco femeninas" aún dolían.

Neji no dijo nada acerca mi tono y se conformó con arquear una ceja.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó sereno.

Me sentí como una niña cuando le pillan haciendo alguna travesura, pero se me pasó rápido. Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo; sólo me aislaba del mundo.

—Nada, ¿por qué? ¿Os sorprende que no esté practicando el tiro con arco?

Ahora sí parecía perdido. Pero no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. No le había salvado la vida para que luego él se riera de mi conducta poco femenina.

—No es eso Sakura-sama. Sólo me preguntaba por qué no estabais en la casa cenando.

—¿Por qué le habéis contado a Hiashi-sama que me gusta el tiro con arco? Se ha burlado de mí.

—No veo qué tiene de malo; parecíais muy orgullosa de ello cuando os vi practicarlo.

—Pero lo que seguramente no le hayas dicho es que os salvé la vida —dije irritada.

—No lo creí conveniente —dijo él simplemente.

—Así que no lo creíais conveniente… —yo estaba furiosa. Aquel tipo hacía lo que le convenía. —Pues os salvé. Me debéis la vida.

—¡No os debo nada! —el señor tallado en piedra empezaba a irritarse.

—Claro que sí, amigo mío —utilicé mi mejor tono sarcástico. —Y si tenéis honor como samurái, me devolveréis el favor cuando os lo solicite.

Neji apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea. Sabía que llevaba razón; yo le había salvado y ahora su vida era mía. Si tenía un mínimo de honor, cumpliría con su parte.

"_Veremos quién gana_" pensé victoriosa.

* * *

><p>* Si mal no recuerdo, hay bodas japonesas que se celebran en otoño porque dicen trae buena suerte.<p>

** Hyuga significa "hacia el sol", de ahí su adoración a Amaterasu, diosa del sol.

*** El hiragana es un tipo de escritura más sencilla que los kanji y que suelen usar más los niños actualmente. En la época feudal, al creer que la inteligencia femenina era limitada, este tipo de escritura estaba destinado a las mujeres.

**** Los koi son una especie de carpas. No eran de origen japonés, sino chino. Se volvieron muy populares y fueron importados, introduciendo así la especie en Japón.

¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? En el de la semana que viene hablaremos sobre el origen de los clanes, por lo que algo de mitología habrá, para quien le guste.

Ahora me despido. ¡Feliz 2012!


	7. Leyendas y escapada

Para Diana-chan:

¡Felices Fiestas a ti también! No sufras por la pareja final XD De momento es todo Nejisaku, pero muy prontito empieza la fase Gaasau y Sasusaku ^^ Nejisaku va a seguir habiendo, pero combinado con los otros dos.

Tienes razón; los favores no se cobran. Pero antiguamente si te salvaban la vida, tú debías hacerle un favor igual de grande a esa persona que te había salvado, e incluso al deberle la vida podía terminar con tu vida perteneciendo a esa persona. Pero Sakura no va a ser tan extremista XD

Gracias por leer y comentar.

¡Disfrutad del capi!

* * *

><p>Mi enfado con Neji no había pasado. Aunque fuera cierto que me gustaran actividades más orientadas al género masculino, me sentó como una patada en la cara el tono de Hiashi-sama.<p>

El verano pasaba y yo seguía dándole vueltas a la que para mí era una humillación, y en todo ese tiempo no hice caso a Neji, siempre cada uno por su lado. Le lanzaba miradas de soslayo y siempre que lo hacía le descubría en la pequeña travesura de mirarme demasiado. No debería fijarse en una dama que estaba tan por encima de él socialmente; alguien podría pensar mal.

Una de esas veces, en que le pillaba observándome, decidí mirarle abiertamente yo también. No bajó la mirada y su rostro era serio, como si realmente no me estuviera viendo, sino que estuviera metido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, creo que llegué a vislumbrar algo parecido a la culpabilidad en ella, pero nunca sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta. Después de todo, él y todo su clan era un misterio para mí.

Creo que estuve distante y pensativa por aquellos días, ya que Ino notó algo extraño en mí y me preguntó si me pasaba algo que no le hubiera contado.

—Bueno… —vacilé, pero luego decidí hablar claro. —Es que el otro día escuché una conversación entre Neji-san y Hiashi-sama.

Le relaté lo que escuché y como me sentía, no sólo porque pudieran hacerle daño por mi imprudencia, sino también por la burla hacia mi conducta. Ino escuchó pacientemente, y cuando terminé pareció quitarle importancia, alegando que yo nunca me había sentido mal por ser "diferente" de lo que el mundo espera de una noble y que no debería dejar que me afectara.

—Creo que deberías seguir practicando el tiro con arco y la equitación. —dijo la rubia. —Pero creo que no te permitirán continuar con el arte de la espada.

Kakashi me intentó enseñar a manejar una espada, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de practicar, e Ino tenía razón. Ya no estaba en mi casa y tendría suerte si me dejaban siquiera montar un caballo. Suspiré y agradecí a Ino por el consejo.

Nos encaminamos a buscar a Hinata, pero tras mirar en las habitaciones y en la sala donde normalmente tejían o pasábamos el día decidimos ir a preguntar a Hanabi, ya hartas de buscar hasta en las cocinas y demás espacios dedicados a los siervos.

—¿Mi hermana? —preguntó Hanabi pensativa. —Pues a lo mejor está en la biblioteca. Padre dijo que tenía que poner en orden los pergaminos y rollos, y mi hermana se ofreció a la tarea.

Hicimos caso de Hanabi y nos dirigimos a la estancia que ejercía como biblioteca. Abrimos la puerta corredera tras pedir permiso y pudimos apreciar las estanterías, llenas de pergaminos amarillentos por el tiempo.

El kimono elegante y azul con flores moradas de Hinata destacaba entre los rollos amontonados, esperando a ser recolocados. Me pareció curioso que usara un kimono tan llamativo cuando ella era tan discreta.

—Hinata-san —llamó Ino su atención. —Te estábamos buscando. ¿Qué haces?

—Ino-san, Sakura-san —saludó la chica de ojos níveos. —Estoy ordenando los pergaminos del clan Hyuga.

—¿Pergaminos? —pregunté interesada. —¿Qué contienen?

—Viejas leyendas sobre el origen de los clanes más importantes. —contestó Hinata sonriendo amablemente. —El clan Hyuga es el encargado de guardarlos desde hace generaciones.

¿Leyendas? Nunca había oído hablar acerca de la existencia de leyendas sobre el origen de clanes nobles. Aquel aburrido y caluroso día de repente se puso interesante. Quizás sólo eran cuentos infantiles, pero sería mejor escucharlos antes que seguir dando vueltas por la casa como alma en pena atormentándome por lo de siempre.

—Hinata-chan —habló Ino —Si quieres te ayudamos. Y después puedes contarnos algunas de esas leyendas.

Para que Ino se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar y luego a escuchar cuentos de niños tenía que estar realmente aburrida. No pude evitar sonreír en gesto desenfadado viendo cómo, mientras ordenábamos, Ino iba colocando los pergaminos en la estantería que mejor le parecía y Hinata iba detrás de ella cogiendo esos mismos pergaminos y colocándolos justo en la estantería de la otra punta de la habitación. Ino se disculpaba avergonzada, para luego volver a cometer el mismo error veinte veces.

"_Pobre Hinata",_ pensé divertida mientras veía que la joven empezaba a sudar por estar de aquí para allá. _"Seguro que si no estuviéramos aquí, ya habría terminado."_

Una vez acabamos de ordenar, Hinata nos acercó unos cojines sobre los que nos sentamos. Ino alisó las arrugas que se formaron en su kimono de un color verde suave con estampados en flores amarillas y yo hice otro tanto con el mío en color rosa.

—¿Os gustaría saber la historia de algún clan en particular? —preguntó Hinata.

—¡Sí! ¡Empecemos por el mío! —chilló Ino emocionada. Así que no estaba aburrida, de verdad quería saber acerca de su historia.

Hinata se acercó a una de las estanterías y cogió un rollo, que luego volvió a guardar y sacó otro. Lo desenrolló y al ver el kanji "Yamanaka" sonrío. Volvió a donde estábamos nosotras y empezó a leerlo para ella. Después, habló.

—En el clan Yamanaka se adora a la diosa Sengen-sama. —Ino asintió confirmándolo. —"Yamanaka" viene a ser algo así como "montaña", y Sengen-sama es la diosa del monte Fuji, uno de los más importantes del país.

Empezó a leer los difíciles kanjis.

" _Se dice que antiguamente los bandidos y criminales más peligrosos de Honsu__1 __se ocultaban en el monte Fuji. Provocaban incendios, masacraban a los animales y dejaban desperdicios en el monte sin importarles que fuera sagrado. La diosa Sengen, cansada de aguantar la humillación hacia el monte, y por tanto hacia su persona, emprendió un viaje en busca de un guerrero capaz de proteger su monte._

_Fue entonces cuando halló a un joven samurái, del que cayó profundamente enamorada. La diosa le nombró guardián del monte, y con el tiempo llegó a enamorarse de él. Pero el joven samurái no era feliz; pues aún con el tiempo recordaba a una campesina de su aldea que le había robado el corazón._

_Cuando Sengen-sama supo el por qué de su agonía, montó en cólera, haciendo que el monte entrara en erupción. Después de esto, decidió acabar con la vida de la campesina, pero el samurái rogó por su vida amenazando con suicidarse para acompañar a su amada. La diosa, derrotada, les permitió casarse, y el joven fundó su propio clan._

_Después de esto, la diosa se internó en la montaña y cayó en un profundo sueño. El nuevo clan se consagró a cuidar el monte y una vez muerto el samurái, sus hijos ocuparon su lugar, permitiéndole a su padre marchar en paz hacia el descanso eterno."_

Hinata levantó la cabeza del papel, enrolló cuidadosamente el rollo y nos miró. Ino parecía pensativa, como si no entendiera algo del todo.

—Pero —empezó la rubia no muy convencida—, si eso es cierto, ¿por qué mi familia no se dedica a proteger el monte?

—Ino, sólo es una leyenda. —dijo Hinata, paciente y siempre con una sonrisa. —No es cierta, sólo es una explicación imaginaria al por qué de los apellidos o de la adoración a un kami.

Ino no dejaba de sentirse decepcionada, pensando que tendría que haber sabido desde un principio que era sólo un cuento para niños, y eso se reflejaba en su rostro. Desvié la vista de la rubia y me concentré en Hinata.

—Hinata-chan —llamé atrayendo su atención. —¿Hay algo entre esos pergaminos sobre el clan Haruno?

Hinata ni siquiera se molestó en revolver pergaminos de las estanterías antes de contestarme con un rotundo "No".

—Es que sólo hay leyendas acerca de los más… conocidos —trató de excusarse Hinata ligeramente sonrojada.

Para mí era obvio que la palabra que más encajaba era "importante", no "conocido". Pero sé que Hinata lo dijo temiendo que pudiese ofenderme. Además, ella no había dicho ninguna mentira; el clan Haruno era relativamente importante, pero los había muy por encima.

Esa certeza me hizo pensar mucho sobre el por qué el Emperador me había elegido. Si bien nunca llegaría a ser la esposa principal incluso las concubinas debían tener un alto nivel social. Presa de mis cavilaciones, oí hablar a Hinata como si estuviera muy lejos, aunque pude distinguir sus palabras.

—Aunque a lo mejor puedo contarte algo —dijo la joven Hyuga viendo que yo no reaccionaba y pensando tal vez que me había ofendido por considerar mi clan lo insuficientemente… "conocido". —¿A qué deidad reza tu clan?

Hinata era mucho más cultivada que yo en campos como gramática, historia y ahora parece que también en mitología. Para nosotras, mujeres, no era obligatorio saber ni por asomo lo mismo que un hombre, sino sólo lo justito para poder educar a nuestros hijos en un futuro. Aunque después lo tuviéramos que dejar en manos de un instructor.

Entonces recordé con cariño al mío. Iruka-sensei era un hombre increíblemente dulce y sensible, aunque no estuviese muy bien visto que los hombres no fueran fuertes y valientes. Cuando terminó de educarme con lo básico, Kakashi continuó traspasándome su saber. Nunca supe qué había sido de su vida. Dejé atrás mis recuerdos para enfocarme en la pregunta de Hinata-chan.

—Pues la verdad es que no tenemos a ninguna en especial, pero creo recordar que mi madre tenía especial interés en Inari-sama, kami de la fertilidad.

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de mi madre, del que sólo me quedaba un pergamino con su retrato que yo atesoraba en casa. Yo era niña cuando ella y mi padre murieron, y esos trazos sobre papel era lo único que me aseguraba que alguna vez Sayuri existió.

Relaté a mis acompañantes que la adoración que mi madre profesaba a este kami se debía a que pasaron varios años después de casada y no era capaza de concebir un hijo. Mi padre era un hombre serio y poco sentimental, y creo que esa supuesta incapacidad hizo que la guardara rencor. Una vez trajo un médico a casa y éste confirmó la esterilidad de mi madre, provocando que mi padre montara en cólera.

Entonces mi madre viajó al templo de Fushimi Inari-taisha, y según me contó Kakashi en su momento, ella estuvo rezando durante días. Al poco tiempo de regresar a casa, el médico anunció que estaba embarazada. Ello consiguió que padre dejase de profesarle ese desprecio y la tratara como a poco menos que una Emperatriz.

—Me alegro de que Inari-sama fuera benevolente —dijo Hinata. —Seguro que tus padres fueron muy felices cuando naciste.

Decidí omitir el detalle de que mi padre volvió a tratar a mi madre como al barro de sus zapatos cuando nací y le dieron la noticia de que era una niña y no el tan esperado varón al ver que Hinata había cambiado su semblante a uno de profunda tristeza cuando dijo su último comentario.

—Hinata-chan, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Ino preocupada, quien en contadas ocasiones podía llegar a ser más perceptiva que yo.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que probablemente atormentaba a Hinata. Ella había hablado de la felicidad que en teoría habían sentido mis padres con mi nacimiento. Para Hinata, su padre seguramente no era feliz con su existencia.

Le había visto menospreciarla y anteponer a Hanabi hasta tal punto, que Hinata debía sentir que era un fracaso, y que posiblemente su clan entero estaría mejor si ella no hubiera nacido. Como si no fuera digna de respirar su mismo aire. No obstante, yo sabía que esto no era cierto del todo. Sí, su padre la rechazaba, pero los criados parecían infinitamente más a gusto cuando la atendían a ella que cuando lo hacían con Hanabi o Hiashi.

—No estés triste —hablé con decisión. Ella sólo me miró, expectante. —Sé que tal vez pienses que no eres más que tu hermana, o que quizás sería mejor que ella fuera la primogénita, pero eso no lo podemos cambiar. Tú eres la heredera Hyuga, y no tienes por qué ser menos apta para ello que Hanabi.

Ino me miró asombrada. Había intentado advertirme con su mirada de lo peligroso que era andar por esa senda. El clan Hyuga era un clan cerrado, pocos sabían lo que ocurría de puertas para adentro, y yo no era quién para meterme en su intimidad. Sin embargo, yo había decidido hacer caso omiso.

Hinata, en cambio, me miró con miedo. Pero no estaba dirigido a mí, sino a mis palabras. Quizás ella no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente, pero creo que se sintió mal cuando descubrió que era tan obvia para los demás. Si estaba molesta, enfadada o triste, no lo demostró. Se limitó a regalarme la más falsa de las sonrisas, intentando que no me preocupara y ser educada conmigo, para no tener que hablar más.

* * *

><p>Lágrimas cálidas resbalaban por mi rostro, para ir a morir a las aguas del estanque al que me había acostumbrado a visitar. Estaba sentada sobre el puente, con el calzado de plataformas a mi izquierda y mis pies acariciando la superficie del agua. Los peces se acercaban, intentando tal vez que les tirase unas migas de pan, y haciéndome cosquillas.<p>

Esa fatídica mañana d finales de agosto, principios de septiembre, no recuerdo bien, Hiashi-sama nos había reunido a Ino, Hinata y a mí. Cuando entramos en aquella sala, que más parecía la cámara donde el líder se reuniría con los miembros de su consejo para discutir temas de guerra, Hiashi-sama nos recibió, Neji a su derecha y Hanabi a su izquierda.

**FLASHBACK**

_Nos dispusimos en una especie de corro de tal manera que yo quedé casi enfrente de Neji, Hinata enfrente de su padre una par de pasos por detrás de Ino y de mí e Ino enfrente de Hanabi, mirando a la niña con desconfianza. Por fin la rubia se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con esa cría. Podía ser una gran actriz, pero incluso Ino que en un principio parecía tenerla en un pedestal la vigilaba, como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltar sobre ella. Sí, quizás exageraba, después de todo no sé si llegaría a los doce años._

—_Buenos días _—_saludó Hiashi formal._

_Las chicas y yo saludamos, y Hiashi empezó a hablar sin más ceremonia._

—_No quedan muchos días de verano. Enseguida empezará el otoño, tiempo para el que debéis hallaros en el Palacio del Emperador. _—_hizo una pausa para ver nuestras reacciones. Las tres nos tensamos ligeramente, pero Hiashi no hizo alusión al hecho y continuó. _—_Mañana al alba saldréis y terminaréis el último tramo de vuestro viaje, hasta el Palacio. Ya he mandado terminar los preparativos, así que espero que estéis listas temprano._

_Nos miramos entre nosotras, con la misma cara de tristeza y ojos de infeliz resignación. Desvié la vista a Neji tan sólo un instante, pero no hubo cambio en su expresión. Permanecía sereno, con el semblante serio de siempre. Hiashi-sama también estaba serio, pero sus facciones eran más duras, quizás por los años. Hanabi era la única que parecía satisfecha. Claro, sin su hermana de por medio, heredaría el clan y todos sus bienes._

—_Es un gran honor de las que no muchas pueden jactarse _—_prosiguió Hiashi. _—_Confío en que trataréis por todos los medios de agradar al Emperador y al Shogun y ser elegidas. _

_Honor. Había oído esa palabra tantas veces en los últimos tiempos que empecé a detestarla con fuerza. No me había sentado bien enterarme con tan poca antelación, pero llegué a la conclusión de que así tendría menos tiempo para sufrir. Ino y yo salimos tan pronto el líder del clan Hyuga dio contentimiento, pero éste retuvo un rato más a Hinata. No le dimos importancia y huimos de allí._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Mi llanto era silencioso, y aunque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, noté cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. No me hacía falta girar la cabeza para saber que se trataba de Neji, tan ignorado por mí en los últimos tiempos. Él enfocaba su vista en el estanque, como yo, y no preguntó por qué lloraba, lo que agradecí infinitamente.

—¿Os gustaría dar una vuelta? —inquirió, ahora mirándome.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarme allí aburrida llorando hasta que mis lágrimas se secaran bajo el sol del mediodía o se perdieran en las aguas serenas del estanque, así que acepté a la oferta. Neji se levantó y me ayudó galantemente a incorporarme, lo cual era difícil con el ceñido kimono verde manzana, a juego con mis ojos.

Paseamos no sé por cuánto tiempo sin despegar los labios para hablar por jardines y caminos, hasta que cuando salí de mi ensimismamiento me vi en las afueras de la mansión, en campos abiertos con samuráis practicando con la katana. Me sorprendí de descubrirme allí, y miré al capitán interrogante.

—Es que pensé que como ya mañana nos vamos podíais "despediros" de esto —dijo como excusándose mientras miraba a otra parte.

Me quedé quieta, sin reaccionar. ¿Me estaba invitando a practicar con él? Entonces me fijé en él por primera vez en todo el rato que llevábamos juntos. Llevaba puesta la hakama y me ofrecía una similar, que seguramente había llevado colgada del brazo sin que yo hubiera reparado en ello.

Neji había regresado la vista a mí ante mi falta de respuesta. Su rostro no había cambiado, pero creo que pude ver algo parecido a la decepción en sus ojos al interpretar mi silencio como una negación. Justo cuando él iba a empezar a hablar, tal vez para disculparse, sonreí sinceramente. No le di tiempo a extrañarse y agarré la hakama que me ofrecía.

—Gracias. Pero que me digne a dirigiros la palabra no quiere decir que os perdone la deuda —añadí cuando vi en su cara algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando le di las gracias.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero yo sabía que aunque aparentaba estar molesto, en el fondo estaba aliviado de hablar conmigo después de tantos días. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando volvió a pintarse una medio sonrisa en la cara.

Me retiré a un lugar alejado donde dejé el kimono y me puse la hakama. Me estaba un poco grande, pero era lo normal si tenemos en cuenta que estaba destinada a un hombre. No tardé en volver con Neji. Le encontré con dos hermosos caballos marrones. Me indicó que subiera al más oscuro de los dos mientras él montaba el otro.

Estuvimos toda la tarde practicando, y huelga decir que tenía mejor puntería que yo y era mucho más diestro con la katana, de la que yo apenas había recibido formación. Me corregía constantemente, sin lograr que yo mejorara con mis errores. Eso le frustraba, pero yo sólo reía, y él suavizaba mucho su expresión, llegando a parecer relajado y alzando las comisuras del labio en un intento de sonrisa.

Por primera vez le vi perder esa dureza de su carácter al proponer una carrera mientras sonreía con superioridad. Fruncí el entrecejo en gesto decidido y acepté el reto, asegurando que ganaría. Sobra decir que me dio semejante paliza que provocó que todo el tiempo me mirara burlón. Solo que esta vez no había acidez en su mirar.

El sol caía envolviendo el campo en penumbra, y fue entonces cuando, tumbados sobre la hierba con mi peinado deshecho y mi cabello esparcido, me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había aparecido por la mansión para comer. Y no me importó. En ese momento, los ojos perla del samurái absorbían toda mi atención.

—Deberíamos regresar ya, Sakura-sama —dijo él rompiendo el encanto.

Hice un pequeño mohín de fastidio, pero sabía que tenía razón. Era tarde y había que volver antes de que nos metiéramos en un lío. Aunque probablemente ya lo estábamos. Ni él ni yo habíamos dado señales de vida desde el mediodía. Supuse que tendría que escabullirme a mi habitación y fingir que había estado enferma todo el día. Seguramente ya me hubieran buscado ahí, pero siempre podía pedirle a Tenten que me respaldara.

Nos levantamos pesadamente, con pocas ganas de regresar, y entonces Neji se acercó a mí. Mucho. Demasiado. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y permanecí estática y atacada de los nervios y no sabía por qué. Pero tan rápido como se había acercado, se retiró. Cuando le miré desconcertada, se limitó a disculparse, mientras me enseñaba la mano abierta.

—Se os había enredado en el cabello.

Me enseñó una ramita que había quedado atrapada entre mis cabellos y yo empecé a sentirme muy, muy furiosa. No hice ningún ademán de exteriorizarlo, pero mi carácter explosivo amenazaba con desbordar. No sé por qué me esperaba un beso, o una caricia, o unas palabras susurradas al oído, o… Espera, quieta parada. Yo simplemente NO había pensado eso. Él era un samurái y yo una noble. No podía unirnos nada, y yo desde luego no sentía nada que nos uniera.

Después de ese momento extraño, nos levantamos y agarramos de las riendas a los caballos y nos encaminamos a pie hasta la casa. Cuando nos aproximamos, vimos a Hiashi-sama esperándonos en la puerta, con unos criados sosteniendo unas antorchas que guiaban el camino a casa.

Entonces Neji y yo cruzamos miradas. Él escrutó ceñudo mi aspecto: con el pelo suelto completamente revuelto, la hakama sucia y demasiado grande revelaba uno de mis hombros, y el kimono en mis manos estaba hecho un higo. Definitivamente no podía aparecer con esas fachas después de casi un día a solas con él. ¿Qué pensarían de nosotros?

—Sakura-sama, todavía no nos han visto. Escuchad atentamente y seguid mis instrucciones. —le miré angustiada y asentí. —Id directamente a las cocinas, y desde ahí dirigiros a vuestra habitación a través del patio interior. Es vital que nadie os vea así. Cuando lleguéis a vuestros aposentos, esconded la hakama y poneros una yukata. Llamad a una criada a que os peine, decidle que habéis estado indispuesta todo el día e iros a dormir.

—¿Y vos qué excusa pondréis? —pregunté.

—Que vengo de entrenar. No es raro que me quede hasta tan tarde en el campo.

Sin más, nos despedimos con un movimiento de cabeza y yo aproveché las sombras para escurrirme hasta la entrada trasera del castillo; la de la servidumbre. Él continuó en línea recta, hasta llegar con Hiashi-sama. Sabía que tenía que irme rápido, pero no puede evitar quedarme a curiosear un momento la conversación. Al principio no distinguí nada, pero entonces las palabras de Hiashi-sama en tono elevado me llegaron claras:

—¿Qué has ido a entrenar, Neji? ¿Con dos caballos? —preguntó Hiashi mordaz.

Se me cortó la respiración por un instante, pero no quise escuchar la seguramente penosa mentira de Neji y salí corriendo rezando por no encontrarme con nadie del servicio.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? No sé por qué, pero mi parte favorita es el final.<p>

Quisiera aclarar que los dioses mencionados realmente aparecen en la religión shintoísta, pero las leyendas me las he inventado para encajarlas con la historia.

Ya lo he dicho, pero repito que en el próximo capi empezamos con el Gaasaku y el Sasusaku.

He abierto un blog para ir colgando avances de este fic y artículos sobre Japón, feudal y actual. También podéis votar por vuestro candidato preferido para Emperador. La dirección del blog es: ilusionista - en - el - viento .blogspot. com (juntar espacios)

Gracias de antemano para quien se pase.

Muchas gracias a los que leéis y especialmente a los que comentáis. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	8. Selección

**Aclaraciones:**

Ya sé que domingo es mañana, pero me veo obligada a colgar hoy el capi. Mi ordenador no va bien (y no hace 20 días que me lo compré) y no sé si va a dejar de funcionar, así que mejor os lo dejo ahora.

Poco antes de empezar el fic tropecé con un documental basado casi por entero en China. Como me pareció muy interesante, he decidido basar este capítulo casi por entero en él. El documental se llama "La Ciudad Prohibida de China", y pertenece al canal Historia. Si alguien quiere el link, que me lo pida.

**Aviso: **en un momento dado, he puesto un asterisco. A partir de ahí empieza una escena en la que sale algo un poco crudo para las mujeres de antiguamente (no es lemon), no creo que sea nada fuerte, pero hay gente muy sensible. Es una tontería, pero por si acaso.

**Para Diana-chan:** No te preocupes por los reviews, no es obligatorio comentar XD No te preocupes; a los demás puedo contestarles más directamente, pero no me causa molestia contestarte por aquí. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y siento no poder hacer los capis más largos, pero tengo que compaginarlo con mis estudios, y no es fácil.

Ahora, ¡disfrutad!

* * *

><p>Esa mañana de principios de otoño salimos temprano dejando atrás el feudo Hyuga. Hiashi y Hanabi se despidieron de Hinata escuetamente, casi más por obligación que otra cosa. No pude imaginar el dolor que debía cargar Hinata, que se iba para no volver y todo lo que obtenía de su familia era un adiós escaso.<p>

Recordé entonces a su madre, una mujer tan cálida como Hinata pero menos tímida. No recordaba mucho su aspecto porque la vi cuando éramos muy niñas, poco antes de que muriera, pero sus ojos perla brillaban con fuerza en mi mente aún con los años.

Hiashi se despidió educadamente de Ino y de mí y nos deseó suerte a todas. Intercambió unas palabras con Neji que no llegué a escuchar bien, pero su rostro duro reflejó la gravedad de las mismas. Supuse que le aconsejó que tuviera más cuidado, por el incidente con los bandidos.

Desde el día anterior Neji no me había dicho nada; y ése era el problema. Había vuelto a su seriedad habitual y tenía la misma frialdad de mármol, como si el día de ayer nunca hubiera ocurrido. No sabía qué era lo que Hiashi le había dicho para que volviera a ser así conmigo, pero lo averiguaría.

Ahora mismo estábamos de camino al Palacio Imperial. Este viaje no iba a ser tan largo como los otros, de hecho, llegaríamos esa misma tarde, después de poquitas horas de viaje, cosa que agradecí porque ya estaba francamente hasta las narices de viajar.

Éste podía ser el último viaje de mi vida, pero no me importó. Ya me había concienciado de lo que me esperaba, y me había resignado. Si Ino oyera mis pensamientos probablemente no reconocería en mí a la misma niña chillona y rebelde que volvía loco a Kakashi, cruel guerrero inexperto en el trato con niños.

Suspiré por decimoquinta vez en las últimas dos horas y Tenten se percató de ello, preguntándome si estaba bien. Sonreí intentando transmitir una tranquilidad que no sentía y contesté que estaba todo en orden.

Entonces detuvimos nuestra marcha para hacer un pequeño descanso y aprovechar para comer. Bajamos del carruaje y busqué a Neji con la vista, intentando ser discreta. Lo distinguí cerca del final de la comitiva, hablando con dos samuráis subordinados.

Hice ademán de acercarme a él, pero entonces ambos samuráis se marcharon tras inclinar la cabeza respetuosamente y la mirada de Neji tropezó con la mía, congelándome en el sitio. Volvía a ser el mismo hombre de hielo, como cuando le conocí. Tal vez la tarde de ayer sólo fue especial para mí.

Decidí que lo mejor sería regresar sobre mis pasos con Hinata e Ino y eso hice. Si me hubiera dado la vuelta una vez más antes de irme hubiera apreciado el gesto de Neji, que cerró los ojos como si le doliera dejarme marchar.

Estábamos en las inmediaciones del Palacio cuando cayó sobre nosotros el atardecer. Los días ya no eran tan largos como en el verano, ni tan cálidos, y eso se notaba.

El pueblo que se había desarrollado en la zona era uno de los más grandes que había visto en la vida; mucho más que el feudo Haruno. Las calles estaban llenas de puestos en los que los comerciantes gritaban a pleno pulmón, tratando de llamar la atención, y de casas de estilo tradicional, pero mucho más pequeñas y humildes.

Mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, como si deseara hacerse oír por sobre el ruido de decenas de carruajes y comitivas como la nuestra que avanzaban por el camino principal del pueblo. Abría y cerraba la cortina constantemente, atacada porque hubiera tantísima gente de camino al Palacio; nunca me gustaron las multitudes. Me pregunté por qué habría tanta gente con ganas de ir a ver al Emperador, del que se decía era un hombre cruel y firme. Hinata debió leerme la mente, porque contestó sin necesidad de plantear mi duda en voz alta.

—Son el resto de las convocadas por el Emperador —dijo sonriendo dulcemente. —Entre algunas de ellas están las futuras concubinas.

—Entonces son como nosotras —dije con tristeza. —Tampoco han podido elegir.

—No todas son como tú. —dijo Ino suavemente. —Las hay que estarán dispuestas a todo porque el Emperador fije sus ojos en ellas. No te confíes Sakura; es un juego de poder. Si se casan con el Emperador o con el Shogun, ellas obtienen influencias y sus familias prestigio.

Hacía tiempo que no oía hablar a Ino con tanta madurez. Normalmente era chillona, pero también era menos infantil que yo. Sin embargo, cuando sacaba a la luz esa escondida faceta suya era porque la situación era grave, lo que no ayudaba para relajarme.

Nos adentramos en el parque de paseo del Emperador -unos jardines que bordeaban su Palacio-, y al llegar a la puerta se nos hizo salir a todas las candidatas de dentro de los carruajes. Ese día las criadas se esmeraron especialmente con los peinados, y nosotras lucíamos los kimonos más costosos que poseíamos.

Ino llevaba un kimono azul claro, uno que le regaló su padre para la ocasión. Flores blancas estaban bordadas por toda su extensión, y el obi era de un azul más oscuro. Hinata llevaba un kimono lila con un obi de color rosa claro. Yo era la más humilde de las tres; con un kimono rojo claro con flores de sakura y un obi dorado. Mi kimono era el mismo que llevó mi madre cuando conoció a mi padre.

Había unas veinte damas más aparte de nosotras, pero ellas habían tenido como única compañía a los samuráis. Las miré intentado recordar si habíamos coincidido alguna vez en alguna reunión de clanes, pero no reconocí a ninguna. Ellas hicieron otro tanto con nosotras: nos evaluaron como si estuvieran calibrando sus posibilidades frente a las nuestras. Ino tenía razón; esto era un juego de poder.

Las otras nobles permanecieron cada una acompañada de su criada, siempre un paso por detrás, sin dirigirse al resto. Ino, Hinata y yo formamos un corrillo, y comentábamos las primeras impresiones de la zona. La verdad, eran jardines preciosos, pero no podrían compararse con los estanques de los Hyuga, y también era un Palacio inmenso visto desde fuera, pero para mí no habría ninguno mejor que mi castillo.

Entonces el que supuse debía ser un hombre de confianza del Emperador, debido a su rico de kimono masculino, salió a nuestro encuentro y nos ordenó acercarnos a las "interesadas", como nos denominó. Nos pidió que dejáramos a la servidumbre fuera como si de objetos se trataran, para que pudieran ir ingresando nuestro equipaje. Entonces nos pidió que le acompañáramos al interior con sequedad.

Lancé una última mirada a Neji, que permanecía impasible, y Hinata me instó a darme prisa si no quería quedarme rezagada. Me dijo que no me preocupara por él, que no le dejarían entrar con nosotras por el momento pero que le procurarían un techo y comida. No sé por qué, pero me sentí desprotegida sin él cerca, y eso que yo era de las que opinaban que podían valerse por sí mismas, aunque en el fondo supiera que no era así.

Llegamos a una sala grande, decorada lujosamente, con pergaminos antiguos colgados de la pared, y unos cojines distribuidos en cuatro filas y cinco columnas, de tal manera que cinco quedaban cara a cara con aquel tipo, que permanecía de pie, y el resto ocupaba los cojines detrás de la primera. Los cojines de la primera y segunda fila fueron asignados a las damas más importantes, entre ellas Hinata, que temblaba como hoja mecida por el viento.

Ino había quedado en la tercera fila, y yo en la cuarta, justo detrás de la rubia. La noté con los hombros muy tensos. La vi inspirar y espirar varias veces tratando de relajar su pulso, y al final pareció conseguirlo. O no, quién sabe. Se le daba bien actuar.

Yo había permanecido serena todo el camino, pero ahora sentía que tenía ganas de llorar. Notaba la presión, y quería derrumbarme. Pero entonces cruzó por mi mente la mirada vaga de mi adorado Kakashi, al que tanto había echado de menos ese verano infinito, y supe que no debía permitir que los nervios me traicionasen. Eché un vistazo rápido a las demás chicas para saber cómo se encontraban ellas, pero parecían no estar afectadas por la situación, y lo máximo que vi fue algún leve temblor de emoción acompañado de una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de la dama, como si diera por hecho que iba a salir elegida.

Entonces el hombre que nos había guiado habló.

—Bien, habéis llegado todas. Espero que el viaje haya sido agradable. —silencio absoluto. Aunque tampoco creo que esperara respuesta, porque continuó rápidamente. —Mi nombre es Baki, consejero del Emperador y hombre de confianza. Como ya sabréis, algunas de vosotras seréis elegidas como esposas del Emperador, mientras que otras seréis regaladas para firmar alianzas con Daymios rebeldes. Si el Emperador lo considera oportuno, quizá regale alguna al Shogún.

La sangre comenzó a hervirme con fuerza. Para ese hombre éramos sólo objetos, que dependiendo de su precio en el mercado, serían vendidos a tal o cual cliente.

—Ya es tarde —siguió hablando. —Así que mañana os presentaréis en esta misma sala para que Temari-sama decida vuestro destino final. De momento, os llevaré al patio interior. Buscad allí al capitán de vuestro pelotón escolta samurái; os explicará pequeños detalles y después las criadas os llevarán a la alcoba asignada para vosotras.

Nos pusimos en pie y corrí a juntarme con Ino y con Hinata. La chica de ojos perlas no parecía afectada, pero la de los ojos cielo sí lo estaba. Puede que Ino se resignara a aquella sociedad, pero era orgullosa y no le agradaba valer tanto como cualquier pergamino de la sala que nos disponíamos a abandonar.

Caminamos a lo largo de pasillos y pasillos, pasando por delante de salas y más salas, hasta que por fin llegamos al patio. Allí nos esperaba Neji, con el mismo semblante de por la mañana. Avancé decidida a preguntarle qué diablos pasaba con él, pero Ino y Hinata frustraron mi intento.

—Neji-san —saludó Ino. —Baki-sama nos ha dicho que tenías que hablar con nosotras y luego llevarnos a nuestros aposentos. —se notaba que las plataformas de los zapatos la estaban matando y quería irse a descansar del intenso día.

—Os habrán informado de que mañana Temari-sama os estará esperando en la misma sala de hoy. —asentimos a las palabras del joven. —Ella es la hermana del Emperador y es conocida por ser casi tan dura como su hermano. Será ella quien elija lo que va a ser de vosotras, así que debéis tratar de caerle bien.

Nos miramos entre nosotras. Era obvio que esa mujer no nos caía bien desde antes de conocerla. Entonces Neji nos instó a ir a las habitaciones preparadas para nosotras, alegando que ya era tarde. Y aunque razón no le faltaba yo sabía que sólo quería librarse de mí. No sabía qué le había hecho llevar esa cara todo el día, pero pensaba averiguarlo esa misma noche.

Neji parecía conocer lo que en mi opinión era un intrincado laberinto de pasillos y salones sin salida. Si alguna vez me quejaba de vivir en una jaula de oro, ahora podía hacerlo, pero con más razón si cabe. Dejó a Hinata en una habitación indicándole que dormiría allí y que ya habían descargado su equipaje y no podía quedar mucho para que llegara alguna criada a echarle una mano.

Después de dejar a Hinata, pasó de largo algunas habitaciones más y le señaló a Ino que ella dormiría allí, y le dio las mismas indicaciones que a su prima. Cuando llegó el momento de buscar mi alcoba tuve la sensación de que el capitán había acelerado su paso. Intenté ir a su ritmo pero era difícil con el peinado, los zapatos y el ceñido kimono. Se detuvo de repente frente a una puerta y me dijo lo mismo que a las otras dos antes de mí, pero atropelladamente, como si deseara quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

—Neji-san —le corté elevando mi tono sobre el suyo. —¿Por qué habéis arrastrado esa cara todo el día? ¿Hiashi se enteró de algo ayer?

No mudó el gesto, pero se tensó visiblemente. Su respiración se hizo notable y clavó sus ojos blancos en los míos. Su mirada me absorbió recordándome el día que le conocí. En ese momento, sus ojos me dieron escalofríos y me recordaron una vez más a los de los muertos.

—Neji, ¿qué…?

—Neji-san —me corrigió rápidamente recalcando el "san"1. —No tenemos tanta confianza, Sakura-sama.

Me dolió. ¿No teníamos confianza para tratarnos sin sufijo? Podía entender que él me llamara Sakura-sama, pero él estaba socialmente por debajo de mí. Con tan sólo un poquito de confianza podía llamarle simplemente Neji. Pero parecía ser que él no creía que la tuviéramos.

—Pero ayer… —intenté empezar, pero me cortó.

—Ayer no pasó nada relevante —dijo haciéndose el loco. —Ayer fue un día más. Ayer… no existió.

No necesité más. Abrí la puerta corredera de papel de arroz y la cerré después de internarme en la magnífica habitación en cuyo lujo ni siquiera reparé. Me faltó tiempo para tirarme sobre el tatami, echando a perder mi peinado en el brusco movimiento, y empecé a llorar como si no hubiera mañana. Al otro lado de la puerta, Neji cerraba los ojos y golpeaba con el puño la pared, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo.

Tenten me despertó a la mañana siguiente más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Dijo que tenía que tomarme un baño antes de presentarme allí, y entonces entendí que debía haberme quedado dormida llorando y que Tenten me había encontrado con un aspecto tan lastimero que no quiso despertarme y decidió dejar los arreglos para el día siguiente.

Cogí una yukata sencilla y la criada me acompañó a un lago en las inmediaciones del Palacio. Allí me lavé, sintiendo el frío del agua arañarme la piel. Cuando terminamos, volvimos rápidamente a mi alcoba para secarme y comenzar los tediosos preparativos de cada día, pero más intensos. Ese día la hermana del Emperador decidiría nuestra vida, aún sin conocernos de nada de ella dependía el final de nuestro viaje.

Una vez arreglada, salí a buscar a Ino y a Hinata; me sentía desprotegida sin ellas, entre chicas que parecían apuñalarme con la mirada y desearme la peor de las muertes. No encontraba a mis amigas y Tenten me urgía a darme prisa, así que nos encaminamos a la misma sala de ayer por aquel laberinto. Cuando llegamos, Ino, Hinata y algunas chicas más que desconocía ya estaban sentadas.

Esperamos pacientemente a que llegara hasta la última de las candidatas y después entró una bella mujer, con tez pálida de plata, cabellos rubios de oro y ojos azules verdosos. Su kimono era más costoso de lo que yo me podría permitir, en un bonito color lila y un obi más oscuro. Su mirada era decidida, como si supiera que era perfecta y no podía cometer errores. Se presentó como Temari, con voz de mujer segura.

—Ya sabéis para lo que habéis sido convocadas, así que vamos a ir al grano. —mientras hablaba desenrollaba un pergamino. —Vamos por orden. En pie Kurenai, del clan Yuhi y viuda de Asuma, del prestigioso clan Sarutobi.

Una bella mujer de cabello azabache y ojos rojos como rubíes embutida en un kimono negro y azul claro avanzó hasta quedar enfrente de Temari. Era muy hermosa, pero ya contaba con sus buenos treinta años2.

Temari hizo un gesto a unas sirvientas que se acercaron y la llevaron a otra sala. Cuando la bella mujer de ojos escarlata volvió, Temari mandó repetir la operación con otra chica, y así fuimos desfilando una por una a la otra habitación y luego regresando. Yo no sabía por qué hacíamos eso, pero cuando llegó mi turno lo entendí todo.

Me llevaron a la sala continua, y tras un biombo empezó el momento más incómodo de mi vida. Para que pudiéramos ser concubinas del Emperador, no bastaba con ser de la alta sociedad. Había que ser hermosas y perfectas. Al principio no entendía muy bien qué diablos hacían las sirvientas comprobando mis pies y manos, pero entonces una de ellas me explicó que tenían que comprobar si no tenía ningún defecto físico.

Me retiraron el kimono a pesar de mis protestas y mi sonrojo. Nadie me había visto desnuda nunca y ahora unas desconocidas comprobaban cada milímetro de mi cuerpo buscando imperfecciones. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que si descubrían la cicatriz en mi hombro Neji podía acabar en graves apuros por mi culpa. Tal vez estaba comportándose como un desgraciado al tratarme de esa forma, pero no merecía ser castigado por mi imprudencia al salir del carro la noche que nos asaltaron.

Como me habían deshecho el peinado, me acomodé el pelo lo mejor que pude para que me cubriera la parte de la cicatriz y disimularlo un poco. Creo que no dio muy buen resultado, porque una de las criadas me preguntó cómo me había hecho eso. _"Cuando era niña, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien"_ respondí. Me la había hecho ese verano, pero ya había cicatrizado, y la criada no pudo saber que era tan reciente.

Comprobaron todo: desde posibles defectos físicos hasta si veía y oía bien, incluso si tenía mal aliento. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que se avecinaba. Cuando terminaron con las primeras pruebas, tuvo lugar el momento más humillante de mi vida. Sin permitir cubrirme, me indicaron que me acomodara en una cama estrecha, pero bastante cómoda. No me es grato recordar el momento en que la que parecía más mayor y experimentada de todas me ordenó abrir las piernas. Yo estaba desconcertada, y era pudorosa e inocente. La señora, que más tarde sabría era la partera, no tuvo reparos ni delicadeza en comprobar si era virgen.

Ninguna mujer que no fuera virgen podía casarse con el Emperador, así que era una prueba obligatoria de la que sólo Kurenai, al ser viuda, pudo escapar. Sentí cómo aquella mujer rebuscaba en mi interior hasta tocar la barrera que me hacía pura. No sentía dolor propiamente dicho pero sí una gran molestia e incomodidad, no sólo por las caras expectantes del resto de criadas que esperaban la respuesta.

Una vez la partera sacó sus dedos escrutadores confirmó mi pureza. Yo no hice ningún escándalo, pero me hallaba en un estado demasiado cercano al llanto. Ahora podía entender por qué Hinata había regresado con los ojos rojos e Ino con cara de contrariedad y tan callada.

Me devolvieron tras recolocarme el kimono a la sala con el resto de concubinas. Sacaron a una de las últimas que quedaban por pasar por esa tortura, y no pude cruzar mirada con Ino o con Hinata, las cuales miraban hacia el frente dándome la espalda.

Las criadas repitieron el proceso una vez más: sacaron a las últimas concubinas y cuando ya estuvimos todas enseñaron a Temari los pergaminos donde habían apuntado todos nuestros datos. Temari los revisó cuidadosamente, y los fue amontonando en distintos montoncitos. Entonces se dispuso a sellar nuestro destino.

—Yuhi Kurenai —empezó. —Serás destinada a enlazar con uno de los embajadores de China, también viudo. —dijo tendiéndole un pergamino e incitando a una de las criadas a acompañarla.

Una por una, fue comunicando el final de nuestra aventura. Llegó a la temblorosa Hinata, que fue de las primeras, y le dio la grata noticia de que ella sería la esposa del Emperador. Me alegré sinceramente por ella, porque aunque para mí esto era un martirio, para la del pelo azul era la posibilidad de demostrar que no era una Hyuga fallida.

Hinata era todo lo que el Emperador podía pedir: guapa, culta, de un clan prestigioso y un cuerpo escultural, a pesar de toda la mierda que su clan le hubiera podido meter en la cabeza. En ese momento me hizo gracia el temblor con el que se acercó a Temari a recoger su regalo de boda, consistente en hermosas alhajas de piedras preciosas, pero también me dio algo de pena verla tan afectada. En fin, ella quería este futuro.

Fui la penúltima; faltaba Ino cuando Temari me ordenó acercarme. Me acerqué a la imponente rubia, intentando no hacer evidente el respeto que esa mujer me infundía. Llegué ante ella en unos pasos, y me dio a conocer su decisión sobre mi vida.

—Sakura, del clan Haruno. —asentí para indicar que estaba en lo correcto. —Serás destinada a…

—A mi harén. —completó una voz grave que venía de la puerta de la sala.

Todas, Temari, damas y criadas dirigimos la vista hacia allí. Un hombre con el cabello como el fuego, con unos ojos verde agua y unas profundas ojeras enmarcándolos hizo acto de presencia. Era ligeramente más bajo que Neji, pero su complexión parecía ser atlética, aunque no habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ello porque las lujosas ropas evitaban poder distinguir su figura correctamente.

Me pareció un hombre atractivo, si bien me dio algo de miedo en un principio. Sentía que le envolvía un aura de misterio y poderío, o quizás era sólo porque no había mucha gente que lo conociera en persona. Clavó sus ojos, como los míos pero más claros, en mi mirada con intensidad.

—Gaara-sama… —dijo Temari con tenue sorpresa en su voz, como si no esperara encontrárselo. —¿Por qué estáis aquí?

—Sé que eres tú quien se tiene que encargar pero he creído conveniente elegir yo mismo.

Esa tarea normalmente quedaba delegada en la madre del Emperador, pero ante la ausencia de ésta, Temari se hacía cargo en calidad de hermana mayor. La bella rubia parecía contrariada con la idea de dejarme entrar en el harén de Gaara-sama, y yo rogaba que lo expresara en voz alta para que me llevaran lejos de esa cárcel de oro.

—Gaara-sama, tiene una cicatriz en el hombro. Además, no está lo suficientemente desarrollada.

Ese día el mundo se había confabulado para hacerme sentir lo más ridículamente estúpida posible. Primero, con la condenada inspección, y ahora llamándome pecho plano delante del Emperador y las demás nobles. Mi carácter irascible, que últimamente había mantenido a raya con notable eficacia, amenazaba con desbordar en el peor momento.

—Sasuke-san —dijo Gaara sin mirar siquiera a su hermana mayor. —La muchacha rubia parece de tu gusto. Puedes quedártela.

Ino miró a su alrededor, pero ella era, aparte de Temari, la única rubia. Además, el hombre de detrás del Emperador en el que yo no había reparado la miraba con apetito goloso. Ese hombre tenía un cabello tan oscuro como su mirada ónix. Iba vestido con el mismo lujo que el propio Gaara, y su mirada tenía la misma intensidad. Sus facciones parecían haber sido esculpidas por algún kami, pues sólo una deidad podía lograr tal grado de perfección. Si a Gaara le envolvía a mi parecer un halo de misterio, a Sasuke lo hacía un toque de peligro. Pero era un peligro atrayente, que te incita a acercarte para descubrir hasta qué punto puedes acabar mal.

Como sólo faltábamos Ino y yo, y el Emperador había elegido por Temari, todas salimos, algunas de nuevo a las habitaciones del Palacio que ocuparíamos el resto de nuestra vida y otras directamente a recoger su equipaje. Cuando Gaara y Sasuke, al que más tarde conocería como el Shogun, se hicieron a un lado para permitirnos la salida, Sasuke devoró con la mirada a la rubia que en un par de meses podría disfrutar.

Gaara hizo otro tanto conmigo. Nunca me consideré una mujer con lo que se dice una belleza arrebatadora, pero supuse que le habría llamado la atención el color de mi pelo. Nunca levanté pasiones entre los hombres, así que imaginé que el Emperador se había encaprichado de mí. Me quedó el consuelo de que antes de yacer conmigo en el lecho lo haría con Hinata, futura Emperatriz.

Gaara no fue el único que posó su vista en mí. También el Shogun lo hizo, sin importar que ya le hubieran asignado a Ino como consorte. Parecía un felino que acechaba a su presa, y tenía la mirada de determinación y autosuficiencia del tipo de persona que está acostumbrado a no fallar.

* * *

><p>1 El "san" o el "sama" es casi obligado usarlo cuando no hay confianza entre los hablantes. A veces hay que usarlo incluso entre miembros de una familia.<p>

2 Antiguamente la esperanza de vida era de unos cuarenta años o una cosa así. Tener treinta años era muchísimo antes.

¿Os ha gustado? Bueno, aquí ya empieza el Gaasaku y el Sasusaku. Voy a colgar otra encuesta en el blog sobre si queréis lemon. Podéis pasar para votar.

Bueno, pues me despido hasta la semana que viene.

¡Besos!


	9. Seducción y Lealtad

**Para Diana-chan:**

No te preocupes por el review, lo importante es que leáis ^.^ A ver, te explico: el Emperador podía tener cuantas esposas deseara, y de hecho, tenía un harén de concubinas para él sólo. Hinata será la esposa principal, es decir, la madre de los herederos y la que está por encima del resto de concubinas. Sakura es una concubina, muy por debajo de la esposa principal. Espero haberte aclarado la duda.

El lemon tendrá que ser en otro capi, en éste quedaba muy forzado. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, a ti y a todos los que leen.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en un cómodo cojín de una de las habitaciones con salida al jardín. Empezaba a refrescar, así que llevaba puesto un bonito kimono azul claro de invierno. No llevaba el pelo recogido, y mi larga melena resbalaba por mi espalda hasta acariciar el suelo. Mi vista estaba clavada en dos hombres desconocidos sentados en la puerta de la habitación contigua. Debían de ser de clase alta, ya no solo por las costosas ropas, sino porque por aquellos días todos los sirvientes estaban atareados con los detalles de la boda de Gaara-sama con Hinata. Quedaba mes y medio, pero la boda del Emperador era algo que no se celebraba todos los días.<p>

Como decía, aquellos hombres sentados a unos metros de mí, jugaban al shoji en completo silencio, totalmente concentrados. Ese juego se lo había visto jugar a los samuráis muchas veces, pero no fue hasta ese momento de mortal aburrimiento que despertó mi interés en él. Me quedaría en el Palacio para siempre, así que debía buscarme un hobby si no quería terminar suicidándome.

Después de un rato lanzando miradas furtivas, de una de las puertas de las demás salas con salida al jardín, salió son paso decidido Neji, que iba vestido con la armadura samurái. Se veía realmente fiero. De no saber que era un hombre, tal vez lo hubiera confundido con alguna deidad. Llegué a la conclusión de que se dirigiría a entrenar al patio trasero y el interior le pillaba de camino, porque sólo me dedicó una mirada fugaz. Estaba claro que no había ido a buscarme.

—¿Verdad que es apuesto? —preguntó Tenten, que había salido de no se sabe dónde.

Clavé mi vista en ella con fuerza, quizá demasiada, porque pareció intimidada. Tenten era sólo una criada pero no se dejaba achantar tan fácilmente, y menos conmigo con la confianza que sólo los años otorgan. La joven sirvienta iba abrir la boca para hablar, seguramente para disculparse, pero otra voz que me sonaba vagamente lo hizo por ella.

—Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a opinar. Además, no es correcto preguntarle eso a la futura concubina del Emperador.

Ambas giramos la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido y quedamos sorprendidas. Ante nosotras, se erguía orgulloso el Shogun, hombre de máxima confianza del Emperador y gobernante del Japón.

Tenten se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, cosa poco común en ella. Pero es que la mirada oscura de ese hombre era imponente de verdad.

—Retírate —ordenó Sasuke a Tenten.

La criada obedeció veloz, casi sin hacer la reverencia obligada antes de huir y abandonarme a mi suerte con el Shogun. Yo había permanecido sentada todo el tiempo, sin ponerme en pie para saludar a Sasuke, como marcaba la etiqueta. Él no pareció percibir mi falta, porque se sentó a mi lado. Cuando le conociera, comprendería que a Sasuke simplemente NO se le escapaba detalle alguno nunca.

—Buenas tardes —hablé suavemente, sin nervios o miedo en la voz. —¿Puedo ayudaros?

Sasuke sonrió fugaz y tenuemente ante mis evidentes pocas ganas de entablar conversación. Y es que desde el maldito día en que le conocí a él y al Emperador no era yo.

—Temo que el otro día no os felicité como es debido. —hizo una pequeña pausa, y decidió continuar ante mi cara de extrañeza. —Gaara-sama no habría escogido a cualquier dama como concubina.

—¿En serio? Creí que había otras cuatro chicas aparte de mí con las que eligió compartir lecho. —contesté sarcásticamente.

Y es que Hinata había sido seleccionada como la esposa principal y madre del futuro heredero y yo como prostituta particular, pero el Emperador no podía conformarse con eso solamente. Había algunas nobles más que fueron elegidas como concubinas de menor rango que yo.

—Insisto en que aún así se ha fijado más en vos que en su propia prometida. Y puedo entenderle; sois hermosa.

—No deberíais decir eso aprovechando que Ino no está aquí. —dije algo molesta porque coqueteara conmigo estando su futura esposa ausente en ese momento.

—Sí, Ino-san es hermosa. —aceptó Sasuke con aire distraído, casi indiferente. —Parecéis molesta por tener que compartir al Emperador —dijo esta vez burlón, pero enseguida puso cara de determinación. —No os agrada Gaara-sama, puedo notarlo así que no os molestéis en negarlo. Pero… no estáis obligada a estar con Gaara-sama…

No me gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, pero me picaba la curiosidad. Si había una mínima posibilidad de escapar, por ridícula que fuera, quería intentarlo. Si no lo hacía, me acabaría marchitando en el Palacio igual que se marchitan las flores de sakura al pasar la primavera con el calor del verano. Y caí como tonta en su trampa.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

—Sólo que si vos tenéis que compartir a Gaara-sama, él también puede compartiros a vos…

Sasuke se acercó peligrosamente, atrapándome entre su pecho y la pared, cogiendo muy suavemente mis manos con las suyas, y yo sólo podía ver sus ojos ónix y sentir su respiración atrayente en mi rostro. Estaba tan cerca como lo estaba Neji aquella tarde en el campo. Sólo que sus ojos no eran dos bellas perlas blancas de luz, sino dos pozos negros de absorbente oscuridad. "_Pero ¿por qué mierda pienso ahora en Neji? Sakura,¡mierda! ¡Reacciona!"_

Me aparté bruscamente de él, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. Me puse en pie y él me imitó. Era más alto que yo aun calzando plataformas. Nos retamos con la mirada por un breve instante de tiempo y salí lo más rápido que pude, turbada por la situación. Caminé y caminé veloz por los pasillos que ya había empezado a memorizar.

Giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar y asegurarme de que no me seguía. Cuando llegué a mi alcoba me senté sobre el tatami sin haber cerrado la puerta y lancé las elegantes getas1 sin fijarme dónde caían. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Respiré intentando serenar mi pulso y pensé intentando razonar qué mierda acababa de hacer ese hombre.

Definitivamente, Sasuke era un suicida. Si alguien, noble o criado, hubiera escuchado nuestra conversación o hubiera reparado en el momento en el que Sasuke casi juntó su rostro con el mío, seríamos juzgados por traición al Emperador y ahorcados, probablemente de forma pública. Y no había mayor desprestigio y deshonor que eso.

—Algún día tendréis que explicarme qué os pasa por la cabeza.

Abrí los ojos y giré la cabeza mirando sorprendida y hasta con miedo hacia la puerta que me había olvidado de cerrar. Neji se alzaba orgulloso con su armadura puesta, el casco en su mano y el pelo de ébano que le llegaba por la cintura suelto. Tenía el entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal y en su mirada había reproche, confirmando el peligro oculto en la suavidad de su voz.

Me puse en pie y acerté a susurrar un triste _"Neji"_ apenas audible que él prefirió obviar. Dio un paso y yo retrocedí otro. Se quedó estático y su mirada consiguió hacerme sentir culpable. Era imposible que me hubiera visto con Sasuke, porque él ya se había marchado al campo de entrenamientos cuando el Shogun apareció, ¿no?

—¿Podéis explicar cómo mierda se os ocurre acercaros tanto al Shogun en público? ¿Es que no tenéis vergüenza? Apenas hace unos días que el Emperador dijo que seríais parte de su harén…

Ahora sí que había perdido el hilo. Al parecer, Neji no sólo nos había visto, sino que también creía que la que se había arrimado sin pudor era yo. La cara de estúpida que se me debió de quedar fue épica. Eso sí, Neji no suavizó sus formas ni ante mi cara de extrañeza.

—Oh, venga —dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio. —No iréis a negarlo ahora, ¿no?

—No sé qué conclusiones habéis sacado. —empecé reaccionando despacio, sopesando las palabras adecuadas. —Pero puedo aseguraros que son erróneas. No he sido yo quien se ha tirado a los brazos del Shogun.

Él borró su sonrisa falsa y pareció escrutarme, esperando encontrar la verdad en el fondo de mis ojos. Volví a sentir lo mismo que cuando vi por vez primera su mirada albar, y un diminuto escalofrío apenas perceptible me atravesó. Pero Neji no pareció darse cuenta.

—Espero que sea cierto. —cedió finalmente. —Si lo es, debéis tener cuidado con el Shogun. Intentad no quedaros a solas con él nunca. Es peligroso.

—Pero se supone que vos estáis aquí para protegerme, Neji-san. —no pude evitar decir. —Y sin embargo parece que intentáis huirme constantemente.

—Primero —dijo recrudeciendo la voz, lo que me dio la razón: me evitaba. —Debo protegeros, sí, pero no del Shogun. Si quiere revolcarse con vos y vos cedéis es problema vuestro. Ateneos a las consecuencias cuando Gaara-sama os haga llamar a su lecho. Segundo —dijo elevando el tono cuando vio que yo abría la boca para replicar. —No os esquivo, simplemente no frecuentamos los mismos círculos. Os dais demasiada importancia.

Salió disparado de mi habitación y yo le perseguí quedándome en la puerta, mientras le veía alejarse por el pasillo a paso ligero.

—¡Es por Hiashi-sama! Él os dijo que os alejarais de mí, ¿a que sí? —grité desde el marco de la puerta, sabiendo que debía haberme oído medio Palacio.

Neji detuvo su marcha un instante. Giró la cabeza ligeramente sin girar el cuerpo y enseguida reanudó su marcha. Caí derrotada en el suelo una vez más. Neji prácticamente acababa de llamarme puta acusándome de acostarme con el Shogun, y eso había dolido. Yo no me abría de piernas para cualquiera, y aunque no me gustara la idea de ser el juguete ocasional del pelirrojo eso no quería decir que fuera a acostarme con Sasuke ni con cualquier otro tan fácilmente. Por Dios, ¡si el que había intentado seducirme con patético resultado era el Shogun!

No sabía qué mierda había hecho para que él se portara así conmigo, y eso me llevó a la segunda parte de la conversación: me evitaba porque Hiashi así se lo había ordenado. No me lo confirmó, pero estaba casi segura. Recordé con claridad que la noche que volvimos del campo Hiashi había encontrado extraño el hecho de que Neji hubiera llevado dos caballos para entrenar solo y yo no hubiera dado señales de vida en todo el día. Lamenté no haberme quedado a escuchar la conversación entera.

Me arrastré dentro de la habitación limpiando el suelo con mi kimono y cerré la puerta corredera para acto seguido tirarme boca abajo sobre el tatami y llorar a gusto.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba en su alcoba, sentada de rodillas sobre un cómodo cojín. A su derecha había un tintero, y delante de ella un pergamino con algunos kanjis escritos con mano insegura. Deslizaba el fino pincel con cuidado, pero parecía no saber muy bien si estaba eligiendo las palabras correctas.<p>

Llevaba días posponiendo ese momento. Tenía que informar a su padre de que había recibido el gran honor de ser la esposa principal de Gaara-sama. Al principio estaba realmente feliz por poder concederle tanto prestigio a su clan, pero luego empezó a comerse la cabeza. ¿Y si su padre estaba contento, pero no por ella, sino por perderla de vista para siempre y que Hanabi-chan fuera la heredera ahora?

Eso sería más de lo que su dulce corazón podría soportar, por eso había tardado tanto en empezar a redactar la carta. No, su padre no se alegraría de eso nunca. Después de todo era su hija y la quería, aunque antepusiera a Hanabi. Agarró el pincel con más fuerza continuó escribiendo con más decisión que antes.

Podía ser extremadamente tímida e insegura, siempre con una sonrisa amable y un rubor en sus mejillas, pero no era cobarde. Tenía que tener más confianza en sí misma.

* * *

><p>Ino empezaba a hartarse. Normalmente, le hubiese encantado que las criadas estuvieran tan pendientes de ellas, probándola distintos kimonos, maquillajes y peinados, pero es que ya llevaban seis horas y media y empezaba a cansarse de jugar a ser una muñequita.<p>

Se preguntó si Hinata, que sería madre del futuro Emperador, tenía que pasar también por todo aquello, después de todo, tenían que estar perfectas. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente no. Era un secreto a gritos que el Emperador tenía muchísimo menos poder que es Shogun, que ostentaba la fuerza militar. Por eso Ino, futura esposa de Sasuke, debía dar la imagen de ser ideal.

Terminaron de probarle cosas y por fin la dejaron en paz. La bella rubia nunca se habría imaginado que terminaría odiando ser el centro de atención. Salió de su habitación con un sencillo yukata rosa claro sin estampado y deambuló por los pasillos sin rumbo claro; solamente quería estirar las piernas un rato.

Distinguió al final del pasillo dos figuras. Una de ellas ya la conocía, era Temari-sama, la rubia hermana mayor de Gaara-sama. Iba cogida del brazo de un hombre desconocido de una tez increíblemente pálida, pero de mirada y cabellos oscuros. Se daba un aire a Sasuke, y debía ser el marido de Temari. De otra forma, ella no iría cogida de su brazo. Se aproximaron e Ino hizo una reverencia.

—Ah Ino-chan. —saludó Temari. —Sai, te presento a la prometida de Sasuke-san, Ino-chan. Ino-chan, este es mi marido.

Sai saludó educadamente a Ino y ésta hizo lo propio. Ino se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa del joven era falsa, así que supuso que sonreía por educación. Le pareció un hombre muy atractivo, olvidándose por un momento de que estaba prometida y deleitándose con la vista.

Sai y Temari se retiraron y la otra rubia se dirigió a mi habitación. Tenía las orejas coloradas, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa, se enfadaba o sentía vergüenza. Dio gracias de no haber sido muy evidente y que Temari no la hubiera pillado en su mirada escrutadora.

Llamó a mi puerta y no obtuvo respuesta por mi parte. Así que asegurándose de que no había nadie más por ahí, abrió sin delicadeza y gritó algo como _"Frentona, ¿por qué no…?"_ para callarse inmediatamente cuando me vio tirada en el tatami con la cara en la almohada.

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó después de haber cerrado la puerta y haberse arrodillado a mi lado, posando sus manos en mis hombros e intentado levantarme. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Me levanté muy despacito, temiendo que si hacía un movimiento brusco me terminaría de romper. Ino vio mis ojos rojos como tomates y la nariz ligeramente colorada. Me abrazó rogándome que me tranquilizara y dejara de llorar. Cuando regularicé un poco mi respiración, me exigió que desembuchara qué era lo que había pasado para ponerme así.

Me vi entonces en un dilema. Si le contaba por qué había discutido con el capitán samurái, la haría daño. Obligada a ello o no, Sasuke era su futuro esposo, y no quería que lo de esa mañana causara asperezas entre nosotras. Pero también era verdad que ella más que nadie tenía derecho a saber que su marido era un cabronazo. Vaya, se me empezaba a pegar el lenguaje de los siervos. Tomé nota mental de no soltar ninguna palabra mal sonante delante de ninguna personalidad.

—Se trata de Neji. —empecé a pensar qué decir, e Ino esperó paciente a que hablara. —Es que últimamente está muy borde, y creo que Hiashi-sama le ha ordenado que no se me acerque.

Ante la cara de duda de la rubia, empecé a relatarle mi pequeña escapada con el samurái. Ella escuchó atentamente, consciente de que no había estado del todo bien pasar el día a solas con un hombre pero sabiendo que si yo le decía que no había pasado nada, era porque nada había pasado. Cuando terminé, puso cara de circunstancias y habló.

—Fuisteis muy imprudentes, Hiashi-sama ha hecho bien en ordenarle que no se junte contigo. Entiéndelo Saku —dijo viendo mi cara de contrariedad. Al principio creí que se pondría de mi parte. —Él está muy por debajo de ti. Imagínate que acabáis enamorados. No pongas esa cara —dijo sonriente. —Sólo era un suponer. ¿Te imaginas el lío que podría armarse? Tú eres propiedad del Emperador; te guste o no. Hiashi-sama solamente quería evitarlo. Así tú no sufres, él tampoco y tu honra está a salvo.

Calibré sus palabras por un rato, y maldije porque no me quedaba de otra que reconocer que mi hermana tenía razón. ¿Es que siempre le tenían que dar esos arrebatos de madurez cuando peor me venía? Entonces volvió a mi mente lo sucedido con Sasuke y decidí tantear el terreno.

—Ino —me miró, dando señales de que me escuchaba. —Si no fuera a ser una concubina, si fuera a tener un matrimonio normal, es decir, que yo fuera la única mujer para mi marido…

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarlo ya, tonta? —me instó Ino, que empezaba a irritarse. —Sea lo que sea seguro que tiene solución. Intentaré ayudarte.

Inspiré tratando de relajarme. Noté que los ojos ya no me escocían con las lágrimas y mi nariz seguramente ya no estaría roja. Entonces procedí a relatarle a Ino la otra causa de la discusión con Neji y ella escuchó. En cierto momento del relato, creo que cuando le mencioné que Sasuke se me había tirado encima, su ceño empezó a fruncirse, llegando casi a impedirme verle los ojos con las rubias cejas.

Terminé y la examiné detenidamente. Estaba tensa, con el entrecejo fruncido y las orejas coloradas de nuevo. Entonces temí que estallara y enfocara su furia en mí cuando no había sido culpa mía. Pero mi miedo era infundado.

—Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan hijo de perra? —casi gritó la rubia. —Sabía que probablemente, con el tiempo, yo no sería la única en su lecho, pero que haya intentado seducirte a ti, que eres sólo una cría, no tiene perdón. —le recordé entonces que teníamos la misma edad, e incluso yo era unos meses mayor. —Da igual, ¡estás prometida con el Emperador, Sakura! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación? ¡Podrían mataros, o desterraros en el mejor de los casos! No sin haberos torturado antes, claro…

—Ino, una charla parecida ya he tenido conmigo misma. No me lo he podido quitar de la cabeza en todo el día.

Recordé una vez más mi conversación con el Hyuga y vino a mi mente una frase en concreto_:" debéis tener cuidado con el Shogun. Intentad no quedaros a solas con él nunca. Es peligroso."_

—Prométeme algo, Ino-cerda —la llamé por el mote que usaba en la infancia. Llamarnos por nuestros sobrenombres era una forma de acercamiento. —Promete que no te vas a separar de mí en todo el día. Si estás conmigo, no puede hacerme nada.

Ino me miró con la duda pintada en la cara, pero terminó cediendo cuando le sonreí implorando que no me dejara a solas. Con un poco de suerte, Sasuke se encapricharía de otra mujer en poco tiempo y no volvería a repetirse un encuentro similar al de por la mañana.

* * *

><p>1 Las getas son las sandalias tradicionales.<p>

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más corto y rollo que los demás, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Intentaré esforzarme más el próximo domingo. Muchas gracias por leer.

¿Merece un review?


	10. Un pasado

Acabo de terminar de escribir el capi. Esta vez sí que es más corto, lo siento.

Aparecen algunas palabras (como uchikake) que no están del todo explicadas. Cualquier duda decídmelo.

Para Ali:

Muchas gracias por leer y además comentar ^.^

* * *

><p>Aquel día iba a ser diferente. Sí o sí. Ya no aguantaba más la situación con el capitán, quería recuperar lo poquito que había avanzado nuestra relación cuando nos fuimos de escapada. Tenerle cerca me inspiraba seguridad, y francamente, era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Con Sasuke rondándome, la presencia de Ino no me parecía suficiente, aunque lo consiguiera ahuyentar.<p>

Me había pasado toda la mañana de aquel día con la bella rubia, y estaba llegando al límite de mi paciencia. Yo quería a Ino muchísimo, y agradecía infinitamente que mantuviera a su futuro marido a raya, pero de verdad que ya no aguantaba más haciendo las típicas actividades femeninas.

Bastó un momento de despiste por su parte para que me desembarazara de ella. Estábamos caminando por el Palacio, que ya empezaba a conocer, e Ino parloteaba alegremente. Cuando giró la cabeza para atender al llamado de una de las criadas me colé en uno de los pasillos y me escabullí.

Sabía que cuando me encontrara se enfadaría, porque encima fui yo la que le pidió que no me dejara sola, pero Sasuke no había hecho acto de presencia en toda la mañana. Si bien había estado acechándome los últimos días, hoy no se había dejado ver el pelo. Seguro que ya había encontrado a otra de la que encapricharse.

Avancé segura hasta una de las miles de puertas que tenía aquella edificación y vi la salida al campo de entrenamientos. Entonces me detuve en la misma puerta. Mi cabello estaba suelto (me había hartado de tener que aguantar los tirones de pelo que me propinaban las criadas para poder hacerme un peinado), mi kimono lila impoluto y llevaba mis habituales plataformas.

En el Palacio Imperial era habitual ver una cantidad desproporcionada de samuráis bien montando guardia bien entrenando. Pero el campo estaba casi completamente solitario. Casi. Una diminuta motita roja resaltaba en la distancia. Un destello, probablemente de una katana bajo el sol, me deslumbró. Me quedé embobada mirando a lo lejos, esperando tal vez identificar a quién pertenecía ese cabello pelirrojo que, ahora que me fijaba, cada vez se hacía más grande.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de mi metida de pata monumental. La antes diminuta motita era ahora una mancha con nombres y apellidos. Es más, me gustara o no, esa motita era mi dueño. Gaara-sama se acercaba a mí, con sus ojos verde manzana. Llevaba el yukata abierto sin importar que el otoño ya hubiera entrado, mostrándome su bien trabajado torso. Era una visión espectacular, con razón le llamaban demonio. Ningún mortal podía ofrecer esa visión.

Me sacó un fuerte sonrojo, que dejó mis mejillas tan rojas como su pelo. Cosa que a juzgar por su expresión, no le pasó por alto.

—Sakura-chan —me llamó, sacándome un poco de mi atontamiento— ¿Qué haces aquí?

_¿Y a ti qué te importa?_, me hubiera gustado contestarle. Pero era el Emperador, y eso no estaba permitido.

—Gaara-sama —empecé controlando la voz para ocultar mi nerviosismo. No era culpa mía, nunca había visto a un hombre así desnudo —Sólo daba una vuelta. Aún no conozco bien el castillo, y me he perdido —mentí como una bellaca.

No me apetecía tener que dar largas explicaciones que no llevarían a nada. ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué mataría por ser un samurái del montón en vez de un triste concubina? Hubiera acabado con mi vida allí mismo.

—Bien, no pasa nada —dijo el pelirrojo tras examinarme con la vista. —Os acompaño a vuestra alcoba.

Echó a andar sin parecer importarle si le seguía o no. Él iba a buen paso, y a mí me costaba moverme, pero hice todo lo posible por mantenerme detrás de él a una distancia adecuada para nuestra posición social. La esposa siempre un paso por detrás, las concubinas dos. No nos habíamos visto desde el día en que se eligió a su futura esposa, ya que sólo nos habíamos visto de lejos.

Mientras caminábamos enfundó la katana en la funda colgada de su cintura. Yo no podía apartar la vista de su espalda, ancha y fuerte. Siempre me gustaron los hombres de espaldas anchas. Darme cuenta de ese detalle hizo que mis mejillas se arrebolaran de nuevo.

Entonces llegamos al jardín interior. En una de las esquinas vi claramente a Neji hablando con una sonrojada Tenten, algo poco común. Entonces la mirada perlada y la mía esmeralda colisionaron y parecieron saltar chispas en el aire. Yo no sabría el vuelco que dio su corazón al verme caminar tras un Emperador de cuerpo escultural y a medio vestir, como él no conocería el nudo que se me hizo en la boca del estómago al ver a Tenten coqueteándole. Porque era la única explicación posible para aquellas mejillas arreboladas.

* * *

><p>No se lo podía creer. Sólo había girado la cabeza para tender a Matsuri, que venía a comentarle ya no se acordaba qué detalle acerca de su boda con el Shogun, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta no había ni rastro de mi cabello rosa. Luego que no me quejara de que Sasuke me acosaba si andaba por ahí sin ella.<p>

Enfadada, Ino caminó a trompicones detrás de Matsuri, que la llevaba a una de las cientos de salas de aquella inmensa casa para solucionar el pequeño problema del kimono que iba a usar para ese día tan especial. Llegaron a esa sola amplia, tan austeramente decorada como el resto, y allí estaban las costureras arreglando el kimono blanco, el shiro-maku, que representaba la pureza, entrega y fidelidad de la novia.

Ino se adelantó y permitió que se lo probaran y tomaran medidas una vez más para poder dejárselo de su talla. Ino se preguntó cómo era posible que habiendo cogido sus medidas tantas veces y siendo costureras del Emperador no fueran capaces de terminar el condenado kimono de seda.

Cuando las criadas consideraron oportuno, le permitieron retirarse mientras seguían trabajando sobre el shiro-maku. Ino suspiró pensando que aún faltaba el uchikake. Normalmente, le hubiera gustado poder probarse tantos kimonos de seda, que todas estuvieran pendientes de ellas, pero esta ya lo sobrepasaba. Empezaba a sentir el peso de ser una mujer ornamental. La mujer del Shogun.

Salió de aquella sala de muy malas pulgas y se encaminó a la habitación que normalmente usábamos para estar las chicas. Abrió la puerta corredera refunfuñando, sin pararse a llamar antes. Entonces fue cuando reparó en la presencia del marido de Temari, el pálido Sai.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con un pergamino extendido delante de él y un pincel en la mano. El pergamino estaba ya empezado. Trazos negros, precisos y elegantes lo atravesaban de lado a lado representando una hermosa ave que, aunque parecía acabada, no convencía a Ino del todo.

Sai, que vestía sus ropas elegantes habituales sin miedo a manchárselas, clavó su mirada ónice en la azul cielo de Ino, que seguía mirando embobada. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie allí, y menos a ese hombre. Ya estaba por retirarse poniendo cualquier excusa tonta cuando Sai la detuvo.

—Ino-san —saludó exhibiendo la sonrisa más falsa que la rubia hubiera visto. —¿Cómo estáis?

Ino alcanzó a balbucir un tímido _"bien"_ aunque Sai no pareció darle importancia. La invitó amablemente a quedarse alegando que su presencia no le molestaba.

—No sabía que os gustara dibujar —comentó Ino, más que nada por romper el hielo. —No es muy habitual que miembros de la más alta nobleza se dediquen a la pintura. Se os da bien —añadió lo último temiendo haber ofendido a Sai.

—Gracias —dijo el joven volviendo la vista al papel. —Me ha gustado siempre. Sin embargo, nunca termino ninguna obra.

—Pero si ese dibujo está acabado —dijo Ino extrañada señalando el ave de tinta impresa en el pergamino.

—No estéis tan segura. —comentó el joven, misterioso. —No todo es lo que parece.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a mi alcoba y Gaara-sama pareció atravesarme con la mirada antes de decidirse a marcharse. Ni siquiera se había puesto el yukata en condiciones cuando le vi perderse al doblar una esquina. No habíamos cruzado más palabras que las dichas en el campo, redoblando la primera impresión de seriedad que me había dado cuando le conocí. Sentí algo extraño en mi estómago cuando le di vueltas a mi situación, haciéndome más consciente que nunca de que no era mi propia dueña. Pero quién sabe, aunque fuera serio y la gente dijera que no tenía piedad, no me pareció tan cruel en ese momento. Quizás con el tiempo podría dejar de resultarme desagradable la idea de pertenecerle.<p>

Entonces mis pensamientos se enfocaron en la escena presenciada en el patio de camino a mi habitación. Neji y Tenten conversaban y la criada parecía realmente nerviosa. Tenten era una mujer poco sumisa, siempre sabía lo que quería y tenía una personalidad arrolladora. Siempre tuve envidia de su vivacidad, aunque nunca se lo hiciera saber.

Me pregunté entonces a qué venía el sonrojo en las mejillas de una mujer tan segura de sí misma como ella, y sólo le hallé una explicación: mi criada se estaba enamorando de un hombre tallado en mármol. No era que me molestase -o eso creí, después de todo, Neji era mi guardián, pero no de mi propiedad-, pero Tenten no podía casarse con él. Los samuráis no se casaban con mujeres nobles, pero tampoco con la más pobre de las criadas si eran capitanes. Lo normal sería que Neji se casara con alguna muchacha de un clan samurái, así que probablemente sería con otra Hyuga. Sólo los samuráis de bajo rango se casaban con plebeyas. Tenten y Neji estaban muy distantes.

—Sakura-sama —llamaron del otro lado de la puerta de papel de arroz. Di permiso para entrar y Tenten salió a mi encuentro. —Es hora de comer, Sakura-sama.

—Eh… sí, enseguida voy —dije distraída. Tenía que abordar otro tema más interesante. —Tenten, te he visto hablando con Neji-san en el patio.

—¡Ah, sí! Ha sido cuando ibais con Gaara-sama, ¿no? —comentó con picardía la castaña. —El Emperador es un hombre hermoso, ¿no creéis?

—Sí, no es feo —acepté a regañadientes. La conversación se estaba desviando. —Neji-san también es un hombre apuesto. ¿De qué hablabais?

—¡Ay, Sakura-sama! —Tenten puso una cara que no me gustó nada. Le brillaban los ojos y sus mejillas seguían de color carmín. —Es un hombre tan educado. Es algo frío, pero sólo porque quiere hacer bien su trabajo. Ha tenido una infancia complicada. Creo que se preocupa mucho por Ino-sama, Hinata-sama y por vos.

Entonces mi interior se prendió en fuego. Me había gustado oírle hablar de la preocupación del capitán por nosotras, sus protegidas, pero aquello de "ha tenido una infancia complicada" no me gustó cómo había sonado. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos tenían tanta confianza para hablar de sus vidas? No es que Neji fuera muy abierto con las personas, de comprobar eso ya me había encargado yo. Entonces que alguien me explicara cómo había conseguido la chica de los moños averiguar nada sobre él.

Mi mente trabajaba rápido intentando encontrar la causa de su repentina confianza, pero entonces se detuvo en seco. Ese dolor en el pecho, esa punzada cerca del corazón…¿eran celos? ¿Me había enamorado? No, no podía ser eso, celos también había sentido cuando supe que me tocaría compartir marido con Hinata. Bueno, en aquella ocasión no habían sido celos, porque yo no conocía apenas a Gaara, había sido más bien una pequeña molestia. Sí, eso debía de haber sentido también ahora mismo, sólo molestia porque Neji no hubiera confiado en mí. Todo estaba bajo control. Todavía.

* * *

><p>Hinata peinaba su larga melena negra con destellos azules como el zafiro cuando Una de las criadas la llamó para la comida. Se puso en pie y salió de la sala con su melena resbalándole por la espalda cuando en su camino se cruzó con el imponente Shogun. Iba acompañado de una mata de cabello dorado que brillaba bajo el sol de tal manera que Ino se habría derretido de envidia.<p>

Era un hombre joven, de la misma edad que Sasuke, pero no con ese gesto frío y déspota, sino con unos ojos azules como el mar que sólo reflejaban bondad. Hinata se sonrojó ante ese visitante vestido con armadura que la escrutaba con descaro, pero sin una gota de maldad. Simplemente parecía tener curiosidad.

—Hinata-sama —saludó Sasuke educadamente. —Tenéis buen aspecto.

—E-esto… yo —Hinata empezó a tartamudear e hiperventilar. Siempre fue extremadamente tímida, y la intensa mirada azul no ayudaba. —Bu-buenos días, Sa-sasuke-san…

—Eh, sí… Os presento a Naruto-san —dijo Sasuke con indiferencia cuando vio que Hinata quería saludar al desconocido pero no sabía cómo dirigirse a él. —Es mi hombre de mayor confianza.

—¡Hola! —saludó Naruto con entusiasmo. —¿Sois la famosa Hinata-san? ¡Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de vos!

—Tampoco tanto… —murmuró Sasuke, pero Hinata no alcanzó a escucharle y se sonrojó como un tomate.

—¡Vais a ser la nueva Emperatriz! —continuó el rubio como si nada. —¡Os felicito! ¡Ojalá en un futuro podamos ser amigos! Gaara-sama me aprecia mucho. —dijo cerrando los ojos y poniendo una sonrisa zorruna que dejó claro que la modestia iba aparte.

—Está bien, Naruto, basta. —dijo Sasuke algo irritado. La sonrojada Hinata pensó que al Shogun no le sentó muy bien el último comentario del rubio. —Tenemos que irnos. Además, ya le hemos hecho perder tiempo a Hinata-sama.

—N-no es problema, Sa-sasuke-san —acertó a decir Hinata.

Sasuke y un muy alegre Naruto se despidieron dejando a una Hinata acalorada. La antigua heredera de los Hyuga nunca había sido buena relacionándose con la gente, pero en presencia de ese hombre se había puesto más nerviosa incluso de lo que era normal en ella. Respiró tratando de relajarse lo más posible y se dirigió a la sala destinada a comer. Quizás Ino y yo ya habríamos llegado y podría hablar con nosotras. Últimamente ya no nos veíamos tanto.

* * *

><p>Después de la comida, que era bastante ligera y consistía en un bol de arroz acompañado de algo de pescado, Ino me regañó por haberme "escapado" de su control.<p>

—¿Y si Sasuke-san llega a pillarte por banda? —exageró la rubia.

—Yo me he encontrado con Sasuke-san y por lo visto estaba muy ocupado —comentó tímidamente Hinata-chan. Cuando siguió hablando, su cara adquirió un tinte rosado. —Iba acompañado de un hombre. Se llamaba Naruto-san.

—Um, no me suena —dijo Ino.

—Oye Hinata —empecé a hablar un poco insegura. —¿Neji-san ha tenido una infancia difícil?

El rostro de Hinata perdió su sonrojo y su mirada de luna se ensombreció. Asintió y empezó a hablar sin necesidad de seguir preguntando.

—El padre de Neji-san, Hizashi-san, era samurái. Un día atacaron el feudo Hyuga reclamando la cabeza de mi padre. Pero Hizashi-san se ofreció a hacerse pasar por mi padre aprovechando que eran hermanos gemelos, y fue asesinado. Para un samurái no hay mayor honor que morir por proteger a su señor, pero Neji-san era un niño cuando perdió a su padre, y no pudo entenderlo del todo. —hizo una pausa para respirar. Me dio la impresión de que luchaba contra el escozor de ojos tan característico de cuando se siente ganas de llorar. —Ya sabéis que la rama principal y la secundaria no están muy unidas, a pesar de que somos una sola familia, y Neji nos guardó rencor a mi padre, a mi hermana y a mí durante muchos años. Pero creo que el tiempo le ha hecho entender, porque ya no me mira como si tuviera ganas de hacerme sufrir lo mismo que ha sufrido él.

Así que era eso. Ese era el pasado que yo no había llegado a vislumbrar y que Tenten conocía por boca del capitán. Hinata parecía afectada, y yo ahora la comprendía un poco mejor. No solamente tuvo que aguantar el ser infravalorada constantemente por su padre, sino que también tuvo que soportar el desprecio de su primo. No era justo que alguien de un corazón tan puro como el de ella.

—¿Sabíais que Sai-sama es pintor? —preguntó Ino, intentando romper la atmósfera de dolor que se había formado en torno a Hinata.

—¿Quién es Sai-sama? —pregunté alzando una ceja por el tono de voz que usó para pronunciar ese nombre. Era el mismo que utilizaba cuando hablaba de apuestos hombres de alta cuna.

—Es el esposo de Temari-san —dijo volviendo a su tono neutral al decir el nombre de la hermana del Emperador. —Resulta que aunque es noble gusta de pintar. Y francamente, nunca había visto a nadie con tanto talento. ¡Mirad lo que me ha regalado!

De la manga de su kimono extrajo un pergamino que desenrolló con suma delicadeza, como si en su interior estuviera impreso el mayor de los tesoros y temiera romperlo. Nos dio a conocer su contenido y tanto Hinata como yo quedamos asombradas. Plasmada en el papel, una hermosa grulla bajo un árbol de sakura cuyas flores caían a un estanque, iniciando un sinfín de ondas en su superficie. Estaba trazado en tinta negra, que le daba un aire de melancolía contagiosa. Realmente valía como pintor ese tal Sai. No podías evitar ser envuelta en su magia.

—¡Es precioso! —opiné.

—Eso le he dicho yo. —comentó Ino mientras volvía a enrollar el papel y a guardarlo en su manga con el mismo cuidado. —Pero él opina que ninguno de sus dibujos está completo. Sin embargo, yo lo veo perfectamente terminado.

—A lo mejor tiene que ver con su vida personal —dijo Hinata tímidamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté confusa.

—Bu-bueno… no estoy muy segura, pero creo que si él cree que ninguna de sus obras está completa es porque a lo mejor si vida tampoco lo está. Quiero decir… —Hinata empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. —Quizás sienta que le falta algo, pero no sabe el qué y eso se refleje en sus obras.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí.<p>

Las cosas parecen liarse un poquito más cada vez, ¿verdad? Y más con la aparición de Naruto.

Colgaré una encuesta en el blog cuando pueda sobre quién queréis que se quede con Hinata. El link está en mi perfil.

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	11. Complicaciones

¡Hola!

La encuesta del blog ha concluido y el resultado es... tachán, tachán... Habrá Naruhina. Sí, no es tan raro. Esta pareja es muy popular, así que tendremos que ver cómo hace Hinata para librarse de Gaara XD

La primera parte de la historia iba a ser en principio un One-shot InoSai, pero ha quedado en esto. Quizás lo publique como One-shot, pero por supuesto no estaría ambientado en la época feudal.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Ino siempre había adorado las mañanas frías de otoño. Nunca fue amiga de madrugar, pero supongo que simplemente le gustaba disfrutar del amanecer bajo el frío del otoño, y sentir cómo las hojas de los árboles se marchitan cual flores, cayendo al suelo tras navegar en la brisa propia de la estación. La rubia solía dar un breve paseo matutino para disfrutar de la estampa de las hojas caídas que cubrían el suelo o que parecían chapotear en el agua, a merced de la corriente.<p>

Yo siempre pensé que los jardines Hyuga eran preciosos, de la misma manera que Ino parecía prendada de los del Emperador. Cuando se casara, se trasladaría a vivir con su esposo a una bella mansión no lejos del Palacio, pero aun así serían contadas las ocasiones en las que podría venir a venir a mí y a Hinata, pues su obligación era atender su casa. Incluso la chica Hyuga y yo tendríamos problemas para vernos a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo, porque yo estaría por debajo de ella.

La cascada de oro resbalaba suavemente por su espalda, esperando el momento de volver a la habitación y ser recogida por Matsuri en un intrincado peinado a la moda del momento. Llevaba un bello kimono rosa pálido y un obi más oscuro con flores de campanilla estampadas. Unas ojeras apenas perceptibles recorrían su rostro, debidas a la falta de sueño. Siempre supo que Sasuke no le sería fiel, ningún hombre noble lo era. Pero sentirse cornuda antes de casarse y que encima yo me sintiera mal por culpa de ese desgraciado era un palo. Para rematar el problema solamente había que añadirle el miedo que tenía. Sí, miedo, porque mi hermana empezaba a sentir algo más que curiosidad por ese pintor en secreto. Porque sabía que nada bueno podía surgir de eso.

Caminó pesadamente hasta la sala en la que solíamos pasar el día nosotras, alejadas del resto de concubinas que parecían desearnos una muerte lenta y dolorosa entre terribles sufrimientos (especialmente a Hinata-chan y a mí). Abrió la puerta corredera sin llamar, y allí estaba su dolor de cabeza particular, el cual levantó el rostro del nuevo pergamino y puso una más de sus falsas sonrisas.

—Sai-sama —saludó Ino algo cansada. —¿Qué hacéis despierto? Es temprano.

—Precisamente por eso, Ino-san. Si no madrugo, no podré terminar nunca este dibujo.

La rubia se acercó al pintor y se sentó a su lado. Retratado en el papel el joven Sai había dibujado el más bello amanecer jamás conocido. No había otro color que el negro y no estaba terminado, pero Ino habría podido jurar tocar el cielo cuando deslizó los dedos por el papel de arroz con cuidado de no emborronar tan magnífica obra.

—Algún día me tendréis que explicar cómo conseguís ese efecto —murmuró la rubia embelesada. —No debería ser posible retratar un amanecer sin usar color.

—Y sin embargo, lo es —Sai miró directamente a la joven a los ojos. —Puedo enseñaros. Si lo deseáis, claro está.

La muchacha alzó una ceja, segura de ser incapaz de alcanzar ese grado de perfección, pero Sai sonrió. El joven eligió uno de los pinceles que tenía guardados en una cajita negra decorada con motivos de flores de un rosa suave y se lo ofreció a Ino, que lo aceptó sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él e intercambió una mirada de duda. El de ojos negro azabache la invitó a trazar las líneas que terminarían de definir la silueta confusa de las montañas.

Ino volvió a dudar sobre qué tenía que hacer exactamente, temiendo arruinar el esfuerzo a causa de su mano torpe, pero Sai puso su mano sobre ella, guiándola en su recorrido sobre el lienzo. Ino sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole su espalda que nada tenía que ver con el frío mañanero. Entonces empezó a temblarle la mano, el temblor extendiéndose al resto del cuerpo.

"_Esto no está bien", _pensó_. "Yo no puedo estar sintiendo esto. No puedo estar enamorándome; estoy prometida y apenas conozco a este sujeto. No puedo permitirlo"._

Entonces una pequeña lágrima traidora resbaló yendo a fundirse con la tinta sobre el papel, para asombro de Sai, que por una vez mostró sus verdaderas emociones al abrir los ojos con sorpresa mirando a la rubia. Ésta sólo pudo levantarse y salir corriendo de la sala, huyendo de unos sentimientos hasta ese día desconocidos. Cuando la joven ya no estaba en su rango de visión, Sai miró confundido las líneas temblorosas que había trazado ella siendo guiada por él. Entonces, aunque no entendía bien la repentina conducta de Ino, no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero esta vez era una sonrisa sincera, que hubiera conseguido llegarle al corazón a cualquiera. Por fin, sentía que uno de sus trabajos estaba completo.

* * *

><p>Estaba ya hasta lo que mi educación no me permitía nombrar de aguantar miraditas por parte de Neji. Ese cretino… Podía ser frío. Podía ser indiferente. Y podía no dirigirme la palabra. Pero lo que no podía hacer era mirarme de esa manera. Casi pareciera que me odiaba, y ya empezaba a molestarme de verdad. ¿Se puede saber qué le había hecho? De ese día sí que no pasaba, iba a hablar con él.<p>

El infortunio con Sasuke había empeorado la situación, y aparecer con un Gaara medio desnudo esa mañana había rematado la faena. No es que realmente me importara lo que el capitán pensara de mí (o a lo mejor sí, pero sólo un poco), pero no me sentaba bien que hubiera presenciado esas escenas y sacara conclusiones equivocadas. Era hora de aclarar la situación.

Neji me evitaba constantemente, de eso podía dar fe. No podía acercarme sin que huyera como si tuviera la peste, así que ya que se llevaba tan bien con Tenten le había pedido a mi amiga que lo trajera ante mi presencia, aunque fuera engañado. La criada había puesto cualquier excusa y lo había traído a una de las miles de salas de estar del Palacio, donde yo esperaba. Tenten se disculpó y abandonó la estancia, dejando al capitán arrinconado. Lo sentía realmente por ella, porque yo sabía que de verdad estaba enamorada de ese hombre, y haberle engañado así era una puñalada trapera.

Y así nos hallábamos ahora. Frente a frente, luchando por no ser congelados por la gélida mirada del otro. Ese día yo llevaba un kimono amarillo claro sin prácticamente ningún detalle, y un obi también bastante soso. No estaba de humor para más. Y también ese día había decidido volver a la rutina de peinados enrevesados con la que no cumplía desde hacía días solamente por pereza.

El capitán no llevaba la armadura normal, porque era temprano para ir a entrenar, así que vestía un sencillo yukata blanco que le protegía del frío. Tenía la larga melena de ébano recogida con una cinta casi al final de su longitud, provocando que los mechones más cortos se soltaran, resbalándole por la frente. Su pelo enmarcaba sus ojos níveos, creando un claro contraste.

—Neji-san, tenemos que hablar. –empecé mortalmente seria. —Me gustaría aclarar algo.

—No hay nada que decir, Sakura-sama. —intentó ponerse en pie para salir por patas pero se lo impedí alzando la voz.

—No mováis un músculo. Quiero saber si Hiashi-sama fue quien os pidió que no os acercarais a mí —continué cuando volvió a sentarse, adquiriendo la rígida postura de quien ha sido sometido a una dura educación. —Él sabe que ese día no fuisteis a entrenar sólo y ha sacado conclusiones precipitadas, ¿verdad?

No contestó al principio. Parecía evaluarme con la vista, pero yo sabía que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, seguramente recordando ese día en el que yo dejé de ser noble y él de ser samurái. Nunca le había visto tan relajado como esa tarde. Neji suspiró y arrancó a hablar.

—No importa realmente lo que Hiashi-sama dijera. Pero también vos sabéis que no estuvo bien desaparecer así del mundo, sin dar explicaciones, aun si luego regresamos. Por mi irresponsabilidad podrían poner en duda vuestra pureza.

—Creedme, de eso ya no pueden tener ninguna duda —murmuré recordando cuando la partera se aseguró de que seguía siendo virgen, y aunque Neji no había estado, supuse que él ya sabía de qué iban todas esas pruebas.

—De todas formas, eso ahora es cosa vuestra. —habló con un tono impersonal. —Vos sabréis cómo explicáis al Emperador lo que pasó con el Shogun…

—Puedo aseguraros que cuando llegue el día no tendré nada que explicar —fui tajante. —No sucedió nada con Sasuke-sama, y lo que vierais no fue con mi consentimiento. Simplemente el Shogun está acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea, y no le debió sentar muy bien mi negativa. Pero esto, como ya habéis dicho, no es cosa vuestra. —hice una pequeña pausa, y suavicé la voz. —Solamente quería recuperar la relación cordial entre nosotros. Ya hemos hablado la parte que os concierne, podéis marchar.

No sé si lo que atisbé en su mirada fue una pizca de remordimiento o sólo me lo imaginé, pero el caso es que Neji se fue. Quizás sólo estaba avergonzado de haberme acusado tan a la ligera. Sea lo que fuere, tuve el presentimiento de que no volvería a molestarme con lo mismo, y me quitó un gran peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Refunfuñé; el agua estaba congelada. Tenten y yo habíamos salido a darnos un baño en un lago cercano al Palacio, lo cual ahora que lo pensaba no era tan buena idea, no podía parar de temblar, y Tenten tampoco.<p>

Algunos samuráis escolta, entre ellos el capitán, nos acompañaban para asegurarse de que estábamos a salvo. Se habían quedado por los alrededores, rodeando el lago para evitar que nadie pudiera aproximarse sin ser detectado.

Mi cuerpo no se acostumbraba a la temperatura del agua, que nos llegaba por las rodillas. Dejamos los kimonos en la orilla, a una distancia prudente para evitar que se mojaran. Antes de marcharse, los soldados nos habían ayudado a hacer una pequeña fogata en la que secarnos un poco cuando saliéramos.

Tenten me preguntó entre tartamudeos por qué no nos metíamos de golpe en el agua, total, no nos acostumbraríamos al frío ni aunque tardásemos tres horas en meternos del todo. Acepté y contamos hasta tres para sumergirnos. Una vez la cuenta terminó, me sumergí hasta no dejar ni la coronilla fuera del agua. Bajo el agua, un temblor debido al frío recorrió mi cuerpo, y me impulsé volviendo a salir, buscando el ansiado aire.

Fuera Tenten reía con los labios morados por el frío, sujetándose el vientre con las manos. Tenía el pelo castaño suelto y le llegaba a la cintura. Y curiosamente estaba seco.

—Creía que íbamos a entrar en el agua de golpe —dije con el ceño fruncido, pero la criada seguía riendo. —Me has tomado el pelo.

Como mis palabras parecían no afectarla decidí tomarme una pequeña venganza y comencé a salpicarla con el agua helada, provocando que su piel se pusiera de gallina y ella profiriera quejas, salpicándome también. En unos minutos, ella ya estaba totalmente empapada. Cuando terminamos de lavarnos, aunque la verdad era que nos habíamos pasado el tiempo jugando en el agua, salimos y fuimos corriendo hasta el fuego. Secamos un poco nuestros cabellos y nos pusimos los yukatas.

Nos quedamos un buen rato cerca del fuego, entrando en calor y hablando de cosas superfluas. Hasta que mi sirvienta tocó el tema que no debía.

—¿De qué queríais hablar con Neji-sama esta mañana? —preguntó con fingida indiferencia, como si no quisiera que supiera lo mucho que le importaba aquello. Decidí ser directa, a la larga sería mejor.

—No te enamores, Tenten. No es para ti.

Una criada como ella no podía estar con un capitán samurái de un clan tan importante. Quizá doliera pero no tenía sentido intentar ser más suave. Ella sabía que él nunca se fijaría en ella y jamás podrían estar juntos. Al igual que yo.

La criada me miró como si acabara de sacar una daga y la hubiera apuñalado sin importar nuestros años de amistad. No le había sentado bien y no podía ocultarlo. Quizá me había pasado, pero es que no había podido detenerme. Algo dentro de mí me había instado a dejar claro que ella, mi amiga, no era nadie para estar con alguien como Neji. De repente me sentía una persona horrible.

Tenten no abrió la boca. Se limitó a mirar arder la madera que habían prendido los samuráis antes de irse y yo hice otro tanto. Se sumió en sus pensamientos y yo también estuve un buen rato divagando. Demasiado quizás.

Las llamas que danzaban consumiendo las raquíticas ramitas de madera fueron azotadas por una repentina ráfaga de viento y se extinguieron, dejándonos expuestas al frío una vez más. Decidí entonces que lo mejor sería volver rápido e insté a Tenten a irnos de allí. Ella solamente asintió, aún dolida. Nos pusimos en marcha para buscar a lo samuráis escolta y por el camino nos encontramos con quien menos quería encontrarme.

—Sakura-san —otra vez esa voz grave y varonil a la que había cogido asco por los últimos incidentes sufridos.

—Sasuke-sama —saludé a mi vez, haciendo tanto la criada como yo una breve reverencia.

El Shogun miró significativamente a Tenten, la cual lo cogió al vuelo. Se disculpó con unas palabras apenas audibles y echó a andar buscando a Neji para dejarnos a mí y a Sasuke solos.

—Me gustaría disculparme por mi arrebato del otro día —fue directo, sin titubear, y eso me gustó. No soportaba a la gente que se andaba por las ramas.

—No hay nada que disculpar, Sasuke-sama. Sólo no vuelva a dejarse llevar por sus… arrebatos.

—Me alegro de que no estéis molesta. Sin embargo, considero justo recompensaros de alguna manera. Permitidme invitaros a cenar conmigo. Mañana mismo, si os parece bien.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a este desgraciado? Primero la cagaba monumentalmente, echando a perder aún más mi relación con Neji y poniendo en peligro nuestras cabezas, y luego pretendía terminar de arreglarlo cenando juntos. No teníamos esa confianza, y yo no quería dar pie a que la tuviéramos.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke-sama —_eso es Saku_, pensé, _controla la voz_. —No creo que eso solucione el problema si lo que queréis es disculparos.

—Estarán también Gaara-sama, Ino-san, Hinata-sama y Shion-san —él habló con voz helada, como si no deseara invitarlos pero no le quedara más remedio que hacerlo para que yo aceptase ir.

Shion era otra chica que también había sido designada concubina del Emperador por órdenes del mismo. Era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo como el de Ino y los ojos de un lavanda envolvente. Era una de las chicas que morían por sacarle los ojos a Hinata, que sería la que más poder tuviera como esposa principal. Shion era, después de mí, la concubina de mayor rango. No me caía bien, porque incluso me tenía envidia a mí. Qué ironía, yo le cedería mi puesto de buen grado.

—Está bien —decidí aceptar, ya qué. Con algo de suerte, durante la cena Gaara se daría cuenta de la atracción insana que le provoco y mandaría que le cortaran la cabeza. De acuerdo, me he pasado con él. Después de todo, se había disculpado ya.

—Bien, la organizaré para hoy mismo, pues —con tan escueta despedida desapareció de mi vista perdiéndose entre la espesa vegetación.

Alcancé a Tenten, que curiosamente no me preguntó qué deseaba el Shogun de mí, y juntas fuimos con Neji. Hallamos al capitán montado a caballo intercambiando unas palabras con los otros cuatro samuráis que nos habían acompañado. Enfocó su vista en mí, casi con disgusto, y adiviné sólo por la mirada que se había cruzado con Sasuke y que desconfiaba de lo que había ido a buscar aquel adonis.

Nos encaminamos de nuevo al Palacio y me sumí en mis pensamientos. No debería haber sido tan tajante con Tenten, pero es que cuando sacó el dichoso tema sentí que tenía que defender lo que es mío. Qué tontería, ¿verdad? Neji no era mío ni lo sería. Quizás debiera dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, y ver qué pasaba entre esos dos. La criada comprendería que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y cortaría con ellos de cuajo.

Miré a la joven castaña, que miraba embelesada la espalda del Hyuga y suspiré. Iba a ser realmente complicado, pero aunque doliera no había opción. A partir de entonces, ella sabría si intentaba llamar la atención de él. Conmigo, desde luego, que no contara.

* * *

><p>—No estéis así, Hinata-sama —intentó consolarla Matsuri. —No es tan malo. El Emperador es un hombre atractivo.<p>

En la alcoba temporal de Hinata, Matsuri cambiaba las flores mustias de los jarrones y los sustituía por las frescas que había ido a recoger esa mañana. La bella joven de los ojos perlas miraba con melancolía mal disimulada el pesado kimono blanco de seda que usaría el día de su boda tendido sobre el tatami. Todos los detalles estaban preparados, y ella debería estar feliz. Después de todo, el día de su boda era un día muy especial en la vida de cualquier mujer.

—Sí, es un hombre bien parecido —reconoció Hinata. —Y no estoy triste, al contrario, soy afortunada de poder traer tanto honor a mi clan.

Hinata tenía la mente puesta en su padre. Le había escrito varias cartas de las que no había obtenido respuesta, y a un par de semanas del enlace las posibilidades de que su padre la viera de blanco parecían desvanecerse en el aire como el humo. Pero como la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Hinata era consciente de que ella buscaría a su progenitor entre los invitados con la vista hasta que las puertas del templo cerraran para poder comenzar la ceremonia.

Tenten y yo habíamos vuelto y decidí ir a ver a Hinata un rato, así que llamé dando golpecitos suaves en la puerta y entré cuando Hinata me dio permiso.

—Ah Matsuri —dije distraída al verla en la habitación. —He hablado con Ino, creo que te está buscando. No sé qué de un problemilla con su kimono lavanda.

Matsuri se puso rígida y pareció palidecer. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación haciendo la reverencia más leve que me había dirigido una criada. Miré confusa hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido hasta que la voz de Hinata intentó aclarar la situación.

—Es que ese kimono es uno de los favoritos de Ino y quería ponérselo para mi boda, pero parece que Matsuri-chan lo manchó el otro día y aún no ha conseguido limpiarlo. —dijo Hinata sonriente.

Yo en cambio no sonreí. La ira de Ino era de temer si se trataba de uno de sus kimonos, y más si era de sus favoritos. Lo sentí por la criada, la que le iba a caer iba a ser pequeña.

—¿Qué tal estás, Hinata-chan? No queda mucho para la boda. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco, pero creo que es normal. —su sonrisa amable no acompañaba a sus ojos, que reflejaban tristeza. Di por sentado que se trataría de la posible ausencia de su padre y hermana en la fiesta.

—¿Sabes qué, Sakura-san? —habló Hinata con el rostro más serio de lo normal. —Últimamente tanto Ino-san como yo tenemos la impresión de que Matsuri se siente atraída por el Emperador. Cada vez que lo ve se sonroja y baja la vista, o bien comenta lo bien que se ve.

Lo cogí al vuelo. Matsuri se estaba enamorando, como Tenten e Ino antes de ella, de quien no debía. Mi vida y la de los que me rodeaban cada vez se enredaban más, y francamente, el futuro pintaba más negro que el amanecer en el dibujo de Sai.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

La parte sobre Ino y Sai en teoría no se hubiera permitido, porque no era posible el contacto físico.

No sé si os habréis dado cuenta de que en los últimos capítulos estoy repartiendo el capi entre los personajes para que no sea tooodo el rato sobre Sakura. ¿Os parece bien?

También tengo en mente publicar otro fanfic, pero tengo tantas ideas que se me acumulan. Ojalá tuviera también tanto tiempo.

Seguramente me olvide de algo, porque SIEMPRE se me olvida algo y me acuerdo justo después de subir el capi. Pero en fin, ahora mismo no sé.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y especialmente a las que comentáis.

¡Besos!


	12. Noche desastre

Ya lo sé, la semana pasada no actualicé. Lo siento muchísimo, pero estaba ocupada. Colgué una entrada en el blog para avisar, porque me daba palo desaparecer sin más. Muchísimas gracias por tenerme paciencia.

No he podido hacer el capi más largo, espero que por lo menos os lo paséis bien leyéndolo.

Enseguida contesto los reviews. Siento no haberlo hecho antes.

* * *

><p>Remangué bien las mangas del kimono y cogí el paño y lo introduje en el barreño de agua fría. Estaba sentada en mi alcoba y Tenten estaba acostada sobre el tatami mientras ardía en fiebre. Había empezado a sentirse mal la noche anterior y se había desmayado. Seguramente había enfermado debido a mi genial idea de bañarnos en el río para poder escapar un rato de Palacio. Me sentía terriblemente culpable de que hubiera cogido frío.<p>

Puse el paño con delicadeza sobre su frente, casi temiendo despertarla, cosa que en realidad era imposible. Cuando Tenten dormía ya podía pasar un huracán, que ella no se despertaría, y menos si estaba enferma. Murmuraba cosas aun en sueños, y supuse que estaba delirando.

Sentada sobre mis rodillas con las manos en el regazo y la mirada posada sobre la criada vigilándola, recordé la desastrosa cena de la noche anterior. Lo único que podría hacer que hubiera ido aún peor era que hubiera vomitado sobre el Emperador. _Y poco me faltó_. Pensé mientras suspiraba.

**FLASHBACK**

Tenten peinaba en absoluto silencio mi largo cabello sin que yo entendiera cómo era posible que fuera capaz de manipularlo sin ayuda de otra criada con lo largo que lo tenía. Pero así fue siempre Tenten: implacable sin rendirse ante nada. Un peinado enrevesado e imposible no la iba a detener.

No había pronunciado palabra y no era propio de ella permanecer en silencio, así que no me quedó de otra que suponer que estaba molesta por lo sucedido ese mismo día en el río. _Fui demasiado dura_, me recriminé una vez más.

Terminó de acomodarme el cabello tras insertar algunas agujas y me moví con cautela, esperando no deshacer su arduo trabajo con un movimiento demasiado brusco. Nunca me gustó el tener que andar peinándome, pero había que reconocer que uno de aquellos peinados bien hechos podría ser considerado casi arte.

Alisé las arrugas del bello kimono negro con adornos de flores en rosa y morado con el obi del mismo estilo. Tras darme un vistacillo y decidir que estaba lo suficientemente decente para presentarme ante Gaara, abrí la puerta corredera y apenas puse un pie fuera de la alcoba, Shion salió a mi encuentro.

—Sakura-sama —saludó respetuosa. El "sama" venía porque yo estaba por encima de ella en la jerarquía de las concubinas.

—Shion-san —devolví el saludo sin entusiasmo. Bah, tampoco es que ella hubiese puesto mucha alegría.

—¿También vos iréis a la cena? —preguntó.

Nada en su voz hizo evidente su disgusto, pero se me daba bien interpretar a las personas. Yo no le caía bien, y Hinata muchísimo menos. Si yo iba a la cena, el problema en sí no era que yo estuviera, sino que por lógica también estaría Hinata, y Shion quería la atención del Emperador para ella sola.

—Sí, estaré presente. —la rubia no dijo nada, pero se tensó. —Si queréis podemos ir juntas.

No puso objeción aunque sé que le hubiera gustado mandarme a la mierda. Nos encaminamos al comedor principal, ella un pasito por detrás como ordenaba el protocolo. Entonces pensé en Sasuke. Podía entender que quisiera enmendar su error, más que nada para que yo me mantuviera con la boca cerrada y no le generara problemas. Pero lo que me confundía un poco era que invitara a Shion. Puede que quisiera estrechar lazos con el Emperador, su futura esposa y la favorita de sus concubinas. Pero Shion… ¿qué pintaba en esto?

Avanzamos por pasillos y nos cruzamos con el capitán, que saludó respetuosamente. Mi mirada se cruzó con la albar y me sentí incómoda. Creo que ya habíamos solucionado nuestras tonterías, pero no pude evitar sentirme intimidada. Creo que fue la intensidad con la que me vio y el color especial de su iris tampoco ayudó. Pasé por su lado seguida de Shion y continuamos andando hasta el comedor principal sin meter palabras de por medio.

Llegamos a la puerta y creo que fue por acto reflejo que ambas nos aseguramos de que nuestros kimonos estaban bien y ni un solo cabello se había salido de su sitio. Cuando nos dimos el visto bueno, cada una a sí misma, nos decidimos a preguntar a una de las criadas. No podíamos pasar si no había llegado el Emperador, el Shogun y las que serían sus esposas. Estábamos por debajo.

La criada, que creo que debía pertenecer a Shion por que esta se sabía su nombre y la trataba con familiaridad, confirmó que acababan de llegar todos y que no debíamos hacerles esperar así que nos decidimos a entrar.

La sala era bastante más grande que las salas que frecuentábamos para pasar el rato haciendo "cosas de mujeres". Al final de la estancia se encontraba Gaara, un poco más alto que el resto de los presentes. Estaba sentado detrás de una mesa baja y alargada, y en otra mesa a su derecha y aun más baja estaba Hinata. A la izquierda del pelirrojo había otra mesa, igual que la de Hinata, con la diferencia de que Shion y yo tendríamos que apañarnos y comer juntas ahí.

Enfrente de Gaara había otra mesa alargada igual pero más pequeña tras la que se encontraban Sasuke e Ino, arrodillados en cojines parecidos a los que nos habían reservado a la rubia y a mí. La sala estaba llena de pergaminos que seguramente valían más que mi vida y en cada esquina algunos criados esperaban órdenes para empezar a traer la comida.

Me acerqué al centro de la sala para saludar como correspondía y Shion hizo otro tanto. Una vez hecha la reverencia, Gaara nos invitó con un gesto de la mano a ocupar los asientos que nos habían preparado a su izquierda. Yo me senté en el lado de la mesa más cercano a él.

Hizo otro gesto dirigido a los sirvientes, que se movilizaron todos a una como si estuvieran haciendo un desfile. Por la puerta de la sala que correspondía a los criados empezaron a aparecer platos uno tras otro, a cada cual más apetitoso. Había de todo: arroz, pescado, setas, carne, sopa y otras miles de cosas que seguramente eran exóticas y no sabría identificar. Las mesas alargadas parecían quedarse pequeñas con tantas cosas que nos servían a cada uno, hasta que finalmente entró el último plato y Gaara dio permiso para comer.

Yo estaba muy aburrida, porque si bien es verdad que normalmente no hablo mucho durante la comida por educación me hubiera gustado comentar algo, lo que fuera, para quitarme de encima la mirada penetrante de Sasuke. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaban en mí como dagas, esperando tal vez que los correspondiera con la misma intensidad. La fuerza con que lo hacía me hizo sentirme algo incómoda, más que nada temerosa de que Gaara se diera cuenta, pero no llegaba a molestarme del todo. Sabía bien qué quería Sasuke de mí, pero era extraño.

Nunca me había sentido deseada, todo el mundo me veía como una niña que debería dedicarse a estudiar o a jugar en los jardines de su castillo. Desde que estaba en ese Palacio me sentía más sola que nunca, como si todos fueran a lo suyo sin preocuparse de mí. Quizá por eso era que sentirme deseada por Sasuke no me sentaba tan mal, a pesar de que corriéramos serio riesgo sólo con su mirada.

Me llevé el arroz a la boca intentando distraerme un poco. No iba a hacerle caso, que mirara como quisiera pero que el pelirrojo no me viera interesada. Removí un poco el arroz en el plato, sin mucha hambre la verdad, pero me obligué a comer más porque el arroz llena mucho pero cuando te quieres dar cuenta se te ha bajado a los pies.

Ino parecía realmente incómoda. Ya se había dado cuenta de la situación y no le agradaba lo más mínimo que su casi marido fuera mirando a su hermana de esa manera y sin cortarse un pelo delante del Emperador. No le amaba, y sabía de antemano que él no le sería fiel, pero ya podía ser más discreto y fijar como su presa a otra mujer y no a mí, para no meterme en problemas.

Miré a Hinata disimuladamente y la sorprendí haciendo gestitos. Fruncí el ceño porque de verdad que no entendía lo que decía y miré a Shion que parecía querer comunicarme lo mismo, pero sin atreverse a verbalizarlo. Hinata estaba pálida, lo que no era buena señal. No es que le costara mucho alterarse, pero ya empezaba a darme miedo porque empezaba a sospechar ligeramente de qué iba aquello.

Muy discretamente, miré el suelo. Entonces creo que perdí el color hasta en los ojos. En el suelo, asomando ligeramente, una mancha roja. Empezaron a sudarme las manos y temblarme todo el cuerpo, y mi cara de angustia no debí ocultarla muy bien porque hasta Ino me miró intentado dilucidar el porqué de mi expresión. Bien, traté de pensar. La regla se me había adelantado seis días, y lógicamente no me había puesto más trapos para contenerla. Si se daban cuenta, moriría allí mismo de la vergüenza.

Me removí suavemente, intentando comprobar el nivel de la mancha. No me preocupaba el kimono porque era negro y apenas se notaría lo mojado, pero el suelo… Era otra historia. Si podía hacerme la remolona y salir la última pediría a Tenten o a Matsuri que me echaran una mano. No es que no me avergonzara que ellas tuvieran que limpiarlo, pero más corte me daría si lo hacía una de las criadas a las que no conocía, que bien podía ser alguna chismosa por cuya culpa se enterara todo el mundo.

En mi cabeza seguía planeando cómo salir de allí y poder mirar a los ojos a los presentes luego cuando, maldita sea mi suerte, Hinata se levantó, como futura esposa principal, para servir la comida ella directamente a Gaara. Era alguna costumbre de esas raras y pasadas de moda. El caso era que después de Hinata me tocaría a mí como principal concubina y como mucho a Shion también dependiendo de lo que deseara el Emperador.

Hinata echaba el sake en el vaso de Gaara mientras yo casi tenía ganas de llorar. Cuando la chica de los ojos perlas terminó y me miró indicando que era mi turno. Me demoré un poco pero cuando sentí sobre mí el peso de las miradas de todos esperando que me levantara, supe que no me quedaba de otra. Así que me puse en pie, ignorando la mancha roja del suelo y la boca abierta de Ino. Eso es cerda, ayuda a esconderla.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Tenten entreabrió los ojos y creí que despertaría, pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar y siguió murmurando incoherencias. Cuando mejorara tendríamos que hablar de cosas muy serias. La noche anterior había sido completita. El destino, no conforme con dejarme en terrible ridículo delante de criados y señores, había decidido que me odiaba y tenía que hacerme sufrir todo lo que pudiera y más.

**FLASHBACK**

Cuando hube salido de esa sala, en la que había dejado a las criadas fregando, me fui directamente a mi habitación. No tenía ganas de nada después de aquello, y tampoco quería que nadie sintiera pena de mí así que me fui por el camino más corto y menos transitado para poder llorar a gusto sin tener que preocuparme de ser descubierta. Pero mi día no acababa ahí.

Doblé una esquina y me detuve en seco. Dos figuras en la oscuridad se entrelazaban, impidiendo distinguir cuál era cuál, besándose con pasión. Me escondí con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido e interrumpir el momento, pero no me fui. Me entró mucha curiosidad por saber qué demonios harían ocultándose en un pasillo poco frecuentado y ya entrada la noche.

Entrecerré los ojos intentando averiguar sus identidades. No era que me importara mucho la vida de los demás pero si estaban escondidos era obvio que se debía a que lo suyo no sería bien visto. En la penumbra vi que la figura más bajita era delgada, por lo que sería mujer, y la más alta vestía con una imponente armadura. Un samurái.

Aún no me habían oído y era mi oportunidad para escapar. Muy despacito me quité las getta intentando no hacen mucho ruido. Cuando me disponía a largarme, oí algo que me descolocó, dejándome clavada en el sitio.

—Neji…—gimió la voz de la mujer que yo reconocí como Tenten.

Me asomé una vez más. _No me hagas esto, Tenten, _pensé. Distinguí los acostumbrados moños de mi criada, o al menos uno de ellos. El otro parecía que se le había medio soltado. No pude evitarlo y me planté en medio del pasillo sin importar que notaran mi presencia. Ambas figuras se separaron como si quemaran y clavaron los ojos en mí.

Tenten tenía, como había creído ver desde un principio, el pelo revuelto. El kimono estaba ligeramente deshecho y su expresión era de verdadero horror. Neji estaba sorprendido y no llevaba el pelo recogido al final como era lo más común, sino que lo dejaba resbalar suelto. Me quedé de piedra sin saber qué decir ante el espectáculo.

Ellos tampoco debían saber muy bien qué decir, ya no porque le hubiera pillado in fraganti, sino por mi aspecto también. Yo, en plena noche, con la cara llena de manchurrones debido a la peligrosa combinación de maquillaje y lágrimas. El pelo revuelto como Tenten, con las getas en las manos y, aunque es verdad que esto no se viera, el kimono negro manchado de mi sangre.

—Sakura-sama… —susurró Tenten, realmente dolida. Supongo que por haberme desobedecido.

No me importó lo que fuera que tuviera intención de decir para excusarse y salí de allí, sin correr pero sin disfrutar de la vista. Oí los pasos de alguien más, pero no eran muy pesados, así que imaginé que serían los de la castaña. No me detuve hasta llegar a mi alcoba aunque oí que me llamara procurando no alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a nadie.

Abrí la puerta corredera y no la cerré, quería oír qué tenía que decir en su defensa. De espaldas a la puerta y cruzada de brazos escuché a Tenten entrar y cerrar la puerta pero sin atreverse a hablar. Me di la vuelta y la encaré, esperando paciente a que dijera algo.

—Sakura-sama…—no dijo más. No tenía nada que decir.

—Tenten, voy a ser clara. —Tenten estaba colorada, supuse que por la situación con el capitán. —No voy a meterme en lo que haces o dejes de hacer. Sólo ten en cuenta que él es samurái y tú criada. Él está por encima de ti. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte luego, porque al final no podréis estar juntos. Él algún día se casará con una mujer de un clan samurái y tú no…

Tenten cerró los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas y se desmayó. No llegó a tocar el suelo porque soy de reflejos rápidos. La llamé, pero todo lo que obtuve eran frases cortas y sin sentido. Me acerqué su frente a mi mejilla y me separé sorprendida. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y deliraba.

La tumbé sobre mi propio tatami y fui a buscar a alguna otra criada, una que preferiblemente no hubiera tenido que limpiar mi menstruación dos horas antes. Y yo que esa mañana no me había levantado de tan mal humor…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Llamaron a la puerta y mi hermana apareció para hablar conmigo. Llevaba una yukata sencilla, lo que no era común en ella. Quizás se había estado probando los kimonos para la ceremonia y no la apetecía llevar nada ornamental.

—¿Qué la pasa? —preguntó mirando a la castaña tendida en mi tatami.

—Ayer fuimos a bañarnos al lago y ha enfermado. —contesté.

La rubia me miró con reproche porque sabía que era yo la que buscaba cualquier cosa para escapar de Palacio. Se ofreció para cuidarla un rato y que yo pudiera ir a desayunar, pero en lugar de eso fui a tomarme un baño caliente para relajarme. Busqué a Matsuri porque no me apetecía ver a las otras criadas después de lo de anoche y le pedí que me preparara agua caliente en una tina, a lo cual la criada obedeció rápidamente.

Me bañé en la sala contigua a mi habitación y aunque quise hacer el esfuerzo de darme prisa para no cargar a Ino con Tenten no pude evitar demorarme todo lo que pude y más. El agua caliente relajaba mis músculos, las fragancias en el aire eran como droga que sedaba mis sentidos y el silencio absoluto me llenaba de paz. Pero cuando hay tanta paz no puedes evitar ponerte a pensar, y yo recordé las imágenes de la noche anterior con tortuosa claridad. No fue la mejor noche de mi vida, e intenté no recordarla. Pero aunque ahora no pensase en lo que había pasado no podía pasarme la vida esquivando a Sasuke, a Gaara y a Neji. El cual, por cierto me debía algunas explicaciones.

Salí de la tina y me sequé el pelo con una toalla que Matsuri muy amablemente me había traído. No tenía ganas de nada y además tenía que estar pendiente de Tenten así que me puse un yukata blanco sencillo que encontré por ahí tirado y aún con el pelo húmedo y la toalla en mi mano volví a mi cuarto, donde Tenten seguía al cuidado de Ino.

—La fiebre le está bajando. —me informó la rubia. —Seguramente que en un par de días pueda volver a sus labores. Creo que no tardará en despertar.

Me senté al otro lado del tatami quedando frente a Ino con un suspiro. Froté mi pelo con aún más fuerza intentado deshacerme de la rabia que me daba cómo estaban saliendo las cosas pero Ino me frenó.

—Si sigues así te vas a destrozar el pelo. —me regañó mientras se levantaba. Cogió un peine y se sentó detrás de mí, empezando a desenredar mis cabellos. —¿Estás bien? Por lo de ayer, digo…

—Sé por qué lo dices —la frené tajante. —Sí, estoy bien. Pero ayer no fue mi mejor día. Yo no por lo que pasó durante la cena…

—¿Por qué entonces?

Suspiré y le dije que se lo contaría más tarde. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello y temía que Tenten despertara en cualquier momento. Y ojalá ese momento se retrasase lo más posible.

* * *

><p>Naruto se rascaba insistentemente la cabeza, lo que sacaba al poco paciente Sasuke de sus casillas. ¿Tan difícil era que simplemente moviera una condenada ficha? Ya empezaba a desesperarle que se pensara tanto cada jugada. Más que nada porque al turno siguiente perdía la ficha ante el ataque implacable del moreno. Por fin el rubio se decidió a mover una ficha del tablero de Shogi. Ficha que acto seguido Sasuke eliminó.<p>

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó Naruto como niño pequeño. —¡Deja de hacer trampas!

—Yo no hago trampas —gruñó el otro. —Simplemente acepta que no sabes jugar y acabaremos antes.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Haces trampas! —insistió el joven. —¡Hinata-chan también las ha visto! ¿A que sí?

Hinata, que se encontraba en la misma sala jugando con ellos, no supo qué contestar. Se le veía tan convencido al pobre rubio… pero se vio obligada a aceptar que Sasuke había ganado jugando limpio.

—¿Ves como no sabes jugar? —sonrió el moreno burlonamente. —Hasta una mujer podría hacerlo mejor que tú.

—Pues juega contra Hinata-chan —retó Naruto. —Pero esta vez no hagas trampas.

Naruto seguía empeñado en que no jugaba limpio. Hinata se quedó mirando a Sasuke sin saber muy bien si aceptar el reto. Ella era una señorita, no debería andar jugando al Shogi. Sin embargo Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a ocupar el sitio del rubio. Insegura, se acercó y se sentó delante de Sasuke, esquivando su mirada intensa y su sonrisa prepotente.

Naruto se sentó a un lado y, cosa increíble en él, no hizo ningún movimiento ni ruido para no desconcentrar a los jugadores. Observó atento las jugadas de cada uno y para sorpresa de todos Hinata no era mala. Al menos no como él.

El juego no duró mucho, y por extraño que pareciera, Hinata le dio la paliza de su vida a Sasuke. Cuando terminaron el juego el joven no despegaba la vista del tablero, mirando cómo sólo las de Hinata quedaban en pie. Con el ceño fruncido miró a la chica, que desvió la mirada con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Naruto tampoco se lo esperaba, pero se recuperó antes que los otros dos y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa zorruna. Una mujer ganando a un estratega como Sasuke en el Shogi. Curioso.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Cualquier errorcillo perdonadme, estoy hecha polvo.<p>

Siento una vez más no haber actualizado.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y especialmente a los que comentáis. Espero tener más tiempo para dedicaros.

¡Besos!


	13. Nuestra adolescencia

¡Hola!

Bueno, quería comentar algo. He colgado una encuesta en el blog que me gustaría que contestarais porque me gustaría mucho saber si creéis que voy demasiado rápido o por el contrario demasiado lento. Es que yo quería acelerar un poco, pero hay quien dice que debo detenerme y dar más tiempo a las cosas. Gracias de antemano a quien se pase por allí :)

A propósito, hay un poco de lime de una de las parejas más extrañas que podáis imaginar. No es nada especialmente fuerte, pero quería avisar XD

Enseguida contesto vuestros comentarios. Paciencia XD

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Sus ojos perlas examinaban con gesto de concentración y melancolía a partes iguales el vestido blanco, aquel vestido que estirado sobre su tatami parecía burlarse de ella. Era de seda, bastante pesado y aún más costoso, y con su elegancia parecía querer hundir a la insegura Hinata, la cual estaba convencida de que no se merecía tanto. Pero sería la esposa del Emperador, y todo era poco.<p>

Le hubiera gustado que su clan hubiese aceptado la invitación a la boda y estuviese presente, si no todos, al menos un representante. Pero Hiashi ya había dejado bien claro que ni él, ni su hermana ni nadie de su clan asistiría. Y Gaara había consentido la ausencia. Así pues, ¿qué podía hacer ella?

Se secó la lágrima traidora que humedecía su mejilla con la manga del yukata y pensó que apenas le quedaban unos días para enfrentar su realidad. En unos días se casaría con el Emperador, después de que se casara el Shogun, y pasaría a ser la mujer más importante del país. Curiosamente, aun así Hanabi sería siempre la hija favorita.

* * *

><p>Tenten estaba peor de lo que yo creía, y tardó varios días más de los esperados en recuperarse de la fiebre y la tos. El día que despertó yo me había ido a organizar unas cosillas de la boda de Hinata con las que ella sola no podía y por esa razón cuando despertó se encontró con el rostro de Matsuri.<p>

—¡Tenten! ¡Has despertado! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya pensábamos que nunca despertarías. —dijo la alegre criada ayudando a la otra a incorporarse.

La bella durmiente miró a su alrededor como buscando algo con la vista y al no encontrarlo enfocó la vista en Matsuri, regalándole una sonrisa débil.

—No te preocupes, Matsuri. Estoy mucho mejor. Oye… No sabrás dónde está Sakura-sama, ¿verdad?

—Aquí estoy —contesté abriendo la puerta de papel.

Matsuri no me esperaba hasta dentro de un rato y se sobresaltó. Tenten miró su regazo sin atreverse a enfrentar mi mirada esmeralda. Le pedí a la criada que nos dejara a solas y me senté en un punto cercano al tatami pero lo bastante lejos como para no atosigar a Tenten con mi presencia. Cuando se cerró la puerta tras Matsuri se hizo el silencio y ni la castaña ni yo nos atrevimos a romperlo. Finalmente, decidí que sería mejor empezar por lo más importante en aquel momento.

—Y… ¿cómo te encuentras? —lo sé, algo estúpido por mi parte.

—Oh, pues bien, supongo… —contestó ella sin interés para después hacerse otro silencio que no duró mucho, porque Tenten siguió hablando como si yo la hubiera presionado para ello. —Sakura, te debo una explicación…

—No me debes nada —corté tajantemente. —Es tu vida, y no es mi problema. Yo ya te he advertido de que no podéis estar juntos porque tú no estás a su nivel, pero si tú quieres seguir con esta locura allá tú. Eso sí, espero no volver a sorprenderos comiéndoos la boca en mitad de un pasillo en plena madrugada. No quiero que se vaya comentando por ahí que mi criada es una zorra.

En ese momento, los ojos castaños de la que era mi amiga de toda la vida sin importar su condición social empezaron a empañarse, pero no me detuvo ya que yo tenía, sin estar muy segura por qué, una rabia contenida que ansiaba liberar y que me quemaba por dentro.

—Haz lo que quieras —dije ya por vez última. —No voy a entrometerme. Pero que te quede claro, si no eres más discreta y se descubre atente a las consecuencias, porque yo no intervendré por ti para sacarte del apuro.

Si se descubría, lo más probable era que mi criada personal no se desposara nunca, porque ¿qué hombre querría casarse con una criada que no se sabe si aún es virtuosa? Tampoco podría meterse a miko, porque aparte de que yo era dueña de su vida, para ser sacerdotisa es necesario ser pura. Y si esto sucedía, Tenten sufriría una de las mayores vergüenzas para una mujer: llegar a la vejez sin haberse desposado. Ese era considerado uno de los mayores fracasos.

No quería que el honor de ella se viera comprometido porque aparte de que apreciaba a Tenten yo también me vería implicada indirectamente. No es sólo que yo fuera dueña de su vida, sino que además era su responsable, igual que unos padres son responsables de lo que haga su hijo cuando es demasiado pequeño.

Estaba harta; harta de hacer llorar a Tenten y harta de que aquella situación me afectara tanto. Por el momento, decidí que lo mejor sería dejarla llorar y descargarse y hablar con Neji. Pero eso sería cuando me lo encontrara ya que me negaba a ser yo la que fuera a su encuentro buscando problemas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo. Su boda con la bella rubia se celebraría antes que la de Gaara con Hinata para no eclipsar la del Emperador. Realmente odiaba al pelirrojo; quien decidía gobernaba la nación desde la sombra era él, pero la Familia Imperial lo hacía de cara al pueblo. No importaba que él tuviera infinitamente más poder, no si el pueblo estaba dispuesto a defender a Gaara frente a cualquier intento de traición.<p>

Perdido en sus pensamientos caminó por el área de entrenamiento donde el Emperador solía entrenar. Era vital que los altos cargos fueran hombres cultivados y además buenos guerreros si querían gozar de cierto respeto. Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a Gaara de espaldas a él entrenando el control de la katana. Siempre fue bueno en prácticamente cualquier disciplina, pero nunca fue tan bueno como Sasuke en aquella. Tal vez si se acercaba a él y con el pretexto de entrenar ponía fin a su vida…

Espera… ¿qué acababa de pensar? No era propio de él lanzarse actuar sin antes haber sopesado todas las posibilidades. Los Uchiha eran conocidos por su valor, inteligencia y astucia. Fríos y calculadores, lo que pasaba por la mente de un Uchiha siempre sería un misterio para el resto del mundo. No, definitivamente agradecía que Gaara no hubiese reparado en su presencia todavía y hubiera contenido el impulso. Ya tendría tiempo de deshacerse de él, todo a su tiempo.

Abandonó los campos y se internó de nuevo en el Palacio, dirigiéndose directamente a sus aposentos, donde tenía la esperanza de que lo aguardara alguna de las criadas que había visto suspirar, dispuestas a someterse a él.

Pasó de largo la puerta de la habitación del Emperador, que incluía un gran baño y varios salones sólo para él, y detuvo sus pasos cuando oyó ruidos extraños en la habitación que ocupaba Temari cuando aún no se había casado y que compartía con su marido cada vez que iban a visitar a Gaara.

Curioso, apoyó suavemente la oreja en la puerta, rogando internamente que no se abriera en ese momento para no meterse en un lío. Los sonidos extraños volvieron a repetirse, pero esta vez mucho más claros. Pudo identificar un sonido parecido al de vomitar, una tos fuerte e insistente, un fuerte golpe y el sonido de un líquido derramándose. Entre el barullo, que daba la impresión de querer ser ocultado, pudo oír una voz que asoció como la de Temari.

Abrió la puerta ligeramente procurando no hacer ruido. Mirando el interior de la habitación con un solo ojo, descubrió una escena cuanto menos inquietante. Temari, esa fiera rubia, estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, con un brazo apoyado sobre el tatami y el otro cubriendo su boca, siéndole imposible contener la sangre que emanaba de ésta. Ella tosía insistentemente y temblaba, pero intentaba ponerse en pie infatigablemente aunque sin conseguirlo. Su pelo estaba suelto y su kimono estaba manchado con el líquido vital.

Sasuke terminó de abrir la puerta y se plantó frente a la joven, que se sobresaltó con su presencia. La sala era el típico salón o sala de estar que siempre hay antes de entrar a lo que es propiamente la habitación para dormir de alguien de la realeza. Temari pareció querer matarle con la mirada, pero cuando le reconoció sonrió suavemente.

—Vaya, Sasuke… Qué susto me has dado. —murmuró la rubia.

—Temari, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó angustiado Sasuke frente a ella mirándola desde su altura, como si no deseara agacharse para estar a su nivel.

—No deberías entrar en los aposentos de una dama sin permiso, Sasu-kun. Pero ya que estás —pareció ceder ante el ceño fruncido del moreno. —Por favor, cierra esa puerta. No quiero que nadie me vea así.

Sasuke obedeció y después se acercó a ella y la llevó al cuarto de baño en brazos como ella le pidió, procurando no manchar su yukata con la sangre de la joven. La tina ya estaba preparada, y el joven se preguntó en qué momento Temari había ordenado que la llenaran. Decidió no darle vueltas y sentó a la chica en una especie de taburete bajo. Le ayudó a deshacerse de su yukata ensangrentado mientras ella le miraba fijamente, como si no tuviera pudor alguno de estar desnuda frente a él. Sasuke volvió a alzarla una vez la despojó de sus vestimentas y la metió en la tina. Mientras ella retiraba la sangre de su anatomía, él la miraba como si no fuera la primera vez que viera su desnudez.

—¿Me vas a decir ya qué te pasa? —preguntó el chico algo mosqueado al entender que ella no empezaría.

—Estoy enferma, Sasu-kun —susurró ella clavando sus ojos azules en los negros de él, usando el mismo apelativo cariñoso que usaban antes de que ella se casara con Sai. —La misma enfermedad que se llevó a mi madre, me va a llevar a mí también…

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y frunció el ceño. Temari hablaba con una paz inaudita en alguien que sabe que va a morir, como si ya lo hubiera aceptado e hiciera tiempo que había dejado de luchar. Gotas de agua caían de la melena rubia a la superficie ligeramente enrojecida del agua, alterándola y formando ondas. Temari le miraba serena en su madurez, pero Sasuke la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo estaba tanto como aparentaba. Sólo las gotas que caían no podían alterar tanto el agua. Ella temblaba.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —no completó la frase. No hacía falta; se entendían como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

—Desde hace cosa de un año y medio. —contestó pensativa. —Al paso que voy no creo aguantar mucho más. Tal vez un año, o como mucho dos…

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? —¿era dolor lo que había en la voz de Sasuke? —Sé que las cosas ya no son como antes; ya no podemos estar juntos pero…

—Por eso precisamente, Sasu-kun, porque ya nada es como era entes de casarme. Mi vida ha sido un teatro, un teatro en el que he estado actuando sin descanso. Sabes que siempre fui buena actriz…

Sasuke se acercó a su boca, rozándola suavemente, recordando su adolescencia. Temari estaba estática, pero Sasuke sabía que no era porque no se lo esperase, o porque no quisiera, sino que simplemente siempre la gustó que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa. El joven presionó con más fuerza contra su boca, si bien libre ya de sangre, aún con ese sabor metálico. Golpeó con su lengua sus labios, y cuando ella los entreabrió para dejarle paso sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una dulce lucha que les traía reminiscencias de tiempos pasados.

Se quedaron sin oxígeno y se vieron obligados a romper ese contacto. Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella, mojando los mechones azabaches que le caían por la frente. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Temari sacó sus brazos de la tina, sin importar empapar el suelo, y deshizo el nudo del obi que mantenía en su sitio el yukata masculino. Sasuke la detuvo, la sacó del agua y la envolvió con otro kimono limpio que las criadas habían dispuesto para el final del baño.

Caminó con ella en brazos aferrada a su cuello hasta su habitación y la tendió delicadamente en el tatami. Volvió a besarla y esta vez sí permitió que ella le retirara el yukata y deslizara sus manos, tan suaves como las recordaba, por su pecho desnudo y trabajado, erizándole el pelo de la nuca. No quiso quedarse atrás, y mientras con una mano sujetaba una de las torneadas piernas en su cadera, con otra comenzó a masajear uno de sus pezones, consiguiendo que ella gimiera contra su boca por el contacto.

"_Por una vez, sólo por una, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como cuando éramos unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Como cuando teníamos que escondernos para amarnos, unas veces en los establos, otras en las cocinas, y cuando llegaba el buen tiempo en la parte más secreta de los jardines. ¿Lo recuerdas, Temari? Todo era tan especial, tan perfecto… Hasta que Sai pidió tu mano y Gaara se la concedió. Él te llevó lejos y cuando volvimos a vernos nada era igual. Me pregunto cómo le hiciste creer que aún eras virgen… Supongo que las mujeres tenéis vuestros trucos. Y nosotros, hombres, caemos como estúpidos. Pero no me importa ser estúpido, ahora sólo quiero pensar que todo es como antes. Por esta vez, déjame soñar."_

* * *

><p>El carruaje se detuvo frente a la puerta de Palacio, la puerta se abrió y de él bajó un hombre elegantemente vestido, casi como si fuera el propio Emperador. Tras de él bajó una dama de pelo castaño y ojos negros, justo como los de su marido, y un bello kimono rojo sin prácticamente ningún adorno. Ambos avanzaron seguidos de un séquito de criados.<p>

—Kankuro —susurró la mujer mientras iban camino del patio principal. —No creo que a Gaara-sama le haga gracia que nos hayamos presentado aquí de nuevo y sin avisar.

—Bah, no digas tonterías Ayame —contestó Kakuro quitándole importancia. —Mi hermano siempre se alegra de vernos. No es muy expresivo, pero le conozco. Además, Temari también ha venido y no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con mis hermanos. Hace mucho que no les veo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a uno de los salones principales, donde se sentaron a esperar después de haberle ordenado a uno de los criados que avisara a Gaara de su llegada. Ayame alisaba nerviosa las arrugas de su kimono mientras Kankuro miraba al infinito. A su esposa nunca le gustó la Familia Imperial; Temari era una mujer de un inusitado fuerte carácter a la que le gustaba dominar y a Gaara siempre le pareció que le rodeaba un aura asesina. Quizás imponía tanto por su posición, ya que era el hombre más importante de Japón.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un Gaara menos contento de lo que Kankuro hubiese querido. Su hermano había cambiado mucho en los últimos años; ya no ansiaba arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que le irritara, pero aun después de tanto tiempo seguía infundiéndole respeto.

—Kankuro —la voz grave del pelirrojo resonó por la sala. —¿Por qué te empeñas en venir sin avisar? Sabes que debería prepararte una bienvenida en condiciones, pero así no hay manera —suspiró.

—No te preocupes por la bienvenida —sonrió el mayor al ver que no estaba tan enfadado como otras veces. —Además, teníamos que venir a tu boda. Unos días más, unos días menos…

—Nunca cambiarás. —Gaara emitió lo más parecido a una sonrisa.

Los dos hermanos nunca habían tenido una relación tan unida como lo fuera la de Kankuro con Temari, pero no era mala. Habían pasado por muchas cosas: la muerte de su madre, el supuesto suicidio de su padre y los maltratos que Gaara recibió de él… Y hacía unos meses Kankuro sufrió el golpe más duro hasta ahora.

Hacía cuatro años que él y Ayame habían contraído matrimonio, pero no habían tenido ningún hijo. Esto era un problema debido a que Kankuro era el Emperador, y si no tenía descendientes que pudieran heredar su puesto algún día se vería obligado a renunciar al trono. El tiempo pasaba y no aparecía el ansiado retoño, así que mandó venir a los mejores médicos desde cada rincón del Imperio, los cuales no pudieron sino confirmar su esterilidad. Algo que ya se veía venir, porque no era que su esposa no hubiera concebido, sino que ninguna de sus concubinas se había quedado embarazada.

Así pues Kakuro se vio obligado a cederle su posición a uno de sus hermanos. Temari era la mayor, pero era mujer así que quedaba descartada. La única opción era Gaara, ya que no tenían hermanos bastardos (como era lo más común en su época) debido a que su padre estaba realmente enamorado de su madre.

—Bueno… ¿no vas a presentarnos a la desafortunada? —se burló el castaño.

Gaara hizo oídos sordos al último comentario y pidió a uno de los criados apostillados en los rincones de la sala que trajera a Hinata, la cual apareció entrando por la puerta cinco escasos minutos después. Kankuro y Ayame, que se habían sentado en unos cojines, se pusieron en pie y cada uno hizo la debida reverencia, siendo correspondida por la joven.

Kankuro, siempre entusiasta, se acercó a ella y la estrujó mientras gritaba "¡Cuñada!". Gaara no pareció molestarse y Ayame sólo se enfadó cuando estuvo a punto de ahogar a Hinata. En ese momento, entré en la estancia y me encontré con la escena. Mi vista fue a chocar con la de Gaara, volviéndose mi cara roja a más no poder. Aún no olvidaba los hechos recientemente acontecidos, que pasaban por mi cabeza torturándome.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegre Kankuro. —Soy Kankuro; el hermano del Emperador, y esta es Ayame —la mencionada hizo una leve reverencia a la que correspondí con mayor énfasis. —Ella es mi esposa. ¿Y tú eres…?

—Sakura, del clan Haruno —me presenté.

—Será mi concubina —recalcó Gaara más posesivo de lo que había sido con Hinata.

Kankuro sonrió ladinamente. La autoridad y la clara advertencia en el tono de su hermano le resultaron graciosas. ¿Tanto le gustaba esa muchacha que aparte de un color de pelo curioso y unos ojos bonitos no tenía nada resaltable?

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Quería que conociérais un poco mejor a los hermanos, por eso este capi ha ido casi por entero de ellos.<p>

Esta semana no he estado ningún día en casa por motivos personales, así que siento si es corto. La semana que entra tampoco voy a estar en casa más que para dormir, así que siento mucho si tardo en contestar los reviews.

Espero que os haya gustado, porque en lo personal a mí me ha encantado escribir sobre Temari XD

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar a los que lo hacéis. Sabeis que sois los que me dais ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^.^

Y... creo que nada más. Por favor pasaros por el blog y votad. No se tarda nada y a mí me hacéis superfeliz XD

¡Besos!


	14. Boda del Shogun

¡Hola!

¡Qué vergüenza, aún no he contestado los comentarios! Claro que acabo de terminar de escribir el capi y aún no he enviado el trabajo de física y química... Mejor no me entretengo. Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia XD

* * *

><p>Me había levantado antes de las cinco de la mañana para poder arreglarme para la boda del Shogun. Tenten y otra criada me peinaban después de haberme ayudado con el kimono. Pasaron el peine de forma insistente por mi largo cabello y luego me lo recogieron usando las clásicas agujas para mantenerlo en su sitio. Como había madrugado tantísimo y no tenía que hacer nada excepto estarme quieta para facilitar la tarea a las sirvientas cerré los ojos y me quedé medio dormida sin importar que estuviera sentada en vez de tumbada. Cuando por fin terminaron con el pelo, me pasaron algunos polvos por la cara, nada especial, sólo para disimular las ojeras un poco e ir lo más natural posible. No podían hacer mucho más; sería una ofensa ir más guapa o más arreglada que la propia novia.<p>

Después de todo el aburrido proceso para arreglarme, fui a buscar a Ino, que seguro que estaría atacada de los nervios. Lógico, no te casabas con uno de los hombres más poderosos del Imperio todos los días. Caminé hasta llegar al jardín interior, donde me detuve un instante. Hinata, Ino y yo solíamos salir allí cuando nos sentíamos agobiadas. Da igual lo grande que fuera el Palacio, no dejaban de ser cuatro paredes. Me acerqué a la parte donde estaban plantados los crisantemos y arranqué uno de color blanco, el más grande que encontré. Me dio por ponérmelo en el pelo y asomé una pequeña fuente para ver mi reflejo, el cual me devolvía la sonrisa infantil.

Recordé una vez cuando Ino y yo éramos niñas. Era mi cumpleaños y ella me regaló un precioso arreglo floral con crisantemos y flores de ciruelo. No duró mucho, porque cuando quise asomarme a una fuente parecida a la que ahora tenía delante de mí se me cayeron y el arreglo quedó hecho una pena. Ino se echó a reír a pesar de que yo lloraba y le restó importancia; sólo eran flores.

Me incorporé y me retomé el camino a la que había sido la alcoba de Ino y cuando llegué me encontré un verdadero caos: decenas de criadas carreteaban de aquí para allá con los objetos más variados en sus manos, desde telas hasta jarrones. La habitación estaba patas arriba y me costó horrores poder acercarme un poquito a Ino, la cual parecía pensativa mientras terminaban de ponerle el curioso gorro blanco con sumo cuidado de no destrozarle el peinado.

Entonces reparó en mi presencia e intentó una sonrisa. Sus manos arrugaban la tela del shiromaku debido a los nervios, y varias veces las criadas le rogaron que dejara de hacerlo porque si no echaría a perder la costosa seda blanca del kimono. Su cara estaba completamente pintada de blanco excepto los labios, de un rojo vivo que contrastaba con el azul de sus ojos.

Me acerqué a ella haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de las criadas que aún no terminaban con su labor.

—¿Nerviosa? —pregunté sonriente.

—Un poco —me devolvió la sonrisa, pero creí ver un atisbo de tristeza.

Quizá se debía a que después de ese día ella se iría a vivir con Sasuke mientras que Hinata y yo le seguiríamos perteneciendo al Emperador. Sasuke seguiría viniendo a menudo para tratar temas de política e historias con Gaara, pero Ino debía encargarse de su casa en ausencia de su esposo, por lo que una vez casada nos veríamos dentro de unos días en la boda del Emperador y después podrían pasar años hasta que nos rencontráramos.

—No sé muy bien qué decir —admití. —Te diría que te relajaras y que no pasa nada, pero…

—Está bien, Saku —me cortó Ino. —No te preocupes. Anda, ve y echa un vistacillo a ver si todo está preparado, que no me dejan irme de aquí hasta que empiece la ceremonia.

Asentí y salí de allí. Fui dando un paseo hasta las cocinas, para supervisar que el banquete para después de la ceremonia estuviese preparado. Me sorprendió mucho bajar y ver que no sólo estaba preparado, sino que nunca en mi vida había visto tantísima comida junta. Bueno, era la boda del Shogun, después de todo.

Salí de las cocinas para evitar mancharme o tropezar con algún criado y provocar un desperfecto y fui hacia una sala próxima a la habitación de Gaara. Esa sala no era tan lujosa como la del Emperador o la de invitados reservada para el Shogun, pero sí era bastante más grande y bonita que la alcoba que había estado usando hasta ahora. Me iban a trasladar de habitación porque no quedaba mucho para la boda de Gaara y Hinata. Tan pronto el Emperador me tomara yo pasaría a vivir en esa enorme alcoba con otra concubina del mismo rango o que estuviera inmediatamente detrás de mí en la escala social. En nuestro caso, Shion. No me hacía mucha gracia tener que compartir mi espacio vital con aquella mujer, pero era preferible antes que ir directamente a un pequeño edificio apartado con el resto de las concubinas de menor rango. Algunas de ellas no llegarían a conocer a Gaara nunca, ya que muchas no serían llamadas para yacer con él en el lecho.

Ya estaba llegando, cuando pasé por delante de una habitación con el shoji ligeramente abierto. Oí voces y detuve mi andar. Me acerqué a la puerta despacio, rezando por no hacer ruido alguno y maldiciendo de todas las maneras posibles a las getas. Apoyé las manos suavemente en la puerta y miré por la ranura, vislumbrando la silueta de Sasuke.

—Tienes que irte —su voz grave resonó, pero no pude ver a quién se dirigía. —Nunca olvides que te quiero, sin importar nada.

Sasuke se inclinó, como si quisiera abrazar o besar a su interlocutor. Intenté por todos los medios averiguar a quién se le estaba declarando ese hijo de perra el mismo día de su boda, pero para averiguarlo tendría que abrir un poco más el shoji, y no era cuestión tampoco de ser descubierta en esa situación. Sasuke volvió a erguirse y se quedó mirando un punto fijo, supuse que los ojos de la mujer a la que se estuviera confesando.

—Saldré por la puerta de atrás. —contestó la voz femenina.

Yo conocía esa voz. Era la misma que nos había recibido el segundo día de nuestra estancia en aquel sitio, era la misma que había decidido la suerte que correríamos, era la mima que nos habían presentado como la hermana del Emperador. Era de Temari. Decidí que era prudente salir ahora que aún podía, así que muy despacito me retiré de la puerta y comencé a andar en dirección contraria, como si no hubiese estado escuchando nunca. Avancé un par de pasitos y entonces…

¡Plaf!

Me caí al suelo de cara. No había sido una caída muy escandalosa, y hasta podrían haberla pasado por alto si no hubiera gritado como una condenada cuando me dejé los morros en la tarima. Oí que Sasuke murmuraba algo a la supuesta Temari y después él salía al pasillo a ver qué pasaba. Me encontró tirada en el suelo y me ayudó a levantarme bruscamente.

—¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué hacíais aquí? ¿No deberíais estar arreglándoos? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

Quizá debería haber puesto alguna excusa tonta para que me dejase ir aunque no se creyera del todo que no les hubiera escuchado, él y yo fingiríamos que no estaba besuqueándose con la hermana del Emperador el mismo día de casarse y todos felices. Pero claro, Ino era mi mejor amiga, y enamorada o no, debía casarse con ese hombre.

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo —entrecerré los ojos desconfiada. Me costaba hablar por el golpe que me había metido, y los labios se me estaban poniendo rojos y comenzarían a hincharse de un momento a otro. —Creía que era hoy el día de vuestra boda.

—Y así es —concedió.

—Entonces ¿qué mierda hacíais con otra mujer antes? —preferí no desvelar que sospechaba de Temari, eso me metería en demasiados problemas.

Sasuke, que aún no me había soltado el brazo del que me había cogido para levantarme del suelo, se me acercó mucho y terminé aplastada contra la pared, atrapada entre ella y su cuerpo. Me tenía sujeta de la muñeca ahora y me la apretaba demasiado. Empecé a chillar y pedirle que me soltara antes de que me la partiera hasta que él me hizo callar tapándome la boca antes de que nadie llegara y nos encontrara.

—Sakura, ¡basta! Si alguien viene puedes meterme en un lío. Maldita sea, ¡cállate! —cuando paré de revolverme le miré desafiante. No pensaba ponerme a llorar. —¿Qué has oído?

—Te has declarado a otra mujer. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a Ino?

Sasuke pareció relajarse, como si realmente eso no le importara. Creo que lo que realmente le atormentaba era la idea de que alguien descubriera la identidad de la joven. Debía de quererla de verdad si le importaba que no la relacionaran con él para meterla en un lío.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Sakura? —me preguntó con una calma increíble.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Enamorarme… No sé, todos hemos tenido algún amor de la infancia, pero nada que nos marcara demasiado. No, creo que nunca me había enamorado, al menos nada serio. Entonces recordé a mi madre y a Kakashi. Lo suyo era algo que siempre habían mantenido en secreto, pero fue por un descuido de Kakashi que me enteré.

—Yo… no —balbucí.

—Voy a casarme con Ino, pero eso no quiere decir que la ame. —Sasuke me interrumpió. —Tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona, porque tú no amas.

—¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Realmente amas o es sólo otro más de tus caprichos? —pregunté, porque no sabía qué decir.

—¿Lo dices por lo de la otra vez? —preguntó refiriéndose a la vez que se me abalanzó encima. —No, ella no es un capricho. Y quién sabe, puede que tú tampoco lo fueras.

Me lo susurró demasiado cerca, casi rozaba mi boca con sus labios, y yo no sé por qué no reaccioné. Su mirada oscura me absorbía, y había cierta magia en el momento. Pero todo tiene un final, y ese momento también. Una mata de pelo rubio al final del pasillo gritaba el nombre de Sasuke a pleno pulmón. El Shogun se separó de mí como si quemara, pero yo permanecí apoyada contra la pared, rezando por no ser demasiado obvia.

—¡Sasuke! —saludó Naruto, siempre entusiasta. Tanto, que creo que ni reparó en mi presencia. —Te están buscando. No queda mucho para empezar y no apareces. ¿Se puede saber qué andabas haciendo?

—Nada. Anda vamos, antes de que la novia crea que la he dejado plantada.

Ambos echaron a andar sin decir nada más. Lo que yo decía, Naruto ni siquiera había reparado en mí. Las piernas me temblaban ligeramente, pero no iba a quedarme quieta. Con Sasuke lejos, era mi oportunidad para entrar en su alcoba e investigar. Necesitaba confirmar si aquella mujer realmente era Temari o era yo la que estaba armando una película.

Me apoyé en el shoji y lo abrí despacio, temiendo que la chica aún estuviera allí. Cuando confirmé que estaba vacía, entré en una sala que ejercía como salón. No estaba muy decorada, era justo del estilo de Sasuke: todo austero y serio. A la izquierda había una puerta, la cual abrí y me llevó a otra sala, más pequeña que la de estar, que hacía de baño. A la derecha del salón, había otra puerta. Entré y llegué a la habitación del moreno.

No había gran cosa, sólo un tatami y un baúl que contenía algunos kimonos. No había encontrado nada aunque había rebuscado por todas partes y ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo sino quería llegar tarde a la ceremonia. Me senté derrotada en el tatami y me puse de pie acto seguido imaginando qué cosas harían ahí Sasuke y Temari. De camino a la puerta di una patada a algo que había en el suelo sin querer. Me acerqué a él, que había acabado chocando contra el baúl, y me agaché a recogerlo.

Era un pequeño abanico de caberas negras, papel blanco con algunos lunares violetas estampados. Le di varias vueltas para admirarlo desde todos los ángulos, pero lo mirara desde donde lo mirase, era el abanico que acompañaba a Temari a todas partes. Me lo guardé en la manga del kimono y salí de la habitación antes de que llegara alguien y me pillara rebuscando en la habitación del novio.

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. No amenazaban lluvia, pero no permitían el paso de los rayos de sol y le daban un aire tristón al paisaje. Los invitados ya estaban entrando en el templo cuando llegué. Subí las escaleras hasta entrar en el templo.<p>

La sala donde se celebraría la ceremonia era amplia. A un lado se sentarían los invitados por parte de la novia -sólo familiares y amigos muy cercanos-, al otro lado de la sala se sentarían los invitados del novio, y en medio un pasillo.

Los invitados y los novios no se sentaban mirando al altar, sino que lo hacían mirando al "bando contrario", de tal manera que durante toda la ceremonia los novios se miraban de frente. Antes de entrar, cada uno de los contrayentes estaba en una sala aparte con sus padres o familiares más cercanos.

Yo estaba con Ino en el "camerino". El señor Yamanaka acababa de llegar de un largo viaje sólo para la boda de su hija, y volvería a su feudo el mismo día porque no se le permitía estar más tiempo. Ino contenía las lágrimas desde que había visto a su padre entrar por la puerta.

—Hija, no llores. —Inoichi-sama consolaba a su hija en sus brazos. —Hoy es tu boda, no tienes que estar triste. Mírate, me recuerdas a tu madre.

—Ino-chan —la llamé suavemente. —Tenemos que salir, las miko dicen que va a empezar la ceremonia.

* * *

><p>—Señor —dijo la miko, una mujer joven pero rolliza. —Tiene que salir ya.<p>

—Enseguida salgo. —Contestó Sasuke, vestido con el típico kimono de boda negro masculino.

—Venga Sasuke, quita esa cara larga —comentó Naruto, el único que acompañaba a Sasuke ese día especial.

Sasuke bufó. Se supone que aquel día tendría que estar acompañado por sus padres, que en paz descansaran, o por su hermano, aquel desgraciado que le dio la espalda a su clan y los deshonró. Tendría que estar rodeado de su gente. No es que no apreciara a Naruto, al cual tenía más cariño que a su propio hermano, pero aun así no era lo mismo. Aunque muchos lo vieran como un guerrero digno de ser temido, Sasuke en realidad sólo era un niño que sufría por no poder volver a disfrutar de la sonrisa dulce y tierna de su madre.

* * *

><p>Me senté en una de las sillas habilitadas para la familia y amigos del novio. De ser por mí me hubiera sentado en las sillas de enfrente, con los invitados de la novia, pero yo debía permanecer a lado de Gaara. Hinata estaba a la derecha de él, con la mirada perdida. Supuse que estaría pensando en su boda dentro de unos días y no le di mayor importancia.<p>

Los novios llegaron y empezó la ceremonia. El sacerdote nos bendijo y agachamos la cabeza en señal de respeto. Algunas oraciones le siguieron y entonces las miko se acercaron a cada uno de los contrayentes para darles a beber tres platos de sake sagrado. Ino bebía del segundo platillo mientras yo paseaba la vista por la sala. En ese momento, mi vista se topó con de Sasuke, que me miraba con intensidad. Las últimas palabras que habíamos intercambiado antes de la boda volvieron a mi mente. "Ella no era un capricho", me había asegurado Sasuke. "Y puede que tú tampoco lo fueras".

¿Qué había querido decir? Apenas sí nos conocíamos, si me besó fue por deseo, no porque estuviera enamorado. Además ya se había declarado a Temari. Entonces ¿por qué seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, si sabía que no sentía nada por mí? Quizá era la fuerza y el magnetismo de sus ojos, que se clavaban en los míos como espadas.

No aparté la vista hasta que una de las miko se puso delante de Sasuke para que bebiera. Cuando se cortó el contacto miré al suelo, rezando internamente porque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. No quería más problemas.

Tras varias oraciones por parte del sacerdote, ambos novios se pusieron en pie y caminaron al altar para leer los votos nupciales. Yo no presté realmente mucha atención, y apenas me di cuenta de los pasos vacilantes de Ino, que parecía a punto de tener un ataque. Inoichi también estaba nervioso, ahí estaba su pequeña, su adoraba hija, siéndole entregada a otro hombre.

Después de los votos, los novios ofrecieron unas ramas al altar y el sacerdote dio su bendición a su matrimonio. La ceremonia propiamente dicha terminó y salimos del templo. Los invitados se acercaron a felicitar a los recién casados y tuve que esperar mi turno ya que Ino apenas sí podía respirar. Cuando por fin pude acercarme, aún seguía habiendo gente.

—Ino. Felicidades, cerda. —susurré con una sonrisa esperando que no lo oyera nadie. —¿Cómo estás?

—Atacada —contestó sin disimular los nervios.

—Si lo peor ya ha pasado, boba. Ahora viene el banquete.

—Oh no, frentona. Lo peor tiene que llegar. Me refiero… a esta noche —se vio obligada a verbalizar sus temores ante mi ceja alzada.

No supe muy bien qué decir. Yo tenía la misma experiencia que ella en ese tema, y no podía aconsejarla. Más bien tendría que ser ella la que me informara cuando me llegara mi turno.

Llegó el banquete, el cual se celebró en una de las salas más grandes del Palacio, y los novios fueron invitado a invitado saludando y asegurándose de que todos lo estuviéramos pasando bien. Llegaron a mí, y las miradas penetrantes de Sasuke y las de socorro de Ino eran tan evidentes que me extrañó que Hinata, sentada a mi lado, no repara en ellas. En fin, no es que hubiera sido muy perceptiva nunca.

Ino llevaba un precioso uchikake rojo con grullas bordadas que le sentaba muy bien con su color de pelo. Me hacía recordar su carácter explosivo, no tanto como el mío, pero sí fuerte, que tantas veces ocultaba. Maldita sociedad.

Terminó la comida y tan pronto cada uno tuvo libertad de movimientos Ino corrió junto a Inoichi-sama para despedirse, ya que tenía que volver esa misma tarde al feudo Yamanaka. Yo me acerqué a Temari, la cual estaba con Sai y me preguntó qué quería. Metí la mano en la manga izquierda de mi kimono, y saqué el abanico perdido. Antes de que le diera tiempo a acusarme de habérselo robado hablé.

—Lo he encontrado esta mañana en el pasillo de las habitaciones principales, Temari-san. Supongo que se os caería cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de invitados. —Su cara se truncó en una mueca de espanto. —Ya sabéis, la que el Emperador os reserva para cuando vais a visitarlo.

Los músculos de su cara se relajaron de repente. Me arrebató bruscamente el abanico de las manos y me dedicó un seco "gracias". Se llevó a Sai del brazo a otra parte y no volví a verla durante el resto de la tarde.

* * *

><p>La noche caía y los recién casados ya estaban preparados para irse en los carruajes acomodados para ellos. Antes de subir Ino volvió a repetirme sus temores sobre lo que sucedería al llegar a su futura casa. No se me ocurría cómo animarla, así que la recomendé relajarse y dejarse llevar. Le dije lo de siempre: era algo natural, era su deber como esposa y un etcétera de cosas que no recuerdo.<p>

La rubia subió al carruaje seguida de Sasuke y los caballos no tardaron en arrancar. Su figura empezó a perderse en la lejanía, y para cuando ya no se podía distinguir en las sombras de la noche, ya sólo quedábamos allí Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Neji y yo.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? No penséis que porque Sasuke se haya casado ahora ya no va a haber más Sasusaku, oh no. Al contrario: ahora que Sasuke está lejos habrá Gaasaku, y cuando vuelva más le vale a Sakura estar preparada XD<p>

Muchísimas gracias por comentar y leer, y sobretodo por la paciencia XD

¡Besos!


	15. Reminiscencias

¡Hola!

Bien, se me ha roto el ordenador portátil nuevo y he tenido que escribir el capi en el viejo, que tampoco es que funcione muy allá, pero menos da una piedra.

Este capi es raro de cojones, pero que nadie pierda la calma, todo se aclarará con el tiempo.

**Mitorolas,** ¡gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

><p>Cuando el trapo que envolvía el hielo acarició mi piel, protesté. Mis labios estaban algo hinchados por la caída que sufrí justo antes de la boda hacía ya dos días y no había podido salir de mi habitación para evitar preguntas incómodas. Tuve que pedirle a Tenten que por favor dijera que estaba indispuesta y que me trajera la comida a la alcoba. Ahora mismo la mencionada criada me curaba como buenamente podía.<p>

Mi relación con ella se había enfriado, tanto que ya no es que no habláramos, era que cuando le pedí que se encargara de aplicarme el hielo en el labio ligeramente morado ni siquiera preguntó cómo me lo había hecho. No me había dedicado una mirada y me informó secamente de que Gaara me esperaba en su salón particular.

Tenten salió de mi alcoba y me apresuré a buscar entre los cajones de mi cómoda un pequeño estuche negro con algunas flores dibujadas que contenía algunos de los polvos para maquillarse y demás afeites. Lo encontré en el cajón más alto y lo abrí, extraje el maquillaje carmín para los labios y me lo apliqué de inmediato. Me dolía tener que pasármelo por los labios, pero quería disimular todo lo que pudiera el golpe.

Salí de mi habitación y me encaminé a la alcoba de Gaara, la cual seguía la misma estructura que la de los invitados más importantes: un salón enorme, una puerta que conducía al baño, otra que llevaba a lo que era propiamente dicho la habitación y otra que daba a un pequeño jardín privado. Una pequeña casa como habitación para él sólo, vamos.

Me planté frente al shoji de papel de arroz y saqué un pequeño espejo de entre los pliegues de mi kimono. Me aseguré de que todo estaba en su sitio y pedí permiso para entrar. Enseguida oí la voz del pelirrojo al otro lado dándomelo. Al entrar vi que el Emperador no estaba solo; Kankuro me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, como si hubieran estado discutiendo antes de que yo llegara.

—Gaara-sama —saludé a la vez que hacía una reverencia. —¿Deseabais verme?

—Sakura-chan —correspondió al saludo con la misma voz inexpresiva de siempre. —Quisiera… encomendaros una tarea.

—Piénsalo bien, Gaara —intervino el castaño. —Sabes que quizá no sea lo mejor.

Gaara apenas sí le dedicó una mirada sin sentimientos, pero fue suficiente para que el mayor de los hermanos callara y bajara la vista y la mantuviera clavada en el suelo mientras. Estaba algo perdida, y pregunté de qué mierda iba todo eso. No con esas palabras, por supuesto.

Gaara dio un paso hacia una mesa baja sobre la que había un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido verde negruzco de aspecto ponzoñoso. Se acercó a mí una vez más dando pasos suaves y se detuvo lo bastante cerca para extenderme el frasco.

—¿Sabéis qué contiene este bote? —preguntó mientras yo lo examinaba.

—No, señor. —contesté segura. Mentía. Hacía mucho había estudiado el uso de las plantas medicinales, y aparte de medicinas también sabía usar venenos. Ese frasco contenía una ponzoña mortal.

—Es veneno —en otra situación hubiera rodado los ojos. ¿Veneno? ¡No jodas! —Una criada lo encontró en las cocinas cuando el siervo que prueba mis platos antes de que yo los coma empezó a ponerse morado.

Me tensé. ¿Habían intentado asesinar al Emperador? Pero ¿quién? De acuerdo con que el Emperador podía tener muchos enemigos y podían querer quitarle de en medio para ocupar el trono, pero si lo que realmente querían era poder cualquiera habría asesinado al Shogun. El Emperador tenía el poder espiritual y se decía que descendía de Amaterasu, pero era un secreto a gritos que quien realmente gobernaba era el Shogun. Sasuke tenía el poder militar y era por tanto quien movía los hilos.

—Pero ¿quién querría asesinaros, Gaara-sama? —esto no era bueno. Si conseguían eliminar a Gaara podría haber un golpe de estado, se sucederían las revueltas y los familiares, concubinas y criados fieles a la Familia Imperial pagaríamos las consecuencias.

—El Shogun —contestó sin vacilar. Un brillo extraño atravesó sus ojos verdes de pantera. —Hace tiempo que tengo sospechas de que quiere eliminarme. No he hecho nada hasta ahora porque no podía probarlo. Además, el ejército está bajo las órdenes de Sasuke. No puedo enfrentarme a él en estas condiciones.

Yo estaba sorprendida y tenía miedo de que Gaara tomara represalias contra él y eso pudiera salpicar a Ino. Además, si ahora había una guerra civil entre ambos gobernantes todo sería un caos. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que Sasuke no quisiera asesinarle. Kankuro por su parte callaba pero seguía atento el desarrollo de la escena.

—¿Por qué sospecháis de él, Gaara-sama? —pregunté tímidamente.

—No sería la primera vez ni será la última en la historia que el Shogun traicione al Emperador. Necesito vuestra ayuda, Sakura-chan.

No veía cómo encajaba yo en esta historia ni de qué manera podría yo serle de utilidad pero estaba claro que Gaara tenía un plan o algo. Traicionar al Shogun era un tema muy serio, así que imaginé que fuera lo que fuese lo que el pelirrojo quería de mí sería importante.

—No veo en qué puedo ayudaros.

—Necesito que os ganéis la confianza de Sasuke. —dijo Gaara. Su voz inexpresiva se había vuelto cortante. —Tenéis que seducirle y conseguir que os confiese sus planes. —mi corazón dio un vuelco antes de detenerse por unos instantes.

—Gaara —dijo Kankuro. —No metas a Sakura-chan en esto. Además, no tienes por qué compartir a una concubina de tu propiedad con Sasuke. Y menos sin haberla usado tú antes. Sería una deshonra: una concubina del Emperador a la que le ha sido arrebatada su pureza por el Shogun.

_Eso es, Gaara_, pensé. _Escucha a Kankuro, él sabe. Mantengamos virgen a la concubina y no la metamos en fregados._

—Nadie ha hablado de entregarla virgen —aseguró el Emperador. Me empezaron a temblar las piernas. —El plan puede empezar ahora, pero no hay razón para que le entregue su pureza a otro hombre. De momento bastaría con coquetear.

Gaara había hablado con posesividad, además de que él y Kankuro habían hablado de mí como si yo fuese un objeto, y eso me recordó una vez más dónde estaba. Yo no era sino una propiedad del Emperador.

—Gaara-sama —no le miré a los ojos al hablar. —No sé por qué me habéis elegido a mí. Si no deseáis que me quite mi pureza podéis usar a otra concubina de menor rango.

—Porque Sasuke os mira diferente a las demás. —el pelirrojo se acercó a mí, dio una vuelta a mi alrededor mirándome desde todos los ángulos, como si me evaluara. —Quizá él me cree estúpido y piensa que no me he dado cuenta de que os clava la vista como si fuera a devoraros, que su respiración se altera casi imperceptiblemente cuando estáis cerca. Pero el estúpido es él si cree que me engaña; no suelo pasar los detalles por alto. Lo que me sorprende es que no os hayáis dado cuenta de cómo os miraba el día de su boda. —dijo mordaz.

Levanté la vista y busqué sus ojos verdes. Él me miraba con una intensidad que sólo he visto en Sasuke y en el capitán. Creí que nadie se había fijado en nuestras miradas furtivas, pero parecía ser que sí. No creía que Gaara supiera de la escena en el pasillo cerca de la habitación de invitados porque seguramente ya habría tomado medidas contra el moreno, pero aun así esto no era bueno.

—Sí, Gaara-sama —decidí ser sincera. —Sí he notado que atraigo el interés de Sasuke-sama, pero puedo aseguraros que no es mutuo. Estaré encantada de ganarme su confianza e informaros de sus movimientos si es lo que deseáis.

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto. No sabía cómo reaccionar en esa situación y me limité a mirar fijamente al joven, ya que si bajaba la vista o titubeaba creería que mentiría. Por suerte para mí, mi pequeño duelo de miradas con él no duró mucho, porque Kankuro se compadeció e intervino.

—Está bien, Gaara. No miente, déjala en paz.

El Emperador miró a su hermano y luego a mí. Se me acercó y le devolví el frasco con el veneno. Lo guardó entre las sábanas de su tatami y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación que daba a su pequeño jardín, más verde y colorido que el resto de los del Palcio.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan. Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento. De momento podéis marchar.

Hice una reverencia aunque él estuviese de espaldas y no pudiera apreciarla y salí de sus aposentos cerrando el shoji tras de mí. Iba a irme cuando oí hablar a los germanos al otro lado y nació mi curiosidad. Miré a ambos lados del pasillo: no había moros en la costa. Esto de escuchar detrás de las puertas se estaba haciendo mi hobby últimamente.

—No tenías que meterla en esto —reprendió el mayor de los hermanos. —Puedo entender que te guste y quieras ponerla a prueba, aparte de que así puedes conseguir pruebas para eliminar al Shogun, pero…

—¿Qué me ha hecho esa mujer, niisan? —preguntó Gaara desolado. —Tiene razón, debería mandar a otra concubina de rango inferior, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que Sasuke la desea.

—El Shogun desea a toda mujer hermosa —dijo el castaño irónico. —Esa mujer te fascina, ¿verdad? Por eso quieres que intente seducir a Sasuke: para ver si te es fiel. Nunca antes te había importado si una mujer te era fiel.

—Exactamente. Si le pido que le engatuse, ella lo hará. Lo que quiero es averiguar si ella siente algo por él o Sasuke no es correspondido.

—¿Y qué mejor que mandarla directamente a la boca del lobo para ver si cae? —preguntó Kankuro con sarcasmo.

—Si cuando la tome sigue virgen, sabré si es una mujer decente o es una perra. —contestó el pelirrojo ignorando el tono de su hermano.

—¿Sabes qué creo? Creo que te has enamorado y que en el fondo quieres que Sakura se acueste con Sasuke para convencerte de que no es digna de ti. Y todo porque tienes miedo de amar, de amar y perder. Tienes miedo a sufrir otra vez.

—¡Basta! —gritó Gaara con una voz que realmente daba miedo. Normalmente era un hombre sereno, pero ese grito me heló la sangre. —¡No vuelvas a hablar así! Amar es de débiles, y yo no soy débil. Hace mucho que dejé de sentir nada, y así es mejor. Si no sientes, no pueden herirte.

Kankuro suspiró. Cuando eran muy niños su madre murió dejándolos solos. Su padre había muerto un año antes y Kankuro tuvo que casarse joven para evitar que sus parientes cercanos reclamaran el trono al no ser ellos adultos. Gaara siempre fue un niño extraño e incomprendido, había crecido sin el amor de unos padres y daba igual que estuviera rodeado de lujos. Sus hermanos habían estado ocupados con sus vidas en pareja y con el gobierno y a ningún niño que no fuera de la Familia Imperial se le permitía jugar con Gaara, y para desgracia de éste en esos momentos no había niños en la familia. Había crecido en la más absoluta soledad y había tenido que extirparse de alguna manera los sentimientos para no sufrir.

—Está bien, no lo admitas si no quieres, pero estoy convencido de que estás enamorado. Y me gustaría que tuvieras algo en cuenta: si de verdad la quieres no tienes por qué esperar a la boda con Hinata-chan para tomarla. Si eres discreto, nadie se enterará de que la esposa principal no ha sido la primera mujer que has tomado de tu harén.

Decidí que era buen momento para desaparecer. Ya no quería saber más, así que me largué de allí como si hubiera fuego. Salí al jardín interior y allí permanecí un tiempo intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

Gaara estaba enamorado de mí y no quería admitirlo; hasta ahí bien. Quería que me ganara la confianza de Sasuke para averiguar si era él quien había intentado matarle y de paso saber si yo le amaba. Vale.

Luego, cuando se acostase conmigo averiguaría si le había sido fiel y no había sucumbido ante Sasuke. De acuerdo, pero… Kankuro. Kankuro le había sugerido que no esperara a haberse acostado con Hinata para hacerlo conmigo. Lo correcto era que la esposa principal fuera la primera en perder la virginidad, pero como bien había dicho Kankuro si nadie se enteraba no pasaba nada. Y él era el Emperador; si alguien se enteraba a ver quién tenía huevos a decir que se había saltado la norma.

¿Y ahora cómo se supone que me quedaba yo? Tenía que seducir a Sasuke sin ser seducida. Ese juego era peligroso; si uno caía los dos pagaban las consecuencias. Además, yo no deseaba espiar a Sasuke para luego ir corriendo a informar a Gaara. No sabía bien por qué, pero no deseaba perjudicarle, aunque fuese el mismísimo Emperador quien me lo ordenaba.

_¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke?_

* * *

><p>Los sirvientes arrodillados en el suelo mantenían la vista clavada en él, sin ser capaces de levantarla y enfrentar la mirada furiosa de Sasuke. Dos días atrás el Shogun se había marchado del Palacio dejando tan solo dos criados infiltrados, los cuales tenían órdenes directas de eliminar al Emperador. Esa misma mañana, los dos criados habían regresado informando de que no habían sido capaces de acabar con Gaara y encima el Emperador sospechaba.<p>

Sasuke les dio la espalda y avanzó un par de pasos. Se llevó la mano a la frente e intentó tranquilizarse, pero le resultó imposible. Aquellos dos inútiles pagarían las consecuencias. Volvió a darse la vuelta y los criados empezaron a temblar. Sus ojos adquirieron ese matiz rojizo que surgía en las ocasiones de extrema furia y durante la batalla.

—Matadles —su voz resonó tétrica en la pequeña sala.

Los soldados que le habían escoltado hasta aquella caseta lejana obedecieron sin chistar. Desenvainaron sus espadas y durante apenas unos segundos se oyó a los criados suplicar piedad. Después, la espada cortando el aire y la sangre derramarse. Sasuke dio un pequeño paso a un lado para evitar mancharse las getas con el pequeño río escarlata que corría por el suelo.

Esas eran las consecuencias de fallarle a un Uchiha. Salió de allí tras lanzar una breve mirada de desprecio a los hombres que ahora se ahogaban en su propia sangre y los samuráis le siguieron sin añadir palabra. Ahora necesitaba pensar: si Gaara sabía quién era el autor de ese fallido intento de asesinato sin duda iría a por él, esos inútiles le habían dado la excusa que necesitaba para atacarle. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No sería prudente volver a intentar asesinarle o presentarse en la boda del Emperador como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si no iba y actuaba normal se descubriría. Las cosas se habían complicado. Mierda.

* * *

><p>Las hojas secas del camino crujían con cada uno de sus pasos. La capa negra que lo envolvía ondeaba con la brisa otoñal, dando la impresión de que en vez de caminar flotaba y confiriéndole un aspecto fantasmal. Su pelo negro y largo que contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus bellos ojos más oscuros que una noche sin luna le daban un aire irreal, casi parecía un kami que había descendido al mundo material para buscar venganza.<p>

Bajo la capa llevaba sus mejores galas, y qué menos para la ocasión que se avecinaba. Las ojeras grabadas en su rostro podrían ser consecuencia de días y días de viaje, comiendo mal y durmiendo peor, pero en realidad se debían a motivos más siniestros. Desde hacía meses que las toses y vómitos acompañados de sangre se hacían presentes con cada vez más frecuencia, y sabía que estaba llegando a su límite.

Nunca imaginó que moriría tan joven. Claro que tampoco fue capaz de prever que en su vida iba a sufrir tantos golpes, a cada cual más doloroso. Había nacido en un clan poderoso y fue considerado un genio; su vida tendría que haber sido perfecta. Habría podido vivir acomodado, rodeado de lujos, comida, sake y mujeres, pero entonces pasó _aquello, _y se vio obligado a huir, siendo tachado de culpable y traidor, cuando él sólo había querido ser fiel.

Ahora volvía para poner las cosas en su sitio antes de morir. Porque no podía irse sin haber aclarado muchas cosas, porque no quería irse sin haberle visto una vez más. Estaban en pleno otoño, pero cuando el invierno se abriera paso y lo cubriera todo con su blanco manto helado tendría su oportunidad. Y cuando llegara, ni el peor ataque acompañado de fuertes sangrados que hubiera sufrido podría detenerle.

* * *

><p>Sasuke se retorcía en su tatami. Su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sudor, provocando que la ropa se le pegara, y temblaba como si le estuvieran sacudiendo. En su mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de un hombre envuelto en una capa negra en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Caminaba con elegancia, como si no fuero mundano y por tanto el frío no pudiera afectarle. Sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo similar al de un lobo a punto de saltar sobre su presa y sonreía de forma siniestra.<p>

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe, se incorporó en el tatami y gritó como si lo estuvieran matando. Su respiración estaba agitada y no lograba enfocar la vista. Empezó a distinguir figuras en la oscuridad: eran las sombras de los muebles de su habitación. Sintió una mano pequeña y fría en su brazo, lo que le hizo dar un respingo y apartarla bruscamente.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ino asustada. Tenía el pelo revuelto y su cara reflejaba preocupación.

—Sí… sí, estoy bien. Duerme —respondió el moreno cuando consiguió reconocerla.

Ino no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, pero obedeció y volvió a recostarse para intentar conciliar el sueño. Él hizo otro tanto, pero sabía que ya no podría dormir más aquella noche, aunque faltaban unas horas para amanecer.

Había vuelto a soñar con esa figura de su infancia: su hermano el traidor. Cuando eran muy niños y sin que nadie supiera realmente por qué motivo, Itachi asesinó a su padre. Sasuke aún era muy joven, pero recordaba con escalofriante claridad a su padre flotando en un charco de su propia sangre y a su madre abrazándolo, como si con su abrazo y calor pudiera devolverle la capacidad de respirar.

* * *

><p>¿Ha gustado? Repito una vez más que es un capítulo muy extraño, pero que todo se aclarará. De todas formas, como surgirán dudas, no tengáis miedo de preguntar.<p>

Estoy convencida de que algo se me olvida, pero ya es la noche del domingo y aún no he hecho la tarea ni estudiado para los dos exámenes de mañana, así que me disculparéis.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo recibido hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente a los que tenéis la historia en favoritos, pero sobretodo a los que comentáis.

¡Besos!


	16. ¿Qué estarías dejando atrás?

Para **Mitorolas**:

Muchísimas gracias por leer y además comentar. Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes. Espero que disfrutes del capi ^.^

Para **Nikii-Saku73**:

Me alegro de "ver" una cara nueva y de que el fic te esté gustando XD Pues te recomendaría cualquier fic de los que tengo en mis favoritos. Si te gusta el Kakasaku "Luz en negativo" es genial, aunque haga bastante que no actualiza T_T

Tanto si te gusta el Nejisaku como si no "El Blanco Invierno" es la mejor opción con diferencia. No vas a encontrar muchos fics así (parece que me pagaran por hacer publicidad jajaja)

Si te gusta el Itasaku "Timeline" y "La manzana oculta de un vampiro" están muy bien. Lástima que no haya más fancfis así.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

><p>¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Sí, lo sé, he tardado mil mundos, pero es que no he tenido tiempo, además de pequeños problemillas técnicos con el ordenador que aún no se solucionan del todo. Sé que hoy es sábado, pero después de lo que he tardado en actualizar no quería demorarme más (ya ya, sólo es un día antes). Siento muchísimo la tardanza, espero que el capi valga la pena. A mí me ha gustado escribir el final, aunque quizás parezca precipitado. Este capi va para Glamamaga. Gracias por tu apoyo. De momento a leer. Abajo os comento algo, así que leeros las notas finales. ¡Gracias por la paciencia y disfrutad!<p>

* * *

><p>La boda del Emperador era al día siguiente. A Hinata no le hubiera importado retrasarla eternamente, pero el mes de noviembre (en el que se decía daba suerte casarse) tocaba a su fin, y el Emperador necesitaba descendientes lo antes posible. Era un hombre joven, pero como todos sabían las fallecidas madre y abuela de Gaara habían contraído esa extraña enfermedad hereditaria que las habían reclamado en el más allá, y existía la posibilidad de que él también pudiera padecerla. Además, el pelirrojo tenía prisa por engendrar un vástago lo antes posible, pues aunque no muchos lo supieran ya habían intentado asesinarle.<p>

Avancé por los pasillos rezando por llegar antes que Gaara a recibir al Shogun, quien se quedaría en el Palacio un par de días para asistir a la boda del Emperador, y maldiciéndome por haberme dormido. Le dejé bien claro a Tenten el día anterior que por favor me pusiera en pie con los primeros rayos del alba, pero quise creer que ella también se había dormido y no que había pasado de mí completamente. En todo caso ya de poco servía lamentarse. Tenía que estar presente en el recibimiento de Sasuke en el Palacio Imperial para evitar que entre él y Gaara hubiera problemas.

Gaara sabía que Sasuke había intentado matarlo, y Sasuke sabía que Gaara no era ningún estúpido y que le habían pillado. Pero ambos debían aparentar que no pasaba nada, para evitar una guerra civil entre el Emperador y el Shogun, con la posible victoria de éste último. Sasuke tenía las de ganar, pero no era tan sencillo. Puede que él tuviera el poder militar, pero el Emperador era considerado descendiente de los dioses y era la máxima autoridad religiosa. El pueblo no permitiría que lo eliminaran fácilmente, y lo que el moreno quería era que hubiera la menor cantidad de revueltas posibles una vez accediera al trono.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, trastabillé y estuve a punto de pegarme un mamporro similar al que sufrí cuando sorprendí a Sasuke confesándole a Temari su amor el día de su boda, pero unos brazos firmes sostuvieron mi peso. Mi cara se estrelló contra un pecho amplio, y cuando al fin pude recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista, me aparté velozmente de mi "salvador" y volví a mirar al suelo antes de que sus ojos verdes me atraparan en su encanto.

—Gaara-sama… Gomen nasai, Gaara-sama —me disculpé con una pronunciada reverencia y algo de rubor cubriendo mi rostro debido a mi torpeza.

—Sakura… —pronunció mi nombre despacio, casi saboreando cada sílaba. Levanté la mirada de nuevo y después de algunos segundos en los que por alguna extraña razón sobraron palabras él siguió hablando. —Sasuke acaba de llegar.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente con la sorpresa y volviendo a la realidad. Ya sabía que si no madrugaba no llegaría a tiempo, pero aun así me alegré de que no fuera demasiado tarde. Me situé detrás del Emperador y echamos a andar a paso presuroso a la puerta principal, donde el carruaje con Sasuke e Ino nos esperaba fuera. Estuve tentada de salir corriendo a abrazar a Ino, pero el gélido intercambio de penetrantes miradas entre Shogun y Emperador me detuvo. Los ojos verdes parecían querer atravesar los negros con su fiereza, pero los oscuros ónix no se dejaban doblegar.

Ino miraba a uno y otro con gesto interrogante. Estaba bastante perdida, así que asumí que ella estaba al margen de todo aquel asunto. Desde mi posición detrás de Gaara pude ver los hombros tensos y ambos entrecejos ligeramente fruncidos, no supe si en gesto amenazante o simplemente de concentración, como si sopesaran la situación. No debía intervenir, porque sólo era una concubina sin derecho de nada que estaba allí porque se había encontrado con su señor por el pasillo, pero decidí cortar la tensión.

—Sasuke-sama —saludé mientras hacía una reverencia y miraba a Gaara por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que él también saludase. —Estamos encantados de recibirle en Palacio.

Sasuke reparó en mí y se decidió a contestar mi saludo. Ino imitó a su marido y Gaara solo me lanzó un vistazo por encima del hombro, para después inclinar muy suavemente la cabeza. Hechas las formalidades, el Emperador se dio la vuelta y echó a andar a paso ligero de vuelta al interior del Palacio. Permití que Sasuke e Ino avanzaran tras él y yo les seguí unos pasitos atrás. Las ropas lujosas y amplias del pelirrojo y las largas túnicas de viaje del Shogun y su mujer ondeaban con el movimiento y hacían un ruido que me alteraba los nervios. Aparte de eso, el silencio era absoluto.

* * *

><p>Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando las puertas de la sala de reuniones se cerraron dejándonos fuera a las mujeres e Ino se abalanzó sobre mí. Me atrapó en un cálido abrazo al grito de "¡Frentona!" al que me costó corresponder ya que no me dejaba apenas respirar. Cuando me soltó y nos miramos a la cara no pudimos evitar sonreír. No era que hubiéramos pasado mucho tiempo separadas, era que quizás sería nuestros últimos días juntas, esta vez para siempre.<p>

—¡Ino-cerda! No te haces idea de la cantidad de cosas que han pasado.

—Oh, ya lo creo que han pasado cosas, frente de marquesina. ¡Ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi noche de bodas!

Puse cara de "¿eing? ¿cómo?" y entonces caí en la cuenta. Oh sí, esa rubia tenía muchas cosas que contarme. Pensé que era mejor que primero le explicara mi problema con Tenten (me negaba rotundamente a decirle nada sobre el Emperador y sus planes para el Shogun) y ella me escuchó atentamente. Pareció extrañada de que la castaña y yo hubiéramos reñido porque nos teníamos mucho cariño, pero aparte de eso no dijo nada más. Llegó su turno de hablar y para ello nos fuimos a una de las miles de salas que apenas se usaban en ese castillo.

Llegamos a una que era bastante pequeña, pero muy luminosa. Tenía salida a los jardines exteriores, varios jarrones de diversos colores y con varios tipos de flores le daban un aire de alegría que no pegaba con el resto del Palacio. Nunca había estado allí porque estaba bastante retirada de mis aposentos, y siempre solíamos elegir una sala entre los míos y lo de Hinata e Ino para reunirnos. Aquella sala parecía estar casi escondida, como si fuera un refugio.

Nos sentamos de rodillas sobre unos cojines situados cada uno a un lado de la mesa baja, de tal forma que quedamos frente a frente. Ino llevaba el largo cabello suelto y vestía un kimono de un color suave. Casi parecía salida de un cuento. Yo estaba prácticamente sin peinar y con un yukata sencillo, el que más a mano tenía. Pero ya habría tiempo de lamentarse por presentarse con estas pintas ante los dos hombres más importantes del país.

—Sakura, parece que no hubieras dormido bien últimamente —Ino sonrió y sus ojos azules se iluminaron, así que supuse que vendría una regañina en plan hermana mayor, aunque ella fuese la más joven. —Dormir es importante para cuidar la piel. Al paso que vas, a los veinticinco ya serás una abuela. Además, ¿tú has visto las pintas que me traes?

Y razón no le faltaba: unas ojeras contrastaban fuertemente con el verde de mis ojos, mi pelo enredado estaba menos brillante que de costumbre y luchaba por mantener la espalda recta a pesar del cansancio y de lo que me dolía. Llevaba días preocupada por todo: Tenten, Ino, Gaara… Maldita sea, y yo que creí que mi vida como parte de la alta sociedad sería tranquila.

—Ya lo sé. No todas podemos ser perfectas —dije mientras fruncía el ceño, pero las dos sabíamos que no estaba ni mucho menos molesta. —Bueno… ¿no ibas a contarme "eso"?

Ino sonrió ladinamente antes de volver a poner cara inocente y contestarme.

—¿"Eso"? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? No debo hablar de esas cosas con nadie, sería una falta de respeto hacia mi marido…

—¡No te hagas la inocente ahora, cerda! Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema, y sabes que estás deseando soltarlo todo.

—Y tú que te mueres por escucharlo todo, frentona. —me sonrojé y sentí que las orejas se me ponían coloradas, pero asentí y la rubia siguió hablando. —Bien pues… Es diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿Y ya está?

—¡Pues claro que no! No me dejas expresarme. A ver… Es como lo que nos explicó Kurenai este verano, justo antes de que se fuera para casarse con un enviado por el Emperador de China, ¿lo recuerdas?

Kurenai, una de las candidatas para esposa del Emperador que al final fue dada a un embajador era viuda, y la tarde antes de su marcha se reunió con nosotras. Me pareció una mujer agradable; no era como las demás arrastradas en busca de poder. Después del incómodo reconocimiento por el que todas pasamos, no pudimos evitar consultar dudas que nos surgían. Todas habíamos oído cosas sobre los deberes que deberíamos cumplir como esposas, entre ellas el sexo. Pero ese era un tema tabú y no se nos daban detalles. Kurenai se compadeció de nosotras, chiquillas inocentes e inexpertas sin una madre que nos guiara y nos orientó un poco, pero sin profundizar demasiado. Lo primero que me viene a la mente cuando recuerdo esa charla es el increíble color escarlata del que se tornaron las mejillas de Hinata.

—Pues la primera vez duele y sangras un poco, ya sabes… Pero luego todo mejora —Ino entornó los ojos en un gesto pícaro. —Reconozco que al principio estaba muy asustada, pero Sasuke fue paciente, quién lo diría, no parece ese tipo de hombre.

No sé por qué no pude imaginar a ese hombre siendo paciente, y mucho menos tierno. Ni aunque tuviera cinco años. Ese hombre había sido un cubito de hielo toda su vida, y de ahí no me sacaba nadie.

—El resto de las veces ya no sangras ni tampoco duele. ¿Sabes? El cuerpo masculino es más diferente del de una mujer de lo que la ropa deja ver. —Ino hizo una pequeña pausa. Me vino a la cabeza la idea de que mi hermana estaba repasando mentalmente la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de su marido. —Además, aunque Sasuke suele ser salvaje, puede ser más amable si se lo pido, pero…

—¿Pero? —la animé a continuar. Juro que no me interesaba cómo fuera su marido en la cama, sólo era curiosidad.

—A veces siento como si a pesar de que su cuerpo está conmigo, su mente estuviera muy lejos… Es extraño, ¿no? Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue concertado y que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me gustaría que pusiera sentimiento, si no amor al menos cariño. No me malinterpretes Saku, me trata como una reina dentro y fuera del lecho, pero sigue manteniendo esa frialdad que… Da lo mismo —suspiró.

Sentimiento. Sasuke no _podía _poner sentimiento porque ya amaba, a una rubia, sí, pero no la que estaba delante de mí en ese momento. Me mordí el labio inferior buscando retener las palabras que luchaban por salir. Ino no pasó por alto mi gesto y me preguntó si tenía algo que contarle. Sólo atiné a levantar las manos a la altura de mi cara y agitarlas a la vez que lo negaba. Ino alzó una ceja y comenzó el interrogatorio.

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba despacio. En los brazos transportaba un ramo de flores que había seleccionado de uno de los jardines más ocultos y más bellos del Palacio. Se dirigía pensativa a la sala en la que solía aislarse del resto del mundo aprovechando que las criadas la habían perdido de vista. Hinata siempre fue demasiado educada y tímida para decirle que no a nadie, y cada vez que las criadas aparecían en masa volviéndole loca con detalles del vestido y demás tonterías siempre obedecía como corderito.<p>

Pero aquella mañana había salido temprano para no darlas tiempo a que la encontraran. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación y puso una de sus manos en la puerta corredera yo la abrí desde el otro lado y salí disparada, causando su sobresalto.

—¡Buenos días Hinata! —grité mientras iba todo lo rápido que daban mis piernas. Casi hubiera podido decirse que corría de no ser porque el yukata me lo impedía.

Detrás de mí salió Ino gritando que me detuviera y que aún no habíamos terminado, pero se quedó en la puerta en vez de perseguirme. Hinata nos miró a ambas, una plantada en la puerta y la otra al final del pasillo y suspiró. Parece que aquella sala ya no sería más secreta ni su refugio.

* * *

><p>Llegué a la lujosa alcoba cerca de los aposentos del Emperador que muy pronto compartiríamos Shion y yo en calidad de concubinas de alto rango mientras las demás ocuparían una pequeña construcción fuera de Palacio. En el salón estaban Matsuri y otra criada que supuse de Shion porque no la conocía y ordené que dejaran todo lo que estuvieran haciendo y me adecentaran. Ya había algunas pertenencias nuestras aunque pudieran quedar meses para que la ocupáramos, así que enseguida la otra criada me trajo un kimono precioso en tonos de rojo y dorado.<p>

Matsuri y ella me ayudaron a ponérmelo y después me peinaron. Me acercaron una pequeña cajita con polvos que no reconocí. Creí que sería de Shion así que no me atreví a usarlos. Agradecí por la ayuda prestada y me encaminé a mi habitación, la que había usado desde que puse un pie allí. Cuando llegué busqué mis propios afeites y me pinté un poco los labios para disimular el ya casi imperceptible moratón que me hice el día de la boda de Ino y usé polvos blancos para disimular mis ojeras.

Cogí un pequeño espejito enmarcado en plata que había pertenecido a mi madre y admiré mi reflejo. No recordaba muy bien a mis padres, pero mi madre siempre me pareció una mujer hermosa. Me pregunté si la imagen que me devolvía el espejo sería parecida a la que le devolvía a mi madre.

Salí y di un breve paseo por el jardín exterior. Pensé en lo que estarían hablando Gaara y Sasuke, y recé a mis antepasados porque no hubiera problemas entre esos dos. Avancé hasta casi llegar a los campos de entrenamiento sin darme cuenta, tan metida en mis cosas como andaba. Ahora se suponía que yo debía ganarme la confianza de Sasuke y pasarle la información conseguida al Emperador, sin importar cómo. Me sentía casi como una kunoichi de las que todo el mundo habla pero que pocas veces son descubiertas.

Una flecha cortó el aire y fue a clavarse en el árbol situado en frente de mí, sacándome bruscamente de mis delirios sobre ninjas y provocándome un susto de muerte. Busqué con la vista al responsable que había estado a punto de matarme. ¡Mandaría que lo colgaran sin derecho a juicio! Una cabellera larga de ébano apareció ante mi vista y entonces el instinto asesinó subió como la espuma.

—Sakura-sama –saludó Neji con voz inflexible. Se acercó al árbol y arrancó la flecha sin apenas esfuerzo. —Lamento el incidente, pero uno de los soldados más jóvenes está aprendiendo todavía el uso del arco.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir? —la cara se me puso roja mientras le gritaba, aunque daba la impresión de que la cosa no iba con él. —¡Casi me mata!

—Ya me he disculpado en nombre de mi alumno, Sakura-sama. No puedo hacer más, así que no sea infantil y no arme un pollo.

Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Casi me matan y no tengo derecho a armar ningún berrinche? Cuando conseguí volver a articular una palabra Neji ya me daba la espalda y volvía al campo. Salí detrás de él. No sabía qué iba a decirle, pero eso no quedaría así. Ya no porque una flecha hubiera acabado incrustándose a centímetros de mí, sino por nuestro pequeño asuntillo con Tenten.

—¡Deteneos! –grité, pero Neji parecía no escucharme o no querer hacerlo, porque seguía andando. —¡Neji!

—Neji-SAN, Sakura-sama. —por fin paró de huir la rata cobarde.

—Sí, sí, Neji-san, como queráis. —moví la mano como si espantara una mosca, restándole importancia. —Últimamente ya casi no nos vemos.

—¿De veras? No me había dado cuenta. Supongo que habéis estado muy ocupada con la boda de Ino-sama y ahora con la de Hinata-sama, después de todo son vuestras amigas.

—Sí, supongo… —con temas delicados me gusta ir al grano, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Recordé la situación en la que nos hallábamos la última vez que nos vimos, cogí aire y me lancé. —Neji-san, tenemos que hablar y no podemos retrasarlo más. Sabéis que llevo razón —dije cuando despegó los labios para replicarme seguramente. —La última vez que nos vimos estabais tomándoos libertades con mi criada.

Sus hombros se tensaron y desvió los ojos, como si estuviera avergonzado. Claro que nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, porque él nunca lo reconocería.

—Mi comportamiento aquella noche fue deshonroso —admitió para mi sorpresa. —Un samurái debe seguir unas normas rígidas de comportamiento, y el hecho de tomar a una doncella en medio de un pasillo a escondidas rompe algunas de estas normas. No volverá a pasar, Sakura-sama —dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia disculpándose. —Ya he aclarado la situación con Tenten-chan.

—Espera, ¿cómo que habéis aclarado la situación con Tenten?

—Días después del incidente y cuando la doncella se recuperó de su enfermedad me disculpé con ella. Momentos después de que hicierais acto de aparición ella se desmayó en vuestros brazos, así que es obvio que no era completamente consciente de lo que hacía, y yo me aproveché de ella. Le aseguré que no volvería a repetirse.

Quise decirle que Tenten ya le había echado el ojo antes de delirar en fiebre pero me mordí la lengua. Entonces caí en la cuenta de por qué Tenten ni me miraba. No estaba molesta conmigo por haberme desentendido de lo que hiciera, estaba enfadada porque por mi culpa Neji le había puesto punto y final a aquello.

Dicho esto Neji siguió andando. Desde el límite del campo le vi acercarse a un chico con el que no debía de llevarme mucho, pues tendría unos doce o trece años. Supe que Neji le estaba regañando por no tener cuidado cuando bajó la cabeza y que le había dicho que estuvo a punto de matarme cuando levantó la vista y me miró con horror. Matar a una de las concubinas de mayor rango del Emperador no era la mejor forma de empezar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke daba vueltas por la sala de estar de sus aposentos como un león enjaulado. Ese maldito pelirrojo… No pararía hasta ver cómo se le salían los intestinos y se revolcaba en un charco de su propia sangre suplicando piedad. Él, desde luego, no la tendría.<p>

Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos asesinos. La puerta se abrió y dio paso a Ino, que la cerró tras de sí.

—Sasuke-san, ¿qué tal ha ido con Gaara-sama?

Sasuke apretó los dientes e hizo a la rubia a un lado para salir de aquella habitación a buscar algo de soledad. Ino se quedó justo donde el moreno la había dejado sin entender el comportamiento d e su marido. Algo no andaba bien entre él y el Emperador, ya no por esa reacción al preguntarle qué tal le había ido, sino por las miradas asesinas de la mañana. Fuera lo que fuese, ella lo averiguaría. No en vano se decía que el clan de su madre venía de una antigua estirpe de espías.

El Shogun salió a los jardines, aquellos que solía frecuentar cuando Temari aún estaba cerca. Temari… La última vez que la vio le dijo que le quedaban dos años de vida a lo sumo. Y cuando ese tiempo se consumiera ¿él qué haría? ¿Lloraría su muerte y se lamentaría? ¿O simplemente se resignaría y dejaría el pasado atrás? Temari había sido su primer amor y siempre creyó que sería la mujer de su vida, pero ahora ambos se habían casado con personas que apenas conocían y ya no coincidían. Se atrevería a decir que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ella, pero era consciente de que ya nada era igual. Si ahora tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás, ¿impediría que se casara con Sai?

La respuesta llegó en forma de un "no" rotundo. Puede que aún la quisiera, pero de nada serviría cambiar el pasado. Aunque volviera atrás ya nada sería igual. Quizás de joven hubiera pensado de otra forma, pero no contaba con que algunos personajes entraran en su vida. Ino no era mala esposa, casi era agradable estar en su compañía y yo… No, no debía pensar en mí. Yo ya tenía dueño, y ese no era él.

—¿Sasuke-sama? —lo saqué de su pensamiento bruscamente por segunda vez en el día.

—Sakura-chan —lo interpreté como un saludo.

Me acerqué a él y hubo un pequeño momento de tenso silencio, aunque a él no pareció incomodarle. Ese hombre daba la impresión de vivir en el silencio. Me pregunté si era buen momento para empezar la operación "hacer que Sasuke cante". Sí, nunca he sido muy original. Pero de momento, me bastaba con saber que Gaara no lo había hecho ejecutar por conspiración.

—Supongo que también tú querrás saber qué he hablado con Gaara…sama —daba la impresión de que esa última palabra le quemó la boca.

En fin, de perdidos al río ya qué.

—Nunca me permitiría preguntaros algo que por vuestra cara deduzco no ha sido agradable —sonreí intentando parecer desinteresada, preguntándome quién más le había pedido que le contara cómo le había ido esa mañana.

—Hmp. —desvió la vista al jardín un instante, la volvió a clavar en mí y entonces me propuso algo que jamás imaginé. —Sakura, ¿te perderías conmigo?

Mis ojos se agrandaron a más no poder y abrí ligeramente la boca. ¿Que me perdiera con él?

—¿Eh? ¿Que… nos perdamos?

Se acercó peligrosamente, se puso frente a mí y la intensidad de sus ojos me abrumó.

—Mira detrás de ti, Sakura. —eso hice, y ante mí se alzaba el Palacio. —Si nos perdiéramos, ¿qué estarías dejando atrás? —me susurró en el oído con su voz envolvente y seductora.

Mis ojos repasaron los contornos de la construcción. Si me evaporara en el aire, ¿qué estaría dejando atrás? Buena pregunta, desde luego. Hinata necesitaba apoyo, claro, pero yo no podía hacer gran cosa por ella. Tenten… tendría que aclarar cosas conmigo, por supuesto. A Neji no le afectaría; podría apañárselas sin mí. Realmente no dejaba gran cosa atrás: mis padres muertos y yo condenada a ser la muñequita del Emperador, Kakashi, casi mi padre, ya hacía tiempo que lo había perdido, no tenía hermanos ni…

Espera, sí tenía hermanos. Tenía a Ino, en la cual, me avergüenza reconocer, no había pensado en primer lugar. Ino era mi hermana, la persona más importante para mí, y… la mujer del hombre que me clavaba la mirada en la nuca esperando mi respuesta.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? He cortado en un buen momento, ¿eh? Bien, primero que todo decir que he colgado una encuesta en el blog. Veréis, cuando empecé la historia tenía clarísimo con quién terminaría Sakura, pero me empiezan a entrar dudas, y me gustaría saber cuál es vuestro candidato preferido. Esto no quiere decir que la pelirrosa vaya a terminar con el más votado. O quizás sí. Todo depende. Otra cosa importante es que a partir de ahora es posible que no actualice los domingos. Puede que los capis se retrasen y actualice un martes o que se adelanten y actualice un viernes. Mi horario es muy complicado; de otra manera no me permitiría molestaros así, pero más no puedo hacer. Tendréis que estar atentas a las actualizaciones. Para terminar, decir que me gustaría recomendaros un fic de fanfiction llamado "Monocromático", de la autora bladz-liska. Es sobre los años AMBU de Itachi, por si alguna más aparte de mí está obsesionada con ese hombre XD Podéis encontrarlo entre mis favoritos (en fanfiction soy Natalia15). Muchísimas gracias por esperar, si es que no os merezco. ¡Besos!<p> 


	17. Junto a Sasuke para siempre

**Para Ali1895:**

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado. No, este capi no era de relleno, en realidad era crucial XD Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero no he podido antes T_T Sobre qué hace Saku… Mejor te dejo Leer XD

Muchas gracias por leer y además comentar ^.^

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<br>He tardado, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho, pero es que en unos días me voy de viaje a Lisboa (ya lo sé, Portugal está a un tiro de piedra de España) y comprenderéis que tengo que organizar un poco el viaje. Además mi ordenador no deja de dar problemas, y yo no tengo tiempo ni $ para arreglarlo.  
>No quiero entreteneros más, pero tengo algo muy importante que decir que no puede esperar:<br>¡ATENCIÓN! Como ya dije en el blog, voy a colgar un final definitivo y uno alternativo. Este final es el ALTERNATIVO, de cómo sería si Saku decidiera irse con Sasuke. Después de este capi la historia retomará su rumbo normal, y el final será algo parecido a un GaaSaku (ya entenderéis por qué digo algo parecido XD). Aclarado esto, decir que intentaré actualizar antes del viaje, pero no prometo nada.  
>Este capi va para Haikyono. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar en el blog ^.^<br>Ahora a leer.

* * *

><p>Cuando las criadas entraron a peinarme para la boda del Emperador yo ya me había puesto mi kimono, aunque no había intentado hacerme el nudo con el obi para evitar el seguro fracaso. Terminaron de peinarme y me maquillaron algo más que para la boda de Ino. Cuando me dejaron a solas nuevamente con mi pensamiento me agaché como buenamente pude y rebusqué entre las sábanas del tatami. Extraje una tela bordada en oro y plata que me fue obsequiada junto con varias joyas y perfumes cuando se me eligió como concubina. Me dirigí a una pequeña caja que pasaba desapercibida debido a su sencillez. En ella se hallaban mis joyas, perfumes y afeites más caros, además de un pequeño botecito con un líquido transparente que bien podía ser agua. Guardé la tela dentro y escondí la caja bajo el tatami.<p>

Salí a los jardines y caminé a paso apresurado hasta el patio interior, ya que con el lío que habría en los exteriores no podría pasar desapercibida. De todas maneras, los jardines del patio interior también eran bonitos. Me interné en ellos y arranqué una azucena. La contemplé en mi mano unos instantes, y no pude evitar compararme con la flor; primero hermosa pero al final marchita. Sin embargo, yo no tenía por qué marchitarme en ese Palacio, aún tenía una oportunidad para salir de allí y volar libre. Sasuke me la había dado.

**FLASHBACK**

Miré a Sasuke con intensidad, sopesando seriamente la idea de fugarme con él. Tal vez él sintiera algo por mí, aunque sólo fuera atracción física, y por eso me ofrecía esa oportunidad, o simplemente se sentía tan enjaulado como yo al estar casado con alguien que no le amaba ni al que él amaba. Se lo que fuere la razón por la que me lo pidiera, sus ojos brillaban con determinación sin rastro alguno de vacilación. Si él estaba seguro entonces, ¿qué importaban sus motivos? Total, yo tampoco estaba enamorada de él. El cariño llegaría con el tiempo.

—¿Cuándo? —fue todo lo que dije, y a juzgar por su sonrisa Sasuke lo pilló al vuelo.

—Mañana durante la boda del Emperador. —susurró. Continuó tras una breve pausa. —Os espero por la mañana temprano en los jardines interiores. —dicho esto, Sasuke se perdió entre las sombras de la tarde, y yo me quedé ahí plantada mirando al infinito, mientras el viento me revolvía el pelo.

Me sentía como si hubiera firmado para hacer un viaje de no retorno. Y así era en cierta forma.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sentí una presencia detrás de mí, pero no me giré de inmediato. Ya sabía de quién se trataba, después de todo habíamos concertado un cita.

—Será antes de que empiece la ceremonia. —murmuró la masculina voz de Sasuke. —Debo informaros de que yo estoy dispuesto, pero ¿y vos? Aún estáis a tiempo de arrepentiros.

Por toda respuesta volteé y enfrenté su negro mirar. No había mucha luz por lo temprano de la hora, pero precisamente la falta de luz era lo que le daba a Sasuke ese aire de bella melancolía, como si hubiera pasado por mil penalidades. El pelo negro le caía ligeramente más largo que cuando le había conocido, en su rostro de imposible perfección se adivinaban dos leves sombras bajo los ojos. Sus labios finos firmemente cerrados y el kimono de un negro tan puro que parecía poco adecuado para una boda. La triste figura de Sasuke no parecía de este mundo.

—Arrepentirme… —susurré. —Tal vez acabe haciéndolo, pero más me arrepentiría de quedarme aquí.

—Acompañaréis a la novia antes de la ceremonia a falta de su familia, ¿cierto? —asentí y él continuó. —Bien. Cuando la novia se dirija al templo iré a buscaros a la puerta de Palacio antes de que podáis acompañarla.

—¿Cómo vamos a huir? La zona estará muy controlada debido a la celebración. —pregunté.

—Mis hombres se harán cargo. Eliminarán a quien tengan que eliminar para darnos algo de tiempo.

Se me revolvieron las tripas pensando en la masacre que sería aquello. Algo en mi interior me gritaba que suplicara porque no lo hiciera, pero supe que no tendríamos otra forma de huir. Sasuke hizo ademán de irse, pero una pregunta mía lo retuvo un poco más.

—¿Puedo llevar algo conmigo?

—No llevéis nada más aparte de lo estrictamente necesario; eso ralentizaría la huida. Y no seáis muy obvia. Así evitaremos las preguntas incómodas.

Imité a Sasuke y dejé atrás los jardines, los cuales serían uno de los pocos lugares que echaría de menos cuando me fuera. Fui de nuevo a mi alcoba y cogí la sencilla cajita de madera. Tomé una ruta poco transitada hasta la puerta de Palacio y dejé caer la caja disimuladamente entre unos matorrales. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo con mayor delicadeza, pero había demasiados criados cerca. Para no llamar la atención di unas cuantas órdenes a uno de los criados, fingiendo que ayudaba a que todo estuviera bien organizado.

* * *

><p>Hinata inspiraba y expiraba a una velocidad poco adecuada cuando el objetivo era relajarse.<p>

—Tranquila Hinata, este momento nos llega a toda —intentaba animarla Ino. —Ya verás que todo sale bien.

—No he visto a mi padre entre los invitados. —susurró la morena deprimida.

—Tampoco es que hayas tenido tiempo de ver a los invitados, así que no te preocupes. Seguro que vendrán. —aseguró la rubia.

Yo permanecía en una esquina de la habitación, sin querer oír más falsas excusas. Las tres sabíamos perfectamente que Hiashi no aparecería ese día, y que las únicas noticias que tendríamos de él sería una carta que probablemente llegaría en unos días. En ella se disculparía con Hinata y le desearía suerte en su vida. Seguramente esas serían las últimas noticias que ella tendría de su familia.

—Ya es la hora —dijo la miko que entró avisando de que la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo.

Mi corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho. ¿Tan pronto? No podría despedirme de mis amigas. Tampoco es que tuviera esa opción, pues ni siquiera Ino estaba al tanto de mis planes de huida. Hinata se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Ino, arrugando su precioso kimono rojo, y la rubia me tendió una mano para que las acompañara.

—Adelantaros. Voy enseguida. —dije sonriendo.

Mi hermana alzó una ceja extrañada, pero no comentó nada. Hinata se sintió fatal porque no estuviéramos las dos para acompañarla, pero no dijo nada tampoco y las dos se encaminaron al templo. Lo último que vi de ellas fue la larga melena rubia de Ino cayéndole por la espalda y destacando con su kimono rojo. Hinata estaba de espaldas también y el kimono blanco no permitía distinguir ni siquiera distinguir un atisbo de su pelo.

No me moví de allí hasta que no las perdí completamente de vista. Una lágrima rodó cálida por mi mejilla, despertándome de mi letargo. No supe cómo había sido capaz de contener las lágrimas hasta entonces, sintiéndome como me sentía. Después de todo, iba a fugarme con el marido de la que había sido lo más parecido que había tenido nunca a una hermana. Sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero me pregunté internamente si lo consideraría una traición. _Por supuesto, _me contestó una amarga vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza. _Con todo lo que habéis pasado, ¿cómo puedes hacerle pasar por eso? Aún puede arrepentirte…_

Aquella voz era una mezcla de la voz de mi conciencia y la de Sasuke dándome la oportunidad de volverme atrás. Sacudí la cabeza antes de darme la ocasión de recapacitar. Si me paraba a pensarlo, no me iría nunca.

Fui corriendo hasta la entrada principal, no ausente de guardias. Ni siquiera en un día de celebración como aquel se dejaba el castillo desprotegido. Me escurrí entre los matorrales y encontré la cajita que había escondido allí esa mañana temprano. Alargué la mano a ella, pero otra mano más grande se interpuso en mi camino, congelándome la sangre en las venas.

Levanté la cabeza y vi a Neji con una ceja alzada interrogante.

—Neji… —atiné a susurrar como estúpida.

—Sakura-sama —saludó mientras se ponía en pie con mi cajita en las manos. —No deberíais estar aquí. Creía que vos deberíais estar en primera fila en la boda del Emperador.

No sabía qué contestar. No se me ocurría ninguna excusa ni tan siquiera medio creíble de por qué me hallaba allí y no en el evento más importante del año cumpliendo mi obligación como concubina. Y eso no era lo peor: había quedado muy cerca de allí con Sasuke. Si no me veía aparecer y se iba sin mí ¿qué haría? Tenten apareció interrumpiendo el tenso momento de silencio.

—¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sin entender.

—Se me encargó ocuparme de los preparativos del banquete, Sakura-sama.

_Maldita sea mi estampa. _Sasuke dijo que sus hombres estarían por la zona, lo cual significaba que Tenten y Neji corrían peligro, pero yo no supe preverlo. Creí que Tenten se quedaría en el interior de Palacio y no se vería en problemas y que Neji también estaría en la primera fila, ya que aunque sólo fuera un samurái era la única familia de la novia. Las cosas se ponían feas, y yo tenía que sacarlos de allí cuanto antes y ponerlos a salvo, pero después de tanto tiempo aún no había comprendido que yo no tenía tanta suerte.

Una flecha surcó el aire y fue a clavarse en el pecho de uno de los soldados que vigilaban la zona. Con esto los demás samuráis se pusieron alerta y cundió el pánico entre los criados allí presentes. Desde los matorrales donde estábamos los tres pudimos ver cómo el caos se hizo dueño de la situación en cuestión de segundos. Los samuráis de Sasuke salieron de entre arbustos y árboles y atacaron sin dar tiempo a reaccionar. Sasuke iba a caballo, y parecía buscar algo con la vista: a mí.

—Mierda —Neji salió y se perdió entre armaduras y choques de espadas antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

Yo estaba aterrorizada con el espectáculo, pero a Tenten no la paralizaba el miedo y salió corriendo detrás de su amor prohibido. Tenten siempre había sido más arrojada que yo, que sólo pude gritar su nombre. Entonces intenté pensar rápido; tenía que haber alguna manera de detener aquello. Agarré la cajita y salí corriendo hacia el caballo de Sasuke y él relajó visiblemente su cara al verme aparecer. Quizá temió que le hubiera dejado tirado.

—¡Sakura! —gritó mientras extendía una mano.

Me ayudó a subir al caballo (aún no sé cómo pude hacerlo aún con el ceñido kimono) y mi peinado se deshizo, dejando la mitad del pelo suelto.

—¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡Tienes que parar esto! —las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordar.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Te prometo que todos estarán bien.

Sasuke espoleó al caballo, que echó a correr aun estando tan cargado. Me agarré con fuerza a él, y eché una última mirada atrás. Tenten se interponía entre Neji y una flecha que aunque dirigida a su pecho, acabó incrustándose en la espalda de mi criada, que se derrumbó en el suelo. Neji gritó, sus ojos perlas podrían haber ardido de furia. A partir de ahí volví a girar la cabeza, y hundí mi cara en la ancha espalda de Sasuke. Ya no quería ver más.

* * *

><p>Hinata avanzaba lentamente hasta el altar, donde ya esperaba Gaara. La joven miraba a su alrededor, esperando ver entre los invitados a su padre, pero no había nadie del clan Hyuga. Ni siquiera Neji. La habían fallado. La habían dejado sola en el momento más duro de su vida. A sus quince años, la habían regalado a un completo desconocido y ni siquiera se presentaban en el enlace. Hinata bajó la cabeza y una lágrima surcó su mejilla, se perdió en su barbilla y cayó en su vestido. Rechazada y abandonada por su familia. Una vez más.<p>

Ino miró impotente a su alrededor. Hinata sin duda ya se había dado cuenta de que Hiashi no había acudido. Tampoco estábamos Sasuke y yo. La angustia crecía en su pecho. ¿Se puede saber qué estaba pasando?

Gaara vio a Hinata aproximarse. Era una figura delgada, bajita, y llena de la tristeza que sus poros destilaban. Sus ojos escrutaron la estancia, y entonces advirtió la ausencia del Shogun. No es que le hiciera especial gracia que ese hombre presenciara su enlace, y no sería preocupante si no pudiera estar tramando ahora la manera de matarle, pero había un pequeño detalle que no le dejaba concentrarse: la concubina no estaba. ¿Por qué ella no estaba?

Tenten no podía enfocar las confusas imágenes que llegaban a su cabeza. No era capaz de concentrarse en nada en ese momento, pero sí sintió un dolor latente en su espalda. Oh Kami, no debería ser posible que el cuerpo material doliera tanto. Intentó mover algo antes de que le entrara sueño; lo que fuera. Entonces advirtió que estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre un charco de un líquido, un líquido cálido. Tan cálido como la sangre.

Neji no era capaz de ver nada con claridad. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Tenten interponiéndose entre una flecha y su cuerpo, y yo agarrada a Sasuke y huyendo de la escena. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto? Consiguió abatir a uno de los hombres del Shogun, cuya cabeza rodó por el suelo antes de ser frenada por un árbol, y se acercó a uno de sus subordinados como pudo. Le ordenó a voz en grito ir corriendo y avisar al Emperador. Mientras el enviado se alejaba él intentó ganar tiempo, pero era complicado cuando el último de sus hombres había caído y él estaba ahora solo, rodeado por un grupo de enemigos y empezaba a resbalarse en el charco de sangre de Tenten.

El pelirrojo y la novia se llevaron a los labios el sake sagrado, del que debían beber tres veces para completar la ceremonia. Cuando Hinata se llevó el platillo a los labios por segunda vez, un soldado lleno de polvo y sangre irrumpió con violencia en la estancia. Gaara se puso en pie de un salto y los invitados empezaron a murmurar. El soldado se arrodilló agotado e informó del ataque. Apenas terminó de hablar un flecha se incrustó en su espalda, derrumbándolo y creando una laguna de sangre a los pies del templo. Los invitados se levantaron asustados y las miko trataron de poner orden en el templo, pero poco pudieron hacer. Gaara cogió a Hinata y la dejó a cargo de Temari. El pelirrojo ordenó que los hombres del ejército se prepararan y que le trajeran su caballo. Lo único que el Emperador tenía en la cabeza era una muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos verdes secuestrada por un diablo de ojos ónices. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Sasuke no paraba de azotar a su caballo, pero la pobre bestia estaba exhausta. Ya llevábamos varias horas cabalgando sin pausa hacia el sur, donde las tierras eran un poco más cálidas a pesar de lo cerca que estaba el invierno. El caballo llegó a su límite y se quedó quieto. Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Maldición! —Sasuke gruñó, bajó del caballo y me ayudó a descabalgar. Ahora mi pelo estaba completamente suelto y las agujas que lo aguantaban estaban ocultas en mi kimono. —Tendremos que ir a pie; este ya no va a ninguna parte.

Me cogió de la mano y andamos durante una media hora. Después, encontramos un pueblo donde hicimos una pequeña parada.

—Aún no estamos completamente a salvo; tendremos que reemprender la huida.

—No puedo seguir caminando Sasuke, me extrañaría que aún no me hayan salido ampollas.

El joven extrajo unas monedas de la manga de su kimono y anunció que era todo lo que había cogido, ya que había perdido el resto en el enfrentamiento, antes de que yo corriera a él. Saqué la cajita de mi kimono y la abrí. Para sorpresa de Sasuke, con lo que había dentro podríamos subsistir durante años si sabíamos cómo administrarlo. Buscamos un puestecillo donde nos detuvimos a comer y después compramos dos caballos a unos mercaderes de las afueras del pueblo. Íbamos a montar y huir cuando detectamos una melena pelirroja entrar en la aldea. Corrimos a escondernos detrás de una casita humilde. Desde allí vimos a Gaara hablar con los mercaderes que nos habían vendido las monturas.

—¿Cómo coño ha conseguido encontrarnos? —Sasuke estaba fuera de sus casillas.

—Además, ¿qué hace solo? ¿No sé da cuenta del peligro que corre al salir de Palacio sin escolta?

—La escolta sólo le retrasaría, y nosotros ya le llevábamos ventaja —Sasuke lanzó una risa amarga.

—Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

Sopesamos la situación. No debería resultarle difícil encontrarnos: íbamos ataviados no sólo con ricas ropas, sino que además eran de gala. No importaba hacia dónde fuéramos, llamaríamos la atención. Sasuke me miró, con todos los músculos en tensión.

—Puedo intentar enfrentarme a él. Hay una herrería en el pueblo; puedo conseguir una katana.

Me horrorizó la idea de poder herir a Gaara, pero si nos encontraban la cabeza de Sasuke rodaría y yo perdería mi honor. Así pues, ¿qué debía hacer? Pensé en Kakashi; él fue mi guía durante mucho tiempo. Cuando tenía un dilema moral, siempre acudía a él. _¿Qué harías en mi situación, Kakashi? _Recordé que una vez Kakashi comentó que lo más importante para un samurái era el honor, su Daymio y su vida, en ese orden. Si nos pillaban adiós honor, pero Gaara era dueño de mi vida, la cual podía salvar si nos lo quitábamos de encima. Dos contra uno: momento de huir.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda. —dije mientras buscaba en la cajita el bote con el líquido transparente.

* * *

><p>Gaara nos buscaba con la vista. Según los comerciantes no hacía mucho que nos habíamos ido. Se apeó del caballo y salió a las afueras del pueblo, esperando encontrarnos. En ese momento divisó la negra cabellera de Sasuke, del cual se aseguraría que acabada en la horca después de hacerle la peor tortura que se le ocurriese.<p>

—¡Bastardo! —gritó el pelirrojo fuera de sí. Sacó la katana y adoptó una pose agresiva.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Estaba desarmado, pero mantenía el porte orgulloso propio de los Uchiha. La fiereza de su mirada oscura no denotaba el miedo que cualquier otro hombre pasaría en una situación similar. Pero Sasuke no era cualquier otro hombre.

—Vaya, Gaara-sama, ¡qué sorpresa que estéis aquí! Yo pensaba que hoy teníais que acudir a una boda.

—¡Desgraciado! —Gaara se acercó a Sasuke, dejando al moreno entre la pared de un edificio y el filo de la espada. —¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Ella quién? Tendréis que ser más específico.

Me acerqué lentamente a Gaara por la espalda. Llevaba en la mano las agujas que había usado para mantener mi peinado, sólo que ahora estaban empapadas en el líquido transparente que contenía el bote. En un movimiento acelerado por la adrenalina del momento, clavé la fina aguja en el costado de Gaara de tal manera que sólo lo rozase y no le atravesara ningún órgano vital. La otra aguja se la clavé en el brazo derecho, esta vez sí atravesando la carne.

El Emperador se dio la vuelta y me agarró de la mano, sorprendido por encontrarme allí. Esto dio a Sasuke la oportunidad de escapar e ir a por los caballos. Gaara no me haría daño a mí.

—Sakura, ¿puedes explicarme lo que está pasando? —su mano apretaba mi muñeca cada vez más, llegando a hacerme gritar de dolor.

—¡Me haces daño! ¡Suéltame! —pataleé intentando liberarme del agarre.

—Sakura, ¡no entiendo nada! —ahora Gaara también gritaba, pero cada vez le costaba más mantenerme sujeta.

El veneno paralizante en el que había imbuido las agujas empezaba a surtir efecto. Gaara me dejó libre la muñeca y cayó al suelo. Cada vez le costaba más respirar y se estaba poniendo nervioso, lo que nos venía de perlas. Cuando más rápido latiera su corazón más rápido se extendería el veneno. El Emperador quedó tumbado boca arriba en la hierba, y lo arrastré haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para esconderlo entre unos matorrales. Si le dejábamos abandonado en el camino los ladrones podrían intentar arrebatarle el lujoso kimono y matarle.

—Sakura, ¿qué…? —apenas sí podía hablar.

—Shhh… —acuné su cara entre mis manos. —No os preocupéis, las agujas tenían un veneno paralizante. Para mañana por la mañana ya estaréis bien.

Sasuke regresó con los caballos y me urgió a irnos. Gaara me miraba con desesperación. Nunca le vi tan desesperado.

—No te vayas… Yo… te quiero…

Juro que se me partió el corazón al oírle suplicar así. Todo lo que hice fui inclinarme y besar su frente de la manera más dulce. Él cerró los ojos, tal vez consciente de que sería todo lo que obtendría nunca de mí. Me puse en pie y monté en mi caballo. Sasuke dedicó una última mirada al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, me apretó la mano para darme fuerza y juntos abandonamos allí a Gaara y todo lo que él significaba: nuestro cautiverio.

Cuando ya estuvimos lejos, el Emperador volvió a cerrar los ojos, y una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su rostro hasta el suelo. El hombre de piedra por fin volvió a mostrar un sentimiento después de tanto tiempo.

Aquella fue la última vez que vimos al Emperador.

* * *

><p>Después de eso Sasuke y yo huimos durante algunos meses hasta que llegamos a una aldea en la costa y nos asentamos allí. Aunque las joyas y perfumes que yo portaba nos mantendrían durante años, le insistí a Sasuke que deberíamos trabajar para ganarnos el pan y que el dinero que consiguiéramos lo usásemos sólo para vivir sin estrecheces. Él estuvo de acuerdo y consiguió un puesto como pescador. Con el tiempo, se hizo comerciante gracias a sus magníficas habilidades persuasivas.<p>

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a la caza. Sí, a las mujeres no les estaba permitido, pero mis dotes con el arco me ayudaron a hacerme un hueco. No me gustaba matar animales ni aunque fuera para comer, pero no pensaba pasarme el día trabajando en el campo con lo duro que es eso o cosiendo y bordando. Otra opción sería haberme hecho miko, pero no podía cuando Sasuke y yo nos habíamos presentado en la aldea que nos acogió como una pareja de recién casados.

¿Lo éramos? No, él y yo nunca llegamos a casarnos, independientemente de que haya sido como si lo estuviésemos. Sí, Sasuke consiguió conquistarme. Al principio no me gustaba ni siquiera la idea, pero quien dijo que el tiempo hace el cariño estaba en lo cierto. Ahora somos cinco en la familia, aunque a Sasuke le hubiese gustado alguno más. Pero, después de los trillizos -que eran unos condenados Uchiha sin rastro alguno de los Haruno- me juré a mí misma que ni uno más.

No sé lo que habrá sido de Tenten porque la aldea en la que llevábamos casi veinte años viviendo no estaba muy bien comunicada, pero la última imagen que vi de ella, siendo atravesada por una flecha, no me anima a albergar esperanzas. Supe por rumores que el Emperador había muerto poco después de que su esposa alumbrara a su segundo vástago, del que se haría cargo su hermano. Según tengo entendido, el caballero de los ojos perlas, Neji-san, se recuperó de heridas graves y regresó al feudo Hyuga tan pronto como le fue posible. No apruebo que dejara a Hinata sola aunque ella ya tuviera su propia familia, pero entiendo que no quisiera estar cerca del lugar en el que habíamos pasado todos cierta etapa de nuestras vidas.

Oí que Temari-san había dado a luz un niño precioso y que por desgracia murió antes de que su hijo pudiera decir "_Mamá_". De Ino, por su parte, sólo supe que volvió a casarse con un importante personaje cercano a Gaara. Ignoro quién es, pero se rumorea que tiene más cuernos que un toro bravo. No creía esa faceta de Ino; la gente tiende a inventar cosas.

Mi vida pudo haber sido de muchas maneras, pero ha tomado este rumbo. No sé si podría haber sido mejor de otra forma, pero no la cambiaba por la vida de muñeca del Emperador que me estaba destinada. Sé que Gaara no me hubiera hecho daño, pero no hubiera sido libre, y por tanto, tampoco hubiera estado completa.

Aunque quién sabe. En un principio tampoco amaba a Sasuke, y aquí estoy ahora. Quizá hubiera aprendido a amar al pelirrojo. O quizá no, de poco vale cuestionárselo ahora.

Bien, pues hasta aquí mi historia. Yo no pude conformarme con mi realidad, y luché por cambiarla. No me arrepiento del rumbo que ha tomado mi historia, aunque deba reconocer que muchas veces me he preguntado cuántos finales hubiera podido tener.

Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, y no me importa haber tenido que enfrentarme **contra el mundo**, porque ahora por fin… soy libre.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? No termina de convencerme, pero los finales de mis historias no me suelen gustar, no sé por qué. Esta es la manera en que hubiera terminado si Sakura se hubiera ido con Sasuke. Aún tendremos que ver qué pasa si termina con Gaara, y eso va a llevar bastantes capítulos más.<br>Intentaré actualizar en una semana. Si no lo he hecho, entonces tendréis que esperar unas tres semanas posiblemente. Lo siento mucho, pero entre que vuelvo del viaje y me centro en escribir... En fin, no más excusas.  
>A propósito, me he hecho FACEBOOK, así que si alguien quiere agregarme, que lo diga :)<br>¡Hasta pronto!


	18. Todo son complicaciones

**Mitorolas:** Me alegro de que el capi te haya gustado ^.^ Es muy importante para mí. Muchas gracias por leer y además comentar XD

¡Hola!

Pues como ya sabréis los que hayáis echado un vistacillo al blog hace algunas semanas que volví de Portugal. He tardado un pelín más de lo que dije que tardaría pero es que no contaba con los exámenes finales (ni con que ningún chico pusiera mi mundo patas arriba XD). He actualizado hoy aunque no sea domingo porque ya no quería haceros esperar. Pero tranquilos; me queda una semana y después me dan las vacaciones de verano.

A ver, para este capítulo os debo recordar que la historia sigue como estaba en el capítulo 16, como si el 17 nunca hubiera existido (recordad que era un final alternativo junto a Sasuke). Ahora la historia sigue su línea argumental.

Espero que os guste. Cualquier fallito me lo perdonáis, ¿eh? ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Miré el espejito, que me devolvió una copia fiel de mi aspecto. Mi pelo estaba recogido en un complicado peinado sostenido por agujas, llevaba un kimono verde claro y mis labios estaban pintados de carmín. Hacía ya un mes de la boda del Emperador, y los invitados más cercanos (entiéndase por Temari, Kankuro, Ayame, Sai, Ino y Sasuke) habían permanecido en Palacio. Los viajes eran largos y cansados, así que los hermanos del Emperador y sus cuñados permanecerían allí un tiempo. Sasuke, por su lado, aún tenía asuntos que tratar con Gaara: los chinos atacaban la parte oeste del Imperio, así que el Shogun no podía largarse y dejar al Emperador enfrentar el problema.<p>

Ese día teníamos cena "familiar": el Emperador y su familia, el Shogun y su esposa y yo y Shion les atenderíamos. No me hacía especial ilusión porque no podía soportar ver a Hinata tan triste. No mostraba abiertamente su estado de ánimo, pero no hacían falta palabras para saberlo. El día de su boda ella había estado incluso emocionada a pesar del miedo que tenía en un principio y las pocas ganas de casarse con casi un desconocido. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción más que nunca. Buscó a su padre entre los invitados en la primera fila, y cuando comprendió que su padre no estaría con ella en uno de los días más importantes de su vida, sus ojos brillaron amenazando con desbordar. Pero gracias a Dios consiguió contenerse y enfrentar la situación con la cabeza bien alta.

La verdad es que ese no fue el mejor día de su vida. Después de beber el sake sagrado para la ceremonia y un poco más durante el banquete, Hinata se emborrachó. Ella era perfectamente consciente de su poca tolerancia al alcohol, así que puedo apostar a que sabía lo que hacía. Afortunadamente, el Emperador decidió que lo mejor era no prolongar la celebración y despedir a los invitados lo antes posible para que Hinata no diera el espectáculo. Quién diría que era una borracha agresiva. Por suerte, todo acabó bien, aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme qué pasaría la noche de bodas. ¿Se aprovecharía Gaara de Hinata? Una parte de mí odiaba esa posibilidad, pero mi lado racional me decía ¿y por qué no? Después de todo, ya era su esposa.

Desde la boda, estuve apoyando a Hinata en el día a día, pero últimamente estaba demasiado seria. Ino, por su parte, no había sido de gran ayuda. Para mi decepción, desde que la rubia estaba en Palacio no pasábamos tiempo juntas. Siempre estaba ocupada o desaparecida. Con el tiempo me enteraría de qué le pasaba por la cabeza, pero por el momento no la perdonaba que no hubiera apoyado a Hinata ni pasara tiempo conmigo siendo que el Shogun podría llevársela en cualquier momento.

Paseé por los jardines interiores, recordando el día anterior a la boda del Emperador. Realmente esa tarde había sido un desastre. Después de denegar la petición de Sasuke, apenas habíamos vuelto a hablar. Supuse que estaba dolido o tal vez se sentía humillado, pero nunca lo supe seguro porque las profundas miradas que me dedicaba me desconcertaban. Era casi como si me viese como algo que anhelara pero que no pudiera alcanzar.

Abrí una puerta corredera y entré en una de las tantas habitaciones de Palacio. Anduve por pasillos y finalmente me detuve ante una puerta. Iba a abrirla, pero a través de la fina puerta de papel de arroz me llegó un sonido que me hizo desistir de mis intenciones. Abrí la puerta muy ligeramente, sólo una pequeña rendija, y lo que vi me dejó helada.

* * *

><p>Temari corrió por la sala hasta llegar al baño con cara angustiada. Según entró y localizó la palangana se abalanzó sobre ella y vomitó el ligero desayuno de esa mañana que tenía en el estómago. Cuando terminó se incorporó un poco, y contempló con sorpresa que no había sangre, como era costumbre desde que la enfermedad se instaló en su cuerpo. Algo no cuadraba.<p>

Se puso en pie para caer de rodillas un instante después, debido a un mareo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, inspiró y expiró varias veces, y volvió a ponerse en pie una vez el mareo remitió. No podía ser, no ahora… Si no era su enfermedad la que la tenía así, sólo podía ser… Salió de allí y corrió a los jardines del Palacio, los mismos en los que se ocultaba desde que era niña. Buscó la fuente en la que tiraba flores, una por cada día que su madre sobrevivía desde que los médicos le comunicaran que su enfermedad era terminal. Para ella era una especie de cuenta atrás.

Miró su ojeroso rostro, el pelo hecho una pena y su expresión, mezcla de angustia e incredulidad. No, esa no era ella; ella era conocida en el país entero por su carácter fuerte y apasionado. Era una persona indomable, no se hundía ante nada ni se echaba atrás. Buscó en su reflejo el rastro de aquella mujer, y sólo halló el recuerdo. Retrocedió manteniendo la vista fija en el agua de la fuente, como si temiera que su reflejo se materializara y la arrastrara con ella al fondo. Si seguía así terminaría por volverse loca.

Volvió a Palacio y ordenó a una de sus criadas de mayor confianza que llamara al médico imperial a su habitación. Ordenó también que ni el mismo Emperador se enterara de la visita. La criada, extrañada, asintió y fue a buscar al médico mientras Temari se dirigía directamente a sus aposentos, rezando porque Sai no estuviera allí.

* * *

><p>La mano fina y delicada, más propia de una niña que de una mujer, trazó una línea sin rumbo en el pergamino. La misma mano llevó el pincel a la negra tinta y repitió la acción con tanta delicadeza que el pergamino parecía más seda que papel. Sai seguía absorto el recorrido trazado por la mano de la rubia con la que tanto tiempo pasaba últimamente.<p>

Ino terminó de dar las últimas pinceladas en el dibujo y sonrió satisfecha. El paisaje que había dibujado no era, ni de lejos, tan bello como lo hubiera sido si lo hubiese dibujado Sai, pero al joven le pareció inimitable. Los ojos negros dejaron de deslizarse por el papel para pasar a hacerlo por el delgado brazo de mujer, recorriendo el kimono y su cuello hasta clavar la mirada en sus ojos, los cuales se levantaron del papel al sentir la intensidad. Después de algunos segundos con la vista clavada cada uno en los ojos del otro el silencio se volvió incómodo para Ino, la cual no dejaba d e repetirse en su mente "No te enamores, no te enamores" una y otra vez. Aunque quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta, inclinaron sus cabezas suavemente, buscando el roce de los labios del otro. Fue una breve caricia, como si hubiera sido accidental, aunque ambos llevaban tiempo deseándolo. Un latido más fuerte de lo normal en el pecho de Ino, la respiración ligeramente más agitada de Sai y un leve temblor por ambas partes revelaron sentimientos que creían bien resguardados. Tras una simple mirada, sus labios volvieron a fundirse, pero esta vez de forma más pasional, en el secreto de la apartada habitación.

Secreto que había sido desvelado por mis ojos verdes, que, presas de la sorpresa, no podían dejar de observar a los dos enamorados como si en vez de demostrarse su amor estuvieran dando el más horrible espectáculo.

* * *

><p>El temblor en las manos de Temari no era consecuencia de su enfermedad, por mucho que ella intentara autoconvencerse. Su respiración agitada tampoco se debía por completo a que acabara de vomitar una vez más, como tampoco a eso se debía el sudor de su frente. Se apartó algunos mechones pegados a su frente por ese sudor y trató de incorporarse en el tatami, más pálida que sus mantas. Un golpe suave en la puerta le hizo dar un brinco y sólo atinó a preguntar quién era. Cuando la voz del médico del Emperador le contestó se permitió relajarse un poco y le dio permiso de entrar.<p>

—Temari-sama —saludó el hombre, hasta que reparó en el estado de la hermana de su señor. —¡Temari-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo preocupado sin poder acercarse demasiado; estaba prohibido que ningún hombre ajeno a la Familia Imperial tuviera contacto físico con una mujer de la misma, ni siquiera el médico.

—Necesito que me confirmes una cosa —habló con voz firme, siendo fiel a su carácter sin importar su estado. —Necesito saber si estoy embarazada.

El buen hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y finalmente se relajó y sonrió afablemente. Si Temari estaba embarazada esa sería la explicación de su estado, así que no había motivos para estar realmente preocupado. Ordenó a la criada que había ido a buscarle que le trajera un hilo, y cuando esta volvió de cumplir el recado le pidió que uno de los extremos se le atara a Temari a la muñeca.

El médico se arrodilló en el suelo a un par de metros de la bella rubia mientras esta permanecía sentada en el tatami aguantando la compostura lo mejor que podía. Con el aspecto de debilidad que debía presentar en ese momento su orgullo ya se sentía lo bastante humillado por un día. El médico, un hombre entrado en años de amable sonrisa que debió ser guapo en su juventud, se concentró en escuchar los latidos de la joven a través del hilo.

Durante un par de minutos no se escuchó nada en esa habitación. El doctor mantenía los ojos cerrados, Temari clavaba los ojos en él y la criada, al principio desconcertada, empezaba a comprender los motivos de su señora y aguardaba con casi tanta impaciencia como ella el diagnóstico del médico.

Los segundos pasaban y Temari comenzaba a perder la paciencia. En el refugio interior de su mente imaginaba las una y mil formas con las que torturaría al desgraciado si no le daba la respuesta que ella quería. Una vez él abrió los ojos la joven se tensó visiblemente.

—Enhorabuena, Temari-sama. Estáis esperando un hijo. Calculo que fue concebido hace unos dos meses como mucho, pues aún es difícil percibirlo.

Aquel hombre definitivamente no apreciaba su vida. Pero el muy canalla tenía suerte; Temari se había quedado congelada. Sus ojos claros se encogieron de la sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo por un instante. No podía ser… Ella no podía ser madre, no podía. Dentro de un año o dos abandonaría este mundo a causa de su enfermedad; no podía dejar a una criatura sola. Además, desde que era consciente de su enfermedad había decidido que no tendría descendencia que heredara su problema.

El médico, ignorante de los pensamientos de Temari, interpretó su mutismo como emoción. Se permitió darle algunos consejos, los cuales no fueron escuchados por ella. Sin embargo, uno de sus comentarios consiguió atraer su atención.

—Seguro que a Sai-sama le hará mucha ilusión la noticia de un vástago…

Mierda. Sai. ¿De cuánto había dicho que estaba? ¿Dos meses como mucho? ¿No hacía poco menos eso desde que se acostó con Sasuke? Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

—¡No! —gritó Temari. Sai no podía saberlo. —Es decir; seguro que se alegrará mucho cuando se entere, pero si no le importa esa noticia me corresponde a mí dársela.

Aunque el hombre se extrañó por el repentino arranque, la dulce sonrisa de Temari logró convencerle. Después de felicitarla una vez más, el médico se marchó acompañado de la criada y Temari quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

Iba a tener un bebé que nunca recodaría quién fue su madre, pues para cuando él tuviera uso de razón ella ya haría mucho que estaría muerta y enterrada. Y por si fuera poco, no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el padre. Había tantas posibilidades de que fuera Sasuke como de que fuera Sai. Sin embargo, por mucho que contara los días, las cuentas no le salían. Además, se sentía confusa. No estaba segura de si deseaba que ese niño fuera realmente de Sai. Era su marido, sí, pero Sasuke era el hombre de su vida.

Se enterró las manos en el cabello, apartándoselo. Deshizo el obi de su kimono y la pesada tela cayó. Una vez desnuda, se miró en el espejo, admirando su figura. Se llevó las manos al vientre y lo palpó, buscando signos de verdad en las palabras del médico, pero no notó diferencia entre su cuerpo ahora y su cuerpo hacía dos meses. No tenía experiencia ninguna, así que no pudo asegurar que no era demasiado pronto.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron piel abajo, escurriéndose por su cara y muriendo en el suelo tras la caída.

* * *

><p>Ese día no hacía un frío tan exagerado con el del día anterior, pero juro que me podría haber quedado congelada en el jardín. La superficie cristalina de la fuente me devolvía mi pálido reflejo, y cuando mis manos trataban de alcanzarlo las ondas lo disolvían para volver a formarlo instantes después. Parecía estúpida acariciando el agua y retirando la mano una y otra vez, pero de verdad que no era consciente de mis actos. En una de esas veces que el agua volvía a formar mi reflejo vi que había cambiado ligeramente. A su derecha una mancha, roja al principio, fue tomando claridad. Fruncí el entrecejo, forzando a la vista a distinguir algo. Unos ojos verdes me devolvieron la mirada y me giré con sorpresa.<p>

—Gaara-sama —dije. No me esperaba que apareciera de la nada, pero en seguida me recompuse e hice la obligada reverencia.

—Sakura-chan —como siempre, pareció acariciar mi nombre al pronunciarlo. —Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos.

Sí, más o menos desde que me pidió que sedujera a Sasuke y que se lo entregara si le descubriera culpable del intento de asesinato. Lo cual, por cierto, era bastante jodido, más que nada porque Sasuke estaba más distante que nunca. Además, yo no estaba segura de querer inculparle si él me confesaba que de verdad él era el responsable. Entre esto y lo que acababa de presenciar entre Sai e Ino estaba perdida en mi mundo.

—Un poco sí —concedí.

—Supongo que recordarás nuestra última conversación —alzó una ceja.

—La recuerdo con claridad, Gaara-sama, pero me temo que no he tenido oportunidad de sonsacar nada a Sasuke-sama. Parece esquivarme.

—¿Hay algún motivo por el que lo esté haciendo? —preguntó mordaz.

Tuve la tentación de morderme el labio, como muchas veces que quería decir algo y por alguna razón no podía, pero me contuve. No quería decirle la oferta que el Shogun me hizo en su día. Al menos de momento. Primero quería sopesar los pros y los contras de aquello, pues dependiendo de mi respuesta las cosas tomarían un rumbo u otro. Si el Shogun era culpable Gaara lo apresaría y lo mataría sin derecho a juicio. Si por el contrario yo callaba el que podía acabar mal era Gaara, y eso nos arrastraría a los que formábamos parte de la Familia Imperial. ¿No podía encontrar la manera de que todos saliéramos bien?

—¿Debería? —contesté con otra pregunta, intentando quitármelo de encima lo antes posible.

—No, supongo que no. —dijo el pelirrojo después de un momento de meditación, pero sé que no se lo creyó del todo. —Pero eso no es a lo que venía.

Gaara se acercó aún más a mí, más de lo apropiado entre un hombre y una mujer que no son esposos. Aunque claro, él era mi dueño. Nadie iba a objetar nada aunque se pegara a mí.

—Llevo tiempo pensando esto —me susurró en el oído con voz grave. Me puso la piel de gallina y me provocó una sensación desconocida. —Esta noche, después de la cena, te espero en mi alcoba.

Mis ojos se hicieron diminutos con la sorpresa y mi respiración se detuvo por un instante. ¿Que qué cuándo y dónde? Gaara se apartó de mí sin despegar sus ojos hechizantes de los míos. Tras un breve duelo de miradas se alejó de allí tan sigilosamente como había venido.

Cuando me sentí a salvo de sus ojos me desplomé. Quedé sentada sobre mis rodillas, las mangas largas de mi kimono extendidas sobre el suelo a ambos lados. Sólo llevaba casado con Hinata un mes. ¿Tan pronto se había hartado de ella? No era justo. Yo no quería…

* * *

><p>El momento había llegado. El día pasó mil veces más rápido de lo normal para mí y ni siquiera la tensa cena me pareció muy larga. Tensa porque Gaara y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas fugaces que denotaban rivalidad y desafío. Tensa porque Kankuro e Hinata ya estaban informados de que su marido no la requería esta noche en su lecho. Tensa porque las antes casuales miradas entre Ino y Sai cobraron un nuevo significado para mí. Tensa porque Temari estaba blanca como la cera y parecía capaz de desvanecerse allí mismo. Tensa para todos.<p>

El único que parecía ajeno a todo era Naruto, que había llegado esa misma tarde sin que estuviera previsto. La verdad es que de no ser por sus ocurrencias y alegre carácter aquella cena podría haberse convertido en una tortura. Excepto por Shion, que parecía más divertida con el espectáculo que otra cosa.

Después de la "cena en familia" ya no pude controlar mis nervios por lo que se avecinaba. Me hubiera gustado compartirlo con la rubia, pero parecía demasiado ocupada haciéndole ojitos a Sai aprovechando que su esposa no estaba en su mejor momento. Y no hubiera tenido la desvergüenza de comentárselo a Hinata. Bastante deprimida estaba ya. Sólo Naruto iluminó un poco su día.

Me dirigí a mi alcoba. A partir de esa noche dormiría en la habitación contigua a la del Emperador junto con otras concubinas del mismo rango, para que si nos requería sólo tuviera que asomar la cabeza por las puertas de sus aposentos. Deshice el obi y mi kimono escurrió por mis brazos, yendo a parar al suelo. Entonces llegaron algunas criadas, entre ellas Tenten, que me miraba de una forma extraña, pero no decía nada. Todas sabían por qué estaban allí.

Me llevaron al baño y me bañaron en una tina con agua perfumada. Secaron mi largo pelo y lo dejaron suelto y después me envolvieron en un manto de seda rojo. Me acompañaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del Emperador y allí, entre miradas de comprensión por parte de algunas, envidiosas de otras e incluso de pena de Tenten me dejaron sola.

Al principio, recuerdo que me quedé estática haciendo tiempo para mentalizarme. Llamé con mano temblorosa cuando decidí que ya no podía alargarlo mucho más y la voz siempre serena de Gaara me dio permiso para entrar al otro lado. Cogí aire y entré aun con los dientes castañeándome, y no precisamente de frío.

—Gaara-sama —una pequeña reverencia le siguió.

Me hizo un suave gesto con la mano para que me acercara y simplemente obedecí y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. La sala era enorme; era la misma en la que entré la otra vez. Una de las puertas debía conducir a la estancia que se usaría como baño del Emperador y la otra a la habitación propiamente dicha. A través del enorme ventanal entraba la luz de la luna, a la cual no le quedaba mucho para estar completa, y el precioso jardín exterior apenas se distinguía. Sin embargo, el olor intenso de las flores se colaba en la habitación y no sé por qué me relajó considerablemente.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él llevó una de sus manos a mi barbilla para obligarme a mirarle. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y debió imaginar mi nerviosismo, porque su mano ascendió por mi rostro, acariciándome la mejilla. Para ser sincera, tenía miedo, pero la calma que siempre irradiaba Gaara era contagiosa de alguna manera. Cerré los ojos y él me cogió de la mano y tiró muy suavemente de mí, incitándome a seguirle.

Me llevó a su habitación, la cual tenía un tatami gigante en su centro. Un gran baúl a uno de los lados que parecía cerrado a cal y canto tenía sobre sí un jarrón. No tenía muchos muebles y eso me recordó a Gaara; sencillo y austero. Una vez allí, se acercó hasta pegarse por completo a mí. Él sólo llevaba una hakama y su calor me llegaba a través de la tela de mi yukata.

Acarició mi nariz con la suya y luego depositó un beso muy suave en mis labios. Bajó por mi cuello y repartió mil besos más entre él y mi boca, consiguiendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Subió de nuevo a mis labios y me besó con más intensidad pero con la misma dulzura, y yo le correspondí. Mientras, me iba acercando sin que me diera cuenta al tatami, dejándome caer sobre él.

Él se sentó a mi lado y sin dejar de besarme sus manos se colaron por dentro de la tela, alterándome. Tiró suavemente de las mangas y la tela escurrió de mis hombros a la cama, dejándome completamente desnuda. Volvió a besarme, me tumbó y me cubrió con su cuerpo con cuidado de no aplastarme. Debió darse cuenta de la rigidez que mi cuerpo había adquirido desde que caí sobre el tatami, porque volvió a acariciarme la cara y al ver que seguía sin poder relajarme me habló.

—Sakura… —susurró. Al ver que no contestaba continuó. —¿Me tienes miedo?

Una pequeña lagrimilla traicionera cayó por mi rostro. No es que estuviera tan asustada como para llorar, era que estaba triste. Gaara no había sido malo, sino que por el contrario nunca me hubiera imaginado tanta dulzura de alguien que imponía tanto, y sin embargo yo no era capaz de entregarme a mi dueño. Reconozco que me dolía ser su posesión, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no parecía ser tan malo. Nunca tendría libertad, pero Gaara no era malo. Supe que él no me haría daño.

—Yo… no te tengo miedo.

Me miró casi como si supiera lo que rondaba por mi mente. Suspiró y se tumbó a mi lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo derecho y abrazándome con fuerza con el otro, pegándome a su pecho trabajado. No comprendía nada, y balbucí algo que ni yo entendí, pero como digo Gaara parecía saberlo todo.

—Está bien, Sakura. Duerme.

—P-pero…

—No voy a obligarte a nada, Sakura. Si te tomo tendrá que ser por que tú también me desees. Y hasta que llegue el momento, yo esperaré. Ahora descansa. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado?<p>

Temari tiene muchos problemas ahora y en algún momento Sasuke se enterará de su embarazo y echará cuentas. Pero dentro de poco, con la llegada del invierno, la vida del Uchiha pasará por otro bache. Eso sí, habrá que seguir leyendo XD

Y sobre Gaara y Saku... Jejeje

Por si alguien quiere hablar conmigo: últimamente no me he conectado mucho porque como ya digo he estado ocupada con mi vida personal. Prometo pasar más tiempo pendiente.

Muchísimas gracias por las lecturas, los comentarios y la paciencia infinita. ¡Si es que no os merezco!

Intentaré actualizar el domingo de la semana que viene (que no sé si podré con los detalles de la graduación pero se intentará).

Estoy segura de que se me olvida algo, pero en fin. No sería importante si no lo recuerdo.

¡Besos!


	19. Despertar

Buenas

Sí, sé que he tardado mucho más de lo prometido, pero es que he sido incapaz de ponerme en serio con el fic debido a que andaba fatal de inspiración. Espero que me perdonéis.

Me gustaría comentar una cosilla: este capítulo lo he escrito a lo largo de las tres últimas semanas, de tal manera que una vez que empezaba a escribir podían pasar días hasta que volviera a hacerlo, por lo que sería comprensible que perdiera un poco el hilo, así que si encontráis alguna incoherencia o cosas con poco sentido ya sabéis a qué se debe.

A leer.

* * *

><p>Todavía estaba medio atontada por el sueño. Hacía algunos minutos que me había despertado debido a que algunos rayos de sol se colaban en la habitación dándome de lleno en la cara. Intenté llevarme una mano a la cara para frotarme los ojos, pero me resultó imposible. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeada por algo cálido, algo que me apretaba en gesto cariñoso y que me protegía del frío, haciéndome sentir segura.<p>

No terminé de comprender qué era porque se estaba tan a gusto que era incapaz de espabilarme. Al menos hasta que abrí los ojos y me encontré la mirada fija y serena de Gaara, en una habitación desconocida y sin recordar cómo demonios había llegado a parar allí. Creo que fue ahí cuando me desperté del todo.

—Sakura, tranquila —susurró Gaara apretándome más contra su pecho cuando di un respingo e intenté separarme de él por instinto.

Entonces las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a mi memoria. Recordé sus caricias por mi piel, su boca cálida sobre la mía y el efecto que producía en mí. También recordé mis miedos y cómo Gaara había sido paciente conmigo, hasta el punto de dejarme más tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Mi rostro adquirió un leve tono rosado.

—Gaara-sama… —susurré. Me cortó con un casto beso en los labios.

—Es tarde; has dormido mucho. Será mejor ir levantándose.

Él, por el contrario, parecía no haber dormido tanto. En su cara siempre se podían encontrar dos profundas ojeras que parecían negarse a abandonarle. No entendía cómo era posible. Dormía todas las horas que deseaba, el tatami era increíblemente cómodo y el relajante olor de las flores del jardín se filtraba en la habitación. No encontraba la respuesta, así que me contenté con pensar que tal vez las preocupaciones que conlleva el gobernar un país lo acosaban impidiéndole relajarse y dormir bien.

Gaara se agachó, recogió del suelo mi yukata y me la tendió. Al verla caí en la cuenta de que había dormido completamente desnuda bajo las sábanas y él sólo con su hakama. El color carmín se intensificó en mis mejillas y me apresuré a tomarla de sus manos, casi arrancándosela. Él se limitó a rebuscar en la habitación, probablemente esperando encontrar un kimono, dándome tiempo sin decirlo en voz alta para que me vistiera. Supe que él no miraría, así que salí tranquila del tatami, abandonando la protección de las sábanas, y me vestí mirando fijamente los músculos de su espalda, que se relajaban y tensaban con cada movimiento suyo.

* * *

><p>Hinata apenas había pegado ojo esa noche, así que muy temprano en la mañana había salido de la enorme habitación que ocupaba como esposa principal, muy cerca de la del Emperador. Ahora se hallaba en su habitación predilecta, rodeada de rollos de pergaminos. Había cogido uno al azar y luchaba por concentrarse en leer los difíciles kanjis antiguos, pero su mente se negaba a colaborar, y cada vez que era capaz de entender una frase sus pensamientos saltaban al mismo tema que no le concedía tregua desde que supo que yo yacería con su esposo esa noche.<p>

Era habitual que el Emperador, e incluso sus familiares más allegados dispusieran de un harén de concubinas de distintas jerarquías si así lo deseaban. Es cierto que Gaara se había casado con ella, pero eso sólo la convertía en la esposa jefa, la Emperatriz. Las demás mujeres tenían los mismos derechos, sólo que serían los hijos de Hinata los herederos, y no los de las demás. Si lo miraba bien, ella también era una concubina en cierta forma. Y eso era lo que la preocupaba. Ella siempre había sido una romántica, siempre había creído que se casaría con un hombre al que amara realmente. Por supuesto, ella sabía que sólo eran esperanzas vanas, pues en la sociedad la gente se casaba por conveniencia. Sin embargo, llegó a pensar que tal vez podría enamorarse de Gaara, y él de ella, sin importar que tuviera otras mujeres a su disposición.

Pero ahora ese infantil sueño se veía cada vez más lejano. Cuando Gaara decidió que esa noche yacería conmigo y no con ella, Hinata se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. No es que le amara ni mucho menos, pero no por ello compartir a su marido era más fácil. Se atormentaba pensando en lo egoísta que estaba siendo, pues si no lo amaba no debería importarle lo que hiciera, pero temía quedar de alguna manera en segundo plano si el Emperador se encaprichaba de mí. Toda su vida había estado por detrás de Hanabi. No quería volver a sentir que no era importante para nadie.

Una lagrimilla rebelde se escapó de su ojo, pero se la limpió deprisa, enrolló el pergamino que había estado intentando leer y salió a dar una vuelta por el Palacio sin rumbo fijo. Se dio cuenta de la increíble paz y tranquilidad que lo inundaba todo, _casi_ podía oír el silencio…

—¡Eres un mentiroso, teme! ¡Yo llegué antes!

Pues eso. _Casi_.

—Cállate, maldito dobe. —gruñó Sasuke. —Creía que ya te había dejado claro que YO llegué antes.

Por el pasillo se acercaban a paso apresurado Naruto y Sasuke, discutiendo acaloradamente. Naruto iba a replicar cuando Sasuke reparó en Hinata y saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Hinata-san —dijo el moreno mientras la joven correspondía con una inclinación y un leve "Sasuke-sama".

—¡Buenos días, Hinata-sama! —saludó el rubio jovial llevándose una mano a la cabeza. —No había reparado en vos.

—N-no pasa nada, N-naruto-san… —murmuró Hinata completamente colorada. No es que hiciera falta mucho para sacarle los colores, pero cada vez que Naruto estaba cerca le pasaba más frecuentemente. —¿P-puedo saber por qué d-discutíais?

—¡Porque esta mañana hicimos una carrera el teme y yo, y aunque yo llegué antes al arroyo este baka dice que él ha ganado!

—¡No me llames teme, dobe! —gritó Sasuke con la mirada encendida. —Y no me acuses de mentiroso. No es culpa mía que no vieras que mi caballo iba por delante. ¿No será que no ves bien?

—¡Veo mejor que tú, teme!

—Usuratonkachi. —gruñó Sasuke.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Por supuesto que ya había tenido ocasión de ver las batallas verbales de Naruto y Sasuke (las cuales solían acabar en enfrentamientos de espada fuera la hora que fuera) pero nunca se acostumbraría a ver a dos personas de la realeza discutiendo como si fueran chiquillos.

—¿Y p-por qué n-no repetís la c-carrera? —la presencia de dos hombres la estaba poniendo más nerviosa que de costumbre. Normalmente, cuando estaba con ellos, siempre solía haber alguien más con ella.

—El dobe seguirá diciendo que ha ganado él —contestó Sasuke desinteresado.

—¡Es que he ganado yo, teme! —Sasuke sólo bufó. —Hinata-sama, repetiremos la carrera y seréis nuestro testigo.

* * *

><p>El desagradable sonido de la porcelana china al resquebrajarse contra el suelo, un grito de rabia y frustración por parte de la rubia y la criada apresurándose a calmar a su ama.<p>

—Shion-sama —la criada se movía por la habitación recogiendo los trozos del antes bello jarrón a la vez que intentaba serenarla.

—¡Cállate, maldita vieja! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! ¿No me has oído? —gritó Shion cuando vio que la criada seguía recogiendo el estropicio. —¡Que te largues!

La anciana hizo una leve reverencia y salió de allí a toda prisa. Cuando la joven se ponía así era complicado hacerla entrar en razón. De acuerdo que la noticia de que la primera concubina que yacería con Gaara después de la esposa principal fuese yo no era buena noticia para Shion, pero no debería haber perdido así los estribos.

Quedó sola en la lujosa e inmensa habitación destinada a las concubinas de mayor rango que llevábamos compartiendo el último mes ella y yo. La noche anterior Shion la había ocupado ella sola debido a que yo había dormido con Gaara. Ella, que no había sido informada, se extrañó de no verme aparecer y mandó a su criada que merodeara por el Palacio esperando enterarse del por qué mi repentina desaparición.

Al principio, la rubia pensaba que me estaba retrasando por alguna tontería, pero las horas pasaban y no había rastro de mí. No es que estuviera preocupada, de hecho yo era su mayor rival junto a Hinata por el favor del Emperador, pero aquello no era normal. ¿Y si me había ido y ahora estaba con un hombre? Con Sasuke, por ejemplo. Había notado que teníamos una conexión, aunque últimamente parecíamos esquivarnos. De ser así y encontrar pruebas, Gaara podía ordenar mi ejecución. Decidió no precipitarse y esperar a que por la mañana la anciana le contara lo que hubiera descubierto.

La mañana llegó, y con ella la noticia de que no había aparecido por allí debido a que el Emperador me había mandado llamar. Como era de esperarse, ello no le hizo mucha gracia. Se puso hecha una fiera y pagó el pato con la criada. Cuando esta la dejó sola, empezó a respirar buscando relajarse. ¿Qué tenía yo de especial? Realmente nada. No podía entender qué era lo que le llamaba la atención a Gaara de mí, pero fuera lo que fuese no importaba. Ella conseguiría llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Soplé antes de llevarme el té ardiendo a los labios. Hubo un tiempo en el que la sola idea de beber té (que para mí era un calducho de hierbajos) me habría puesto enferma, pero últimamente me había aficionado porque era realmente relajante. El que estaba bebiendo lo había preparado yo misma con hierbas que había encontrado en las cocinas, y el olor, al contrario que otras veces, no me resultaba desagradable. En realidad, lo único desagradable en ese momento era el silencio de mi acompañante.<p>

—Últimamente casi no nos vemos —comenté sin despegar la vista del té. Ino no respondió. —Siempre estás desaparecida.

—Lo siento. He estado un poco con la cabeza en otro sitio.

Hubo una breve pausa.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupe? —esta vez sí la miré al hablar.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Saku? —me sonrió tranquila. Nunca habría una actriz como ella. Si no quería contarme lo de Sai, yo no se lo sonsacaría. Me sentí herida. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera confiado más en mí.

Dejé el vaso vacío en la mesa baja y me puse en pie para salir de la estancia. Ino parecía algo confundida, como si no entendiera qué me había molestado. Eché a andar por pasillos y habitaciones a paso lento. Finalmente, llegué al campo donde los guerreros entrenaban. Allí me topé con el niño que me había disparado una flecha en una ocasión y le pregunté por la localización de Neji. No sabía muy bien qué me impulsaba a ir con él, pero cuando le tuve delante las palabras salieron solas.

—Neji-san, quiero un caballo, un arco y unas flechas.

Neji puso la cara más extraña que le conocí nunca. Era una mezcla de curiosidad, temor, negación rotunda y de no entender muy bien. Miró por encima de mi hombro y habló.

—Sakura-sama, creí que habíamos dejado claro que una dama imperial no ha de tener acceso a las armas. El Emperador se opondría firmemente.

—El Emperador no tiene por qué enterarse.

—¿Y cómo pensáis salir de aquí sin que os vea?

Fruncí el ceño confundida y miré tras de mí cuando Neji hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando al horizonte. Entonces entendí a dónde quería llegar. Gaara estaba practicando con la katana con un hombre que pude identificar como Kankuro. No se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero no andaban demasiado lejos de aquí. Sería mejor que no me vieran hablar con Neji.

Caminé dejando a Neji atrás y cuando estuve a una distancia prudencial me di la vuelta un momento para admirar el magnífica espectáculo que ofrecían Gaara y Kankuro. Siempre adoré la elegante forma de luchar del samurái; casi parecía una danza, y ver ahí a dos expertos efectuar sus golpes de aquella forma me embelesó. Después de un buen rato de práctica, se detuvieron y se acercaron al sitio donde estaba el capitán. Yo permanecí allí plantada, no a mucha distancia, observando con curiosidad. Gaara intercambió algunas palabras con Neji y Kankuro rió despreocupado. Entonces fue cuando el hermano del Emperador reparó en mi presencia y se acercó a mí. Yo me quedé ahí, con cara de tonta esperando a que llegara.

—Sakura-chan —saludó. Yo correspondí tímidamente al saludo, pues la última vez que lo había visto en el día estaba metida dentro de su cama desnuda.

—Estáis sudando. —comenté preocupada.

A pesar del frío, Gaara tenía la frente perlada de sudor por la práctica. Con el frío que hacía si el sudor se le enfriaba podía enfermar, así que insistí en que pasara dentro a cambiarse. Gaara me miró un momento y luego obedeció. Entramos en el Palacio y enseguida un séquito de criados nos acompañaron a los aposentos del Emperador. Se dirigieron a su habitación y empezaron a desvestirle. Yo bajé la mirada, azorada, e hice ademán de dejar la estancia pero Gaara me lo impidió con un gesto.

Le quitaron la armadura y lo dejaron con una especie de yukata muy sencillo que hacía la función de ropa interior. Después trajeron un rico kimono de vistosos colores y se lo enfundaron. Una vez listo, los sirvientes se retiraron dejándonos solos, pero no tuve tiempo de incomodarme porque me anunció que ese día Kankuro y su esposa regresaban a casa, así que comeríamos todos juntos para despedirlos.

Salimos de su alcoba y nos cruzamos con Shion, que también salía de la suya. El pelo rubio le caía en cascada y el suave lavanda de su kimono hacía juego con sus ojos. Nos miraba con bastante mala cara y entonces caí en la cuenta de que acabábamos de salir de la misma habitación. Me sonrojé suavemente y seguí a Gaara, que caminaba en la dirección de Shion. Ella le saludó con una reverencia y se situó a mi lado, detrás del pelirrojo. No volvió a dirigirme la mirada ni siquiera durante la comida.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba estratégicamente colocada para poder ver la carrera completa en campo abierto y determinar de forma justa quién era el que realmente llegaba antes junto al río. Su mirada nívea no se apartaba de los competidores. Sasuke montaba un precioso caballo negro con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente. La forma del moreno de gobernar al caballo era elegante y precisa. Naruto, en cambio, montaba un caballo castaño claro, y su forma de montar parecía más salvaje y torpe que la de Sasuke, pero no por ello menos veloz. No pudo evitar quedarse embobada viendo al rubio; su mirada llena de determinación, su voluntad de no rendirse, la belleza del animal… Apenas sí se dio cuenta de en qué momento él y Sasuke habían llegado junto al arroyo y esperaban su veredicto, discutiendo acaloradamente sobre el resultado. Nunca vio a nadie capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke como Naruto lo hacía.<p>

—¡Hinata-san! ¡Dile que yo he llegado primero a este teme! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Que no me llames teme, maldito dobe! —intervino Sasuke.

—E-esto… Naruto-san… Yo c-creo que Sasuke-sama llegó antes… —contestó tímidamente Hinata.

La cara de Naruto no tenía precio. Sasuke por su parte sonrió de medio lado con superioridad mientras su rubio compañero se reponía de la sorpresa y empezaba a quejarse y a maldecirle entrecortadamente. Hinata sonrió e intentó relajar un poco la situación. Comentó que lo mejor sería dejar a los caballos en las cuadras porque no podían retrasarse. Ante la ceja alzada de Sasuke aclaró que se refería a la comida para despedir a Kankuro-sama y su esposa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Temari se puso en pie aquella mañana, supo que ese no iba a ser un buen día. El día anterior se le había informado de que daría a luz un niño que jamás sabría quién fue su madre, y que quizá viviera con la creencia equivocada de que su padre era Sai. Porque ella no podía saber a ciencia cierta quién era el padre, y por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que había una posibilidad de que lo fuera Sasuke. Si alguien tenía noticia de ello, las cosas podían acabar muy mal para los dos amantes y el vástago.<p>

Pero Sasuke no era estúpido. En cuanto tuviera noticia exigiría saber quién era el padre y podía armar una escena, así que lo mejor era que ella misma se lo confesara y le explicara la situación. Sí, si no lo entendía, al menos sabría que no se iba a ir de la lengua.

Así que ordenó que la vistieran con un kimono oscuro, agarró su inseparable abanico y dio un par de vueltas por el Palacio buscando encontrarse con Sasuke. Cuando determinó que el joven no estaba en Palacio pensó inmediatamente en ir a la zona de prácticas pero allí solo halló a sus hermanos, y tampoco podía preguntar por el Shogun y levantar sospechas, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo y esperar que se cruzaran por algún milagro. Entonces apareció Hinata, que se dirigía al comedor principal, y se le ocurrió que tal vez ella podía echarle una mano. Hinata era tímida y discreta, si le extrañaba que estuviera buscando a Sasuke no haría comentarios.

—Hinata-san —llamó su atención.

—Temari-sama —la joven se extrañó. Temari no solía hablar con ella.

—¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke-san?

—Él y Naruto-san habían ido a dejar los caballos en los establos.

—¿Los caballos? —Temari alzó las cejas. —¿Han salido a dar una vuelta?

—No, han hecho una carrera —Hinata sonrió ante el suspiro de la rubia. De todos era conocida la competitividad de ambos.

—Está bien, gracias.

Temari se fue de allí sin más. Hinata se preguntó para qué querría ver a Sasuke, pero como la rubia predijo, no comentó nada a nadie. Después de todo no era asunto de ella.

Se quedó a medio camino entre el Palacio y el edificio que hacía la función de establos; no era correcto que una dama como ella vagara demasiado cerca. Vio a Naruto y a Sasuke encaminarse al Palacio e inevitablemente ir a su encuentro. Temari se inlicnó levemente ante ellos y Sasuke pidió a Naruto que le adelantara. Bien, el momento de la verdad había llegado para Temari.

* * *

><p>En el plazo de tres capítulos probablemente meta un lemon. Estoy preocupada por lo que se venía comentando últimamente sobre las medidas que Fanfiction estaba tomando sobre fics con "contenido adulto" así que ya veré lo que hago.<p>

En el blog he colgado una encuesta sobre qué pareja os gustaría para el próximo fic, que estaría ambientado en el mundo ninja. Muchísimas gracias a las que votéis.

En el capi anterior se me olvidó comentar un dato curioso: en la antigüedad absolutamente NADIE podía establecer contacto físico con una dama imperial excepto alguien de la propia familia. Incluso el propio médico imperial tenía terminantemente prohibido hacerlo, por lo que se utilizaba el impreciso método del hilo ya descrito para comprobar si una mujer estaba embarazada.

Ahora sólo decir que a partir de ahora ya no actualizaré los domingos, sino que lo haré tan pronto tenga los capis listos. La meta es acabar el fic antes de que lo haga el verano para poder centrarme en los estudios así que veremos si lo consigo.

Gracias por la paciencia.

¡Besos!


	20. Descubriendo

Eeeeeem... ¿hay alguien ahí? Antes de que nadie me tire nada, me gustaría disculparme. Sí, cuando las excusas se acumulan pierden valor, ¿verdad?

Así que mejor no trato de eludir la culpa y os dejo con el capi. Es corto, pero creo que es de los más intensos.

Por si alguien no se acuerda (lo que no me extrañaría) nos quedamos en que Kankuro dejaba el Palacio para volver a su residencia, Sakura había pillado a Ino y a Sai y Temari tenía que hablar con Sasuke acerca del bebé.

Sed piadosos con los errores.

Espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡A leer!

* * *

><p>La bella geisha(1) del kimono del color de la puesta de sol contratada para la cena danzaba con gracia al ritmo del shamisen(2), tocado diestramente por otra geisha más veterana. Los movimientos elegantes y precisos de los abanicos y los pasos seguros y perfectamente medidos de la joven llegaban a ser hipnotizantes. Las otras tres geishas, cuya edad era difícil predecir debido a sus caras empolvadas, hacían caso omiso de sus compañeras, acostumbradas como estaban a ese tipo de espectáculos, y se concentraban en distraer a los asistentes.<p>

No éramos muchos –el Emperador, el Shogun, Kankuro-sama y nosotras, sus respectivas mujeres. Nunca antes había asistido a una representación por parte de geishas; era más cosa de hombres, y no pude evitar quedarme fascinada por sus elaborados peinados, sus vistosos kimonos y su habilidad para las artes de la música, danza y conversación. No es que mis peinados, joyas y kimonos tuvieran nada que envidiar a los suyos, pero había algo en ellas (quizá su gracia al lucirlos) que nos pasaba a las demás mujeres a un segundo plano.

Gaara-sama tenía el rostro relajado y casi podía ver una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Me había pasado la cena pensando en él y mirándole de reojo. Estaba siendo paciente conmigo, lo cual era realmente extraño. Era el Emperador, si quería algo simplemente tenía que alargar la mano y cogerlo, no tenía por qué perder el tiempo siendo delicado con una muchacha. Me sentí realmente fatal; él era todo dulzura conmigo a pesar de su carácter generalmente serio y frío y yo no era capaz de sentir lo mismo.

Desvié mis ojos del pelirrojo cuando consideré que empezaba a ser obvia y mi vista fue a parar en Hinata, a la que pillé mirándome. Cuando se vio descubierta bajó los ojos azorada y yo me maldije mil veces. Me sentía mal por Gaara, pero no había pensado mucho en Hinata. ¿Cómo debía sentirse ella? Toda la vida despreciada por su propia familia y ahora su marido la remplazaba después de apenas un mes de casados. ¿Me odiaría? No, Hinata no tenía malos sentimientos. Lástima; mi conciencia estaría más tranquila si así fuera.

Los escandalosos aplausos de Naruto me trajeron de vuelta al mundo real y caí en la cuenta de que el baile de la más joven de las geishas había terminado. Kankuro tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, consecuencia del sake, y no tardó en unirse a Naruto, aplaudiendo con fuerza. La joven geisha fingió cohibirse, pero aun con eso se acercó al par de locos y entabló una animada conversación. Las otras geishas, aunque habían cumplido con su obligación de entretener a los invitados, se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de Sasuke y de Gaara, no sólo por ser los dos hombres más importantes del país, sino por su encanto. A pesar de las atenciones dedicadas, la verdad era que Sasuke prefería ignorarlas, o dar respuestas breves para no parecer descortés. Si normalmente su carácter no era lo más alegre del mundo, hoy estaba especialmente sombrío. Creo que nunca vi unos ojos tan vacíos.

Shion, por su parte, trataba de unirse a la conversación de Gaara. La verdad es que a veces me sentía pequeña con respecto a Shion. Si yo era concubina de alto rango es porque así lo había determinado el pelirrojo. En cambio ella lo era por sí misma, porque era hermosa, agradable y con más curvas.

Gaara se deshizo educadamente de Shion y habló para todos.

—Mis estimados invitados, hoy he sido conocedor de una agradable noticia que me gustaría compartir. No obstante, creo que ese privilegio no me corresponde a mí. Temari-oneesan…

Todos vimos a Temari ponerse pálida mientras se tomaba su tiempo en responder. Los nudillos de Sasuke se pusieron blancos debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre su vaso de sake, mientras que Sai parecía lucir quince años más viejo.

—Estoy esperando un hijo.

Casi oí el ¡crack! del corazón de Ino al romperse. Miles de ideas y suposiciones sobre ese niño, las dos rubias y ambos morenos se agolparon en mi cabeza, pero yo ya no quería pensar. No más.

* * *

><p>Kankuro había pasado una mano por encima del hombro de la joven geisha mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo camino de su alcoba y le susurraba cosas al oído haciendo que ésta se sonrojase. Al contrario de lo que uno pueda pensar, las geishas no eran prostitutas, sino artistas de lo etéreo. No se acostaban con hombres (hubiera dinero de por medio o no) excepto cuando subastaban su mizuague (3) y cuando éste era un cliente realmente importante, como su danna (4). Aparte de eso, no mantenían relaciones, y si deseaban casarse antes tenían que retirarse como geishas.<p>

No pude evitar pensar en Ayame. Era lógico suponer que no debía sentirse muy cómoda si su marido se iba delante de ella con una desconocida camino de sus aposentos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Ayame estaba totalmente tranquila, casi no le daba importancia. Yo me preguntaba cómo era posible que no pareciera herida. _"Cuando te casas con un hombre que algún día estará al frente de un imperio sabes que no serás la única en su lecho. No te queda otra que aceptarlo y volverte impermeable al dolor si no quieres acabar enloqueciendo (5)."_, me dijo una vez. ¿Era eso lo que debíamos hacer Hinata y yo? ¿Resignarnos a compartir a un hombre? Bueno, eso era lo que se esperaba de nosotras después de todo.

—Sakura-chan —la voz grave de Gaara me llamaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Le miré, me acerqué a él y supe que esa noche también dormiríamos juntos, y recé porque fuera sólo eso.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente los jardines amanecieron cubiertos de un suave manto blanco poco compacto, y nevaba dulcemente. Yo estaba sentada en los jardines interiores, en la parte cubierta por el techo, lo que no quitaba que de vez en cuando una traviesa ráfaga de aire trajera algunos copos que terminaban deshaciéndose en mi pelo y mis ropas. Mi kimono rojo de invierno contrastaba no menos que mi cabello suelto contra la claridad del paisaje invernal. A pesar del frío intenso, delante de mí Gaara, vestido apropiadamente, realizaba ejercicios con la katana.<p>

No sabía mucho de katanas; yo sabía manejar el arco, pero de niña vi muchas veces a los samuráis de mi feudo practicando el noble arte de la espada. Es por eso que podía afirmar que la técnica de Gaara era precisa, los movimientos elegantes y las estocadas mortales. El silbido de la espada se escuchaba cada vez que ésta cortaba el aire golpeando algunos copos diminutos en su camino.

Últimamente habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Incluso aunque él tuviera asuntos políticos y militares que resolver cada dos por tres conseguía hacerse un hueco para pasarlo conmigo. Se había mostrado como un hombre serio y frío, más distante de lo que me hubiera gustado en un hombre, pero siempre sereno y firme, además de atento y paciente conmigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos allí? Media hora, o una entera; no importaba. No sentía los dedos de los pies aunque llevaba tabi (6) y algunos copos se habían derretido en mi pelo y mi kimono, humedeciéndolos, pero Gaara no se había quejado así que yo tampoco lo haría. Además, la sesión había terminado y ya se acercaba a mí con la intención de sentarse a mi lado. No de rodillas como yo, sino dejándose caer en el suelo sin más, cansado. A pesar de ello, parecía sonreír.

—¿Gaara-sama? Parecéis muy feliz.

Me miró de reojo para luego volver a mirar el jardín nevado. Su sonrisa se hizo más palpable.

—Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba del baile y música de geishas —obtuve por toda respuesta.

¿Eso era lo que lo había puesto feliz? ¿Un baile de geishas? Tenía que haber algo más detrás, y le miré inquisitiva. Gaara comprendió que yo no podía saberlo, y cuando tuvo que hablar para explicármelo la sonrisa abandonó su semblante.

—A mi madre le encantaban —murmuró. Sabía que su madre había fallecido cuando él era niño, así que aquella conversación no debía ser fácil para él, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. —Es cosa de hombres contratarlas para animar las fiestas y reuniones, pero a ella le gustaban sus bailes. Es lo poco que recuerdo de ella. Mi padre murió poco después. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, así que puede decirse que no me afectó demasiado. –hizo una pequeña pausa, como sopesando si debería seguir. Se decantó por hablar. —Mi tío Yashamaru se hizo cargo de mí, hasta… que se suicidó. Hasta entonces mis hermanos y yo nunca habíamos estado muy unidos. Fue cuando me quedé completamente solo que empezaron a preocuparse por mí.

Miré mis manos posadas en mi regazo. Quizá en aquel momento lo que se esperaba de una dama como yo era que me llevara las manos a la boca y me lamentara. Se esperaban unas palabras de consuelo o algún gesto de apoyo por mi parte, pero no lo hice. Creo que se hubiera sentido ofendido; él era un hombre, no un niño pequeño. Decidí dar a conocer mi propia historia.

—Mis padres murieron ambos cuando yo era muy niña. Apenas recuerdo sus caras —mi vista clavada en el manto blanco. —El capitán de los samuráis de mi feudo, Kakashi-san, se hizo cargo de mí. No tengo hermanos, así que yo también crecí bastante sola.

Gaara no comentó nada. No hacía falta. Nos entendíamos bien: ese sentimiento de vacío que deja una pérdida es algo que sólo puede entender alguien que haya perdido algo importante en su vida.

Por primera vez sentí que tenía algo en común con él, algo que pudiera unirnos como es la sensación de soledad con la que habíamos crecido. No sólo por ese sentimiento, sino porque confiaba en mí lo suficiente para haberlo compartido. Había dejado de ser un completo desconocido y por primera vez también pude concebir la idea de una vida juntos. No porque yo me sintiera atrapada en aquel Palacio y fuera obligada a pertenecerle, sino porque yo voluntariamente quisiera construir un futuro a su lado.

—Hace frío, Sakura —cambió radicalmente de tema, dando por zanjado el asunto. —Será mejor entrar.

* * *

><p>La tinta del dibujo estaba casi completamente emborronada debido a las lágrimas constantes que Ino había derramado sobre el papel, el cual estaba arrugado y temblaba en sus manos. No era estúpida; sabía desde un principio que lo que ellos tenían era imposible, que era sólo un tonteo adolescente y que estaban casados así que algo como esto podía pasar en cualquier momento. Pero ella lo había sentido como si fuera mucho más que eso y se había hecho ilusiones.<p>

Miraba la escena desde detrás de la puerta ligeramente entreabierta. No me gustaba ver a Ino así, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Ya había intentado entrometerme entre Tenten y Neji y no había acabado bien ya que mi criada no me hablaba más que lo necesario, así que esta vez la rubia tendría que salir adelante ella sola.

Le vi mirar por última vez el dibujo y luego lo hizo pedazos con rabia y siguió llorando desconsolada. Después, cerré la puerta suavemente y dejé a Ino desahogarse. Di una vuelta por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo.

Sai no sabía nada. _No_ podía saber nada. Pero… ¿y Sasuke? Él no era estúpido, habría sacado sus propias conclusiones si es que sabía sumar dos y dos, igual que había hecho yo. Me compadecí de Temari; no iba a serle sencillo mantener a Sasuke calladito y a su marido engañado.

De repente una mano salió de la nada, me asió con fuerza suficiente como para desgarrar la seda y tiró de mí arrastrándome a otro pasillo más escondido. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero por suerte reconocí a tiempo la cara de Sasuke. En cambio, fruncí el ceño, alcé la mano y golpeé su mejilla con fuerza. Estoy segura de que él podría haberme detenido si hubiera querido, pero decidió no hacerlo.

—No digas nada —me dijo después de volverle la cara.

—¿Cómo?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¡maldita sea! No digas nada a nadie sobre ese niño.

—¿Qué? Yo… no pensaba decir nada, pero… creí que tú… —¿querrías pelear por ese niño?, pensé.

—Creías mal —me cortó. —No puedo hacerle eso a ella. Es mejor que nadie sepa.

Así que lo hacía por Temari. Aún la amaba. Miré fijamente a Sasuke, y reparé por primera vez en sus ojeras y su aspecto desaliñado. Probablemente se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir dándole vueltas, y no era para menos. No recordaba haberle visto tan vulnerable.

—No tengo intención ninguna de hablar, Sasuke —sin sufijos ni historias, simplemente Sasuke. —Y de todas maneras, es cosa vuestra.

—Sakura… Temari está enferma. —parecía que hubiera vivido cien años de desgracias. —Tiene la misma enfermedad incurable que acabó con su madre.

Me cayó como un balde de agua fría. No había tenido mucho contacto con Temari, pero no se merecía eso, y menos cuando estaba embarazada. Sasuke parecía destrozado.

—No sabemos de cuánto tiempo dispone —continuó. —Pero el bebé no llegará a conocerla.

—¿Y Gaara lo sabe? —supe la respuesta antes de escucharla. Si él lo supiera me lo hubiera dicho esa misma mañana.

—Él no está al corriente. Temari piensa que es mejor. Y yo la apoyo —dejó eso claro con su mirada.

—Está bien. —claro que nada estaba bien. —No diré nada. Siento… Siento lo de Temari.

—Ella no quiere tu pena. —repuso Sasuke

—No es pena. Yo apenas recuerdo la cara de mis padres, así que creo que entiendo un poco cómo va a sentirse ese niño.

Me miró, o más bien me clavó los ojos negros con intensidad. Sasuke también tenía tras de sí un pasado triste y solitario que yo descubriría con el tiempo. Ahora no era el momento para contármelo.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, y su mirada no abandonó la mía hasta que no echó a andar por el pasillo. Yo permanecí un rato más oculta, y cuando creí prudente salir lo hice.

* * *

><p>Los ojos negros como dos profundos vórtices se mantenían fijos en la silueta lejana pero ya visible del Palacio. Llevaba algunas semanas de viaje y ahora que llegaba a su destino sabía que también su vida tocaba a su fin. No se arrepentía de nada; las cosas tomaron un rumbo e Itachi hizo lo que consideró correcto teniendo en cuenta las condiciones.<p>

Dentro de poco podría volver a ver a esa persona por la que lo sacrificó todo. Nueve años hacía desde la última vez que viera a Sasuke, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría ahora, y si sería capaz de reconocerlo cuando se encontraran. Una suave y etérea sonrisa apareció en su rostro: por supuesto que lo haría. Daba igual cuánto hubiera cambiado, nunca lo olvidaría.

De repente la sonrisa se truncó y la tos apareció acompañada de la sangre. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

* * *

><p>(1)Como se comenta en una parte de la historia, las geishas son artistas. Se dedican a animar reuniones y otros eventos con danzas, ingeniosas conversaciones, etc. Mucha gente ha llegado a pensar que son prostitutas debido a que algunas de estas señoritas se disfrazaban de geishas para atraer turistas.<p>

(2) Es un instrumento japonés que físicamente me recuerda al laúd.

(3) Mizuague: es la virginidad de una geisha. Si esta era importante, podía subastarse por bastante dinero.

(4) Danna es un hombre adinerado que toma bajo su protección a una geisha. Se encarga de mantenerla, comprar sus kimonos y maquillajes y en definitiva, llevar sus cuentas.

(5) Cuando Kankuro y Ayame se casaron, Kankuro era Emperador. No abdicó hasta que comprendió que era estéril y no podría dejar heredero. Es por eso que Ayame iba concienciada de que su marido sería Emperador cuando se casaron.

(6) Son los típicos calcetines japoneses que separan el dedo pulgar del pie de los demás.

¿Os ha gustado? Corto pero creo que pasan bastantes cosas. La escena con las geishas viene de que este verano me he leído "Memorias de una geisha" y me ha gustado mucho, así que pensé en incluir algo sobre ellas.

Como regalo de cumpleaños sólo pediré que me disculpéis la espera. No sé cuándo volveré a publicar, pero no creo que tarde mucho. Qué ironía que ahora que empieza el curso de nuevo y tengo menos tiempo me vuelva la inspiración y con ella las ganas de escribir.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar a las que lo hagáis.

**_SPOILERS DEL CAPÍTULO 601 DEL MANGA:_** ¿Lo habéis leído? Por Dios, yo supe desde un principio que no podía ser Madara, pero ¿Obito? ¿Qué pretende Kishimoto? ¡Va a acabar con mi Kakashi a base de disgustos!


	21. Promesa

Invitado:

Primero, gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando tanto la historia, y la verdad es que si pudiera yo tampoco sabría con quién quedarme XD

A ver, te despejo tu duda: el capítulo 17 era un final alternativo. Verás, hice una encuesta hace tiempo para ver con quién elegían los lectores que se quedara Sakura, y la cosa quedó así: Gaara-15, Sasuke-10 y Neji-5. La idea era que la historia fuese NejiSaku, pero como no fue muy votada, decidí que al final fuese un GaaSaku. Sin embargo, algunas lectoras se lamentaron de que Sakura no se quedase con Sasuke, así que publiqué el capítulo 17, que es cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Saku se hubiera fugado con el Uchiha. Es un final alternativo. Después de subirlo la historia sigue su curso, y el capi 18 es la continuación del 16, es decir, la historia normal. ¿Ya? ¡Jajajaja! Lo siento mucho, la culpa es mía por no haberlo explicado mejor. Espero haberte aclarado un poco tus dudas ^.^

Me alegro de que te guste la tragedia, porque aún queda bastante drama por ocurrir XD

Gracias una vez más por leer y dejarme tu opinión. ¡Un beso!

¡Hola!

Bien, ha sido complicado escribir este capítulo, pero el siguiente que cuelgue lo será aún más. Sé que probablemente os resultará confuso, así que si tenéis dudas sólo preguntad sin miedo. De todas formas, en el siguiente se aclararán un poco las cosas.

En el capi sabremos más de la historia de Sasuke e Itachi. Espero que os guste.

Os ruego que leáis las notas finales.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p><em>Una figura de un negro intenso contrastaba con la blancura impecable de la crudeza del invierno. La capa se elevaba por el viento y a través de los remolinos con copos de nieve que impedían ver claramente se discernían dos diminutos puntos escarlata. A primera vista el oscuro bulto podría haber pasado por un murciélago gigante, pero a pesar de saber que era sólo un sueño Sasuke sentía una punzada en algún lugar de su mente que le advertía del peligro. Esa cosa no era una rata alada, era un monstruo. Un monstruo con cuerpo y cara humanos. Un monstruo al que una vez llamó "hermano".<em>

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Tumbado boca arriba en su cama notó que su frente no sudaba y las mantas no estaban revueltas. Al contrario que con otras pesadillas, esa no le había alterado el corazón ni le había hecho sentir miedo, pero de todas formas agradeció que esa noche no hubiera mandado llamar a Ino. No le gustaba que nadie le viera vulnerable. Sacó los pies de debajo de las mantas y los expuso al frío de una noche de principios de enero, a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Mientras se mesaba los oscuros mechones de pelo transcurría una y otra vez en su cabeza el sueño de esa noche, sueño que se venía repitiendo desde hacía ya tiempo.

Siendo muy niño, su hermano fue acusado de conspiración contra el Emperador. Cuando se vio descubierto, el muy canalla se vengó asesinando a sus padres y huyó. La última vez que Sasuke vio a su hermano fue cuando tenía seis años e Itachi había alcanzado los quince (1). Desde entonces, Sasuke había soñado con la muerte de sus padres muchas veces cuando aún era un niño, pero en el último otoño y lo que llevaban de invierno en sus sueños sólo aparecía la triste figura de su hermano.

Se puso en pie, se envolvió en la yukata y salió de su habitación sin establecer un rumbo en su mente, y sin embargo teniendo claro qué era lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Llegó al jardín exterior y observó la nieve que cubría el suelo, extendiéndose por todo Japón. Tenía un mal presentimiento. En unos días se cumplían diez años de aquel fatídico día en que vio la nieve teñida de carmín, y algo le decía que no sería un aniversario cualquiera. Lo supo, el recuerdo de un colgante que su hermano le entregó antes de desaparecer para siempre le recordó su promesa. _"No es un adiós, Sasuke, es un hasta luego. Búscame cuando se cumplan diez primaveras. Tú sabrás dónde hallarme"._ Debía volver a tierras Uchiha, concretamente al templo familiar: el templo Nakano.

Tenía que ir, pues sabía que allí hallaría su venganza. No estaba muy lejos de allí. Hace muchas décadas, cuando los cabeza de familia de los Uchiha subieron al poder en calidad de Shogun, el Emperador les regaló tierras colindantes con las suyas propias como gesto de buena voluntad. Sasuke hizo cálculos mentales. Teniendo en cuenta la distancia y que el tiempo no parecía mejorar sino que iba a peor le tomaría unos tres días si escogía un caballo resistente. Probablemente llegaría la tarde antes del décimo aniversario del asesinato de sus padres.

* * *

><p>El caballo respiraba con dificultad, y el aire que exhalaba formaba pequeñas nubes de vaho. Sasuke llevaba rato espoleándolo para que corriera más, pero la pobre bestia era incapaz de acelerar el ritmo pues las patas se le hundían en la nieve. Llegó un momento en el que el semental detuvo su carrera, agotado, y simplemente se dejó caer contrastando su oscuro pelaje con el manto blanco. Sasuke consiguió bajar a tiempo y con una vara pegó enfurecido por última vez al caballo, el cual ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para protestar.<p>

Sasuke intentó distinguir algo en la oscuridad de la madrugada a través de los copos de nieve mientras que el fuerte viento le azotaba en la cara, retirándole el pelo de la frente y cortándole los labios. Sabía qué dirección seguir pero no tenía forma de avanzar más que caminando, y en plena tormenta de nieve no era plan. Sin embargo, comenzó a avanzar antes de quedarse helado sin importarle qué suerte pudiera correr su montura, la cual empezaba a ser cubierta por la nieve y fijando un único objetivo en su mente: el templo Nakano. No muy lejos de allí había un pueblo. Llevaba dinero suficiente para comprar un caballo que le llevara hasta allí, así que confiaba en poder llegar dentro del plazo pronosticado.

Tras dos horas de camino, con los pies entumecidos y el alba despuntando en el horizonte, ante él apreció la pequeña villa. No tuvo reparos en ir a despertar a un comerciante que aún dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su cama y en pagarle una miseria por uno de sus caballos, miseria que el hombre aceptó sin pensárselo mucho. Estaba siendo un invierno crudo; dentro de poco no tendría ni para dar de comer a sus caballos.

Con un nuevo caballo, Sasuke reemprendió el rumbo sin percatarse de la oscura figura que se camuflaba en la penumbra de ese momento del día en el que las sombras ya no reinan pero los rayos de luz tampoco. Las marcadas ojeras del espía revelaban noches en vela de agotador insomnio. Así que el Shogun casi había llegado… Interesante. Itachi miró el cielo, y supo que sería el último amanecer que contemplase.

* * *

><p>Sasuke descabalgó y ató el caballo a un solitario árbol. El resto del camino, aún con la tormenta y el frío decidió hacerlo a pie. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero por alguna absurda razón no deseaba que el caballo entrara al templo ya que sentía como si de alguna manera este estuviera invadiendo el templo de sus antepasados, por muy loco que sonara. De todas formas, si moría en la nieve siempre podía volver a pie al pueblo. No estaba muy lejos, y una vez amainara la tormenta confiaba en poder hacer el camino en solitario.<p>

Ante él se alzaba el templo Nakano, orgulloso como sus guardianes, los Uchiha, fueron no hace tanto y abandonado al haber sido engullido por el paso del tiempo. Dicen que algunos edificios tienen alma, la de sus dueños, y que cuando son abandonados se entristecen y van enfermando. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de creer que el viejo templo tuviera alma o espíritu, pero podría decirse que incluso le dio pena ver al antes imponente edificio en ese estado.

No había perdido tanto de su antiguo esplendor, pero el tejado y los tori se habían resentido de las adversas condiciones meteorológicas y el descuido. Sasuke apoyó las manos en las pesadas puertas de gruesa madera e hizo fuerza para abrirlas. El interior del templo estaba casi peor que el exterior, ya que aunque ahí el tiempo no podía hacer estragos, las ratas lo habían utilizado como refugio, y los excrementos de estas esparcidos y las telarañas del techo hicieron que Sasuke tuviera una punzada de culpabilidad.

Al morir sus padres le habían sido heredadas muchas cosas. Había obtenido tierras, castillos y ejércitos, además de fama, fortuna y honor. Pero a ese templo siempre le había tenido un cariño especial y lo había descuidado. Su madre adoraba pasar tiempo allí, ¿cómo se sentiría ella? Decidió que cuando volviera a su propio castillo mandaría limpiar ahí, desalojar las ratas y arreglar los desperfectos. De momento debía centrarse en sus cosas.

Avanzó por el interior del templo, mientras las ratas desaparecían a su paso, y procurando evitar llevarse por delante alguna telaraña. Aún no había mucha luz solar y los pasillos interiores carecían de ventanas por lo que Sasuke se guiaba por sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Frío. Me encogí en el tatami intentado conservar el calor, aferrándome a los últimos vestigios de sueño, pero por más que me negara a abrir los ojos el sol me daba en la cara. Teniendo en cuenta que en invierno amanece mucho más tarde que en verano, ya debía ser bien entrada la mañana. Abrí primero un ojo, me restregué la cara con el dorso de la mano y me incorporé ligeramente. Miré a mi alrededor, pero por más que busqué y busqué no hallé la melena pelirroja con la que últimamente despertaba.<p>

_Qué extraño_, pensé. Gaara siempre tenía asuntos importantes que atender por la mañana, pero siempre me despertaba sin importar lo temprano tuviese que irse. Me puse completamente de pie y encontré una yukata limpia al pie del tatami, dispuesta para ser usada. Me envolví con ella y fui a la habitación que me correspondía como concubina. Allí limpiando me encontré a Tenten, la cual dejó sus quehaceres para empezar a vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme. Una vez arreglada, la criada siguió con sus tareas y yo salí a dar una vuelta.

No hallé a Gaara por ninguna parte, pero la verdad es que dentro del castillo había bastante más movimiento del acostumbrado. Cerca de la puerta principal vi una tropa samurái dispuesta para marchar y a pesar de las plataformas que llevaba puestas y lo ceñido del kimono llegué justo a tiempo para interrogar a Neji, el cual había sido designado capitán de ese escuadrón en concreto.

—¡Neji-san! —le llamé a la vez que él montaba su caballo.

—Sakura-sama, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—¿Por qué hay tanto ajetreo hoy? ¿A dónde parte este escuadrón? —ignoré su pregunta.

—El Shogun ha desaparecido. —contestó en tono bajo y grave mirándome a los ojos. —El Emperador quiere acusarlo de traición.

¿Sasuke había desaparecido? ¿Pero a dónde había ido? Y Gaara quería acusarlo de traición. Hice rodar los engranajes de mi mente para hacer encajar la nueva información. Sasuke ya había intentado asesinar a Gaara antes y desde luego era extraño que el Shogun se hubiera ido así, sin más, por lo que podía entender que el pelirrojo sospechase de que estuviera tramando algo. Pero algo dentro de mí me hacía incapaz de aceptar que Sasuke fuera culpable de nada.

—¿Y es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido pensar que pueden haberlo secuestrado? —grité con rabia cuando vi las intenciones de Neji de partir y dejarme con la palabra en la boca.

—El castillo está custodiado por samuráis día y noche. Sin embargo, salir no es tan difícil como entrar.

No me hizo falta preguntar para comprender que Neji se había ofendido de que dudara de la capacidad de los guerreros para proteger el Palacio. Antes de que me diera cuenta, la tropa se alejaba de la entrada siendo encabezada por el Hyuga, cuya figura se me antojaba ya pequeña. No me quedé a ver cómo cerraban las puertas y fui lo más rápido que me daban los pies a buscar a Gaara, rezando porque no estuviera reunido, en cuyo caso tendría que esperar bastante a que saliera. Tuve suerte y al doblar una esquina me encontré con que iba caminando apresurado, probablemente rumbo a alguna reunión.

—¡Gaara-sama! —llamé su atención y él se detuvo, dándome tiempo para llegar junto a él y recuperar el aliento.

—Perdón por no haberte despertado hoy, Sakura. Han pasado algunas cosas esta mañana.

—¿Es cierto lo de Sasuke? Es decir, ¿no hay posibilidad de que haya sido secuestrado?

Gaara me hizo callar con un gesto de la mano y su semblante sereno se endureció ligeramente. Creo que como en las últimas semanas habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos y había sido tan atento me había olvidado de lo que imponía.

—Sakura, escúchame atentamente porque sólo lo diré una vez —asentí de forma poco notable, acobardada de repente. —Sasuke ya ha atentado contra mi vida antes, y no dudo de que va a volver a intentarlo. Ni siquiera voy a perder el tiempo considerando la posibilidad de que se haya ido contra su voluntad, así que espero no volver a oír una palabra. ¿O vas a defenderlo, Sakura?

El tono suave de su voz revelaba una amenaza mayor de lo que lo habría hecho un grito. Por supuesto negué con la cabeza. Sasuke no era nada mío. Era el Shogun, de acuerdo, pero no tenía lazos que me sirvieran de excusa para protegerlo. Además, ya era mayorcito, no necesitaba que ninguna niña intercediera por él. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

* * *

><p>La mañana había pasado lentamente en aquel lugar, en el que aunque el tiempo transcurría, estaba tan alejado del resto del mundo que casi parecía un santuario. Sasuke había pasado el día en una habitación secreta dentro del templo sólo conocida por su clan, examinando rollos y pergaminos para matar el tiempo. Cayó la tarde y el hambre golpeó en forma de un sonido de tripas. Decidió salir un rato y hacer una ofrenda al templo. Cuando hubo puesto la comida en el altar y hecho las oraciones pertinentes se decidió a salir al exterior. En los blancos jardines sacó de su alforja unos mendrugos de pan y comenzó a masticar con ganas. No tardó en acabar con el escaso alimento y se dedicó a mirar el horizonte.<p>

Cuando era niño el templo estaba lleno de vida cada vez que iba. Algunos monjes y mikos asignados por la familia cuidaban y mantenían el templo, pero cuando tuvo lugar la tragedia de los Uchiha estos lo abandonaron. Después de diez años, había averiguado que su hermano había matado a su clan en el intento fallido de dar un golpe de Estado. Por supuesto no lo consiguió y aunque consiguió huir su cabeza tenía un alto precio. Dentro de él la sangre latió con furia al recordarle y sin entender por qué alguien del que guardaba tan buenos recuerdos había sido capaz de matar a sus propios padres. Nunca censuró que intentara hacerse con el poder, después de todo el propio Sasuke tenía intención de gobernar el Imperio en un futuro próximo, pero él nunca le habría puesto la mano encima a Mikoto ni a Fugaku.

De entre sus ropas sacó un pequeño colgante con una piedra de un suave azul claro en forma de lágrima. No era especialmente valioso, pero curiosamente era el preferido de su madre, una mujer que podría tener cien colgantes que valieran veinte veces más que ese. Su hermano se lo dio antes de desaparecer para siempre, con la promesa de que se volverían a ver. Sasuke juró que no dejaría que su crimen quedara impune y durante muchos años esperó pacientemente ese momento. Se entrenó duramente en el arte de la espada, e incluso aprendió artes marciales, y llevó completamente en escrupuloso secreto su intención de venganza y la existencia del colgante. Al ser Itachi un traidor al Emperador era buscado por todos en el Imperio, y lo que Sasuke menos quería era que nadie lo atrapara antes de él. Si alguien sabía la promesa de Itachi, la de que se volverían a ver, hubiera hecho lo imposible por seguirle y el hombre que había asesinado a sus padres sin remordimiento no merecía que lo matara un cualquiera, no; sólo su propio hermano podría darle una muerte merecida.

Volvió a guardar la joya entre sus ropas y sacó una pequeña daga. La hoja era fina, la empuñadura era de plata y llevaba incrustadas algunas pequeñas esmeraldas que delineaban la bella figura de un dragón. Era hermosa y elegante, pero la hoja parecía tan frágil que podría quebrarse de tratar de luchar con ella, y de hecho así era. No era una daga de combate, sino de decoración, pero Sasuke sabría darle uso.

De repente, algo cambió en el ambiente, Sasuke tuvo esa intuición. Con la empuñadura en una mano y la punta de la cuchilla en la otra, Sasuke hizo girar la daga en sus manos muy ligeramente, y fue entonces cuando la vio reflejada en la hoja: la figura de su hermano, oscura y aterradora, su mirada casi rojiza le clavaba la mirada por encima de su hombro. Sasuke sintió por un instante que esos ojos podían atravesar su alma.

* * *

><p>Ino estaba desesperada. Esa misma mañana dos samuráis habían irrumpido temprano en su alcoba, la habían sacado de su cama y sin ninguna explicación la habían llevado a una habitación subterránea. Estaba con la yukata de seda con la que dormía, el pelo enredado y su rostro era la viva imagen del miedo.<p>

Estaba en una especie de celda a la que no llegaba la luz del sol, por lo que le era imposible saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero agradecía que al menos no estuviera infestada de ratas y cucarachas. El olor era una mezcla asfixiante de sangre, excrementos (probablemente humanos) y carne en descomposición. De vez en cuando desde el fondo del pasillo a la derecha se oían gritos de hombres que seguramente debían de estar siendo torturados. Dentro de lo malo, su celda estaba "limpia" de cadáveres y deshechos humanos, además de que no había conseguido distinguir siluetas de animales en la penumbra, y aunque el olor que llegaba de la parte más interna de la prisión era espeluznante no era la peor celda.

Por más y más vueltas que le daba no conseguía entender por qué estaba allí. Ella no había hecho nada malo que pudiese ofender al Emperador… ¿o tal vez lo suyo con Sai hubiese sido descubierto? No, no podía ser porque en tal caso Sasuke la habría matado por infiel aunque no hubiese llegado a acostarse con él. A todo esto, ¿dónde mierda estaba Sasuke? Su mujer estaba en las mazmorras del Palacio del Emperador y él no daba señales de vida desde la noche anterior.

Un guardia pasó por delante de su celda, camino a la parte más profunda. Ino se aferró a los barrotes de gruesa madera y gritó para atraer la atención del soldado.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? ¡Soy la señora del Shogun, exijo saber qué m…?

–No eres nadie. —le cortó el samurái.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ino desconcertada.

—Digo que no eres nadie. Escucha rubia; desde el instante en el que bajas las escaleras para ser encerrada aquí da igual quién seas. No hacemos distinciones entre los prisioneros. De alta cuna o plebeyo, hombre o mujer, niño o adulto… Todos son tratados por igual. Ser la esposa del Shogun no te va a proteger cuando el Emperador decida qué hacer contigo.

El sonido de un látigo cortando el aire, luego ese mismo látigo chascando contra la carne y un grito de dolor desgarrador llegaron a los oídos de la joven desde las profundidades de la cárcel casi como una premonición de su futuro inmediato.

* * *

><p>(1) Soy consciente de que Sasuke e Itachi no se llevan tantos años, pero lo he tenido que cambiar a conveniencia de la historia.<p>

¿Os ha gustado? En teoría no queda mucho para el final, pero con lo que me enrollo podemos estar aquí otros diez capítulos más sin problema XD

Mañana 7 de octubre volveréis a tener noticias mías, porque voy a publicar un nuevo One-shot para el cumple de alguien especial :)

De momento, agradeceros por la paciencia, por leer y especialmente a las que me dejéis vuestra opinión. Ya digo que si no lo entendéis preguntad sin miedo, que no muerdo jajajaja

P.D.: ¿Qué opináis sobre el capítulo 604 del manga? Porque yo sé que tiene que haber trampa...


	22. Sólo es el comienzo

¡Hola!

Bien, pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo. Este capi también es corto, pero las escenas de acción se me dan de puta pena, así que os ruego que me disculpéis por la penosa lucha que os ofrezco.

¡Leed las notas finales!

* * *

><p>Sasuke se levantó como activado por un resorte, y con una elegante pirueta quedó de espaldas al templo y cara a cara con su hermano. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo viera? No los suficientes.<p>

Sasuke notó que Itachi había crecido un poco, pero ya casi era igual de alto que él. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo de lo que lo recordaba recogido en una coleta y las ojeras le marcaban profundamente el rostro. ¿Sería porque no podía conciliar el sueño por las noches, pensando en el horrible pecado cometido exactamente una década atrás? Sasuke esperó que sí. Aunque en el fondo no lo creía, siempre esperó que algún día su antes atento hermano mayor comprendiera qué había hecho.

—Sasuke —Itachi pronunció su nombre como si fuese la primera vez que hablaban y le escrutaba como si tratase de decidir si ese hombre ante él era el niño que abandonó.

Notó que su hermano pequeño era algo más bajo que él, y sin embargo aun con la capa vio que era más ancho de hombros y más robusto. Llevaba el mismo corte de pelo que de niño y su mirada era fiera.

—Sabía que vendrías —era difícil que el ceño de Sasuke pudiera fruncirse más.

—Lo dices como si fuera una intuición… ¿No te lo dije cuando te di ese colgante? —dijo Itachi mirando claramente la lágrima azul que resaltaba contra las ropas oscuras de Sasuke. —No era tan difícil saber que estaría aquí.

Los puños de Sasuke se cerraron con fuerza, hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos. El odio hacia ese hombre que tenía en frente, de semblante sereno, hacía que la sangre le hirviera de rabia.

—¿Por qué? —hizo una pequeña pausa, intentando modular su voz, pero no lo consiguió y sólo pudo gritar —¡Dime por qué!

—¿De verdad han pasado todos estos años y aún no lo has comprendido? Sigues siendo un crío. No eres tan distinto del niño que dejé llorando aquella noche en el castillo.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Sasuke llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su katana desenvainándola y se abalanzó fuera de control contra su hermano, quien hizo un suave movimiento esquivándolo y provocando que el menor acabara con la cara en la nieve. Sasuke se retiró la nieve con un manotazo furioso y volvió a cargar contra él, sintiéndose humillado y realmente patético.

—Pareces un niño con una pataleta —dijo Itachi.

Esta vez Itachi no lo esquivó, sino que sacó su propia katana de debajo de su capa y frenó el ataque en un movimiento firme. Las hojas de las espadas temblaron al colisionar y los hermanos fijaron sus ojos negros en los del otro, tan parecidos entre ellos.

Itachi consiguió repeler el ataque y Sasuke se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos. Itachi no había mudado la expresión en ningún momento y Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse de verdad. ¿Es que no le importaba todo el daño que le había hecho ni todo lo que había tenido que pasar? ¿No sentía nada al rencontrarse con él después de tantos años? ¿Nada? Quería matarle allí mismo, ver la nieve teñirse con su sangre de un vivo escarlata. Pero no podía. Los ojos de Itachi eran demasiado parecidos a los suyos propios, ambos heredados de Mikoto.

—Si no te mueves, ototo —dijo el mayor, vislumbrando la duda en los ojos de su hermano —, voy a tener que hacerte bailar.

Esta vez fue Itachi quien tomó la iniciativa. Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una lucha de espadas que se asemejaba, como Itachi dijo, a una danza mortal. Sasuke tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos, en gesto de rabia y concentración. Itachi estaba atento, y su faz tranquila. La seguridad que su hermano mayor demostraba le irritaba seriamente. En un momento dado, Itachi no calculó y Sasuke acabó acertándole en el brazo, rasgando la capa, el kimono y haciendo un arañazo en la blanca piel. Una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia surcó su cara por un instante.

—He estado todos estos años entrenando duramente, esperando ansioso el momento de rencontrarnos y hacerte pagar.

—Cállate —ordenó Itachi sin subir el tono. —No seas teatrero; pareces el vengador de una leyenda hablando así.

—Esto no es ningún cuento, pero ¿acaso no soy un vengador? —los dedos de las manos de Sasuke aferraron con más fuerza si cabe el mango de la katana. —Cuando era niño nunca sabía qué pasaba por tu cabeza. Aún hoy lo desconozco, pero ¿merecía la pena matar a Otosan y a Okasan para hacerte con el poder? ¿No podías simplemente esperar a que Otosan te lo heredara todo para dar ese golpe de estado?

—Así que al final sí sabes por qué los maté… A veces, las cosas no son tan sencillas como nos gustaría.

—¡Da lo mismo! —gritó Sasuke colérico —¡No tienes excusa!

De nuevo, Sasuke se dejó llevar por sus emociones y atacó a Itachi. Su hermano mayor siempre había sido diestro con la espada, y prácticamente en cualquier otra cosa, por eso Fugaku había estado tan orgulloso de su primogénito. Pero Sasuke le demostraría que él también había mejorado, que había trabajado duro para compensar su falta de talento, que era el digno hijo de su padre y que nunca más volvería a mirarle desde atrás. Desde ese día, sería Itachi quien tendría que verle la espalda. Si sobrevivía.

* * *

><p>Saqué una pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro de la manga de mi kimono y se la di al guardia de la prisión del castillo. Él la agarró casi como si yo fuera a arrepentirme y la escondió en su armadura antes de abrirme las puertas del calabozo. Me parecía curioso que un soldado como él, que probablemente nunca pasara hambre al trabajar en Palacio, se jugara el cuello por unas monedas. Supongo que la avaricia humana llega hasta el punto de lo absurdo.<p>

—Sakura-sama —susurró Matsuri los suficientemente bajo para que su voz no causara eco. —No deberíamos estar aquí; si el Emperador se entera…

—Gaara-sama no se enterará. Para eso he pagado al guardia. —Quizá no había sido buena idea traer conmigo a la criada, pero prefería no estar sola, y no estaba segura de que Tenten no fuera a delatarme.

Después de mi conversación con Gaara, lo primero que pensé fue en Ino. Si el Emperador estaba tomando tantas medidas contra Sasuke sólo por unas horas que llevaba desaparecido, ¿qué sería de mi pobre rubia? Así que fui a buscarla casi tan pronto como terminamos de hablar el pelirrojo y yo y no la hallé por ningún lado. Pregunté a varios soldados y criadas y conseguí enterarme de que estaba retenida en una celda así que me puse manos a la obra. Y aquí estaba ahora; deambulando por los pasillos histérica, con una criada que temblaba como una hoja, y sintiéndome asfixiada por el olor a podredumbre.

—¿Sakura? —una voz me llamaba desde una de las celdas —¡Sakura!

Caminé más rápido hacia la voz, que había identificado como la de Ino, seguida de Matsuri y unas manos blancas se cerraron en torno a los barrotes de una de las celdas.

—¡Ino!

Llegué a la de Ino y me arrodillé ante ella, aferrándome también de los barrotes, sin importarme que el bello kimono de seda azul cielo se pringara con el barro y otras inmundicias. Estaba un poco despeinada y su kimono embarrado (por Dios, que fuera solamente barro) pero parecía en buen estado.

—He venido en cuanto he oído lo de Sasuke. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero sólo de momento. Un guardia me ha dejado bastante claro que no voy a durar impoluta mucho más como siga aquí… —paró de hablar un momento y alzó una ceja. —Espera… ¿qué has dicho de Sasuke? ¿Qué ha hecho ese desgraciado para no estar sacando de aquí a su mujer?

—El Shogun ha desaparecido. —susurré. Era más que obvio que Ino no tenía no la más remota idea de por qué la habían llevado allí. —Gaara-sama quiere acusarlo de conspiración.

—¿Pero por qué? De acuerdo, se ha esfumado en el aire, pero no creo que desaparecer unas horas sea motivo de traición. Pueden habérselo llevado a la fuerza.

—Eso mismo sugerí yo, pero Gaara-sama se niega a creérselo. Y sí, en circunstancias normales no se armaría este revuelo, pero… Ino, Sasuke ya ha atentado contra la vida del Emperador antes. —hice una pausa para ayudarla a asimilarlo. Ino no era tonta; si lo que yo decía era cierto, esto la ponía a ella, esposa del Shogun, en aprietos. —Es por eso que el Emperador cree que puede estar tramando algo. Piénsalo: Sasuke tiene un ejército mayor y más poderoso que el de Gaara. Ahora mismo podría estar organizando a sus tropas para un golpe de estado.

El agarre de Ino sobre los barrotes de la celda se aflojó hasta que ambas manos cayeron a sus costados. Si su esposo intentaba cualquier cosa contra el pelirrojo, la primera en pagar las consecuencias sería ella. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo grave que era su situación, pues su vida pendía de un hilo.

—Ino… —rebusqué entre las telas de mi kimono y le tendí una pequeña cajita. —No sé si habrás comido algo en todo el día. Es un poco de arroz; nada especial… Ino, escucha, no voy a dejar que te hagan nada —lágrimas surcaban su rostro, resbalando cuesta abajo por sus mejillas y yendo a morir en el indigno suelo de la celda. Sus ojos rojos por el llanto hacían resaltar mucho su iris azul. —Ino, tranquila. No voy a permitir esto…

Como buenamente pude con los barrotes en medio, alargué una mano y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola y permitiendo que se desahogara. No duramos mucho así pues un ruido nos sobresaltó y Matsuri, que se había mantenido apartada sin intervenir en toda la escena, advirtió que ya era hora de irse.

—Sakura-sama, el guardia dice que salgamos; no sabemos en qué momento pueda venir Gaara-sama.

Supe que Ino no deseaba quedarse sola, pero para mi sorpresa dejó de llorar y se mostró serena. Siempre fue buena actriz, pero en un momento así yo sólo podía asombrarme de su entereza.

—Vete, Sakura —me rogó. —Si te pillan aquí y te hacen algo por mi culpa…

—No, Ino, no es culpa tuya —ahora era yo la que empezaba a sollozar.

—Shhhh. Vete, Saku. Estaré bien; hasta que no se demuestre qué ha pasado con Sasuke no creo que me hagan nada. Te quiero, Sakura.

—Yo también. Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.

Matsuri comenzó a tironear nerviosa de mi kimono y me sacó de allí casi a la fuerza. No podía creerme que fuera capaz de dejar a la que consideraba mi hermana en esa celda, así que entonces tomé una decisión. Tendría que convencer a Gaara de que la sacara.

* * *

><p>Las katanas entrechocaron por millonésima vez pero ninguno de los combatientes tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse. La ceja de Sasuke era surcada por un superficial arañazo cuya sangre le entorpecía la visión, y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, pues a pesar del frío sudaba abundantemente. Itachi, por su parte, tenía unas cuantas heridas más. La que Sasuke le había hecho anteriormente en el brazo hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos, además de que su enfermedad le hacía sentirse fatigado. Sasuke era más joven y fuerte, y no sentía la fatiga de la misma forma que su hermano.<p>

—Ríndete. No vas a conseguir tu ansiada venganza. Eres un crío.

—¡Calla desgraciado! Un crío… ¿No tenías un año menos que yo cuando mataste a mis padres?

Las katanas se rencontraron, Itachi agarró el brazo de Sasuke con la mano izquierda, y con toda su fuerza lo empujó contra un árbol. Sasuke sintió la corteza clavarse en su espalda sin piedad y profirió un grito ahogado. La espada había caído a varios metros de distancia, y cuando consiguió enfocar la vista vio a Itachi caminar rápidamente hacia él, buscando darle el golpe de gracia. Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sólo atinó a rebuscar entre sus ropas la daga enjoyada que en la que había visto a su hermano reflejado esa misma tarde. Itachi intentó frenar pero la nieve estaba casi congelada y resbaló, yendo a ensartarse en la cuchilla y herrando el golpe, acabando la katana hundida en el hombro de Sasuke. Los ojos de ambos hermanos se cruzaron un instante antes de que Itachi cayera al suelo.

La luz del crepúsculo iluminaba la figura oscura de Itachi tendido en la nieve. La sangre casi negra manaba en grandes cantidades de su estómago, que aún subía y bajaba al ritmo de la frenética respiración del Uchiha. La daga ensartada en sus tripas imitaba el movimiento y la luz esmeralda de sus joyas daba un tinte aún más macabro a la escena.

—La s-sala secre… ta… —murmuró Itachi —del templo N-nakano…

Sasuke también respiraba aceleradamente. Estaba recostado contra el árbol, reuniendo valor para sacar la espada de su corteza y de su hombro. Cuando por fin se decidió a tirar de ella con fuerza, la espada cayó en la nieve a la vez que su grito de dolor se desvanecía en el aire y la sangre brotaba a raudales de su hombro. Apretó con fuerza la mano contra el hombro para detener la hemorragia, y contó las últimas respiraciones de su hermano antes de que su vientre dejara de subir y bajar. Sus ojos abiertos, ahora vacíos de vida miraban sin ver la gran bóveda celeste.

Ya estaba. Al fin, la pesadilla había terminado. Después de tantos años de pesadillas constantes Sasuke sintió el mayor alivio de su vida, casi como si hubiera estado cargando con algo muy pesado y por fin ahora pudiera posar el peso en el suelo. Se le saltó una lágrima al ser capaz de cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero la limpió antes de sentirse débil. Apoyándose en la corteza del árbol, se irguió sobre sus temblorosas piernas y caminó hacia donde recordaba haber dejado su caballo. Ahora, en lugar de uno había dos, dio por hecho que se trataba del de Itachi. Cogió el suyo, subió como buenamente pudo y se dirigió al pueblo. Era un pueblucho de mala muerte, pero por la cuenta que le traía ya podían tener un médico decente.

El viaje se le hizo eterno. Lo pasó tumbado sobre el lomo del semental, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Cuando por fin vio las casitas del pueblo a su alrededor escuchó un grito de mujer que corría pidiendo ayuda después de haber visto la sangre del Uchiha escurriendo por el pelaje del caballo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche también dormiría con Gaara, como venía siendo desde hacía una temporadita. Gaara ya estaba acostado en el tatami cuando yo entré en yukata en la habitación. Como cada noche, entré en el tatami y él se acercó a mi lado para abrazarme. Me gustaba la sensación de sus brazos fuertes rodeándome y mi cara en su pecho, escuchando el sosegado palpitar de su corazón. ¿De verdad sería yo capaz de seducir a un hombre? No sólo dudaba por el valor que requería cuando no habías tenido ninguna experiencia anterior, sino también me sentía insegura por mi físico. Quizá era una chica bonita, pero no tenía los grandes atributos de Hinata ni levantaba pasiones como Ino. Pero si ahora estaba allí, en la cama del Emperador, era por algo, ¿no?<p>

Así abrazados, Gaara debía de haberse resignado a otra noche de sueño, así que era yo quien debía tomar la iniciativa. Levanté ligeramente el rostro y lo hundí en su cuello, besando tímidamente su piel blanca. A él esto parecía no alterarle y se limitó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo. Subí por su mandíbula y rocé la comisura de sus labios, incitándole. El pelirrojo llevó su boca a la mía y me besó con delicadeza, como tantas otras veces. Subí la intensidad del beso buscando despertar su pasión pero cuando él vio mis intenciones me detuvo.

—Sakura —me miró a los ojos como si quisiera confirmar mis intenciones. No dudé en devolverle la mirada pero creo que no conseguí transmitirle seguridad. —No estás lista.

—¿Qué? Espera… ¡Eso lo decido yo! —protesté. Gaara tenía esa cualidad de hacerme sentir infantil que me desquiciaba.

—¿Tiene algo que ver tu decisión con todo lo que ha pasado hoy?

No pude mentirle. Tal vez lo más prudente hubiese sido callarse e inventarse cualquier cosa, pero creo que eso le hubiera sentado peor así que me sinceré y le conté lo de Ino. Me escuchó paciente, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Ino seguiría presa hasta que Sasuke hiciera un movimiento. Esa noche, por primera vez desde que dormíamos juntos no dormí escuchando el palpitar de su corazón ni protegida por sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Me gustaría que pasárais por el blog para votar la encuesta (más por curiosidad mía sobre lo que pensáis sobre el embarazo de Temari que por la repercusión que pueda tener) y para leer la nueva entrada que he colgado. ¡Link en mi perfil!<p>

¿Sobrevivirá Sasuke? ¿Qué quiso decir Itachi con sus últimas palabras? ¿Qué será de nuestra pobre Ino? ¿Cuánto queda para el dichoso lemon?

Confío en que el próximo capítulo me resultará más sencillo de escribir, porque estos dos últimos me han traído de cabeza.

Muchas gracias por leer.

¡Besos!


	23. Nueva Luz

Se me cae la cara de vergüenza de venir y actualizar después de casi un año de no tener noticias mías, pero prometí terminar esta historia y es algo que voy a cumplir, así tarde años.

Sólo puedo justificar mi ausencia diciendo que los últimos ocho meses de mi vida me los he pasado como alma en pena por motivos personales.

Imploro perdón por mi falta de respeto y educación al no avisar del hiatus ni contestar los reviews.

Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir sería comprensible que hubiera alguna incoherencia, porque no os hacéis una idea de ls veces que he borrado y vuelto a empezar este capítulo. Os pido perdón de antemano.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

><p><em>Aquel invierno, el que viví con quince años pocos meses antes de cumplir los dieciséis fue de los más duros que se recuerdan. Los chinos no cesaban de atacar nuestras costas, y más tarde intentarían invadirnos. La situación no mejoraba en el interior de la isla; los campesinos pasaban hambre y la gente moría de frío. <em>

_En el reino interior del Palacio, tan apartado del resto del mundo que parecía una dimensión aparte, la cosa no mejoraba del todo. No pasábamos hambre y no moríamos de frío, pero la amenaza de Sasuke pesaba sobre nosotros. Nunca le creí culpable, pero los demás no parecían opinar igual._

_Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de mi feudo, en el que empecé a pensar a raíz de la mala situación del país. También hacía mucho que las cartas de Hiashi para Hinata habían dejado de llegar. Inoichi, por su parte, nunca se atrevió a ponerse en contacto con Ino por temor a Sasuke._

_Por si fuera poco, la situación emocional/sentimental dentro de los muros era cada vez más insostenible: Ino y Sai con su amor platónico, Hinata, rechazada por su clan y sustituida por mí con su marido, y yo. ¿Qué sentía yo? Aún tenía que descubrirlo._

_Lo que no sabía era que lo peor aún estaba por llegar._

* * *

><p>Mis ojos estaban ojerosos, nada que un poco de polvos no pudiera ocultar, pero no me gustaba sentir ese picor en los ojos de cuando no has dormido lo suficiente. La noche anterior me había acostado en un lado del tatami y Gaara no había insistido; dejándome mi espacio. A parte de no dormir demasiado por culpa de la situación, la cual me sobrepasaba, las altas plataformas de los zapatos me estaban matando los pies y me dolía la espalda. Aunque había que reconocer que por lo menos no iba a ras del suelo y no tenía los pies llenos de nieve.<p>

Caminé al patio de entrenamiento, y tuve que conformarme con ver desde lejos las prácticas de tiro con arco y de katana. Siempre me relajaba ver esos entrenamientos, los cuales me recordaban mis tiempos de "libertad", aunque estuviese tan lejos. Quizá en otra situación me hubiese atrevido a acercarme más pero el invierno había consumido las hojas de los árboles tras los que me podría haber ocultado.

Me froté las manos intentando entrar en calor, visto que el kimono de invierno y la capa no eran suficientes para calentarme. Miré al cielo y empecé a soplar, deleitándome con el vaho que se formaba por el frío con mi aliento. Entonces unos cuervos negros cruzaron el cielo, con sus terribles graznidos retumbando en mis oídos, señal de mal presagio. Miré el árbol del que habían echado a volar, y descubrí a Neji sentado a su "sombra" a escasos metros de mí.

Las ramas largas, finas y oscuras del árbol se extendían hacia el cielo como garras maléficas, o como la tinta derramada en papel. El tronco era grueso, y a sus pies estaba la triste figura del capitán. Estaba sentado con una pierna extendida y la otra encogida, con una mano sobre el mango de la espada que, ensartada en la tierra, casi parecía brillar al reflejar en su hoja la blancura del paisaje. Vestía un kimono masculino de invierno y llevaba la armadura reglamentaria, aunque el casco estaba puesto de cualquier manera en su regazo. El pelo ondeaba suelto y libre en la fría brisa invernal, y su color ébano contrastaba fuertemente contra la nieve helada y contra su misma piel.

Era una estampa preciosa: el poderoso guerrero, con su fuerte complexión y su porte, en lo más crudo del invierno, un aire de misticismo. Se me congeló el corazón un instante al percibir el aura indescriptible de triste soledad que emanaba. Siempre pensé que había sido un hombre solitario y serio, pero en aquel momento me pareció melancólico y nostálgico, como si recordara tiempos en los que los prados no estaban cubiertos de nieve, sino de flores de exuberantes olores, ahora muertas.

Me dieron ganas de irme antes de interrumpir una escena en la que sentí que no me correspondía estar a mí, algo tan mundano. Por desgracia, antes de que pudiese retirarme, él sintió mi presencia y elevó el rostro hacia mí.

—No deberíais ensartar la espada en la tierra. —mi voz parecía un suave susurro del viento. —Haréis que la hoja se desgaste.

—Sakura-sama —su voz grave no alteró la quietud del campo.

—Neji-san, ¿sucede algo? Vais a enfermar si permanecéis aquí.

—No sucede nada.

No le creí, pero no añadió nada más. Volvió a bajar el rostro y perdió su mirada nívea en el infinito. No era lo correcto, pero sentí su soledad y me dolió verle así por lo que me senté de rodillas a su lado, buscando el mismo punto en el infinito que miraban sus ojos, sin hallar más que vacío. Durante mucho rato no dijo nada, y yo me centraba en el vuelo de unos cuervos lejanos para espantar el aburrimiento. No me gustaban esas aves por su fama de ser de mal agüero. Nunca había sido especialmente supersticiosa pero algo me decía que en un cuervo no había nada bueno.

—No somos capaces de dar con Sasuke-sama, si es lo que os preocupa —dijo de repente. No me volví hacia él, sino que dejé que mi mirada siguiera vagando.

—No estoy aquí por Sasuke. Vine a ver los entrenamientos, pues me relajan. Os vi aquí, tirado en la nieve y me pareció que necesitabais consuelo.

—No deseo vuestra pena ni el consuelo que me podáis ofrecer.

—No hay pena, Neji-san —ahora sí le miraba. —¿Qué ocultáis?

Otra pregunta, otro silencio. No parecía estar muy por la labor de entablar conversación y empezaba a perder sensibilidad en las rodillas así que hice amago de levantarme para marchar, pero sus palabras me detuvieron.

—Tenten-chan y yo hemos perdido cercanía.

No supe qué decir. Me alegraba de que fuera así; nunca consentí su relación. Aun a riesgo de sonar egoísta y poco empática, hubiera sonreído feliz. No obstante, ahora Neji no parecía necesitar que nadie le dijera "te lo dije". Sólo callé y esperé que continuase desahogándose.

—Creo que ahora estará mejor. Yo… no podía corresponderla igual. Creo que confundí cariño con pasión.

Bajé mi mirada en la nieve del suelo frente a mí. Pensé sobre la diferencia que había entre cariño y pasión, y llegué a la conclusión de que no se parecían en nada. ¿Se podía acaso confundir el tener aprecio a alguien con desearle de forma carnal? Para mí era claro que no, y cuando levanté la vista para hablar me quedé sin habla al ver sus ojos perlas clavados en los míos. Eran unos ojos de belleza singular los del clan Hyuga, y detestaba que Neji me mirara con tanta fijeza, como si pudiera ver hasta el fondo de mi alma.

—¿Sabéis la diferencia entre amor y deseo? —su voz grave era apenas un susurro que acariciaba mis oídos. No contesté, y él insistió. —Sakura-sama, ¿alguna vez os habéis enamorado?

Aquellas palabras me golpearon con fuerza y abrí los ojos, sorprendida. No hacía tanto yo había escuchado esas mismas palabras en boca de Sasuke, pero aquella vez no me hizo falta reflexionar demasiado para conocer la respuesta: no, yo no había amado nunca. Pero… ¿y ahora? Ahora mi cabeza era un torbellino de ideas, que giraban bruscamente colisionando unas con otras.

—No deberíais preguntar eso, Neji-san, no a una mujer que ya tiene dueño —atiné a decir. Sólo quería desembarazarme de él y de la situación incómoda en la que me había puesto.

—Cierto, no debiera preguntarlo, pero sé que no os ha molestado.

—Aun así; no es lo correcto.

Una muy leve sonrisa, algo burlona pero amable, afloró en su boca.

—No, no es lo correcto. En realidad es tan incorrecto como que una concubina imperial y un humilde samurái de un feudo estén a solas, hablando de pasión, deseo y amor, siendo que la dama aún es doncella.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y la sorpresa se adueñó de mi rostro. ¿Cómo sabía el capitán que yo aún no había catado varón? La vergüenza me invadió, con cierta sensación de desasosiego.

—¿Qué habéis di…?

—Lo lamento, Sakura-sama. No era mi intención ofenderos —desvió la vista hacia los cuervos, los cuales ya había engullido la distancia.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Aún no me he ido. —dijo, como si aquello en vez de confundirme más lo explicara todo. Neji vio mi cara de absoluto desconcierto, y su cara se convirtió en el fiel reflejo de la mía. —No pensaríais que se me permitiría quedarme en Palacio para siempre, ¿verdad?

Basta, ya no quería escuchar más. Me puse en pie y caminé al Palacio lo más deprisa que los zapatos me permitía. Tenía el kimono empapado de las rodillas hacia abajo por haber estado tirada en la nieve y me consta que las puntas del pelo las tenía muy húmedas también. Cuando Matsuri me encontró deambulando por los pasillos se llevó las manos a la cabeza y me preparó un baño de agua caliente mientras me regañaba diciendo que cogería una pulmonía por exponerme al mal tiempo. Yo no la escuchaba.

¿Neji se iría dejándome sola? Por supuesto que se iría, era tonta al no haber pensado en que ese momento se avecinaba, estaba cada vez más cerca. No me podía dejar sola… Es cierto que aún estaría con Hinata, pero… Espera, ¡Hinata! Su clan no había hecho acto de presencia y su padre no contestaba sus cartas. Si Neji se iba se quedaría sin la única familia que conservaba.

* * *

><p>A Ino le rugían fuertemente las tripas. Desde que estaba presa no había recibido por parte de los guardias de la cárcel ni un mísero cuenco de arroz, por lo que sólo había comido el que yo le había traído el día anterior, y a escondidas por temor a que la castigaran. Lo único que le habían ofrecido sin poner pegas era agua, que había bebido como si llevara mil años caminando por el desierto. Ignoraba la hora, pues allí era todo oscuridad. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido completamente.<p>

Era común oír gritos de la parte más profunda de la prisión de vez en cuando, gritos de auténtico terror y sufrimiento por parte de los pobres desdichados dentro de los muros. Oyó que la puerta de entrada a la prisión chirriaba a lo lejos, señal de que la abrían. No le dio más importancia pensando que sería otro cambio de guardia y siguió sentada en el suelo, con la vista perdida en la pared contraria a la cual estaba apoyada.

Pasos suaves resonaban en el pasillo y se acercaron a su celda hasta detenerse frente a ella. La rubia levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con capa retirándose la capucha. Al ver una tez pálida y un cabello negro en la penumbra pensó que por fin Sasuke se dignaba a sacarla de allí. Pero luego enfocó mejor la vista y descubrió con sorpresa que su visita respondía al nombre de Sai.

—¡Sai-san! —se aferró con fuerza a los barrotes, como si quisiera arrancarlos de allí y correr a abrazarle.

—Ino-san —Sai se agachó para estar a su altura y se agarró de la misma forma que ella a los barrotes. —Oh, Kami-sama, ¿cómo os han tratado para presentar este aspecto?

Se miraron larga y profundamente. Ino permitió que una lágrima rodara en su mejilla y él metió la mano a través de las rejas y se la secó con dulzura.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? —preguntó Ino desesperada. —Quiero salir de aquí, no aguanto más encerrada…

—Aún no se sabe nada de Sasuke-san; los samuráis no fueron capaces de dar con él y regresaron a Palacio con las manos vacías. Ha salido otra partida de búsqueda distinta. El Emperador no cesará hasta dar con él.

—Maldito Sasuke… ¿Por qué ha huido? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? —Sollozó Ino, llorando con más ímpetu.

Uno de los guardias de la prisión le llamó la atención a Sai, indicando que su tiempo allí se agotaba.

—Te sacaré de aquí, tranquila. Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga.

—Te quiero —susurró ella acariciando la mano con la que él le había secado las lágrimas, la cual ahora descansaba en su rostro.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo Sai, y las palabras le sonaron extrañas. Nunca le había dicho "te quiero" a nadie.

* * *

><p>Sasuke despertó pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le daba vueltas y nunca creyó que el cuerpo podía llegar a doler tanto como le dolía el hombro donde Itachi le había ensartado la espada. Por suerte era el hombro izquierdo, así que si tenía mala suerte y quedaba manco al menos podría seguir combatiendo. El sol le daba en la cara, podía sentirlo aun con los ojos cerrados. Alguien se había dejado abierta una ventana y por ella se colaba el aire helado, además de cierto olor a establo.<p>

Nunca tuvo problemas en madrugar, y muchas veces se levantaba de la cama según se despertaba, pero aquel día le costó un mundo despegar los párpados. Parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Trató de incorporarse pero el dolor punzante del hombro era excesivo, y se desmayó.

Una bella mujer rubia entró en aquella humilde habitación instantes después y le tocó la frente. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio al ver que ardía en fiebre. Comprobó sus vendas y vio con horror que estaban manchadas con sangre. Procurando mirar lo menos posible retiró las vendas sucias y atendió su herida lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta el temblor de sus manos. Le colocó vendas limpias después de haber lavado la zona y comprobar que la herida no sangraba más de lo normal. No soportaba la sangre.

Se fijó en que la ventana estaba abierta, y la cerró rápidamente. No era conveniente que nadie de la aldea supiera que había un desconocido en su casa. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Ella no era casada. Bastantes problemas tenía con los aldeanos, quienes la tenían por una bruja, como para encima darles material para que chismorrearan.

Devolvió la vista al joven que yacía inconsciente en la cama y se maldijo a sí misma. ¿Pero qué había hecho ella para que Kami la premiara con esa puta mala suerte?

* * *

><p>Temari no era el prototipo de dama de alta cuna. No era sumisa, ni dulce, ni amable. Temari era una mujer efusiva, altiva y de carácter feroz. Tenía poder y lo ejercía, no como Hinata, que siendo la mujer más importante del Imperio prefería pasar sus días bordando en una pequeña estancia. No, ella se imponía. Y pobre del desgraciado infeliz que se atreviera a rebelarse a la rubia.<p>

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando en la almohada de su tatami, con ambas manos sobre el vientre, como si temiera que nadie pudiera arrebatarle al ser que llevaba en sus entrañas. Por si no fuera bastante la noticia de que estaba encinta y sin saber la identidad del padre del bebé que esperaba ahora su primer y único amor estaba desaparecido, acusado de traición.

Se enderezó lentamente en el tatami. Ahora no podía derrumbarse, no ahora. Siempre había enfrentado los problemas en su vida con la cabeza bien alta. Cuando murió su madre, cuando murió su padre, cuando se vio obligada a casarse… No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y desde luego después de toda una vida luchando no iba a permitir volverse débil en su recta final.

Quiso ponerse en pie, y tuvo que sentarse acto seguido debido a un mareo inoportuno. Aparecieron las ganas de vomitar y un leve malestar general.

—¡Chiyo-san! —gritó, y enseguida la criada, que hacía las veces de partera, apareció en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Me habéis llamado, Temari-sama? —dijo la anciana mientras se inclinaba todo lo que sus achaques le permitían para hacer la obligada reverencia.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer remitir los vómitos?

—Haré que le preparen una infusión que calmará las náuseas, Temari-sama.

—Bien, haz que me la traigan. Ahora desaparece.

Si conseguía que ese mejunje le hiciera dejar de vomitar por el embarazo quizá también consiguiera neutralizar ese síntoma de su enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Bien entrada la tarde fui a los jardines interiores y me senté en un banco cerca de un estanque. Había carpas en él de todos los colores y tamaños, y se acercaban a la orilla con la esperanza de que les diera algo de comer. Saqué de debajo de la manga de mi kimono un mendrugo de pan, del que fui haciendo trocitos diminutos para darles de comer. Me acerqué a la orilla del estanque y empecé a tirar migajas de pan. Me hacía gracia ver cómo sacaban sus boquitas para adelantarse a los demás y quedarse con el premio.<p>

—Tenéis un pequeño jardín a las afueras de la alcoba que es sólo vuestro. Y sin embargo venís a éste.

La voz de Gaara, aunque serena, espantó a los peces, dejándome sin entretenimiento. Suspiré inaudiblemente antes de darme la vuelta y ver al pelirrojo sentado en el banco. Saludé educadamente y Gaara me indicó con un gesto que me sentara a su lado.

—Cierto es que tengo mi propio jardín, pero Shion tiene la desafortunada habilidad de espantar a los koi. —dije mientras obedecía su orden muda.

—Tal como acabo de hacer yo —comentó pensativo.

Una vez no hacía mucho Gaara me había comentado que muchos de sus subordinados le tenían miedo, por eso era uno de los Emperadores con más poder de nuestra era. Claro que Sasuke tenía más poder, pero sus predecesores habían sido mucho más influyentes que él debido a que la gente no temía represalias por parte del Emperador. Sin embargo, con Gaara la gente se lo pensaba bien antes de apoyar al Shogun.

Me supo mal verle así. Sabía que no era su intención ni mucho menos espantarme a los peces y que no disfrutaba infundiendo miedo allá por donde fuera. Miré un momento el estanque y luego a él, y me puse en pie mientras le cogía de la mano y tiraba para que se pusiera en pie. No era adecuado mostrar esa cercanía entre Emperador y concubina, ni siquiera entre Emperador y esposa, pero en ese momento no había nadie mirando. Si a Gaara le molestó no hizo comentario alguno.

—Acercaos a la orilla conmigo —pedí.

—Sólo conseguiré dejaros sin koi, Sakura-chan.

—Correré el riesgo —sonreí con picardía y Gaara cedió a mis deseos.

Nos acercamos a la orilla y le hice un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. Después recogí lo que quedaba del mendrugo de pan y le fui ofreciendo migajas. Él las miró fijamente, y luego se agachó y se las ofreció a los peces. Debieron sentir las ondas que la miga había provocado en la superficie del agua, y la glotonería pudo más que su miedo. Enseguida se congregaron en el punto donde había caído la comida y alteraron el agua, peleándose por el pan.

Me agaché junto a él y lancé también algo de pan a los koi. Pude ver la sombra de una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del pelirrojo, y de repente me sentí terriblemente culpable por mi frialdad la noche anterior. Si lo que quería era sacar a Ino de allí no tenía que haber hecho frente al asunto así. Gaara era un hombre racional; sería hablando y no haciendo pataletas de cría como me entendería con él.

—Lamento profundamente mi conducta de la noche anterior, Gaara-sama —me incliné agachando la cabeza, dejando que mi pelo acariciara la nieve. —Mi conducta fue inmadura para alguien de mi edad y posición.

—Ino-san es lo más parecido que has tenido a una hermana, ¿verdad? —no despegó la vista del estanque, pero dejó de alimentar a los peces.

—Ino-chan ES mi hermana, Gaara-sama. —me mantuve inclinada.

—Ya veo… —me miró e hizo un gesto que me permitió enderezarme. Su mirada me evaluó. —Confío en que entendéis lo delicado de la situación —asentí. —¿Ino-san no ha confesado nada cuando fuisteis a visitarla?

Perdí todo el color en las mejillas.

—¿Cómo sabéis que…?

—Los guardias —me interrumpió antes de que empezara a balbucir. —Les di órdenes de acepar cualquier soborno y luego informarme, con la condición de pagarles el doble de lo que les dieran.* Nadie respira en este Palacio sin que yo lo sepa, Sakura-chan.

Comprendí que estaría disgustado. Decepcionado de mi conducta tal vez, o se sintiera traicionado y desilusionado. Daba igual el motivo que me hubiera empujado a ello; había sobornado a un guardia de la prisión para entrar a escondidas de él.

—Ino-chan no sabe nada del paradero de Sasuke. De hecho, hasta que no fui a verla ni siquiera sabía por qué motivo había ido a parar allí. Juro que os estoy siendo sincera, Gaara-sama

—Sé que lo sois. He tenido la precaución de hablar primero con Matsuri-chan.

No me sentí ofendida por su falta de confianza; yo le había dado motivos para desconfiar

—Ino-san será trasladada a una habitación sencilla, la cual será custodiada por samuráis. Y esta vez no podrá recibir visitas. —concedió Gaara. —¿He sido suficientemente explícito, Sakura-chan?

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro e hice una reverencia para agradecérselo. Ino no estaba a salvo del todo aún, pero después de haber visto la celda que ocupaba habíamos dado un paso hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>*Si Gaara sabe quién va y quién viene a la prisión antes o después se enterará de la visita de Sai, y se preguntará qué pintaba su cuñado allí... ¿no?<p>

Ha sido quizás de los capítulos más aburridos que he escrito, pero es un capi de transición. Era necesario. Los próximos serán mil veces mejores, porque prometo esforzarme más.

El título va más enfocado a este momento de mi vida que a lo que sucede en la historia.

Por favor, no me pidáis explicaciones de lo que me ha mantenido apartada del mundo de los fics porque es personal y no las voy a dar. Lo siento muchísimo.

Prometo no tardar otros 10 meses en actualizar.

Gracias por leer.


	24. El mundo de cabeza

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Sí, soy yo después de nada menos que un año entero de hiatus. Prometí que no iba a tardar otro año en subir otro capítulo y eso es exactamente lo que he tardado, un año. Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza ni la he conocido.

Una vez más, no voy a dar los motivos que me han mantenido alejada del mundo de los fics, al que he vuelto hace un par de semanas. Sin embargo, si de alguna manera puedo redimirme es actualizando y terminando este condenado fic, que lleva casi tres años de haber sido empezado.

Ahora, respuesta a vuestros reviews, anónimos.

**conyM**: siento mucho la espera, de verdad. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**klau-chan:** tu review es precioso, muchas gracias. Prometí no abandonarla, pero supongo que después de un año sin actualizar es normal dar por hecho que el fic ha sido abandonado. Espero poder compensar de alguna forma terminándolo.

Perdón de antemano por cualquier error que hay en el capítulo. Sin más, os dejo con la continuación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente amanecí abrazada a Gaara. Me desperté bien entrada la mañana, y sólo porque los rayos de sol me daban en la cara, ya que Gaara no me había despertado temprano para ir a atender asuntos más importantes que compartir cama con una concubina. Abrí los ojos despacio y sentí que su mano había empezado a acariciar mis cabellos con suavidad en cuanto me supo despierta.<p>

—Es tarde; ¿no os reclaman asuntos de Estado hoy? —susurré adormilada.

—Sí, y muchos son urgentes, pero he decidido que hoy va a ser un día de descanso. Mis ministros podrán hacerse cargo durante veinticuatro horas. Hoy pasaremos el día juntos. —besó mi frente con cariño.

Me apetecía pasar un día tranquilo, y si estaba con Gaara no pensaría en Ino o Sasuke, porque él no me permitiría sacar el tema, ni tampoco pensaría en Neji porque una concubina no debe hablar de un samurái del montón, y por un momento olvidaría que estaba ocupando en el lecho del Emperador el lugar que le correspondía a la Emperatriz…

—Me parece bien, pero cinco minutitos más… —murmuré, y cerré los ojos.

Sentí el pecho de Gaara retumbar cuando él se río mudamente de buen humor, pero no me consintió y me hizo levantarme. Rápidamente acudieron criadas que me llevaron a mis aposentos, donde Shion ya estaba presentable. Murmuró un seco "Buenos días, Sakura-sama" que yo no me molesté en responder y Tenten y Matsuri comenzaron a vestirme con un precioso kimono rojo con pequeños detalles en blanco y me peinaron y maquillaron.

Una vez lista, me reuní con el Emperador en el patio interior. Él se sentó cerca de la fuente, mientras yo no sé por qué me dedicaba a pasear inspeccionando las flores. Ver que incluso ellas eran capaces de sobrevivir al invierno me hacía pensar que si ellas podían entonces yo tampoco moriría aunque mi vida se hubiese complicado.

—¿Os gustan los perros, Sakura-chan?

—Me gustan los animales en general, Gaara-sama.

—Acompañadme. —dijo poniéndose en pie y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta principal del Palacio.

Caminé detrás de él como era debido, y cuando llegamos al vestíbulo paró tan de repente que por poco tropiezo con él. Giró levemente la cabeza para verme por encima de su hombro y con un gesto me indicó que me pusiera a su lado. Así lo hice, y frente a nosotros había un sirviente con una gran cesta llena de cachorros. A un lado de la sala, no muy retiradas, estaban las otras concubinas, Shion entre ellas.

—Son shiba, de pura raza. —dijo Gaara. —Podéis escoger el que más os guste.

Permitirme elegir primero a mí era un privilegio, pero hacerlo delante de las otras concubinas era un insulto. No obstante, Gaara no parecía preocupado por las miradas fulminantes que me lanzaban así que me acerqué a la cesta. Había cuatro cachorros de color rojizo, dos blancos y uno negro. Se removieron en la cesta y se acercaron juguetonamente a mi mano, curiosos. El cachorro negro comenzó a lamerla mientras agitaba su cola enroscada, y entonces supe que era ése el que yo quería. Lo cogí en brazos y lo acuné mientras él estiraba la cabeza para lamerme la mejilla. Gaara se acercó y le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

Salimos del vestíbulo sin que Gaara se quedase a presenciar la elección de las otras concubinas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke maldijo cuando un movimiento necesario para descabalgar le produjo una fuerte punzada de dolor en el hombro herido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido durmiendo en la casa de aquella vieja bruja llamada Tsunade que había atendido sus heridas, así que tan pronto se despertó y fue capaz de mantenerse consciente había recogido sus cosas, pagado unas monedas a la vieja por su ayuda y cabalgado de vuelta al lugar donde había dado muerte a su hermano. La nieve permanecía en los senderos pero el tiempo era favorable, por lo no tardó en llegar a la zona próxima al templo Nakano, donde encontró la oscura figura del cuerpo de Itachi semienterrada en la nieve.<p>

Sasuke se acercó lentamente, casi temiendo que la peor de sus pesadillas pudiera volver del más allá para seguir atormentándole y se agachó junto al cadáver. Las cuencas de los ojos de Itachi estaban vacías y había arañazos en sus mejillas que de ninguna manera habían sido causados pos mordiscos, por lo que Sasuke dedujo que los cuervos se habían cebado con sus ojos. Hizo un gesto de repugnancia debido a lo macabro de la escena, pero interiormente sintió una gran satisfacción. Algo dentro de su interior le dijo que no volvería a tener pesadillas.

Y ahora, ¿qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer con el cuerpo? Era tradición que cada Uchiha fuera enterrado en el cementerio colindante al templo. Sin embargo, después de todos los pecados que había cometido Itachi, era obvio que no merecía reposar junto a los padres a los que había asesinado. Dejar que los animales salvajes devoraran sus restos parecía la mejor opción. Sasuke metió las manos entre sus ropas procurando no rozar su piel. Buscaba algo de valor que pudiera aprovechar él antes de que cualquier ladronzuelo lo encontrase.

Una bolsa con algo de oro fue todo lo que encontró. Sin embargo, Itachi poseía otro colgante de una lágrima idéntico al que tenía Sasuke al cuello, ambos de Mikoto. El más joven de los hermanos alargó la mano dispuesto a hacerse con la pieza gemela, cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía dos cosas atadas al cuello. Una era el colgante, la otra fue una llave atada a una cinta. Sasuke inspeccionó la llave, haciéndola girar en su mano, cavilando sobre a qué cerradura podía pertenecer. "La sala secreta del templo Nakano", habían sido las últimas palabras de Itachi.

Entonces, algo encajó dentro de la mente de Sasuke. Había una puerta que nunca había podido atravesar dentro del templo. De hecho, sólo el líder del clan y su heredero tenían conocimiento de la existencia de aquella sala. Sasuke no era el heredero, la había descubierto por error en una de las visitas familiares al templo. Había escapado de la vigilancia de su madre, y cuando Fugaku lo encontró frente a la puerta Sasuke había recibido una de las peores bofetadas de su vida. "Aquí sólo puede estar el líder del clan. Nunca jamás vuelvas a bajar a este piso. Estar aquí es un derecho que no le usurparás a tu hermano. Él sí es el futuro líder de los Uchihas", habían sido las crueles palabras de su padre.

No tenía ningún motivo para hacer caso de las últimas palabras del exterminador y traidor de su clan, pero aquel recuerdo despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke. Además, dado que él era el único superviviente eso lo convertía en heredero. Y pretendía ejercer sus derechos como tal.

* * *

><p>Como prometió, Gaara y yo pasamos todo el día juntos con el juguetón cachorro, que no había cesado de correr por mis jardines y destrozar parte de las flores. Aun así, mentiría si dijera que me molestó. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien con quien pasar mis ratos de soledad en el palacio y que me distrajera de mi realidad. Además, Yuta, como había decidido bautizarle, no temía a Gaara, lo cual era extraño ya que casi todos los animales se alejaban en cuanto sentían la menor cercanía. Yuta ciertamente hacía honor a su nombre.<p>

Estábamos sentados conversando tranquilamente en mi sala con salida al jardín cuanto Tenten apareció.

—Señor, Hinata-sama solicita permiso para entrar. Tiene algo urgente que hablar con vos.

Pocas veces ocurría algo tan extraño como que la mismísima Emperatriz se personara en una sala de concubinas. Miré a Gaara con cara de circunstancias; algo importante debía de haber ocurrido. Hice el intento de levantarme para dejarlos a solas pero Gaara hizo un gesto para que me quedara sentada. Hinata entró cuando Gaara le dio permiso y se arrodilló para saludarle. Yo también me incliné ante ella, y no pareció molestarle mi presencia.

—Gaara-sama, tengo una grata noticia que daros. El médico imperial opina que podría estar embarazada. —su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia.

Un momento tenso de silencio le siguió a esta declaración, hasta que un plato decorativo de porcelana china fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Los tres giramos la cabeza sobresaltados en la dirección del sonido. Shion debía de haber entrado en la sala a tiempo de escucharlo y estaba blanca como la cera, rígida y con la boca entreabierta. A sus pies había mil pedazos de porcelana. Yuta eligió ese preciso momento para entrar desde el jardín y tirarse al regazo de Gaara, llenándole el kimono de barro y sacándonos de nuestra impresión. Gaara me lo puso en brazos para que no lo dejara corretear y se cortase las patas con la porcelana.

—Yo… lo siento, se me ha resbalado… —dijo la rubia tan pronto como recuperó el habla. —Iré a llamar a Tenten… Muchas felicidades, Gaara-sama, Hinata-sama… Con permiso.

Shion salió torpemente de la sala, aturdida por la noticia. Entonces fue cuando los tres nos volvimos a quedar solos que me di cuenta de que tenía que reaccionar. Me incliné haciendo malabares para no soltar a Yuta y felicité de corazón a Hinata, que no podía estar más radiante. Sin embargo, su sonrisa flaqueó cuando vio que Gaara no decía nada. Es más, el Emperador parecía haber entrado en trance.

—¿Gaara-sama? —preocupada, Hinata intentó sacarle de su ensoñación.

—Un vástago… —articuló el pelirrojo, con la mirada perdida en los jardines.

Hinata parecía a punto de llorar pensando quizá que la noticia no había complacido al Emperador cuando su marido despertó de su letargo. Gaara clavó los ojos con fuerza en Hinata y sonrió, sonrió ampliamente, mostrando los dientes. Una sonrisa genuina, única y sincera.

* * *

><p>Durante los siguientes días, Hinata fue colmada de atenciones por Gaara y todo el Palacio parecía más animado. La noticia de que el Emperador había engendrado un sucesor corrió como la pólvora dentro y fuera de los muros del castillo, y eso que aún estaba por confirmar. La noche misma de la noticia fui trasladada de vuelta a mis aposentos de concubina. Cualquier cercanía que hubiéramos podido tener Gaara y yo parecía haberse esfumado.<p>

—Tú también la odias, ¿no?

Dejé de acariciar a Yuta para enfocarme en Shion. Llevaba días como alma en pena y sólo mi regreso a nuestras habitaciones parecía haberla animado, porque eso significaba que yo ya no dormía con el Emperador, y no seguiría siendo su favorita por mucho tiempo.

—No, y no veo por qué tú sí. —contesté serena.

—Oh, vamos. No finjas conmigo —empezó a desquiciarse. —Ahora que Hinata va a tener un hijo de él el resto de concubinas pasamos a segundo plano. La única oportunidad de que destaquemos es que sea una niña.

—No sé por qué te molesta estar en segundo plano. No es como si tú hubieras captado su atención incluso antes de que ella se quedara encinta —murmuré.

Ante mi comentario hiriente, Shion pegó un grito de rabia y de un manotazo tiró las tazas donde tomábamos el té y desparramó su contenido. Tuve suerte de que mi kimono hubiera salido indemne.

—¡No vuelvas a tratarme como barro de tus zapatos! —chilló furiosa. —Ahora que has vuelto tú y yo volvemos a ser iguales, sólo que tú ya has perdido tu oportunidad. Él no volverá a llamarte, ni siquiera después de que Hinata dé a luz. Una vez que está con una concubina el Emperador no suele volver a frecuentarla.

Dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación cerrando la puerta corredera con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared volviendo a abrirse, y Shion tuvo que cerrarla de nuevo, esta vez con más calma.

Pensé en sus palabras. Yo nunca había querido este destino, pero reconocí que volver a dormir sola después de tanto tiempo había sido doloroso, tal vez yo no estaba hecha para la soledad. Me sentía como un títere que volvía a su baúl después de haber terminado su función. Era algo que iba a ocurrir antes o después por supuesto, pero ahora me arrepentía de no haberle sacado partido. ¿Y si de verdad Gaara no volvía a llamarme nunca? ¿Moriría siendo virgen, sin haber llegado a tener hijos nunca? Sonreí con amargura. Qué irónica era la naturaleza del ser humano, que bastaba que te quitaran algo para empezar a desearlo con fuerza.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar estos pensamientos. No estaba siendo justa. Yo había podido tener el destino de Hinata con tan sólo pedirlo y lo había echado a perder todo. Ahora sólo quedaba vivir con ello. Salí a andar un rato para despejarme y no lamentarme con lo que pudo y no fue. Dejé a Yuta al cuidado de Tenten.

Apenas había llegado a la biblioteca cuando vi a Neji caminar muy concentrado en dirección opuesta a la mía. No lo pensé dos veces y salí detrás de él.

—Sakura-sama —saludó cuando fue consciente e mi persecución.

—¡Habéis vuelto de la partida de búsqueda! —ya eran varias las veces que el capitán había salido a buscarle. La última vez habían sido incapaces de dar con Sasuke. —¿Hay noticias acerca del Shogun ya?

No debería haberlo preguntado. Esto eran cosas que atañían al Emperador. Una concubina no debería preocuparse de los asuntos políticos y militares. Seguimos andando mientras hablábamos.

—No ha habido éxito esta vez tampoco, Sakura-sama —aún así Neji contestó en un tono cordial. —Pero ha salido una nueva partida a buscarle. No hay indicios de dónde podría estar.

No debería, pero tuve ganas de suspirar con alivio. Si Sasuke era atrapado lo único que le esperaría sería la horca. No es que yo debiera interesarme por su suerte, pero desde siempre había habido cierta comunicación entre él y yo. Llegamos al jardín interior y nos sentamos en un banco tras retirar la nieve.

—¿Cómo estáis manejando el tema, Sakura-sama? —me pareció escuchar un brillo de preocupación en su voz. Puse gesto interrogante y Neji procedió a aclararse —El embarazo de Hinata-sama.

—¿Yo? Bien, por supuesto. Me alegro por ella —Neji debió pensar que yo estaría deprimida o furiosa, como el resto de concubinas. Entonces caí en la cuenta del parentesco entre Hinata y Neji. —Oh, felicidades, Neji-san. El clan Hyuga estará orgulloso, imagino.

—Sí —suspiró el capitán. —Yo también me lo imagino.

Supuse por su comentario que el clan Hyuga seguía desentendiéndose de Hinata. Esperarían a ver si era niño. En ese caso probablemente aceptaran a Hinata y dijeran lo orgullosos que siempre han estado de ella. Ja.

—Sakura-sama, yo… quería disculparme. La charla que mantuvimos la otra vez fue indecorosa, y estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar. Lo lamento profundamente.

—Ya os habíais disculpado antes, Neji-san. Y yo acepté vuestras disculpas. Lo que no entiendo es cómo sabíais… eso.

Me refería al hecho de que yo no me había acostado con Gaara en todos los sentidos de la palabra. De repente, temí que fuera de conocimiento público.

—Tenten-chan me lo dijo, pero ruego que no os enfadéis con ella; es sólo una criada. Además, ya os dije que aún sigo aquí.

Así que Tenten. Tendría una charla con ella próximamente. Pero algo no terminaba de encajarme.

—Pero… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con tu presencia?

—Yo vine en calidad de guardián y escolta de Hinata-sama y vuestra, Sakura-sama. Sin embargo, mientras el Emperador no os tome tiene derecho a devolveros a vuestro clan. Si eso llegara a suceder, yo me vería en la obligación de escoltaros a vuestro feudo. No voy a permanecer aquí para siempre; como es lógico me necesitan en mi clan. Me iré tan pronto perdáis vuestra pureza o en el peor de los casos, Gaara-sama se quiera deshacer de vos.

Me quedé de piedra. No tenía ni idea de que pudiera ser devuelta a mi feudo. A casa. No hacía tanto yo hubiera matado por esa posibilidad, pero ahora… Ahora no deseaba irme. De pronto, me entró la necesidad urgente de suplicarle a Gaara que me permitiera volver a su lecho, de confesarle que no quería irme, de admitir que me había comportado como una niña caprichosa. No quería estar sola, y no sabía si era porque quería estar con él o simplemente me valía con estar con alguien. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi mejilla y fue a morir en la nieve.

—No debería haberos hablado de esto, os he preocupado —Neji parecía seriamente avergonzado. —He vuelto a meter la pata.

—No; está bien. —me limpié el rastro de la lágrima, que había hecho que mi piel se quedara fría. —Es mejor que lo sepa.

El silencio nos envolvió largo rato, pero no estuve incómoda. A decir verdad, la serenidad de Neji podía resultar contagiosa. Le observé por el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de que llevaba puesta la pesada armadura mantenía la espalda recta, la mirada al frente y los brazos cruzados. Neji tenía un perfil bonito: una frente lisa, una nariz aristocrática y unos labios perfectos, ni muy finos ni muy gruesos. Creo que se dio cuenta de que le observaba así que antes de que dijera nada rompí el silencio.

—Neji-san, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?

Me miró directamente, con las cejas suavemente arqueadas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Que yo le devolviera la pregunta más indecorosa posible le pilló desprevenido. No obstante, no tardó en recuperar la compostura y me miró fijamente. En sus ojos había un brillo que no conseguí clasificar. Abrió la boca para contestarme, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Yuta se me tiró encima llenándome el kimono de nieve.

—¡Yuta! —Tenten corría hacia nosotros. —Lo lamento, Sakura-sama, sólo me descuidé un momento…

—Está bien, Tenten. No pasa nada —le entregué el cachorro y me puse en pie. —Voy a ir a visitar a Hinata-sama. Aún no le he hecho ningún regalo.

Me fui antes de que estallara. Habían sido unos días muy tensos, y la interrupción de Tenten me había molestado de verdad. No sabía si porque parecía que Tenten lo había hecho aposta para no dejarme a solas con Neji… o si porque de verdad me importaba su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Siento si ha habido alguna incoherencia, daros cuenta de que llevo un año desde la última vez que publiqué y claro, puedo haber perdido el hilo. Siento el tocho de Sasuke, pero es que él va a ser crucial a partir de ahora, y el pequeño cachorro, Yuta, va a tener una intervención especial.<p>

Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación. A partir de aquí todo va a ir muy rápido. Calculo que quedan un par de capítulos o tres para el final, más el epílogo, que aún no sé si lo va a haber.

Prometí terminar esta historia a como diera lugar, y lamento muchísimo que sea tarde y mal. Muchas gracias a los que leáis y comentéis, y perdón a los que en su día os dejé con la intriga.

Espero poder volver a actualizar en septiembre. ¡Un beso!

P.D.: tengo en mente un nuevo proyecto, algo de vampiros… ¿cómo lo veis? Tranquilidad, que hasta que no acabe esto no empiezo con otra historia.


	25. Hasta donde quieras llevarme

¡Hola!

Aquí está el capítulo puntualmente, tal como prometí. Es un regalo especial para las amantes del NejiSaku como yo ^.^ Es algo duro de leer, pero he disfrutado increíblemente escribiéndolo. Espero que a vosotras os guste tanto como a mí.

**Mirad las notas finales, porfiiiis, donde dice IMPORTANTE**

Dedicado a** Layla Harrison **y a** Lilii **por comentar**. Lilii: **en respuesta a tu comentario te doy las gracias por leer y me alegro de que te guste. No sé si podré regalarte esa escena, pero espero poder intentarlo al menos.

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Corría. Corría a cuanto daban mis piernas, como si me persiguiese el mismo demonio. Las ramas del bosque se enganchaban en mi kimono y me arañaban la cara y las manos, y más de una vez me cayó algo de nieve encima por no esquivarlas, y es que no era capaz de centrar mi atención en nada que no fuer correr cual caballo desbocado. No había salido del Palacio haciendo escándalo, pero tampoco fui sigilosa. Uno pensaría que siendo la casa del Emperador debía de estar fuertemente custodiado, y así era, pero Neji tenía razón: salir no era tan difícil como entrar.<p>

Antes de darme cuenta llegué al lago donde más de una vez había ido a bañarme con Tenten, cuando el tiempo era más grato, y me detuve. Intenté coger aire; estaba asfixiada por la carrera y creo que no me equivoco si digo que nunca en la vida había hecho semejante esfuerzo físico. Retomé el paso, esta vez andando más calmada y avancé hacia la orilla. No cesé de caminar incluso cuando el agua gélida mojaba los calcetines -hacía rato que había perdido mis getas- y las puntas de mis cabellos, ni siquiera cuando me llegó al cuello.

Sumergí la cabeza completamente y el frío me arañó como mil cuchillos infligiéndome un dolor como nunca antes había sentido, pero la adrenalina de mi cuerpo lo hizo soportable. No era capaz de hilar un solo pensamiento coherente en mi cabeza, que estaba saturada con las imágenes de aquella misma mañana, no hacía ni media hora.

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba en Palacio aún había sitios que no había recorrido, por increíble que pudiera parecer. Desde que Gaara no dormía conmigo había tenido que volver a mis aposentos de concubina, con la única compañía de Shion. Ino seguía encerrada en alguna habitación del castillo cuyo paradero no se me permitía conocer, y el poco contacto que conservaba con Hinata se esfumó con la noticia de su embarazo. Yuta hacía algo más llevaderos mis días, pero necesitaba más para entretenerme._

_Así que ahí estaba, dando vueltas por unos pabellones por los que no había estado nunca antes. Un sirviente al que pregunté me dijo que allí estaban las concubinas del padre de Gaara, e incluso alguna del tiempo de su abuelo. Si bien la compañía de otras concubinas de Gaara me hubiera resultado insoportable debido a la competitividad, pensé que tal vez pudiera hallar consuelo y consejo entre mis predecesoras. Qué ingenuo por mi parte._

_El pabellón de las antiguas concubinas era espacioso y silencioso, pero no de la manera en la que una se siente tranquila, sino más bien de la forma en la que sientes que estás entrando en la guarida del dragón. Me atreví a correr ligeramente una puerta de papel de arroz y asomarme al interior de una sala. No había nadie._

_Seguí avanzando por entre pasillos y corredores. ¿Cómo era posible que reinase tal silencio y que no hubiera hallado a nadie? Entonces lo oí. Oí un canto entonado por muchas voces femeninas a la vez. Lo seguí como hipnotizada, hasta llegar a un templo budista. Dentro había decenas de mujeres rezando frente a la estatua de un gigantesco Buda. Debí de hacer algún ruido, porque todas se dieron la vuelta a un tiempo, y lo que vi me dejó en shock._

_Eran mujeres ancianas, con el rostro surcado de arrugas y expresiones crueles. La piel flácida les colgaba de tal manera que parecían llevan algún tipo de bufanda macabra en la papada, y apenas permitía observar sus ojos. Algunas tenían las bocas entreabiertas, dejando entrever sus bocas desdentadas. La mayoría estaban medio calvas, y más de una parecía tener los ojos ciegos por la edad a juzgar por su color gris. _

_Una de ellas se puso en pie y rió cruelmente, al tiempo que exclamó algo que sonó como "intrusa". Entonces las otras la imitaron poniéndose de pie. Se acercaban a mí extendiendo sus manos huesudas. Una de ellas comenzó a tirarme del pelo, mientras otra me agarraba y una más me escupía. Las demás seguían acercándose y no me quedó de otra que salir de allí escopetada. *_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**.**

Las imágenes de lo ocurrido tan solo momentos antes se arremolinaban con fuerza en mi cerebro, que se esforzaba por ignorar el dolor que el frío provocaba en mi cuerpo. Entonces la realidad me golpeó aún más fuerte.

No me había dado un ataque de ansiedad por ver a esas ancianas, que si bien eran siniestras no eran motivo suficiente para ponerme en ese estado. No, lo que pasaba era que mi mente había comprendido algo antes que yo. Las favoritas del Emperador ocupaban un lugar importante hasta su muerte, incluso aunque el Emperador hubiese fallecido mucho antes de ellas. Sin embargo, existían casos de concubinas que nunca habían sido llamadas por el Emperador, por lo que morían vírgenes e incluso sin haberle visto en persona jamás.

Gaara no me prestaba atención desde el anuncio del embarazo de Hinata, y Shion me había estado atormentando y burlándose de mí diciendo que una vez que el Emperador yace con una mujer no suele volver a llamarla. Si realmente el pelirrojo terminaba por ignorarme yo podría acabar convertida en una de esas mujeres. Llegaría a mi vejez virgen y viviendo en la más absoluta soledad, luchando cada día contra la locura.

Me imaginé toda arrugada, sin que una sola de esas arrugas fuera de felicidad. Mi pelo largo y brillante se volvería blanco y se me caería, al igual que los dientes, que acabarían podridos. Entonces dedicaría cada día de mi vida a rezar, juntando mis manos huesudas y lamentándome de mi destino, mientras la desesperación y el rencor anidaban en mi pecho.

Creo que fue cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire. Intenté recuperarme de la impresión por todos los medios y sacar la cabeza del agua para respirar, pero entré en pánico una vez más. Sabía nadar, pero los nervios y el peso del kimono de invierno, que además me impedía mover las piernas con libertad jugaban en mi contra. Pataleé y agité las manos todo lo que pude, pero estuve segura de que iba a morir ahogada cuando el cielo visto desde debajo del agua comenzó a tornarse oscuro.

Instantes antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente noté una fuerza que tiraba de mí. No sabía en qué dirección lo hacía ni cuánto tiempo me aferró porque había perdido toda noción del tiempo y el espacio pero me dejé llevar por ella, suponiendo que era la mano fría de la muerte reclamándome.

Fue cuando el aire me golpeó de nuevo en el rostro, con la fuerza de una bofetada. Abrí la boca como un pez, más por instinto que porque supiera que debía respirar, y la fuerza que había tirado de mí me alzó en brazos por encima de la superficie del agua. Luego me soltó casi de golpe, mi cuerpo cayendo con fuerza contra el suelo, pero no emití ningún gemido de protesta porque apenas sentía nada.

—¡Sakura! ¡Abre los ojos, maldita sea! ¡Sakura!

La voz grave y conocida retumbaba en mis oídos por encima del chapoteo de mi cuerpo tembloroso en el charco de agua bajo mis ropas. Obedecí abriendo ligeramente mis ojos, y cuando fui capaz de enfocar mínimamente reconocí a Neji con los labios morados. Su pelo se le adhería al cráneo y algunos mechones caían por su cara, pálida como sus ojos, y con una expresión de angustia que nunca le había conocido.

Entonces giré bruscamente sobre mí misma y de manera involuntaria, quedando boca abajo. Di varias bocanadas con desesperación y escupí el agua que había tragado. Fui vagamente consciente de cómo Neji me incorporaba y me aferraba contra él con tanta fuerza que me hizo recuperar parte de la sensibilidad.

—¡Por Kami! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

—N-ne… ji… —la voz me temblaba y no me sentía en condición de decir nada más.

—¡No entiendo nada, Sakura! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Nunca sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza!

Sonreí ligeramente y reuní fuerza para hablarle.

—Y-yo… tampoc-co te e-entiendo a ve… ces…

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¿Cómo has salido del castillo? ¿Por qué has ido a parar al fondo del lago? ¿Planeabas suicidarte?

El frío y la rabia le hacían temblar violentamente y por extensión a mí también, recostada como me tenía contra su pecho. No contesté a ninguna más de sus preguntas porque sentí todo el dolor acudir a mi cuerpo conforme me hacía más consciente de mí. Neji pareció darse cuenta de que si nos quedábamos más tiempo tirados en la nieve y empapados acabaríamos por morir congelados y dejó sus preguntas para después. Me deshizo el nudo del obi como pudo y me quitó el kimono de invierno, que pesaba como un muerto, dejándome sólo con el kimono interior y me cargó en brazos.

Yo recuperaba y perdía la conciencia de manera intermitente, y tras un tiempo que me pareció una eternidad Neji me depositó sobre algo más o menos cómodo. Abrí los ojos lentamente de nuevo y me di cuenta de que estábamos en una de las habitaciones para criados, las cuales estaban desiertas ya que todos se encontraban trabajando a esa hora del día, y probablemente nadie apareciera por allí hasta bien entrada la noche.

Neji se acercó a algo parecido a una pequeña chimenea y prendió fuego. Me senté en la cama sobre la que me había depositado. Le vi sacarse su yukata empapado, y cuando comprendí que iba a deshacerse también de su ropa interior miré a otro punto indefinido de la habitación, dándole algo de intimidad. Cuando volví a mirar estaba vestido con otra yukata y se escurría el pelo lejos de la lumbre para evitar apagarla. Se acercó a mí y me tendió un yukata limpio y una manta.

—Tendrás que desvestirte si no quieres coger una pulmonía. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ni siquiera tuve fuerza para sonrojarme. Le hice un gesto para que se diera la vuelta y me quité el kimono interior. Me puse uno de sus yukatas tratando de ajustármelo todo lo posible y me arropé con la manta. Seguía temblando. Cuando le indiqué que podía volverse de nuevo, Neji se acercó a mí. Me arrimó al fuego y me sentó entre sus piernas, con su pecho pegado a mi espalda mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Cogió mis pequeñas manos enrojecidas y las brotó vigorosamente hasta que dejaron de estar hinchadas y adquirieron un color normal.

Yo me dedicaba a mirar el fuego, ida como estaba, y a calentarme los pies con él, mientras disfrutaba del estable latido de su corazón contra mi espalda y de su aliento en la oreja. Me había apartado el pelo húmedo a un lado para que no se interpusiera entre nosotros, y cuando más o menos entré en calor Neji se apartó y acercamos nuestras cabelleras al fuego, tratando de secarlas.

—Vas a tener que darme algunas explicaciones. —me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, así que asentí. —Pero primero tengo que volver al lago.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté con voz firme. No quería estar sola pero le vi ponerse en pie.

—Porque mi armadura y tu kimono siguen allí. ¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si alguien encuentra nuestras ropas mientras tú y yo estamos desaparecidos? —al caer en la cuenta de lo que podía pasar un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío me recorrió la espalda. —Quédate aquí. No salgas y no hagas ruido, y sécate bien.

Neji salió por la puerta tras ponerse un elegante kimono de invierno encima y me dejó sola. Inspeccioné la habitación y caí en la cuenta de que lo que había tomado por un cuarto de criados era en realidad la habitación de Neji. Los criados y los samuráis de bajo rango dormían en barracones, a menudo apelotonados, mientras que el capitán disfrutaba de una habitación para él solo.

Me dediqué a observar el fuego, que me recordó el sueño que tenía cada dos por tres cuando aún vivía en mi feudo. Pensé que mi sueño se había cumplido la noche que nos abordaron aquellos bandidos paso por paso, excepto por el detalle de que no había habido ningún incendio en la vida real. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa al recordar que esa misma noche yo le había salvado la vida al samurái disparando una flecha. Más de una vez pensé en cobrarle el favor algún día, y ese día había llegado justo esa mañana. Me había devuelto el favor sin que yo se lo pidiera, salvándome de morir ahogada. Sonreí.

Ni diez minutos pasaron cuando Neji volvió cargado con su pesada armadura y su espada. Dejó caer la armadura y de dentro asomó mi kimono. Dejó su katana tirada de cualquier manera y se sentó cerca del fuego, junto a mí. Su expresión era tranquila hasta que me vio sonreírle. Entonces perdió los nervios y toda fachada de tranquilidad se le vino abajo.

—¿Pero cómo puedes sonreír aún? ¿Es que no eres consciente de la situación? ¡Por poco mueres, Sakura!

Mientras él hacía esfuerzos por no gritar yo sólo podía fijarme en que me había estado llamando Sakura y tuteándome.

—Lo siento mucho, Neji. No era mi intención…

—¿Que no era tu intención? ¡Entonces estaré encantado de oír cómo fue que acabaste en el fondo del lago!

Respiré profundo un par de veces y entonces procedí a narrarle la desagradable experiencia de esa mañana con las concubinas. Acudí a ellas buscando consejo para recuperar la atención del pelirrojo, y lo que encontré fue que la envidia de verme joven y feliz las consumió, porque ellas no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro. Después había corrido todo lo que daban mis pies, y en medio de mi ataque de ansiedad había acabado por meterme en el agua. No conté con el peso del kimono mojado ni con mi desorientación y así fue cómo acabé a punto de ahogarme.

—Cuando estuve debajo del agua me di cuenta de que no tenía miedo de ellas, sino de acabar como ellas. Shion sólo dice que Gaara no volverá a fijarse en mí, que no tendré su atención nunca más… Y tú no sabes lo que… Para una mujer, una concubina no hay destino peor… Y no sabía qué estaba… Me entró el pánico… Lo siento tanto…

Neji se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza justo cuando rompí a llorar. Estuve un buen rato sollozando e hipando. Neji me acunaba casi como a un bebé. No pude evitar sentirme protegida y me calmé.

—Nunca estuvo entre mis planes suicidarme… —confesé cuando recuperé el habla. —En serio, Neji, no estaba en mis cabales cuando acabé en el agua.

—Tranquila, Sakura. Está bien, te creo. Tranquila.

Me limpió una lagrimilla con el pulgar.

—¿Cómo me has salvado? ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

—Estaba dando una vuelta. Hoy no tenía que entrenar a la tropa, así que decidí dar un paseo. No te vi sumergirte en el agua. —sus manos grandes acariciaban mi espalda. —Sólo oí un chapoteo, vi las ondas en la superficie y cómo la punta de tu cabello terminaba de sumergirse. Y bueno, supe que algo estaba mal porque a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría darse un baño allí en pleno invierno y me lancé al agua. Aunque dudo que estés en tu sano juicio.

Suspiró y el aire que expulsó me hizo cosquillas en la coronilla. Sonreí, agotada por todas las emociones del día. Sin darme cuenta iba quedándome dormida de lo relajada que estaba ahora gracias a él cuando su voz suave como el terciopelo me lo impidió.

—Creo que nunca había pasado tanto miedo, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento, sé que Gaara te hubiera ajusticiado si me hubiera pasado algo porque se supone que eres el encargado de mi seguridad. Perdóname, Neji.

—No, Sakura —me separé de él y le miré con dolor al pensar que no iba a perdonarme, pero continuó hablando y supe que no se refería a eso. —No tenía miedo del Emperador. Cuando vi tu pelo hundirse en el agua no me vino a la cabeza su imagen. Tenía miedo de no llegar a tiempo, de no encontrarte bajo el agua o no tener fuerza para sacarte. Tenía miedo de perderte.

No tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, pero en su mirada se adivinaba un brillo de fiera determinación parecido al que tiene un guerrero momentos antes de librar una batalla. El peso de sus palabras tardó en alcanzarme, y cuando lo hizo Neji ya había comenzado a acercar su cara a la mía lentamente. Me miraba a los ojos y luego a la boca de manera simultánea. Sus labios terminaron por rozar los míos sin que yo pusiera resistencia. Era un contacto suave como una caricia.

A mi mente acudieron todos los pensamientos que había tenido sobre él desde el día que lo conocí. Al principio pensé que era un machista engreído, luego le vi preocuparse de verdad por mí y jugarse mucho para darme una tarde de paz antes de irnos del feudo Hyuga. Recordé su expresión de haber sido traicionado el día que Sasuke me acorraló, y la de culpabilidad el día que yo lo encontré besándose con Tenten.

Mientras todos estos sucesos adquirían un nuevo significado en mi cabeza, Neji profundizó el beso y yo sólo pude abrir la boca y darle paso. Me sentí derretirme al ser invadida por su fuego, como si el frío de esa mañana jamás hubiera existido, y la imagen que tenía de mí siendo una anciana decrépita se hizo añicos.

Cuando nos separamos, Neji juntó su frente con la mía y nos quedamos así, con los ojos cerrados y pegados el uno al otro. Volvió a nacer en mí la esperanza de ser amada algún día.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente desperté antes que él, cuando aún no había salido el sol. Habíamos dormido abrazados, pero después del beso Neji no había intentado nada más. De hecho, ni siquiera volvió a besarme en otro sitio que no fuera la frente. Abrí los ojos y giré mi cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para poder verle dormir, y no fue a Neji durmiendo precisamente lo que vi.<p>

Vi a Neji presentándose en el feudo Yamanaka para escoltarnos, envuelto en su armadura samurái y pensé que sus ojos eran ojos de ciego. Vi a Neji presumiendo de su habilidad con el arco, invitándome a dejar las armas para los hombres. Neji jugándose la vida para defendernos del asalto. Neji cargado con una hakama y esperándome con dos caballos, para después recibir la reprimenda de Hiashi. Los ojos de Neji mirándome en la oscuridad con un deseo que no había encendido Tenten aunque fuera ella con quien se estaba besando antes de que yo llegara. Neji en mitad de la nieve, siendo el protagonista de un cuadro que ni siquiera Sai podría retratar. _¿Alguna vez os habéis enamorado? _

Luego me vi a mí, deteniendo mis pensamientos cada vez que caminaban por derroteros peligrosos, una y otra vez. Yo, restregándole que le había salvado la vida. Yo, sintiendo una punzada aguda y penetrante al verlo besándose con Tenten. _Celos_. Yo, mendigando por un poco de atención de un hombre. Yo, repitiendo una y otra vez que aquello no estaba bien, como si alguna vez a mí me hubiera importado lo que estaba bien. No tenía un carácter femenino, sabía manejar arco y espada y no sabía enhebrar el hilo. _Hipócrita._

Pensé que Gaara me daba serenidad, pero Neji me daba paz. Que Neji y yo teníamos una historia -una que me había esforzado en no crear- era algo casi tangible ahora. Ahora me daba cuenta de que él sí se había enamorado alguna vez. Ahora tenía la respuesta a mi pregunta en el jardín, pero eso sólo planteaba más preguntas. ¿Podría yo decirle que sí, que me había llegado a enamorar? Antes de seguir dándole vueltas al tema decidí que era mejor salir pronto, antes de que amaneciera y tuviera que pasarme otro día encerrada.

Zarandeé suavemente al capitán, y él sonrió levemente al abrir los ojos y verme a su lado. No hablamos en el rato que tardamos en quitarnos los yukatas y ponernos los kimonos, y antes de salir de la habitación todo lo que Neji dijo fue que no hiciera ruido. Me condujo suavemente de la mano por pasillos discretos, y cuando estuvimos demasiado cerca de las habitaciones de concubinas para poder seguir esquivando criados Neji me hizo detenerme antes de doblar una esquina.

Nos miramos fijamente con expresiones relajadas. Me acarició la mejilla con la mano y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Después desapareció en las sombras y yo fui corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación. Allí lo primero que hice fue quitar el nudo del obi atado por delante** para deshacerme del kimono y meterme en mi cama. Horas después, Tenten vino a despertarme y me ayudó a prepararme para empezar uno de los últimos días de paz de mi vida.

* * *

><p>Durante semanas, Neji y yo nos frecuentamos. Nunca concretábamos una fecha y un lugar como tampoco nos vimos a escondidas porque decidimos que eso llamaría demasiado la atención. A veces no compartíamos más que una mirada en todo el día, mientras que otras veces a mí "me apetecía" salir del Palacio y me llevaba escolta, siendo él siempre mi guardián.<p>

Procuraba por todos los medios sacar a Gaara de mi mente. Yo era su posesión y él mi dueño, y a veces me acostaba llorando, sintiéndome sucia y culpable. Él siempre se había portado bien conmigo sin contar con el tiempo que llevaba ignorándome. Fue paciente y comprensivo cuando no estaba obligado a serlo, y ¿cómo le pagaba yo? Pensando las veinticuatro horas del día en Neji, con quien compartía besos y caricias clandestinos.

Sentía que mi vida se me había escapado de las manos. Daba igual lo mal que me sintiera por el Emperador cada noche o saber que nos jugábamos la vida; cada día reincidía en mis encuentros.

Si antes no me permitía poner nombre a esa punzadita de celos o a otros acercamientos con el joven samurái para no desarrollar ningún tipo de sentimiento, ahora procuraba atesorar cada uno de esos instantes.

Una de esas tardes robadas que a mí se me permitía pasear siempre y cuando llevara escolta, Neji y yo hablamos largo y tendido sobre las posibles consecuencias a las que nos enfrentábamos si nos pillaban, que no eran otras que morir. Neji siempre me daba la opción de retirarme, me decía que aún no había pasado nada irreversible, que siempre podíamos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero es que _había_ pasado, y yo no quería ignorar eso. Yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis acciones, y Neji me seguiría allí donde yo decidiera llevarle.

* * *

><p>*Todo el flashback está inspirado -que no copiado, ni remotamente- de una escena del libro "La ciudad prohibida de China", de Anchee Min, que narra la historia de la última emperatriz de China, Cixí. No sé si lo he dicho alguna vez, pero ella es un personaje real de la historia en la que me he basado para escribir el fic. No juzguéis a las concubinas ancianas por sus arrebatos. La soledad puede ser durísima, y más si se prolonga durante toda una vida.<p>

**El obi es mucho más difícil de atar de lo que parece, y más en kimonos ricos y antiguos. Sólo un tipo de mujer, que necesitase vestirse y desvestirse constantemente lo llevaría atado por delante, donde es más fácil deshacer su nudo. Sí, las prostitutas.

**IMPORTANTE: **La semana que viene es mi cumple -el día 15, como Kakashi. Sabéis que nuestro adorado ninja copia disfruta de la tranquilidad, así que me ha pedido que no invite a nadie a nuestra pequeña fiesta privada. ¡Lo siento!-, además he actualizado el fic puntualmente, y me he graduado en bachillerato. Por todo ello os pido que me hagáis un **regalo**: **¡dejadme muchos reviews!**

**Próxima actualización**: mmm… el mes que viene como MUY tarde. Dependerá en gran medida de lo generosas que seáis con mi regalo -dejadme ser un pelín mala-.

Muchas gracias por leer, y especialmente a las que dejáis vuestra opinión, aunque sea para tirarme tomates. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo.

¡Besos!

P.D.: cuando termine este fic vendrá otro. Esta vez habrá vampiros y altas dosis de ItaSaku. ¿Qué os parece?

_**¿Reviews?**_


	26. Contra el mundo

¡Hola!

Sí, dije que actualizaría como muy tarde en octubre y aquí estoy, haciéndolo en febrero. No obstante, en mi defensa diré que no he vuelto a tardar un año (bueno, sí. ¡Feliz 2015!) y que este es **el último capítulo**. Volveré a actualizar porque tendré que subir un epílogo, ya que os quedaréis con mil dudas cuando terminéis de leer. ¿Cuándo? Pues no sé. Podría ser la semana que viene como dentro de dos meses cuando acabe los exámenes. Sea como fuere, esta no será la última vez que tengáis noticias mías. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y agradezco las lecturas y los comentarios.

**Sweetgirl: **jo, me alegro un montón de que mi fic te haya gustado tantísimo. Después de todo el tiempo que me tomo en actualizar no me lo merezco. Hace tiempo me pediste un capítulo con NejiSaku y SasuSau, así que creo que este te va a gustar. Mil gracias por leer y regalarme esos preciosos review.

**Guest **y **ainek-love**: deseo concedido. ¡Disfrutadlo!

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

><p>A veces nos pasamos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante. Ese instante me llegó a mí uno de los últimos días de invierno, poco antes de mi decimosexto cumpleaños.<p>

Neji y yo nos habíamos frecuentado durante semanas, sin haber hecho todavía nada que no tuviera vuelta de hoja. El vientre de Hinata estaba aún muy ligeramente abultado, y no tuve más noticias de Ino que la de que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Sasuke no aparecía por ninguna parte, y Temari había adelgazado, como si su bebé estuviera devorándola para poder desarrollarse en su vientre.

El día antes del comienzo de la primavera había transcurrido como un día completamente normal. Me había levantado, arreglado y dedicado a no hacer nada hasta la hora de la comida, hora que compartí con Shion. Luego había dado algunas vueltas -deseando que ese fuera uno de esos días en los que tropezaba con Neji, o buscándolo que así fuera, quizá- y la noche me había sorprendido en mi jardín.

Yuta, que estaba jugando entre mis flores -para variar- dejó de corretear y fijó su atención en un punto indefinido de la oscuridad. Mi corazón dio un vuelco sabiendo quién venía a visitarme cuando Yuta se sentaba a esperar pacientemente.

Y así fue. Neji apareció de entre los matorrales. Llevaba la armadura completa puesta excepto el casco, el cual cargaba en la mano, y las hojas que se le habían pegado al pelo no lo hacían parecer menos digno. Venía sonriendo, con sus ojos de luna adorándome.

—Neji —dije por todo saludo antes de que me cortara dándome un casto beso en los labios.

Siempre que me visitaba en la alcoba era así: venía con una sonrisa sincera, me besaba y me acunaba en su pecho, pero ese día me alzó en brazos y después de darme una vuelta en el aire me besó con pasión.

—Te he echado de menos —se excusó ante mi mirada interrogante, ya que él no solía tener esos arrebatos.

Entró en mi alcoba y dejó el casco cerca de la puerta. Yo procedí a quitarle las hojas del cabello y la armadura con delicadeza, y después de apartarla nos sentamos en el tatami.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día?

—Genial. Hoy Shion sólo me ha gritado una vez, y ha sido después de que Yuta derramara un frasco de tinta sobre uno de sus kimonos.

Neji rió suavemente. Yuta no paraba quieto, pero era obediente con Neji, y por eso a él le gustaba mi perro. Me fijé entonces en las suaves ojeras en su rostro de porcelana.

—He vuelto a tener pesadillas —contestó cuando le pregunté.

Empecé a masajear sus hombros, mientras él me contaba con los ojos cerrados el sueño que lo atormentaba. Con el discurrir del tiempo, Neji había aprendido a confiar en mí. Me contó que su padre, de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuga, murió en una campaña militar intentando proteger a su tío. Que su madre, una criada también de la rama secundaria, había muerto de pena poco después, y que él se había quedado solo cuando era un niño muy pequeño. Me contó que a menudo soñaba con su infancia, con su madre enferma y con depresión, con el duro entrenamiento que le impusieron desde antes de que pudiera recordar, y de los castigos corporales que le infligían si no daba la talla.

Claro que no era la primera en saberlo, pues Tenten me lo había contado una vez a grandes rasgos. Conocer su pasado me ayudó a comprender a Neji de una manera de la que antes no podía. Los traumas que arrastraba desde la infancia explicaban el por qué de su comportamiento frío y distante, las cicatrices en su cuerpo y su fuerte sentido del honor y el deber. Así mismo, yo le había contado detalles de mi infancia, algunos tristes, pero la mayoría mucho más alegres que los suyos.

De repente, cuando deslicé mis manos por su espalda para masajear más abajo, él se retorció.

—¿Qué ocurre, Neji?

—Esta mañana me he dado un golpe entrenando. Tranquila; no es nada.

No le creí, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar llevé las manos hacia el obi, deshaciendo el nudo y dejando que el kimono resbalase por sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Neji protestó, pero hice caso omiso. Tenía un brutal golpe a un lado de su espalda, en el costado, con toda la zona amoratada y una herida en forma de fina línea. Parecía un insulto que mancillaba su piel pálida.

—¿A esto lo llamas tú nada? —me enfadé. —¿Cómo te lo has hecho? Y dime la verdad, porque esta mañana me he pasado por el patio y me han dicho que habías salido de Palacio.

Neji gruñó algo acerca de la discreción de sus hombres pero terminó confesando.

—Estábamos patrullando a las afueras, cuando unos bandidos se nos han echado encima. No lo esperábamos, desde luego. ¿Quién iba a atacar tan cerca de Palacio?

—Tienes que tener más cuidado.

—No es una cuestión de cuidado. —su mirada se suavizó, como cada vez que quería explicarme un tema delicado. —Soy samurái; dedico mi vida a esto, y me pueden matar cualquiera de las veces que salgo de aquí. Hoy hemos perdido a dos compañeros, y nuestra esperanza de vida en general no es muy elevada. Somos guerreros, Sakura. Matamos y morimos, no hay más.

Claro que yo sabía esto; no era la primera vez que le veía herido. Incluso yo había salvado su vida en un asalto anterior. Pero claro, una cosa es saberlo y otra es verlo y enfrentarte a ello directamente. Esto era el tipo de cosas que te hacían recapacitar.

Debí permanecer demasiado tiempo en silencio, porque Neji me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y me besó suavemente. Correspondí el beso, y cuando él quiso terminarlo no le dejé, sino que lo agarré con fuerza del cuello. Yo sólo llevaba una yukata sencilla para dormir, y era terriblemente consciente del calor que desprendía su pecho desnudo a través de la tela, y de sus manos en mi cintura.

—No te quiero perder —susurré contra su boca.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —me consoló acunándome en su pecho, y descansó su cabeza sobre la mía.

—Neji…—dejé caer mis manos de su pecho a su vientre —Yo… Quiero…

Le sentí tensarse violentamente. Dejó de acunarme y sus brazos se volvieron rígidos. Se separó de mí lentamente como si yo fuera algún tipo de peligro para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, Sakura.

En otras circunstancias, esas palabras me hubieran destrozado, pero yo sabía que Neji sólo se preocupaba por mí. Él había aceptado hacía mucho cualquier posible castigo que le impusieran si se descubría lo nuestro -que no era otro que el deshonor y la muerte-, pero no estaba seguro de si yo estaría preparada para recibirlo, o si estaba él mismo dispuesto a permitirlo.

—Soy muy consciente de lo que estoy pidiendo y de lo que voy a dar. Pero es lo que quiero. Te quiero, Neji.

Por extraño que suene, era la primera vez que le decía "_te quiero_". Él sí me lo había dicho a mí, pero yo necesitaba estar segura primero, y él había esperado pacientemente por esas dos palabras. Y ahora lo estaba, estaba segura de que sería en ese momento o nunca, porque yo no le querría dar esto a nadie más que a él, y si él se negaba y dejaba de buscarme yo me marchitaría como las hojas en otoño.

La expresión de su cara cambió, conmovido. Nunca le había visto abrirse así, quedarse tan indefenso. Aunque supongo que el amor es eso: darle un arma a alguien y confiar en que no te mate.

Neji me besó como no lo había hecho nunca antes, y a mí la cabeza me daba vueltas, porque sabía que cualquier detalle que ocurriera ese día no iba a olvidarlo jamás, aunque aún no sabía hasta qué punto.

Deslicé las manos por su cálida espalda, y antes de que me diera cuenta me había desatado el nudo del obi. Otras veces habíamos dormido juntos, y él ni siquiera se había atrevido a dejar vagar sus manos más allá de mi cintura o mi pelo. Ahora me deslizaba el yukata por los brazos, dejándome completamente desnuda. Decidí no quedarme atrás, y las manos me temblaban cuando terminé de retirar su kimono sin romper el beso y lo dejé caer hasta el suelo. Entonces nos separamos, y nos reconocimos mutuamente.

Si nunca te han mirado como Neji me miró a mí aquella noche, como si yo fuera el mayor tesoro existente, o la obra de arte más bella alguna vez contemplada, o el sentido de su vida, entonces siento decir que nunca te han amado.

Sus ojos perla recorrían mi figura, no tan visible como si hubiéramos estado a la luz del día, pero lo suficiente para deleitarse y hacerme sentir admirada. Yo también le vi, y las cicatrices de su cuerpo sólo lo hacían más perfecto a la vista. Su piel clara casi parecía alumbrarme, y sus lunas eran ahora estrellas brillantes. Pensé que el día que un hombre me viera desnuda pasaría vergüenza, pero en ese momento me sentí como una diosa recibiendo culto.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo me tumbó sobre el tatami, casi como si temiera que pudiera hacerme añicos, o arrepentirme en el último momento y romper su corazón en mil pedazos. El mío latía con fuerza, retumbando al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Acaricié su pecho hasta aprenderme cada músculo, besé sus cicatrices como queriéndolas borrar y marqué su garganta con mis labios. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, y besó mi piel centímetro a centímetro, y cuando yo sentía que iba a derretirme en cualquier momento él se detuvo.

Buscó mis ojos, medio dándome la oportunidad de echarme atrás medio suplicándome que le permitiera seguir. Por toda contestación junté mis labios con los suyos y me acomodé bajo su cuerpo, permitiéndole avanzar.

Fue incómodo. Terriblemente molesto. Algo doloroso al principio, quizá. Neji se portó bien. Fue paciente y comprensivo, y no emitió queja cuando arañé su espalda con cuidado de no rozar su herida. Esperó hasta que aflojé mi agarre, relajándome, y comenzó a moverse cuidadosamente. Yo me dejé hacer, y conforme cesé de estar tensa empecé incluso a disfrutarlo.

Neji llevaba un ritmo suave que nos hacía hiperventilar, y cuando la excitación aumentó comenzó a embestir frenéticamente. Perdí la cabeza al sentir su boca en mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mis pechos y sus empujes fieros y llegué al clímax, arrastrándole conmigo con un gemido casi animal.

Terminado el amor, Neji se derrumbó sobre mí cuidando de no aplastarme. Yo le abracé con fuerza mientras respiraba en su cuello su aroma único que tan bien había llegado a memorizar estas últimas semanas. Levantó la cabeza, nos miramos y sonreímos. Se tumbó a mi lado, en el costado contrario al que tenía el moratón, y me abrazó por la espalda. Me dio un beso en el pelo, y así nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p>Me desperté de madrugada, cuando unos lametones en mi cara me sobresaltaron. Al principio estaba completamente desorientada, pero cuando vi a Neji durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado recordé la noche anterior, y no pude evitar sonreír mientras apartaba un par de mechones de ébano de su cara. Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.<p>

Entonces volví a sentir otro lametón, esta vez en la mano. Me giré y vi a Yuta. Aparté las mantas con cuidado de no despertar a mi samurái, y salí de la habitación con Yuta en los brazos.

En la antesala estaba todo oscuro aún, pues faltarían unas tres horas o así para el amanecer. Yuta se revolvía así que me vi obligada a dejarlo en el suelo.

—Yuta, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? —susurré.

El cachorro estaba histérico. Corría de un lado a otro de la habitación para después salir al jardín y meterse entre los matorrales. Me había llenado todo el suelo de barro.

"_La próxima vez me aseguraré de cerrar bien la puerta del jardín_", pensé.

Salí detrás del animal, pero antes de poner un pie en la creciente hierba, el perro volvió a salir de su escondite. Llevaba algo en el hocico. Le cogí en brazos para que se estuviera quieto y se lo arranqué, no sin esfuerzo.

Era un trozo de tela. Un diminuto retal negro y áspero, no perteneciente a ninguna ropa que yo hubiera llevado jamás. Pensé que podría pertenecer a un criado, pero nunca había visto a ninguno vestido de negro.

Antes de sacar conclusión alguna de mis cavilaciones, me agarraron por la cintura y me taparon la boca con tanta fuerza que creí posible tragarme mis propios dientes. Intenté patalear, pero quien fuere que me estaba asaltando tenía mucha más fuerza que yo. Yuta se limitó a gruñir al desconocido, consciente de que su tamaño era insuficiente para ayudarme.

—Vaya, Sakura… Desaparezco unas semanas y cuando vuelvo descubro que no eres tan fiel a Gaara como me hiciste creer.

Dejé de forcejear inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de Sasuke. La sangre se me heló en las venas y él debió suponer que no podría pedir ayuda ni aunque quisiera, porque me soltó. Me di la vuelta despacio, y Sasuke apareció ante mí envuelto en una capa que de tan negra parecía tejida con la misma oscuridad de la noche. Su piel blanca reflejaba la luz de la última luna de invierno.

—S-sasuke… Pero ¿dónde...?

—¿Qué dónde he estado últimamente, dices? Digamos que por ahí —se encogió de hombros casualmente. —Y antes de que lo preguntes, no; no te voy a contar lo que he estado haciendo. Aunque creo que tú te lo has estado pasando mejor que yo —sonrió burlonamente.

—No es lo que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Sasuke me agarró por las muñecas y me aprisionó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Su cara había perdido todo rastro de diversión y se había transformado en una máscara de odio. Ni siquiera el hecho de haber sido descubierta podía darme tanto miedo como la mirada que me dedicó.

—No te atrevas a decir que no es lo que estoy pensando, Sakura. —me apretó con más fuerza y el miedo me hizo temblar. —Recuerdo haberte intentado seducir antes, y me rechazaste por serle fiel el Emperador. Te di la oportunidad de huir lejos de este sitio que en el fondo odias y de nuevo me rechazaste para quedarte con Gaara. O eso pensaba. Y cuando regreso descubro que nada fue por lealtad a Gaara, sino por un triste samurái. Aunque supongo que debería darte las gracias.

—Me haces daño, Sasuke —conseguí articular—, y no entiendo qué tienes que agradecerme. En realidad, no entiendo nada. —lloriqueé.

Me soltó ambas muñecas y me froté con fuerza para recuperar la circulación, sin quitar la vista de encima al Shogun. Parecía que se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Hace años, mi padre, el anterior Shogun, fue asesinado por mi hermano, quien pretendía hacerse con el poder. O eso creía. Ya ves, otra mentira más. Sin embargo, como he podido descubrir recientemente, la muerte de mi padre fue orquestada por el último Emperador. Sí, el padre de Gaara —especificó ante mi cara de desconcierto, que se convirtió en una de horror. —Al parecer, mi padre había adquirido demasiado poder y el Emperador deseaba quitárselo de en medio por temor a que se rebelara. Mandó asesinarlo junto a mi madre y a mi clan entero excepto a mí, con la intención de educarme para que le fuera siempre fiel a Gaara. Por si fuera poco, se aseguró de que mi hermano cargase con las culpas, amenazándole con matarme a mí también si se negaba.

Oh, Kami. Una vez pensé en Sasuke como alguien triste y distante, alguien que hubiera tenido que soportar penurias innombrables. Ahora sabía que aquello era decirlo muy suavemente.

—Como es lógico—continuó Sasuke—, no puedo sino hacer justicia. Alguien tiene que pagar por la masacre de mi clan. Y me temo que todo este Palacio va a arder hasta los cimientos. Estos días he estado debilitando la guardia con pequeñas escaramuzas para poder entrar con mis hombres más fácilmente después. A propósito, ¿ha podido moverse Neji después del ataque de esta mañana o has tenido que hacerlo todo tú?

Me encontraba completamente en shock. Era demasiada información para asimilar y no conseguía que nada coherente saliera de mi boca, aunque creo que no había palabras que consiguieran hacer desistir a Sasuke de su empeño. Porque sí, había atacado a Neji y ahora planeaba matar a cientos de personas, pero no podía decirle simplemente _"no pasa nada, déjalo estar"_.

Porque -casi me avergüenza reconocer- le entendía. Yo crecí sin mis padres, al igual que él, y si supiera que había sido alguien quien los hubiera matado probablemente no descansaría hasta verlos colgados. Me pregunté cómo habían llegado las cosas a este extremo, en el que hace unas horas vivía la mayor dicha de mi vida y ahora me encontraba con el mayor miedo que jamás me atenazó.

—¿Para qué has venido, Sasuke? —salí de mi estupor y hablé con infinita amargura. —¿Para anunciarme mi muerte y regocijarte en mi sufrimiento?

—No, Sakura —volvió a sonreír, lo que me confirmó que había perdido totalmente la cordura. —He venido para avisarte. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de huir antes de que se desate el infierno.

—¿Huir de tu mano?

—Aún aceptaría, si así lo desearas. Pero no; te doy la oportunidad para simplemente huir. De mi mano, o de la de él. —indicó con la cabeza la puerta tras la cual se hallaba Neji, aún dormido.

—No lo deseo. No deseo el mundo de ceniza que me ofreces. Y sin embargo, de cuanta gente hay aquí, ¿por qué yo?

—¿Por qué tú? No estoy seguro. Supongo que por la misma razón por la que te ofrecí huir otras veces. Creo que tú puedes entenderme mejor que nadie en este mundo. Tú también te sientes como un pájaro enjaulado por los hilos que mueve el Emperador. Tú tampoco quieres estar aquí… Y a ti tampoco te han permitido estar con quien amas.

"_Temari_", comprendí.

Sasuke era la tristeza, la nostalgia y la melancolía personificadas. Era el caballero de la amargura envuelto en la más absoluta desgracia y acompañado siempre por la soledad. Despertó en mí la ternura y la lástima, porque si él estaba loco era porque el mundo lo había hecho así, y después de todo ¿quién era yo para juzgarle?

—Sasuke, yo…

—No me lo agradezcas, Sakura. No olvides que quiero ver tu mundo envuelto en llamas, y si consigues escapar y piensas alguna vez en mí, recuerda toda la gente que morirá esta noche por mi mano.

Sasuke me miró profundamente y casi pude ver al niño desamparado que debió ser en sus ojos. Después, se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin más en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Permanecí un rato en el jardín, sin poder reaccionar ni asimilar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, hasta que Yuta logró sacarme de mi estupefacción. Una noche que había comenzado rozando el cielo iba a terminarla en el infierno si no me daba prisa.<p>

Corrí hasta la alcoba y desperté a Neji sin delicadeza ninguna. Se incorporó sobresaltado y sólo conseguí explicarle atropelladamente que teníamos que salir de ahí si queríamos seguir vivos. El instinto de guerrero del Hyuga tomó el control y comenzó a darme órdenes de traer rápidamente nuestras ropas a la vez que le ponía al corriente. Le ayudé a vestirse rápidamente con su kimono mientras le contaba los planes de Sasuke y después él me ayudó a ponerme el mío.

—¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Céntrate, maldita sea!

Tartamudeaba tanto de los nervios y decía tantas cosas sin sentido que Neji terminó dándome una voz para callarme, porque era incapaz de atarle la armadura en condiciones. Cuando por fin terminé, él se dirigió sin demora a por su espada. Entonces protesté.

—¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Olvida las armas, eso sólo nos retrasará más!

—Escúchame. Escúchame, Sakura. —me acunó la cara con las palmas de las manos, mientras yo le agarraba de las muñecas y seguía empeñada en que teníamos que escapar. —Chsss, calla. Calla, amor mío. Escucha. Sí, eso es; tranquila. —las lágrimas apenas me permitían ver sus ojos níveos, pero hice un gran esfuerzo por escucharle y entenderle. —Escúchame; no podemos irnos sin más, ¿entiendes?

Me hablaba con voz dulce y tranquila, como se le habla a un niño pequeño con una llorera, cuando lo que yo tenía era un ataque de ansiedad.

—Te juro por mi vida que no hay nada que desee más que irme contigo ahora mismo. Lo deseo desde hace mucho tiempo, Sakura. Pero hay gente inocente aquí dentro que va a pagar unas consecuencias catastróficas, ¿comprendes? Yo soy capitán, tengo que quedarme y protegerles. Mis hombres estarán perdidos sin mí.

—Al diablo con tus hombres y la gente del Palacio —murmuré. —Sasuke no hablaba en broma Neji, nos matará si nos quedamos aquí. Y si por un milagro sobrevivimos y no nos vamos, estoy segura de que nos descubrirá ante el mundo.

—No lo hará. Por lo que me has contado somos la menor de sus preocupaciones. Y estoy seguro de que en el fondo no quieres decir eso. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que abandonaría a Ino, y yo no soy el tipo de persona que abandonaría a Hinata. No sólo es mi deber como Hyuga protegerla, también quiero hacerlo porque es mi prima. Y está encinta.

No hubo peor persona en la faz de la Tierra que yo en ese momento. En mi prisa por huir y salvar al capitán me había olvidado de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida: Ino, la que era mi hermana. No sólo eso, sino que también me había olvidado de quien era importante para Neji aparte de mí: la pobre Hinata y su bebé no nato. Y por si fuera poco, me hubiera largado de allí sin mirar atrás ni pensar jamás en la gente que ardería con este castillo si no daba la voz de alarma.

—Lo entiendes ahora, ¿verdad?

—Neji, lo siento…

Me atrajo hacia su pecho, me abrazó mientras lloraba y me susurró palabras para tranquilizarme. Yo me dejé consolar, y cuando por fin recobré mínimamente la compostura tomé el control de mí misma.

—¿Qué es lo tenemos que hacer?

Él sonrió ante mi determinación.

—Yo voy a ir a las habitaciones de los criados. Bastará con gritar _fuego_ para que todo el mundo corra a un lugar seguro. Tú mientras encárgate de despertar a las concubinas. Cuando lo hayas hecho, llévate a Hinata y ponla a salvo. No intentes avisar a Gaara, porque Sasuke irá en primer lugar a por él. Yo mandaré a alguien para que lo haga.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ino?

Neji pareció meditarlo un segundo.

—Tengo amigos entre los guardias de prisión. Seguro que alguno sabrá decirme a dónde se la llevaron si les digo que es una emergencia.

—¿Y… tú?

—Yo bajaré a enfrentar a los hombres de Sasuke con los míos.

—No quiero que vayas, Neji. Si te pasa algo…

—Y yo necesito ir, Sakura. No me va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Pero para que no me pase nada tengo que estar centrado, y para ello necesito que me prometas algo tú. Cuando termines con las concubinas te quedarás con Hinata en un lugar seguro, ¿está claro?

En ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo en el exterior. Neji y yo nos miramos y echamos a correr hacia mi jardín. En algún pabellón lejano, el fuego había dado comienzo, y a él se unían las voces de los hombres y los chillidos del acero.

—Sakura, júrame que no te pondrás en peligro. ¡Sakura!

—T-te lo juro, N-neji.

El samurái me atrajo junto a él y me besó bajo la luz anaranjada del cielo, que debido al fuego parecía que iba a amanecer en cualquier momento. Era un beso con sabor a pena, a despedida, pánico y dolor, a todas las cosas que nunca dijimos por miedo o porque sencillamente no se podían expresar con palabras.

* * *

><p>Avancé por las habitaciones de las concubinas a toda prisa, abriendo puertas correderas y gritando que se había declarado un incendio y había que salir de ahí. Me encontré con criadas que no conocía y con concubinas que no había visto después del día que nos seleccionaron, y que quizá no volvería a ver. Todas corrían despavoridas agarrando las pocas cosas de valor que pudieran cargar mientras yo las instaba a dejarlas olvidadas y salvar primero sus vidas. Entonces recordé que no me había cruzado aún con Tenten, y que cuando conociera la situación iría a buscarme.<p>

Regresé a mi alcoba, a la que empezaba a entrar el humo arrastrado por el viento y grité el nombre de mi criada, pero ella no estaba allí. Entonces pensé en Yuta, al que también había olvidado con las prisas y me alegré de comprobar que el pequeño cachorro había escapado.

Salí de allí rápidamente, procurando no inhalar el humo, y corrí a cuanto daban mis piernas la habitación de la Emperatriz. Recé porque Sasuke ignorase que estaba encinta, ya que si no iría a por ella tan pronto acabase con Gaara.

Por suerte para Hinata, su pabellón era de los más lejanos a donde había comenzado el fuego. Abrí la primera puerta corredera y una criada que velaba el sueño de la Emperatriz trató de detenerme diciendo que aquel no era lugar para concubinas. La aparté de un empujón sin miramientos y busqué frenéticamente la puerta que daba a la alcoba. Abrí la del baño y la del jardín antes de dar con la de Hinata.

Estaba incorporada y despierta, y tenía la cara pálida como sus ojos.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Hinata —me arrodillé junto a ella, y la asusté con mi olor a humo y mi cara de pánico. —Se ha incendiado un pabellón y el fuego se extiende por momentos a los otros. Hay que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué? Pero no puedo irme, Sakura.

—¡Pues claro que puedes! ¡Vamos, arriba!

La forcé a levantarse entre balbuceos. No podía entender por qué me ponía trabas a la hora de huir; no era como si Gaara fuera a reprenderla por escapar del fuego. Cuando regresamos a la antesala, la criada a la que yo había tirado al suelo se incorporó y nos siguió sin invitación.

Atravesamos rápidamente el pabellón de concubinas. El Palacio entero era la misma definición de caos: gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando, cargando con sus pertenencias y algunos heridos siendo acarreados lo más lejos posible. Había algunos samuráis luchando contra los hombres de Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! ¡No puedo correr más! —gritó Hinata angustiada, haciéndose oír por encima del barullo.

Hice caso omiso de sus ruegos y la conduje fuera del Palacio al único lugar seguro que se me ocurrió: el lago en el que casi me ahogo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estábamos a dos pasos del lago, Hinata se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Hinata! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Señora! —la criada se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Sakura... Lo siento, no puedo avanzar más...

—Pero Hinata, si no está tan lejos...

Las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando vi su yukata manchada de sangre. Creí que la habían herido en algún momento de la confusión y yo no me había percatado, pero su mirada desesperada revelaba un miedo mayor.

—Oh, Kami —se lamentó la criada. —El bebé...

—¿Qué? —yo estaba completamente desorientada.

—El embarazo de la señora es de riesgo —había reproche en la voz de la criada, y ciertamente parecía querer matarme con la mirada. —Por eso intenté impedirle que la sacarais de Palacio. ¡Si pierde al bebé será por vuestra culpa!

De pronto, la repentina desaparición de Gaara y sus cuidados y atenciones constantes a Hinata cobraron sentido: el Emperador no se había olvidado de mí, sino que con Hinata en ese estado no tenía tiempo para dedicarme.

El sonido de espadas entrechocando me sacó de mi sorpresa. Al parecer, los hombres de Sasuke habían llegado allí también.

—Escúchame, Hinata —cogí su pálida carita entre mis manos, tal como Neji había hecho para tranquilizarme antes, y enfrenté sus mismos ojos perla. —No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¿Oyes eso? Son espadas. Los atacantes han llegado hasta aquí. Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que ponerte a salvo, porque como nos descubran entonces sí que tu bebé no tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

Mis palabras consiguieron que algo cambiara dentro de ella. Hinata comprendió que yo tenía razón; si seguíamos a ese paso podría sufrir un aborto, pero si nos quedábamos y éramos descubiertas nos esperaba un destino peor. El rostro de pánico de Hinata se transformó en uno de determinación, y ante el asombro de la criada, Hinata se puso en pie.

Entre la criada y yo conseguimos arrastrarla hasta una zona de maleza. Allí me aseguré de que ninguna de las dos pudiera ser vista desde ningún ángulo, y me despedí de Hinata a pesar de sus protestas. Le había prometido a Neji que me quedaría con su prima, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si él estaría bien. Hinata ya estaba a salvo; ahora era él quien me preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Corrí de vuelta a Palacio. Mis pulmones iban a estallar por el esfuerzo físico y la ansiedad, pero no me detuve hasta que llegué al mismo punto en el que Hinata se había derrumbado antes. Allí, volví a escuchar el ruido de espadas, y cuidadosamente seguí el sonido, procurando ocultarme tras los árboles. Aún hacía demasiado frío para que la naturaleza se hubiera recuperado del invierno, pero no tenía nada mejor tras lo que esconderme.<p>

Entonces, mi corazón se congeló.

La suave luz de ese momento en que ya no es de noche y aún no es de día me permitió distinguir la cabellera de ébano de Neji y la figura siempre oscura de Sasuke. Ambos peleaban, uno elegante, el otro mortal. Sangre corría por el rostro de Neji, manando de su frente y estrellándose en su armadura tras saltar de su barbilla. Sasuke no tenía heridas visibles, pero tenía el brazo izquierdo culto dentro de su capa, extrañamente pegado al cuerpo.

Traté de acercarme a ellos, de suplicar que se detuvieran, de gritar que ya bastaba, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso alguien me agarró por el brazo y me tapó la boca, ahogándome con el nombre de Neji. Eran unas manos suaves de mujer.

Temari.

—¡Suéltame! —traté de desasirme de su agarre, pero Temari consiguió retenerme. —¿Qué haces? ¡Van a matarse!

—¡Estate quieta, maldita sea! —la cólera brillaba en sus ojos. —¡Deja de hacer escándalo!

Estaba tratando de darle tiempo a Sasuke para escapar. Pero... ¿significaba eso que Sasuke había cumplido su misión de asesinar a Gaara y por eso se replegaba? ¿Le amaba Temari lo suficiente para permitir escapar al asesino de su hermano? ¿O es que Sasuke había fracasado en su intento y por eso ella le daba la oportunidad de arrepentirse y largarse?

Un grito ahogado y el sonido de líquido derramándose captó nuestra atención. El mundo dejó de girar por un instante.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Neji con expresión victoriosa, mientras él le devolvía la mirada con furia. La espada de Sasuke estaba ensartada en el hombro derecho del samurái. Los dos temblaban exhaustos.

Entonces Sasuke extrajo la katana mientras Neji y yo gritábamos a un tiempo y él colapsaba en el suelo.

Temari no trató de detenerme, aunque creo que en ese momento nada hubiera podido hacerlo. Tropecé varias veces antes de llegar hasta Neji. Puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas y le acaricié la cara mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por mis mejillas. Él abrió los ojos. Le costaba respirar.

—Sa... kura...

—Ssshh, calla, no hables. Tranquilo.

—¿Dónde e-está Hinata?

—Está bien, te lo prometo. La he puesto a salvo.

Intenté taponar la herida con mis manos, pero la sangre escurría entre mis dedos. La poca nieve que quedaba se había derretido con el calor del charco carmesí. Temari y Sasuke hablaban no muy lejos de nosotros, pero no entendía nada de lo que decían.

—G-gracias por cuidarla.

—Sabes que t-te quiero, ¿verdad? —mi voz temblaba tanto como la suya.

Clavó sus ojos de plata en los míos, y yo me pregunté cómo había podido pensar nunca que se parecían a los de un ciego o a los de los muertos. Neji veía cosas que yo no alcanzaba, y nunca habían estado tan vivos como entonces.

—Perdóname, Sakura... —extendió una mano a mi mejilla, y de todas las cosas posibles para hacer, sonrió —Te he metido en un lío importante con Gaara, y ni siquiera estaré aquí para ayudarte...

—No, él nunca sabrá nada —las lágrimas apenas me permitían ver su rostro. —Y no digas eso, por favor. Quédate conmigo, Neji. Quédate conmigo para siempre. Me dijiste que no tenía que perderte.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Entonces se oyeron pasos en la distancia. Un pequeño grupo de samuráis se acercaban a caballo. Sasuke se escabulló rápidamente, yéndose tan rápidamente como había venido. Temari le miró hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, y luego volvió la vista a nosotros. Había una lástima sincera en sus ojos.

Antes de que los samuráis llegaran junto a nosotros, Neji cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar, apagándose suavemente como una llama al soplar, y yo vi por última vez sus ojos grises a la luz del sol.

Había amanecido.

* * *

><p>Lo sé: me queréis matar, pero vamos por partes.<p>

La frase del principio no es mía: pertenece a Oscar Wilde.

Sí, podría habérmelo currado mucho más en el lemon, y de hecho pensaba hacerlo, pero al escribirlo me pareció que debía ser tan bonito que entrar en profundidad en la descripción del acto me parecía echarlo a perder de alguna manera. Otra vez escribiré algo más fuerte, pero no será en este fic.

Siguiente: la historia propiamente dicha está acabada. No sé si ponerla como terminada o no, ya iré viendo. De momento, sabed que aunque la ponga como acabada **FALTA EL EPÍLOGO**, lo digo porque obviamente no voy a dejaros con las dudas de qué pasó. ¿Cuándo lo subiré? Pues estoy cansada de hacer promesas que luego no cumplo, así que repito que igual la semana que viene, la siguiente o cuando acabe los exámenes.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente y por leer.

¡Besos!

P.D.: **¿reviews?**


End file.
